


Ashchu's Rape

by jbernady8



Series: Ashchu's life as a living sex toy [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Anal Vore, Biting, Bondage, Breeding, Cock Vore, Cum Bath, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Egg Laying, F/M, Felching, Fisting, Foot Fetish, Frotting, Impregnation, Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Vore, Possession, Rimming, Scat, Snowballing, Somnophilia, Threesome, Transgender, Triple Penetration, Vore, Watersports, ball busting, cock growth, musk, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 118,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbernady8/pseuds/jbernady8
Summary: Only the author and myself, know the full story of the prequel and I would love to post it. If they are reading this, please contact me and let me know whether or not I have permission to post it.This story will contain 30 chapters. I will try to use as many fetishes as I can and work on my skill to be able to do threesomes, foursomes, moresomes.Some pokemon may pop up more than once and try different fetishes each time.I now have a piece of art showing a cuddling scene from the story, check out my FurAffinity or InkBunny page to see it, my name on there is the same as on here.





	1. Prologue

Discalimer: I do not own pokemon or any of its characters. This story is a complete work of fiction and I receive no money for writing it.

Aschu's Rape  
By: Jbernady8

Chapter 1: Prologue

The prequel starts on a clear, sunny day in the world of Pokemon. Pokemon and humans living out their day like any other. Meanwhile, on his throne in his lair, Mewtwo hatched a sinister plan for a once human, transformed into a pokemon, Ashchu. Waiting for the right moment, Mewtwo chuckled evilly and sent out a message to each of six pokemon that he knew would want revenge on Ashchu.

Ashchu, being unaware of what was about to happen. Went through his day enjoying being a pokemon for a while, knowing it wouldn't last forever.

One by one, Bulbasaur, Pikachu, Squirtle, Charmander, Charmeleon, and Charizard received Mewtwo's message while living their day in their natural habitats, except for Pikachu, who was at Ashchu's side like he always was. Being happy with Mewtwo's plans, they prepared themselves to be summoned by Mewtwo at a moments notice. Later that night, Mewtwo summoned the six rapers and his lair was quickly prepared to received their captive.

Ashchu went to sleep, not knowing what would be in store for him that night. Once he was sleeping, Mewtwo created a portal to Ashchu, and pulled him through and he was quickly shackled to the ground, which is when he woke up. He looked around and saw the seven pokemon giving him evil stares, making him scared out of his mind. He sees Pikachu and begs him to let him go. Instead, Pikachu began raping him.

In ones, twos, and threes, they raped him. They forced him to kiss and suck them, and get sucked and fucked by them. He was forced to swallow their cum. This lasted most of the night, eventually he threw up most of the cum he was forced to swallow.

The last to rape him was Mewtwo. They kissed and sucked each other, Mewtwo snowballing Ashchu after sucking him. Finally, after fucking Ashchu, it was time to put Ashchu back. He opened the portal back up and put Ashchu in his bedroom on the floor, still bloody, bruised, used, and covered in cum, then closed the portal.

Mewtwo then turned to the six rapers and asked if they wanted to do it again when he least expects it. They all agreed with loud cheers.

This is a sequel to that story. The prequel was not posted online and was commissioned by me years ago. In that time I have lost the original author's information, so I cannot obtain permission to post it, unless they see this and contact me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashchu is kidnapped again and Mewtwo explains the situation

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of its characters. This story is a complete work of fiction and I receive no money for writing it.

Ashchu's Rape  
By: jbernady8

Chapter 2

Mewtwo sat on his throne in his lair, watching Ashchu for a few days, hatching another sinister plan. He saw Ashchu trying to explain his experience to his friends. Even though they were sympathetic they blew off the experience as a terrible nightmare. Each time Ashchu brought up the fact he woke the next morning covered in cum, proving his experience was real, his friends told him it was probably a wet dream and came all over himself in his sleep. Eventually, Ashchu stopped trying to explain it to his friends, knowing no one else would believe him. As Mewtwo watched Ashchu, he let out many sinister laughs.

Continuing to watch Ashchu, he decided the next time he captured the once human pokemon, he wouldn't let him go so soon. He needed a way to keep Ashchu for a long period of time without drawing suspicions from those around him and went to work on a clone of Ashchu. Mewtwo's experience with cloning pokemon was vast, but cloning a pokemon that was once human was very challenging. He had to make sure all of the aesthetics were in perfectly in place, more so than before. He paid very close attention to detail as he made sure everything that indicated he was a clone would be so hidden that nobody would be able to tell the difference, no matter what psychological, physical, or DNA tests were done. Once the clone was ready, Mewtwo psychically gathered every bit of knowledge and experience that Ashchu had and transferred it to the clone. He knew it would be incomplete until he captured Ashchu again, due to the passage of time until the capture was carried out.

Once the clone was ready, Mewtwo put it into stasis and smiled, the first phase of his plan was complete. Getting right to work on the next phase, Mewtwo started composing a message to the previous rapers. "My friends," started the message, "the time has come to get more revenge on Ashchu. Be ready for teleportation just after nightfall on the next full moon. More info will be given once you arrive." Mewtwo coded the message for each pokemon so it will be delivered into their minds with his image voicing it and only they could hear it.

One by one, the pokemon received the message and let out a sinister laugh and an evil grin. They loved raping Ashchu, making him squirm and scream. They all wondered what Mewtwo had in mind this time, but they didn't care, as long as they got to have some more of that sweet revenge on the one that mistreated them in the past. All of them made the necessary preparations and ensured they didn't have a single orgasm, saving up as much cum as possible. Before long, they were prepared and waited for the full moon to come out.

With the second phase of his plan completed, Mewtwo smiled, his plan coming together nicely. Now, he needed to prepare for Ashchu's arrival. He lit up his lair a bit more than usual, thinking of what he needed. Mewtwo materialized a banquet table on the side of the room and teleported the clear cylinder containing the clone on the other side. Then, he made shackles appear allowing Ashchu to be chained to the floor and a cage, where he would keep Ashchu when he wasn't being raped. Near the shackles, a plate and a bowl appeared and gave a loud sinister laugh, "looking good so far." He started preparing a standard message to send out to pokemon he wanted to rape Ashchu in the future.

With preparations complete, he sat down on his throne again and continued watching Ashchu. "Pretty Ashchu, enjoy your freedom while it lasts. You'll be my favorite sex toy soon. I can't wait to watch you be used by so many pokemon, while I watch." He knew the full moon wasn't far off and stopped watching Ashchu, recovering his energy.

Just after nightfall on the full moon, he hoped the six pokemon were ready. His eyes glowed and teleported them to his lair. They started cheering, happy to be back and ready for more revenge. "My friends," Mewtwo started, "we've all had the wonderful taste of raping the human turned pokemon named Ashchu, the one who mistreated each of you. I have a much more sinister plan this time. Look around, the banquet table will be where all the rapers can eat their fill while waiting their turn. I have prepared a message for other pokemon to join in, but not all at once. On the other side of the room you'll notice I have created a clone of him. In front of me, you'll notice shackles, a bowl and plate, and a cage. The clone and materials in front of me were made so that I could keep him here as long as I want. All of you will be able to come and go as you please, enjoying Ashchu as much as you want." The pokemon started to cheer even louder, knowing they would be able to have their fun as much as they wanted to. Continuing his speech, Mewtwo went on, "We will make Ashchu into a sex toy, to be used however and whenever we want. There will be no-holds-barred on the fetishes he will endure. Everything you ever wanted to experiment with sexually, Ashchu will be here for you to try it on. While he's here, he will never age, like me. He might get ill from time to time, I will quickly make him better so that we can continue his treatment." More cheers came from the pokemon. Still speaking, Mewtwo said, "In just a moment I will have a banquet set out for all of you with all of your favorite foods and produce a portal so that we can watch Ashchu enjoy the last of his freedom for a while, not knowing he will be held captive for as long as I have planned."

After Mewtwo's speech, the pokemon gathered around the banquet table and Mewtwo produced a huge banquet filled with everyone's favorite food. Then, he produced a portal in the middle of the room, and everyone started eating, including Mewtwo. They watched Ashchu live out his last day of freedom, thinking of how each of them wanted to use him. When Ashchu was finally getting ready for bed, Mewtwo stood up at the table, "My friends, the time has come, once Ashchu falls into a deep sleep his freedom will be over." All the pokemon started cheering, anxious about having their own fun with Ashchu.

Once Ashchu laid down and fell asleep, it didn't take long for it to become a deep sleep and Mewtwo made his move. He pulled Ashchu through the portal, laid him down gently and quickly attached the shackles to his paws. He was sure to be quick and quiet, not wanting to wake him up. Turning to the other pokemon Mewtwo said, "Shh, our little toy is sleeping, let's let him sleep a little longer. I would like all of you to move into the middle of the room for when he wakes up." All the pokemon nodded, finishing their food. They moved quickly into the middle of the room and waited for Ashchu to wake up. Mewtwo walked up to and sat on his throne, making sure to make a loud thud doing so.

Ashchu shook a little and slowly opened his eyes and screamed when he saw Mewtwo. "Greetings little Ashchu, I see you remember me. I've also been watching you, your "friends" don't believe what you went through last time." "Why did you bring me back, Mewtwo? I didn't mistreat anymore pokemon since last time. Please don't make me go through that again." "I brought you back, because I hunger for you, raping and watching others rape you was so satisfying and addicting." Mewtwo pointed to the middle of the room and lit it up to make it easier for Ashchu to see, "I'm sure you remember my friends over there." Ashchu looked over, his eyes went wide, and he started squirming, trying to break free. "NO NO NO! NOT THIS AGAIN! I DON'T WANT TO DO IT!" All the pokemon gave a loud sinister laugh. Mewtwo responded, "But Ashchu, you are now MY sex toy. You will go through it as much as I please. Also, we will explore a lot more fetishes than last time. "WHAT?!? I am not a sex toy for your amusement. I am a living being, you can't treat me like this." "Oh, I assure you I can and I will. By the way, until I am completely through with you, you will not be allowed to leave here. Day in and Day out, you will be right here, ready to please in any way myself, or any pokemon I bring here see fit." "If you keep me here, my friends will worry about me and come looking for me." Mewtwo let out a sinister laugh and evil smile, lighting up the part of the room with the clone, "You see that over there?" Ashchu looked over and saw the clone, "Oh my god, you made a clone of me, you sick bastard." "Yes I did, the clone will take your place among your friends. They will never know the difference, I made sure of that. While you are here, that clone will be living out your life with your friends. Also, while you are here, you will not age at all, like me. There is one more thing I have to take care of with the clone." After saying that, Mewtwo's eyes glowed, he went into Ashchu's mind, taking the memories elapsed from the point of the earlier memories up until just before Ashchu's capture and transferred them to the clone. "I have now transferred the last of your mind to the clone, it is now ready to take your place.

Mewtwo reopened the portal to Ashchu's bed and teleported the clone there before closing the portal. "Now that is done, I have one question for you. What would you like for your last "Normal" meal?" "What do you mean? Why did you say it like that? What will I be eating after that?" "You ask too many questions, Ashchu. All of those questions will be answered in due time. For now, answer MY question." Ashchu was shaking fearfully, not knowing what Mewtwo meant. Reluctantly he said, "I guess I'll have fried chicken and spaghetti with some custard for dessert and a soda to drink." Mewtwo's eyes glowed, Ashchu's requested food and drink appearing in front of him. "I have granted your request, enjoy." Mewtwo said with an evil smile. Without Ashchu knowing, he had laxatives mixed in with the food and a special chemical in the drink that will make it go through him quickly. Ashchu quickly went to eating, savoring the taste, knowing he may never eat this kind of food again.

After he ate all the food and drank the soda, his stomach started churning. "Oh, I don't feel so good. What was in that food?" Mewtwo let out a sinister laugh, "I had your food prepared with something special. It looks like your next "meal" is fast approaching." Ashchu's eyes grew as wide as they could, Ashchu wished he wasn't told that. Mewtwo, using his powers, moved the plate so Ashchu could shit on it and moved the bowl for him to piss in. "That's gross. I won't do it." Ashchu said knowing he had to go bad. "You have no choice, I will make you do it if you refuse. One way or another you will shit and piss, and you will eat and drink it, and you will learn to enjoy it. That will be your future meals, as well as the piss and shit from all these other pokemon." Ashchu was shaking badly now, he had no choice but to shit on the place and piss in the bowl. This whole time, the other pokemon were watching, enjoying the sight. After 45 mins, Ashchu finished pissing and shitting. Mewtwo used his powers to move the bowl and plate in front of Ashchu. "Take in your new meal, you will be eating and drinking more of it. Don't worry about liking the taste now, eventually you'll grow to like it." 

Ashchu grimaced at the site, the brown objects glazed with diarrhea on the plate and the golden liquid in the bowl was so disgusting to him. "You better eat and drink while it is still warm, it gets worse as it cools." Ashchu knew he was going to be forced to eat and drink, even if he didn't want to, so he closed his eyes tightly and started eating and drinking. He gagged at first, this new meal was the most disgusting thing he's ever had. The shit was so musky and the piss was so pungent, he wasn't sure he would be able to hold it down. Soon, he cleaned the plate and the bowl. The pokemon around started cheering, making Ashchu nervous about what was going to happen. He felt nauseous, his stomach churning at the unfamiliar meal. Suddenly the feeling died down and he looked confused. Mewtwo, with an evil grin, said, "Don't look so surprised, while you are here, you will be consuming things you find even more disgusting. I'm using my powers to keep you from throwing anything up." 

Ashchu was genuinely scared at this point. What was Mewtwo saying? What could be more disgusting? When was he getting out of here? All of the pokemon gave an evil grin and Mewtwo chimed in, "I know this is scary for you. Aside from these "meals", you will be experiencing what is known as "vore". You will be swallowed whole by pokemon, forced to bathe in their stomach juices for a time until they either throw you up or I teleport you out. Also, you will be pushed deep into the ass of some pokemon until they push you out with their shit or I teleport you out." Ashchu started screaming loudly and squirming uncontrollably, "WHAT?!? I can't do that, that is disgusting and degrading, you can't make me do that!" "Oh, but I can. A lot of the pokemon that will be coming here hate humans and would love taking that hate out on you, being the only human to be turned into a pokemon. Don't fight it, it is no use. Soon, you will accept the fact you have no choice in these matters and accept your place as not only MY sex toy, but the thing of sexual pleasure for all pokemon." Ashchu screamed louder and squirmed even more, "I don't want to be a sex toy or a thing of sexual pleasure for pokemon!" "I know, little Ashchu, your reaction is normal, but I assure you that soon, you will accept your fate and do so willingly." "I will never do these things willingly!" "Yes you will, TOY." Mewtwo said, teasing Ashchu about his fate, causing the other pokemon to cheer.

Mewtwo realized he forgot something, "Oh, I almost forgot, you see that cage over there?" Ashchu turned his head to see the cage as Mewtwo continued, "When you're not shackled to the floor and giving pleasure to pokemon, that cage will be your home. You will not be allowed to leave here until I am done with you. When it comes time to send you back, your memories of this place will be wiped from memory and you will remember nothing of this place or the treatment you are forced to endure." Ashchu was more scared now, not wanting to be caged up, but relieved he won't remember any of this after he is returned to his normal life.

Growing impatient, Pikachu spoke up, "Are we going to get our fun soon?" Mewtwo looked up at the pokemon, "Of course, just be a little more patient." Turning his attention back to Ashchu, "Now, my little toy, get ready, your treatment will begin shortly. For now, I will wait for you to calm down before letting the pokemon start."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pokemon start having fun with their new "Toy"

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of its characters. This story is a complete work of fiction and I receive no money for writing it. This story contains the following fetishes: Watersports, rimming, Vore, Anal Vore, Rape, Snowballing.

Ashchu's Rape  
By: jbernady8

Chapter 3

Ashchu squirmed and screamed for over an hour, his shackles holding him firmly in place. Realizing it was no use, he managed to calm himself down, but still crying saying, "I...give up...I guess I...have no choice but...to submit." Mewtwo let out an evil laugh, "That's a good start. Now that he is calm, let us have our fun. Pikachu, you may have the honors, given your previous relationship and how anxious you are." Pikachu cheered loudly, "Thank you." "No need to thank me, just get on with it." Pikachu nodded and approached Ashchu, petting his soft yellow fur. Ashchu was getting nervous, "Please, Pikachu, take it easy on me." "But, Ashchu, taking it easy on you is not fun. I want him lying on his back." Bulbasaur used his vines on Ashchu's limbs, holding them still. Squirtle, Charmander, Charmeleon, and Pikachu each unlocked a shackle. Bulbasaur then used his vines to turn Ashchu on his back. Ashchu was getting more and more scared with each passing moment. What was Pikachu planning? Why did he want me on my back? How long will I be held captive here? Once Ashchu was turned over onto his back, the pokemon locked the shackles back in place, Bulbasaur withdrew his vines and the three other pokemon went back to watch with the group. 

Pikachu smiled, rubbing Ashchu's chest, "Such a nice coat of fur, too bad I have to ruin it." This made Ashchu more scared than ever, he started crying again, he tried to squirm as well, but the shackles wouldn't allow much movement. "Relax, old "friend", you'll know my plans soon." Pikachu moved up by Ashchu's head and planted a firm, passionate kiss on his lips. He tried inserting his tongue into the captive's mouth, but he had it shut tight. Thinking for a moment, Pikachu got an idea and reached a paw down to Ashchu's furry sheath and started rubbing slowly, which caused Ashchu to moan. Pikachu seized the opportunity and shoved his tongue into the captive's mouth quickly. He explored every inch of the mouth, around each individual tooth, rubbing slowly along the roof and bottom of it, and along the inside of each cheek, loving the feeling of it all, and the taste was pure bliss for Pikachu. After 10 minutes, Pikachu ended the kiss, a thick string of saliva trailing behind it. "Mmm, you have such a tasty mouth. I'll have to get more of it later. Now, I have to get hard, and you're going to help me." Ashchu really didn't want this, "No, I won't do it!" Pikachu chuckled, "You have no choice." After saying that he moved along Ashchu's arm, rubbing it as he moved. When he got to Ashchu's hand, he straddled it, "you may be thinking of hurting me, but the more you do, the worse I will make this for you." Pikachu grabbed Ashchu's wrist and forced him to rub Pikachu's furry balls, causing Pikachu to moan, "yeah, you like touching another male's balls, don't you, dirty slut." Ashchu didn't respond, his eyes shut tight, imagining he was rubbing some marbles. After a few moments, Pikachu moved the hand slowly up to his furry sheath, causing him to moan. A moment later Pikachu's cock started poking out and moved the hand to grip it and start rubbing. Moaning even louder, his cock grew harder and longer until it was at full length. When pre started beading on the end, Pikachu forced the hand to rub it, filling the hand with pre before removing the hand. "I know you like feeling my stuff in your hand." Pikachu said moving half way down Ashchu's body. He pointed his cock at the body and started peeing, causing the other pokemon to cheer. Pikachu directed the stream all the way up and down Ashchu's body, giving it a good coating before he stopped pissing. "God, you look hot covered in piss." He said moving to the piss covered pokemon, rubbing the piss deep into his fur.

Pikachu moved to Ashchu's ass, admiring the sight, "Your hole looks better than last time, I wonder how it tastes." He moved his face, placing his mouth against the ass hole, and shoved his tongue inside. Ashchu couldn't help but moan. Charmander spoke up, "I think he likes that, Pikachu. He likes being a furry sex toy." Pikachu ignored it, and kept working his tongue inside the hole, moving it around wildly as Ashchu moaned louder and louder. Ashchu was so caught up with the tongue in his ass, he didn't realize he was getting hard and his pre coating his chest. After a few more minutes, Pikachu removed his tongue and stood up, noticing the hard cock. "Looks like you enjoyed that as much as I did. Your ass hole tastes divine." Pikachu moved into position, his cock pointing at Ashchu's entrance. Without warning, he shoved his cock hard and fast into the hole, causing Ashchu to let out a deafening scream in pain. Pikachu started moving his cock in and out of Ashchu as hard and fast as he could, causing Ashchu to scream and squirm wildly. Pikachu grabbed hold of Ashchu's cock and started stroking, "don't cum until I tell you to, or you'll get a very powerful electric shock, got it?" Ashchu nodded as best as he could. Pikachu kept fucking Ashchu hard and fast, stroking the cock even faster. When Pikachu was about to cum, he gave the order, "Ok, Ashchu, cum for me, cum as hard as you can." Ashchu had no choice but to obey, the treatment on his cock already brought him to the edge, and he came hard in Pikachu's hand, sending cum all over his chest. The contractions in Ashchu's ass were too much for Pikachu and he let out a very loan moan as he came hard inside Ashchu. "Oh god, this is too good." After half an hour, their orgasms stopped and Pikachu pulled his cock out. Looking at his cock, now covered in shit, "Aww, looks like our toy is dirty inside, now you have to clean me up." Ashchu, still crying from being fucked, tried to refuse, "Eww, no way, that's gross."

Pikachu just chuckled as he started moving to Ashchu's mouth, rubbing the cum on his chest into the pokemon's fur as he traveled. When he got to Ashchu's head, he positioned his cock so Ashchu had easy access to suck it. Ashchu kept his mouth closed tight and looked away, but Pikachu liked a challenge. "Come on Ashchu, you made it dirty, now you have to clean it up." Pikachu turned Ashchu's head and put his cock against the pokemon's mouth. Ashchu still had his mouth clenched shut, not allowing the cock to enter. Pikachu pushed his cock hard against the mouth and slowly it pushed through, causing Pikachu to moan, feeling like he was trying to enter a tight ass. Once Pikachu had his cock all the way inside, he started pumping in and out of the mouth. Ashchu grimaced at the taste, hating the taste of his own shit. "Silly Ashchu, haven't you realized by now, no matter how much you try to resist, we will always get our way." Pikachu said, mocking the pokemon in front of him. Pikachu could feel another orgasm approaching and started moaning louder and louder. "It's about to happen, Ashchu. Are you ready to taste another male's spunk again? I know how much you enjoyed it last time." Ashchu tried to shake his head no, but to Pikachu, it looked like a yes. Pikachu giggled in between moans, "I guess we turned a straight male, gay guys." This caused all the other pokemon to let out evil giggles. Pikachu felt himself on the edge of the orgasm, "Here's what I want you to do Ashchu, I don't want you to swallow right away, I want you to hold the cum in your mouth until I tell you to swallow." Ashchu didn't have time to respond, right after saying that Pikachu gave one last thrust and came into Ashchu's mouth. Ashchu wanted to swallow, but knew what would happen if he did, so he let it fill his mouth. After a few more minutes, Pikachu's orgasm faded. He pulled out of Ashchu's mouth and turned the pokemon's head so it was facing the ceiling. Pikachu stood over Ashchu's head, "ok Ashchu, open your mouth, let me see the cum." Ashchu complied, opening his mouth. Seeing the cum filled mouth, Pikachu said, "That is so hot, I love seeing my cum in another pokemon's mouth." He admired the sight for a few moments, "Ok, you can now close your mouth and swallow." Ashchu complied, swallowing the cum. Pikachu, admiring the sight of his throat growing and shrinking as Ashchu swallowed, "That is an amazing sight."

Pikachu stood up, "He's even better than last time, we should feel lucky, I don't think we could've asked for a better toy to fuck with." Ashchu started crying his eyes out, he hated being referred to as a "toy", he was a living being, why would they treat him like this? All the pokemon started cheering, wanting to be next. Mewtwo spoke up, "That was a good show, Pikachu. Are you finished? Or, do you have something else to do with our little sex toy here?" Pikachu looked at Mewtwo, "I am done with him for now, I'll probably want to do more with him later, though. I am kinda spent right now." After saying that, Pikachu returned to the group of pokemon. "Very well, after all, he'll be staying here for the foreseeable future. If I never grow tired of him, he may stay forever." Mewtwo responded, drawing more cheers from the pokemon, but drew even more cries from Ashchu. Could he possibly be held captive forever? Will he ever be let go while his friends in the outside world would still know him? Mewtwo caught these thoughts from Ashchu, "Now, now, toy, those thoughts don't belong in this place. I'm going to forget you have those thoughts this time, but you better stop thinking of them now, or things will start to get a lot worse for you." Ashchu fought, trying to get the thoughts out of his head as quickly as he could. "Good, I can sense the thoughts fading, now who's next for their turn." Ashchu turned his head and saw the remaining five pokemon raising their hands eagerly, like a student in school that really wants to answer the teacher's question. As he saw this, Ashchu started shaking violently in fear, not knowing what they had in store for him.

"Charizard, you're next. I'm sure, given your size, you have something good planned." Mewtwo said with an evil grin. Charizard stepped forward, "Of course I do." Ashchu growing more and more scared by the second, what was Charizard planning? Charizard walked up to Ashchu and put his hand around the pokemon's neck, hard enough to keep him still, but not enough to choke him. Ashchu felt Charizard undo the shackles on his hands and feet. He was in full on panic mode now, could he be thinking of vore? He didn't have long to think about it as Charizard brought him up in front of his mouth. Charizard opened up as much as he could and shoved Ashchu in and quickly closed his mouth. Charizard moved Ashchu around on his tongue, getting him as slick as possible before he swallowed. While in his mouth Ashchu's movements could be seen as he struggled as much as he could. Once Charizard swallowed, Ashchu made a large bulge in his neck as he descended down into the pokemon's stomach, continuing to struggle. Mewtwo, wanting everyone to see what was going on inside Charizard opened an observation portal so they could watch Ashchu. He was scratching, punching, and crying, the stomach fluids trying to digest him was burning as much as the internal heat of the Charizard. The movements in his stomach causing the large pokemon to moan in pleasure. After half an hour, Charizard decided it was time for Ashchu to come back out. "Mewtwo, can you teleport him out? I'll have a hard time bringing him back up." Mewtwo nodded, his eyes glowing as Ashchu was teleported out of the stomach and onto the floor in front of Charizard. Ashchu was panting heavily, too weak to stand up, and covered in stomach acid. "Time for a clean-up," Mewtwo said as he teleported water above Ashchu and let it rain upon him, cleaning off the fluid that soaked his fur. "That is better, continue Charizard."

Charizard nodded and looked over at Bulbasaur, "I'm going to need some help, I need your vines." Bulbasaur got the idea, with an evil smile, he extended his vines, wrapping them around Ashchu. Charizard bent over, giving easy access for Ashchu to enter. Bulbasaur picked up the small pokemon and pointed him at the ass hole. Ashchu was back in full panic mode again. "No, please, that is sick, I don't want to go in there. Please don't make me." Charizard let out an evil laugh, "You have to, I've always wanted to feel an entire pokemon in there." Bulbasaur went to work pushing Ashchu into Charizard's ass, having a little trouble, the hole was a bit tight. He pushed harder and harder, eventually Ashchu started going in. Ashchu felt like he was suffocating, the hole was squeezing him almost too tightly. Soon, Ashchu was all the way inside and Bulbasaur was only using a single vine to push him in further, "Tell me when." He kept pushing Ashchu deeper and deeper into the hole until Charizard said, "That's it right there, you can stop." After hearing that, Bulbasaur withdrew his vine, Ashchu was now very deep into the ass. Mewtwo still had the observation portal open and everyone watched as Ashchu squirmed, trying to get himself free of the hole. Ashchu tried to move, but the cavern was holding him too tight and couldn't move, the smell and taste from inside was the worst he's experienced, and the heat was unbearable. He started screaming, hoping he would be released from the hole, but outside only muffled screams could be heard. Charizard got turned on by this, his cock hard and at full length, all the pokemon started cheering. He started jerking himself off. Ashchu felt the cavern shaking, wondering what was happening. After five minutes, Charizard came, Ashchu could feel the cavern pulsing, squeezing him tighter. 20 minutes later, the orgasm stopped and Ashchu gave a sigh of relief, not knowing what just happened. Everyone admired the large puddle of cum left by Charizard and knew what would happen after Ashchu got out of the ass. After another half-hour, Charizard felt like he had enough and started pushing Ashchu out. Ashchu felt the cavern grow wider, but before he could move, he felt pressure pushing him backward. With a final grunt, Charizard finally pushed him out, covered in shit. Ashchu let out a sigh of relief, but grimaced at the smell. Looking at himself, he saw he was covered in shit. Charizard quickly grabbed Ashchu by the neck and shoved his face by the puddle, "Clean that up, TOY." Ashchu quickly started licking up the cum, the flavor was the same as the last time he was captured and raped. After the puddle of cum was completely licked up and the floor was shiny, Charizard quickly got Ashchu shackled back up, laying on his back again. "Oh my, Ashchu, you look so hot covered in my shit." Charizard said mockingly.

"Guys, I wish you all could feel his body inside you, it is heaven." Cheers could be heard from everyone, except Ashchu. "I am done for now, Mewtwo." Mewtwo nodded and Charizard went back to the group. Mewtwo stood up, "Dawn approaches. Pikachu, you better get back before people get suspicious. Return whenever you want, I know there is still much you want to do." Pikachu gave an unpleasant nod and walked out of the lair, going back to the camp he was at before getting teleported. "I also want to say, from now on, only I will call our captive by his name, everyone else will call him "Toy", clear?" Everyone gave a sinister nod as Mewtwo continued, "Good. Now, who's next?" Mewtwo asked, seeing so many pokemon eager to use the new toy. "Ok, Bulbasaur, you may take your turn now."

Bulbasaur eagerly approached Ashchu. He walked up to Ashchu's head and started kissing him passionately. Ashchu kept his mouth closed tight, but Bulbasaur's tongue was too tough and quickly entered the mouth. Exploring it like Pikachu did earlier, moaning as he did. Bulbasaur then pushed his tongue so far, it went into Ashchu's throat and began exploring there. Ashchu gagged at the intruder in his throat. The taste of Bulbasaur's tongue was very earthly, almost like dirt. After a few more minutes of making out, Bulbasaur broke the kiss, both of them panting hard. Bulbasaur moved to Ashchu's ear, whispering, "Your body is so intoxicating. The taste, feel, and look, are almost enough to make me cum. You are one HOT toy." Ashchu winced at the whispering, hating being referred to as a toy.

Walking down Ashchu's body, Bulbasaur brought his cock to his ass hole. He noticed Ashchu's hard cock and got an idea. Bringing out two vines, he wrapped one around Ashchu's cock, and the other he shoved into Ashchu's mouth, making him gag. Without warning, Bulbasaur shoved his cock all the way into Ashchu as hard and fast as he could, making him scream. He quickly started fucking Ashchu hard and fast, while, at the same time, he stroked Ashchu and fucked his mouth with the vine. With each thrust, Ashchu was screaming louder and louder, tears flowing from his eyes like a waterfall. The screams and tightness of the ass was making Bulbasaur moan louder and louder. He brought his face close to Ashchu's and started licking the tears, "Mmm, your tears are sweet, I could drink them forever." After a few more minutes, Bulbasaur could feel his climax approaching, "Go ahead, toy, cum for me, cum as hard as you can." Ashchu didn't want to cum, but the stroking of his cock already brought him to the edge and he came as hard as he ever did before, causing Bulbasaur to moan very loudly as Ashchu's ass pulsed with his orgasm. This sent Bulbasaur over the edge and he came just as hard in Ashchu's ass. The orgasms continued for 20 minutes before dying down and Bulbasaur pulled out of Ashchu's ass with a loud pop. Cum was spilling out of Ashchu's ass, making him cringe. Bulbasaur saw a rather large pool of cum on Ashchu's chest from his orgasm and gave an evil smile, "My, my, toy, you sure came a lot for something that you hated. You should drink it." Using the vine in Ashchu's mouth, he forced it open and used the other to scoop up the cum and put it in Ashchu's mouth, "Don't swallow it yet." Several scoops later and all the cum on Ashchu's chest was in his mouth. Still holding the mouth open, Bulbasaur brought his face close to Ashchu's mouth and looked inside, "Oh god, that looks so hot." He leaned down and gave a few laps with his tongue, drinking some of the cum directly from Ashchu's mouth, "Tasty too. Swallow it now." Ashchu swallowed, grimacing at his own taste. He hated the feel and taste of cum in his mouth, but had no choice but to endure it.

"This toy is way better than last time, and tastier. I am done for now." Bulbasaur said as he walked back to the group. Mewtwo stood up again, "Ok everyone, I think it's time for Ashchu to rest, we don't want him too worn out." All the pokemon sighed in disappointment. "You will all get a turn, I promise. Before he rests, he needs a bath. I don't want him smelling like piss and shit the whole time he's here." After saying that, Mewtwo produced a bath tub around Ashchu, but he was still shackled. Squirtle immediately started using his water gun to fill the tub and stopped when it was full. All the pokemon approached the tub and started washing Ashchu until he was all clean. After the bath, Mewtwo made the bathtub and water disappear and he produced a towel and dried his new toy. "There we go, nice and clean. Doesn't it feel better." Ashchu didn't answer, he was still crying. Mewtwo unshackled him, shoved him in the cage, and locked it up. "You may go, or stay, it doesn't matter to me, I just want him to rest for a while." Mewtwo said pointing at the five pokemon. Charizard and Bulbasaur both left, while Squirtle, Charmander, and Charmeleon stayed. Mewtwo produced a couple of beds for his guests. "If you wish to rest as well, you may use the beds, I made them quite comfortable and flame resistant, since we have a couple of open flames here. The three remaining pokemon got up on the beds and went to sleep. Mewtwo sat down on his throne and started meditating. Ashchu was still crying, his eyes burning from crying so much. He laid down and eventually fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squirtle, Charmander, Charmeleon, and Mewtwo have their fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of its characters. This story is a complete work of fiction and I receive no money for writing it. This story contains the following fetishes: Watersports, Scat, Double Penetration, Rape, Felching. 

Ashchu's Rape  
By: jbernady8

Chapter 4

After five hours of rest, a loud noise coming from Ashchu's cage woke Mewtwo up. He looked at the cage, smiling. Ashchu was squirming and screaming, having a night terror. The noise also woke up Squirtle, Charmander, and Charmeleon. Mewtwo quickly looked over to them, put a finger to his lips and whispered, "Shh, our toy is having night terrors. Isn't that cute, our treatment is so terrifying to him, he can't even get away from it in his sleep." The three pokemon, still laying on the bed watching, let out evil giggles quietly. They continued to watch Ashchu, enjoying the show he was putting on, wondering when he'll wake up. A few hours later, his squirming and screaming slowly stopped and his eyes blinked open. Mewtwo spoke up, "Good morning, Toy. Sleep well?" Ashchu looked around and saw he was still in his cage, the four pokemon in the room were watching him. His heart sank, "No, I had nightmares." All four of the other pokemon gave a wide, evil grin. Ashchu, continuing, "Mewtwo, I'm hungry, and I have to go to the bathroom." Mewtwo responded, "You remember both go hand-in-hand with you now, right?" Ashchu pleaded, "Please, don't make me do that again, I hate doing that." Mewtwo got slightly annoyed, "Now, now, if you remember the last meal I provided for you, I said it would be your last. As long as you are here, your food is shit and your drink is piss. It doesn't matter where it comes from." Ashchu's heart sank deeper and he started crying, "Ok, I have no choice then. Could you at least let me out of this cage? I don't need to be shackled anymore, I won't try anything, I promise." Mewtwo smiled at Ashchu's submission, "Alright, but the moment you start resisting or try to escape, the shackles go back on." The cage around Ashchu disappeared and reappeared on the side of the room. Ashchu went over to his plate and shit on it, then went to his bowl and pissed in it. He was about to start eating when Mewtwo spoke up, "One thing before you start, the rest of us want to give you "extra flavor" to enjoy." Mewtwo took the plate and bowl, pushing out a piece of shit from his ass onto the plate and pissing a bit into the bowl. He passed the plate and bowl around, each pokemon doing the same thing. Using his powers, the shit and piss mixed thoroughly, and he gave them back to Ashchu. He took a bite, wincing at the taste, hating the taste and texture of shit, but knew he had no choice, it was either eat the shit or starve. Once he finished eating everything on the plate, he licked it clean, then went to the bowl and started drinking. The mixture of flavors of the piss was actually enjoyable and he drank it up quickly. Mewtwo let out an evil laugh, "Look, our toy is actually enjoying the piss. Now, he has to start enjoying shit and he'll set." Ashchu felt humiliated, it was bad enough having only shit and piss to eat and drink, but having others watch, enjoying it, made it worse. When he finished his meal, Ashchu sat and looked around, wondering what was next.

Mewtwo spoke up, "It looks like our toy is ready to begin, who's first?" Squirtle jumped off the bed and walked over to Ashchu. Petting him, Squirtle said, "Your fur is so soft, I hope I don't ruin it too much." Squirtle brought Ashchu into a deep passionate kiss. Ashchu returned the kiss, trying to enjoy it. They explored each other's mouth with their tongues. After a few minutes of making out, Squirtle broke the kiss, "Your mouth is heavenly, Toy." Being called a toy made Ashchu cringe, he hated being referred to like that. Squirtle pushed Ashchu on his back and brought his head to Ashchu's crotch, "Your sheath and balls are so beautiful." Using his hands and mouth, Squirtle started playing with Ashchu's balls, sucking, licking, and rubbing them for a bit before moving to the furry sheath. Ashchu couldn't help but moan at the treatment. A few moments later, Ashchu's cock started poking out, and Squirtle started licking and rubbing it. Before long Ashchu's cock was hard and at full length. Squirtle quickly took the cock in his mouth, working it like a porn star. Ashchu moaned louder and louder at the pleasure. The other pokemon started cheering, their toy accepting his place. Squirtle sucked, licked, and rubbed the cock as hard and fast as he could. After a few minutes, Ashchu let out a very loud moan and came in Squirtle's mouth. Squirtle felt the cock pulse and shot after shot of cum came out and started swallowing. After 10 minutes, the orgasm started to die down and Squirtle stopped swallowing, allowing the cum to pool in his mouth. Once the orgasm stopped completely, Squirtle helped Ashchu stand up. He brought his mouth in front of Ashchu's face, and opened it, showing Ashchu the cum in his mouth for a moment before closing and swallowing. "Did you like that? Seeing your cum in someone else's mouth." Squirtle teased. Ashchu responded, "I did find it quite hot, but it's still humiliating." All the other pokemon chuckled.

Squirtle took a step back and pointed to his hard cock, "Ok, toy, your turn now." Ashchu slowly got down, not wanting to do this, but knew he had no choice. He took a deep breath and put his mouth on the cock. Squirtle grabbed Ashchu's head, forcing it to bob up and down on his cock. Ashchu relaxed his head, letting Squirtle have control. He used one hand to play with Squirtle's balls, while the other hand jerked the cock with his mouth. Squirtle started moaning, getting louder as time went on. The treatment of his cock and balls getting more and more pleasurable. Ashchu used his tongue to lick around the cock as much as he could while Squirtle was humping his mouth. The cock was veiny and tasted like the skin of a dolphin. After 20 minutes of humping Ashchu's mouth, Squirtle let out a very loud moan as he came in Ashchu's mouth. Ashchu could feel the cock pulsing almost violently and felt the warm, sticky liquid shoot out powerfully. He started swallowing it fast. Another 10 minutes later, Squirtle's orgasm began to fade and Ashchu stopped swallowing, knowing Squirtle wanted to see the cum in his mouth. When the orgasm completely stopped, Ashchu took his mouth off the cock and stood up. He opened his mouth and showed the cum to Squirtle for a few moments before swallowing. Squirtle said, "God, that cum looks good in your mouth, thank you for showing me."

Squirtle walked back to the bed and laid down, "Our new toy is becoming a pro, I hope he stays for a long time." Ashchu just stood there, crying, waiting for his next round of torment, wondering when all this would end. Mewtwo noticed the crying, "Now, Now, Ashchu, why are you crying? You're doing good so far today." Ashchu, composed himself before responding, "I don't want to be here, to be a sex toy. I want to go home. But, I know, no matter what I say or do, it doesn't matter. I will be used over and over again." Mewtwo gave an evil smile, "I know this is unpleasant for you. But, there are so many pokemon out there that want nothing more than to get revenge on humans for what they do to pokemon. The less you resist, the easier it will be for you." Mewtwo's smile grew wider, "Just before you first woke up, shackled here, I sent out a message to all pokemon in the world and just got a response from one of them. You know this pokemon well, you've defeated him over and over again. He sounded very eager to get revenge and is on his way. He should be here in a day or two." Ashchu shook in fear, he knew who this pokemon was, and he knew just how bad the revenge could get. Mewtwo laughed at Ashchu's fear, "Don't get too afraid, you'll only make things worse on yourself. Now who's next?" Charmander and Charmeleon looked at each other, smiled, and nodded. Mewtwo giggled, "This should be interesting. Go ahead."

Charmander and Charmeleon both approached Ashchu, their cocks already hard. Ashchu got nervous as Charmander laid down and picked him up, putting him on Charmander's chest, the cock poking his ass hole. Charmeleon approached between their legs and put his cock against Ashchu's hole. Ashchu knew what they were about to do and started crying loudly and shaking violently in fear. Charmander whispered in Ashchu's ear, "Relax, this will only hurt a bit." Without warning, the two pokemon pushed their cocks all the way into Ashchu's ass hard and fast, causing Ashchu to let out a deafening cry at the pain. Having one cock in his ass was painful enough, but two at the same time was unbearable. Charmander and Charmeleon started fucking Ashchu hard and fast, causing him to cry out louder and louder, while they were moaning louder and louder. They could feel their cocks rub each other and it was the most pleasurable experience either of them ever had. Suddenly, Ashchu felt a warm liquid shoot into his ass and started panicking, thinking they made him bleed. Charmander chuckled and whispered into Ashchu's ear, "Relax, toy, it's only LEMONADE, our own special blend." Ashchu relaxed a bit, knowing now what that liquid was. The two pokemon sighed in relief as they emptied their bladders into Ashchu's ass. After they finished, they continued fucking, able to move in and out of the ass easier with the new lubrication. After 30 minutes, what felt like an eternity to Ashchu, the two pokemon gave a last hard thrust and moaned loudly at the same time as their orgasm hit. Ashchu could feel both cocks pulse violently and felt the cum shoot deep into his ass. Their orgasm lasted almost an hour and they finally pulled out. Cum started leaking out of Ashchu's ass, making him cringe at the feeling. Charmeleon saw the cum leaking out, "Aww, we gave you that cum and you're now wasting it. That just won't do." He scooped up the cum and put it into Ashchu's mouth, which he reflexively swallowed, gagging at the taste.

Charmander pushed Ashchu off him and the two pokemon returned to the beds. Mewtwo stood up, "Really good show, you two. That was very fun to watch." Charmander and Charmeleon smiled and laughed. Ashchu laid there crying loudly, rubbing his ass. Mewtwo saw this, "Aww, does the toy have a booboo? Don't worry, the pain will go away soon enough." Ashchu just tried to ignore what Mewtwo said, it was so humiliating. "Ok boys, I think I'll take a turn now." Mewtwo said as he walked up to Ashchu.

Mewtwo thought for a second, "I have an interesting idea. First, I'm going to need to get rid of this boner." Mewtwo sat down, picked Ashchu up, putting him in front of his cock. "Get to work, toy." Ashchu, still crying, took the cock in his mouth. Almost right away, Mewtwo let out a sigh of relief and he let loose his bladder. Ashchu gagged at first, but quickly swallowed, knowing it could get worse if he didn't. After a few minutes of drinking Mewtwo's piss, the flow stopped. Ashchu immediately went to work on the cock, sucking, licking, and rubbing it. Mewtwo moaned, "Oh, that's it, take it deeper." Ashchu felt a cold, pale hand on his head as Mewtwo shoved it all the way down his cock, making him gag violently. Mewtwo held the head there for a few seconds before humping the mouth. The cock was very thick and muscular, the taste was unique, almost like sushi. It took Mewtwo 20 minutes of this treatment before he let out a very loud moan and hit his orgasm. The cock pulsed violently in Ashchu's mouth and he felt the cum shoot out powerfully. He swallowed as fast as he could, knowing it would be more humiliating if he let any slip out. Mewtwo's orgasm lasted so long, Ashchu wondered how much longer it would last. The orgasm lasted an hour, Ashchu kept swallowing the cum until it ended. By the time it was over, Ashchu's stomach was so full, he thought it would burst. Once his orgasm finally stopped, Mewtwo let out a long sigh of relief.

Mewtwo looked down at Ashchu, noticing the small pokemon's erection, "Aww, that's cute, the toy got turned on by my cock. Would the toy like a bit of pleasure for himself?" Ashchu, humiliated by the statement, nodded, not knowing what Mewtwo was up to. "Good, I want you to fuck me." Ashchu opened his eyes wide, "But, I don't want to fuck you, I only want to fuck females." Mewtwo looked at him annoyingly, "It looks like our toy still think he's straight. If you don't fuck me willingly, I have ways of forcing you." Ashchu sighed, knowing what he meant. Mewtwo laid back as Ashchu approached between his legs. He shoved his cock in all the way and both of them moaned loudly. Ashchu never fucked anyone in the ass before and the warm cavern around his cock was very pleasurable. The cock was small enough that Mewtwo wasn't hurt. Ashchu started fucking Mewtwo hard and fast, causing both of them to moan louder and louder. Since Ashchu never fucked someone before, he lasted only a couple of minutes before he came causing both of them to let out a loud moan. Ashchu's orgasm lasted 10 minutes and he pulled out when it was over. Mewtwo looked at him, "Don't get too comfortable. I want your face in there, getting all that cum out." Ashchu's heart sank again and grimaced at the thought. He quickly put is mouth against Mewtwo's hole, shoved his tongue in the hole, and started sucking as his tongue pulled the cum out. This caused Mewtwo to moan even louder. It took Ashchu a good five minutes before he was sure he had gotten all the cum out and sat down, crying his eyes out. Mewtwo got up, "There, there, toy, no need to cry. You did good and I went easy on you." 

Mewtwo returned to his throne and sat down. "Our TOY needs some rest, you three may go if you wish and return whenever you want." The three pokemon nodded, jumped off the beds, and walked out. Mewtwo made the beds disappear and looked at Ashchu, who was still crying his eyes out. "It looks like you didn't get messed up yet today, so you don't need a bath. I'll just leave you there crying, until our next guest comes in. I am still receiving responses from pokemon all over the world that want to have fun with you. These pokemon are all sizes and types, it will be fun to watch what they do with you." Ashchu, still crying, also started shaking violently in fear, "Will you tell them to take it easy on me, please? This is too painful." "But, you are my sex toy now. If they take it easy on you, it will be no fun to watch." Ashchu didn't respond, he just laid down and cried himself to sleep. Mewtwo smiled and whispered, "Nap all you want, you're going to need it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bayleef and Electabuzz in this one. Electabuzz didn't have much of an encounter in this one, but he'll be back in another chapter and have some more fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of its characters. This story is a complete work of fiction and I receive no money for writing it. This story contains the following fetishes: Watersports, Scat, Rape, Fisting.

Ashchu's Rape  
By: jbernady8

Chapter 5

It's been a couple of hours since Ashchu started his nap. Mewtwo has been watching him sleep, enjoying his night terrors. Suddenly, Mewtwo sensed a pokemon approaching and smiled, knowing who it was. Soon, Ashchu stopped moving and slowly blinked his eyes as he woke up. "Good evening, toy. You woke up just in time, a new pokemon is almost here. You should remember him, you two were very close." Mewtwo said smiling wide. Ashchu seemed confused, trying to figure out which pokemon it could be. A moment later Mewtwo pointed towards the entrance of the lair and Ashchu turned his head to look. He saw a shadowy figure in the distance. As it stepped closer, he could make out more details. Soon, it started to step into the light, and Ashchu was able to see who it was. The leaf on its head and ring of leaves around the neck was a dead giveaway, it was Bayleef. Ashchu spoke up, "BAYLEEF! It's nice to see you again." Bayleef responded, "Nice to see you too, Ash. I couldn't resist when I got Mewtwo's message." Ashchu's heart sank, knowing why another of his closest pokemon was here, "Bayleef, please, don't do it." "But Ash, I've always wanted to do this, and I'm sure Mewtwo here wants it to be done as well." Ashchu started crying. Mewtwo spoke up, "Bayleef, one of the rules I have is, our play thing here is not to be called anything other than "Toy". Only I can call him by his name. I know you didn't know about this, so I'm going to overlook it." Bayleef nodded, "I apologize, is there anything else I need to know? Any limits on what I can do?" Mewtwo responded, "No limits, you may use our sex toy here in any way you like, as rough as you like." "Got it," Bayleef responded.

Bayleef looked and Ashchu with a sinister smile. This made Ashchu nervous, not knowing what Bayleef was thinking. "Ok, TOY, put that mouth of yours to good use." Ashchu winced, not liking being called a toy, and crawled under Bayleef to his sheath and started licking, causing Bayleef to moan. He used a hand to play with Bayleef's balls. After a few moments, the cock started poking out and he started sucking on it. It took a few more moments for Bayleef's cock to reach its full five-inch length and Ashchu was still sucking on it, it was veiny and muscular, tasting similar to Bulbasaur's, be less like dirt. A minute later, Bayleef brought a vine out and nudged Ashchu and he stepped back. "Toy, I haven't gone in a while, and I really have to take a shit." When Ashchu heard this, he started crying and shaking, not wanting to eat more shit, "Please, Bayleef, I don't want to. Please don't make me." Ashchu pleaded with Bayleef. "I don't care what you want to do, toy. I want you to do it. I can use my vines to make you do it if you refuse." Ashchu started crying louder, he knew he had no choice. Not wanting Bayleef to use his vines, he got out from under him, walked around to the pokemon's ass, put his mouth on the ass hole, and started sucking lightly. Bayleef moaned at the new sensation, then grunted pushing his shit out into Ashchu's mouth. Ashchu started chewing and swallowing hungrily, hating the taste, as Mewtwo watched with a smile. After an hour Bayleef let out a loud grunt as he pushed the last piece out, which Ashchu quickly ate. "That felt good, toy. Come around and have a drink to wash it down."

Ashchu crawled back under Bayleef, his cock still hard, and put the cock in his mouth. After feeling the mouth on his cock, Bayleef let out a long sigh of relief as he started pissing. Ashchu swallowed the golden liquid as fast as it was filling his mouth, not letting any spill out. It took Bayleef another minute before his bladder was empty and stopped pissing. Ashchu quickly swallowed the last of it, licking around and inside the pee hole, and went to work on the cock. He used his hands to jerk the cock as he sucked, causing Bayleef to moan louder and louder. "Ohh, that's it, toy, that mouth of yours is so good." Ashchu tried to ignore Bayleef's speaking and continued to work the cock. After half an hour, Bayleef let out a loud moan as he came in Ashchu's mouth. Ashchu felt the cock pulse as it shot load after load into his mouth, swallowing it quickly. It tasted like Bulbasaur's, but sweeter, he hated himself for liking the taste. It took 15 minutes before the orgasm started to fade and Ashchu stopped swallowing, allowing it to fill his mouth. Once the orgasm faded, Ashchu crawled back out, walked in front of Bayleef, and opened his mouth, showing that it was full of cum. "Oh god, that looks so hot in your mouth, toy." After giving Bayleef a few moments to enjoy the sight, Ashchu closed his mouth and swallowed. A bulge could be seen going down Ashchu's mouth as he swallowed. After swallowing, Ashchu opened his mouth up again, showing that the cum was all gone. "That's it, you like my cum, don't you? You are a dirty little toy, huh?" Ashchu didn't respond, not wanting to make the humiliation worse.

Bayleef's cock was still hard, "Ok, toy, I've felt your mouth. Now, I want to feel your ass." Ashchu knew what he wanted now, he turned around and got on all fours. Bayleef quickly mounted him and shoved his cock deep into Ashchu's ass hard and fast, causing Ashchu to cry out loudly in pain. "You're a tight one, toy, I never thought being a tight ass would feel so good." Bayleef and Mewtwo both giggled at the statement Bayleef just made. Not giving Ashchu time to get adjusted to his cock, Bayleef started humping Ashchu hard and fast, moaning louder and louder, while Ashchu cried louder and louder. After an hour, Bayleef gave one last very hard thrust and came hard in Ashchu's ass, causing Bayleef to moan louder than before and Ashchu let out a deafening cry. Ashchu felt the cock pulse and shoot load after load of cum deep into his ass. He hated being used by males, especially being forced into having their cum in his body. It took another hour for Bayleef's orgasm to end and he dismounted Ashchu, panting hard. Ashchu was still crying loudly, feeling a deep, sharp, burning pain his ass. He started to rub it, trying to make the pain stop, his eyes burning from crying so much.

Bayleef looked down at Ashchu, "Aww, did I hurt the little toy?" Ashchu just ignored Bayleef. "I'm done for now Mewtwo, can I come back later?" Mewtwo looked at Bayleef and nodded, "You can, it's not going anywhere, anytime soon." Bayleef smiled wide, "Thank you, this really was great. I'll be back." After seeing Mewtwo give another nod, Bayleef walked out. Mewtwo looked back at Ashchu, "Don't get too comfortable, another pokemon is approaching." Ashchu started shaking in fear as he cried and begged, "Please, Mewtwo, make this stop. I don't know how much more I can take." Mewtwo, smiling at Ashchu, "But, if I make it stop, so many pokemon will be disappointed. You don't want them to be dissapointed, do you?" Ashchu tried to calm down, "No, I guess not." "Good, now look over there, the next pokemon is coming in." Ashchu looked towards the entrance. He saw the shadow of a pokemon, but couldn't make out exactly which one it was. As it came closer and he could make out a bit more, and noticed it was an Electabuzz.

Electabuzz walked up next to Ashchu and looked up at Mewtwo. "Thank you for your invitation." Mewtwo looked at him and smiled, "You're welcome, the TOY is there next to you, do with him as you wish." Electabuzz nodded and looked at Ashchu, "Oh, this will be fun." Hearing that made Ashchu cringe and shake in fear, wondering what Electabuzz had in mind.

Wasting no time, Electabuzz picked Ashchu up and started kissing him. He explored Ashchu's mouth with his tongue, moaning at the feel and taste of the hole. Ashchu started enjoying the kiss, until he felt something painful shove itself into his ass hole. Electabuzz started fingering Ashchu, causing him to cry out, but kept a firm grip on Ashchu, making sure the kiss didn't stop until he wanted it to. After a few moments, Ashchu felt something much larger get pushed into his ass hole and cried out even louder. Electabuzz had shoved his entire fist into the ass and started thrusting it in and out. After 30 minutes, Electabuzz broke the kiss and removed his fist from Ashchu's ass, "Wow, you have a tasty mouth and a nice tight ass. This is going to be fun. I wonder how that cock is."

Electabuzz turned his attention to Ashchu's furry sheath and balls. Ashchu tried to cover himself, but his arms were too short. Electabuzz and Mewtwo chuckled, "Isn't that cute, the toy doesn't want to be pleasured," Electabuzz said mockingly, rubbing the sheath and balls with a finger. "I wonder how he'll respond to a little "stimulation"," He said as he let out a constant electric shock from his finger as he rubbed. Ashchu screamed loudly in pain, even though his cock was poking out, hardening fast. Electabuzz giggled, "It screams like it's in pain, but it's cock says differently." He took the hard cock and balls into his mouth, causing Ashchu to moan. Electabuzz smiled and rubbed his teeth roughly against the sensitive appendage, causing Ashchu to cry out loudly. He continued sucking and rubbing his teeth on the cock, enjoying the cries of the toy he was allowed to use. After 20 minutes, Ashchu let out a loud cry as his orgasm hit. Electabuzz let the cum fill his mouth. A few minutes later, the orgasm stopped and Electabuzz took his mouth off the cock. He brought his mouth in front of Ashchu's face and opened it, showing the cum-filled mouth to the smaller pokemon. After a moment, he closed his mouth and swallowed.

Electabuzz put Ashchu on the ground and looked up at Mewtwo, "I'd love to stay and have more fun with the toy, but I have to get going before I'm missed. Can I come back later?" Mewtwo nodded, "Of course, come back whenever you want." Electabuzz smiled and walked off. Mewtwo looked at Ashchu, "You did good today. No one else is coming for a while. I will let you sleep until you are needed again." He produced a cage around Ashchu. Ashchu looked up at Mewtwo, "Is the cage really necessary? I already promised I wouldn't try anything." Mewtwo giggled, "The cage is just for insurance. I don't want to risk you getting any ideas." Ashchu sunk his head, laid down, and started crying himself to sleep. "Sleep well, toy. I have a feeling tomorrow will get very interesting." After saying that, Mewtwo fell asleep, still sitting on his throne.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise and a special guest in this chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of its characters. This story is a complete work of fiction and I receive no money for writing it. This story contains the following fetishes: Watersports, Scat, Rape, Rimming.

Ashchu's Rape  
By: jbernady8

Chapter 6

Mewtwo woke up after sleeping for five hours. He sat up in his throne and watched Ashchu having more night terrors. "I wonder what he's dreaming about." Mewtwo thought to himself. Suddenly, Mewtwo's eyes began to glow and he observed Ashchu's dream. He saw things that Ashchu hasn't experienced yet, so they must be his worst fears about being here. Mewtwo had an evil smile on his face, which grew wider the more he watched. Suddenly, Mewtwo let out a very sinister laugh, "I now know just what he needs. I'm going to make those dreams come true for him. But, he must never know that I know, it must remain an innocent coincidence. I'll make the necessary preparations." After another hour, Ashchu calmed down and woke up and Mewtwo made the cage disappear. "Good morning, how did my toy sleep last night?" Mewtwo said with a sinister smile, knowing exactly how Ashchu slept. "Not good, Mewtwo. I keep having nightmares, ever since I got here." Ashchu said, starting to cry. "Aww, that's cute. My little toy has been having nightmares." Mewtwo said, mocking Ashchu, who was crying louder at the humiliation. Ashchu had to take a shit real bad, he couldn't hold it any longer. He grabbed the plate put it under his ass and shit on it. After he was done, he looked at it. It looked a bit strange, different than normal. It had the normal pieces, but was covered in the cum the previous pokemon shot in his ass. Taking a big gulp, Ashchu started digging in while Mewtwo watched, smiling. After he finished eating, Ashchu grabbed the bowl and started peeing in it. A minute later, he stopped peeing and drank the golden liquid in the bowl.

Mewtwo let out an evil laugh, "Good toy, you ate your meal without me telling you. I think it's time for some "training"." Ashchu was shaking severely in fear, "W...what do you mean by...training?" Mewtwo didn't respond, his eyes glowing and a strange device appeared. It had 4 shackles on the bottom, two somewhat large dildos attached to metal rods, which was attached to motors. It also had what looked like a penis enlarger cylinder with two tubes attached to it, one running to a large bowl, the other going to a motor. Ashchu was even more scared now, "Mewtwo, please, tell me what you are thinking. I'm scared." Mewtwo responded, "This is for your training, when no pokemon are here to use you, and you are not sleeping, you will be using this. This will help you with the larger pokemon that I have invited." Ashchu wanted to respond, but before he could, Mewtwo levitated him onto the device, locking the shackles onto his hands and feet. He pushed one dildo just inside Ashchu's ass and the other inside his mouth. Then, he took the cylinder and attached it to Ashchu's cock. "Get ready, toy, this WILL hurt." Mewtwo said just before he turned the device on and set it on its highest setting. The dildo's started fucking Ashchu's ass and mouth hard and fast and the cylinder sucking his cock. Ashchu was squirming and crying loudly in pain, trying to beg Mewtwo to stop the device. Mewtwo knelt beside Ashchu, his cock hard, and started jerking off. As Ashchu came, cum could be seen running along the tube into the bowl. Even after Ashchu's orgasm, the device continued the assault on Ashchu's cock, causing him to scream louder and louder and squirming more and more. Mewtwo moaned louder and louder, his orgasm approaching. After an hour, Ashchu orgasmed three more times and was screaming, crying, and squirming violently at his torture. Mewtwo let out a very loud moan as he hit his orgasm and sprayed load after load of cum onto Ashchu, soaking him in the white, sticky fluid. It took 10 minutes for Mewtwo's orgasm to stop and Ashchu was drenched in cum. He started rubbing the cum deep into Ashchu's fur, "Oh, that is so hot. MY TOY is covered in my cum and is still enjoying his torture."

By the time Mewtwo stopped the device, Ashchu orgasmed another 10 times, he had screamed so much, his voice was hoarse. After the device stopped, Mewtwo removed the shackles and laid Ashchu on the ground. He was weak and shaking, trying to use his voice, but was still hoarse, he asked, "W...Why Mewtwo? Why...did you...force me to...go through that?" Mewtwo responded, "Because you are my sex toy. You need to be trained to be in constant use. What you experienced with that device just then, was actually easy compared to what I have planned." Ashchu was terrified at what he just heard, what was Mewtwo planning? Mewtwo grabbed the bowl of cum and brought it to Ashchu, "Drink up." Ashchu didn't have it in him to fight it, he just obeyed and drank his own cum. He couldn't believe he had that much in his tiny balls and was certain he had no more in them. "Good toy, you like cum, piss, and shit, don't you? That's all a good sex toy gets to eat and drink, the cum is just a treat to you." Mewtwo said, mocking Ashchu. Ashchu responded, "Yes, Mewtwo, I like all that. I like being a sex toy, living only to satisfy others sexual pleasures." Mewtwo smiled and petted Ashchu lovingly, "That's good, you are finally getting used to your place here." Ashchu didn't respond, he just laid there, crying like a baby, eyes burning and face soaked in tears from crying so much, and covered in his captor's cum. He felt like an object and empty shell, his only purpose, to sexually pleasure living beings. He wished he was never born.

Mewtwo returned to his throne and watched in admiration. He had taken a human, who was transformed into a pokemon, and broke his will, making him a sexual plaything for every pokemon's pleasure. Ashchu's ass, mouth, cock, and balls hurt so much, he wondered if the pain would ever go away. Mewtwo made water appear above Ashchu and it splashed down onto him, rinsing his fur clean of the fluids he was soaked in, then, Mewtwo made the moisture disappear, making the ground and Ashchu dry. Ashchu didn't respond to it, he just stayed laying down, crying.

Mewtwo levitated Ashchu onto his lap and petted him. "Ash, I know you want an explanation for your current situation. You are the only human to turn into a pokemon, you are a bridge between worlds. The pokemon that come here that used to be close to you, are doing this for their own personal revenge at your mistreatment. The others, are taking their hatred of humans out on you. Humans are completely unaware of what they are doing to pokemon." Ashchu didn't respond, he just laid there, crying, while Mewtwo petted him. "I'll tell you what. Since you've been good lately, how about you let yourself go to sleep and I make sure you have very good dreams?" Ashchu stopped crying and looked up at Mewtwo, "Really? Are you being serious? Or is this a trick?" Mewtwo responded, "This is no trick, I mean it, I give you my word. You go to sleep, and I'll use my powers to ensure you have very good dreams, no nightmares." Ashchu smiled, but still in pain, "Thank you." After saying that, Ashchu put his head down, closed his eyes, and went to sleep. Mewtwo used his powers and ensured Ashchu didn't have any nightmares.

After 6 hours, Ashchu was still sleeping peacefully, Mewtwo still petting him lovingly. Mewtwo sensed a pokemon approaching his lair and sent him a telepathic message saying, "Enter quietly, Ash is sleeping." A few minutes later, the pokemon entered the lair and approached Mewtwo quietly, it was Meowth. Whispering to Mewtwo, "Wow, he looks so peaceful when he's sleeping." "This is actually the first peaceful sleep he's had since he got here. Before, he's had night terrors. Since he's been good, I promised him a peaceful rest." Meowth nodded, "So, are there any rules I need to know about?" "The main rule is, you can only call him "Toy". Other than that, no rules, you may use him in any sexual way you feel like. I just have one request, he's eaten a lot of shit, literally, since he's been here, don't make him eat yours this time, next time you can." "Sounds good, I wasn't planning on doing that anyway." "Good, once he wakes up, he's yours, I want him to enjoy his rest." "Sounds good, I'll stand here and watch, if it's ok?" "That is fine." After a couple of hours, Ashchu started waking up, groaning in pain as his ass still hurt. He looked up at Mewtwo, "Thank you, that was the best sleep I've had in a long time." "You're welcome, Ash. I know your ass is still sore, but we have another guest." Ashchu turned his head, his eyes opened as wide as they could and he screamed and shook in fear, "MEOWTH! NO, PLEASE, NO!" Mewtwo tried calming him down, "Shh, remember why you are here. He's been here for a couple of hours already and has been patiently waiting for you to wake up. Don't be rude to our guest." Ashchu dropped his head in sadness, "Yes, Mewtwo. You were kind enough to let me sleep peacefully, I guess I owe it to you." "That's a good toy, now get down there and do what our guest wants."

Ashchu jumped down off of Mewtwo's lap and approached Meowth. "Well, well, after all this time. You are now at my mercy." Mewtwo said, taunting Ashchu. "Yes, Meowth, what do you want to do?" Ashchu responded, his head down in sadness. Meowth laid down on his back and lifted his legs, "To start, I want you to lick my hole here." Ashchu slowly got down and moved his face closer to the ass hole, not wanting to do this, but knew he was going to be forced to do it if he refused. He stuck out his tongue and started licking around the hole, causing Meowth to moan. After a few minutes of licking around the hole, Ashchu put his mouth on the hole and pushed his tongue inside. This caused Meowth to moan even louder, "Ohh, that tongue of yours is heavenly. Don't stop, toy." Hearing that made Ashchu cringe, he hated being called "Toy". He started moving his tongue around wildly inside the hole, causing Meowth to moan louder and louder. Ashchu continued working the hole for another hour, until Meowth gave his head a slight nudge. He stood up and took a step back, while Meowth stood up as well.

Meowth said, "That is some talented mouth you have there. Now, I want you to put your mouth to work on my cock." Ashchu let out a sad, "Ok," got down on all fours, and approached Meowth's cock. He started by licking and sucking Meowth's balls, working each orb individually, then both at the same time, causing Meowth to moan. After a couple of minutes, he licked his way up the feline spiny cock and licked around the head vigorously, poking the pee hold a few times, Meowth moaning louder and louder. Ashchu kept this up for another few minutes before taking the cock into his mouth, when Ashchu got his mouth half way down the cock, Meowth put his hands on Ashchu's head, holding it still. Ashchu knew what was about to happen and started letting out muffled screams and squirming. Meowth laughed, "Scream and squirm all you want, I haven't peed in a while and haven't had much to drink. So, this will be nice and pungent for ya." Ashchu panicked more, but Meowth still had his head held in position. Meowth let out a long sigh of relief as he started pissing in Ashchu's mouth. Ashchu started gagging violently before he was able to start swallowing, the golden liquid was thicker and a lot more pungent than any piss he drank before. It took Meowth a good three minutes to empty his bladder and Ashchu surprised even himself that he was able to swallow it all without letting any slip out of his mouth. As soon as Meowth stopped peeing, Ashchu went back to work on the cock. He jerked and licked the cock while he sucked hard on it, causing Meowth to moan louder and louder. As he sucked, he enjoyed using his tongue to play with the spines, he always thought they were sharp and would hurt, but they are actually quite pleasurable to play with. After 30 minutes, Meowth shoved Ashchu's head all the way down his cock and moaned very loudly as he came hard. Ashchu gagged, screamed, and squirmed at first, he never wanted to drink another male's cum, let alone his enemy's, it tasted a lot saltier than the other cum he drank. After a few seconds, he felt his mouth almost full and realized he had no choice but to swallow. He felt the cock pulse and shot load after load into his mouth for 40 more minutes before Meowth's orgasm stopped. Ashchu made sure to save a mouthful, so after the orgasm was finished, he stood up and opened his mouth to show Meowth the cum in his mouth. "That's hot, I never thought seeing my cum in another's mouth would look so good. Thanks for showing me, TOY." Ashchu cringed at hearing that name, but quickly closed his mouth and swallowed the cum, his throat could be seen widening and narrowing with each swallow.

"Now, toy, get on your back. It's time for the real "fun" to begin." Ashchu started crying, not wanting to be fucked again, to be filled with another male's cum, especially since his ass still hurt pretty bad. Knowing he had no choice, he laid down on his back. "That's a good toy, this is going to be so much fun...for me," Meowth said, kneeling between Ashchu's legs, putting his cock against Ashchu's ass hole. Smiling wide and without warning, Meowth shoved his cock all the way into Ashchu's ass hard and fast, causing Ashchu to scream in agonizing pain as Meowth moaned loudly. As soon as his cock was all the way in, Meowth wasted no time fucking Ashchu as hard and fast as he could. Ashchu was screaming louder and louder, squirming more and more. The spines on Meowth's cock might have been pleasurable, but with his ass hurting so much beforehand, they made the pain worse. Meowth lasted another 20 minutes, moaning louder and louder. When his orgasm hit, he pushed his cock all the way into Ashchu. Ashchu could feel the cock pulse and send load after load of cum into his ass. When Meowth's orgasm faded, Ashchu felt a little relieved it was over, but Meowth smiled wide saying, "Don't get comfortable yet, toy. I'm not finished, yet." After hearing that, Ashchu got very scared, "No, please don't, I beg you, not again. The pain is too much." Meowth giggled, loving that his enemy was begging him to stop his treatment. With his cock still in Ashchu's ass, he started fucking Ashchu again. Mewtwo just sat there and smiled, enjoying the pain and agony Ashchu was in. Ashchu screamed louder and squirmed a lot more than before, constantly begging Meowth to stop. Meowth kept going, fucking Ashchu for another hour before reaching a second orgasm. Meowth moaned loudly as his orgasm hit, feeling better than the last one. Ashchu was still screaming and squirming, hating being filled with another male's cum. After his orgasm faded, Meowth pulled out of Ashchu and saw some cum leak out, "Aww, I gave you that cum and now you're wasting it. We must fix that." Meowth scooped it up with a finger and put in into Ashchu's mouth. Ashchu closed his mouth around the finger, cleaned the cum off it, and swallowed, crying his eyes out on the floor, he never felt so much pain in his ass.

Meowth stood up and looked at Mewtwo, "Thank you so much for inviting me. I am done with him for now. May I come back another time?" Mewtwo looked at Meowth and smiled, "Of course, it was entertaining to watch you two." "Thank you," Meowth said before walking out of the lair. Ashchu was still laying there, crying and rubbing his ass. Mewtwo looked at Ashchu, "Aww, is the toy in pain? I think it's time for you to relax and get some rest." Mewtwo levitated Ashchu up onto his lap and petted him lovingly. Ashchu was still crying his eyes out, Mewtwo tried calming him down, "Shh, it's ok, Ash. You should get to sleep, we have another big day tomorrow. I won't worry you with details right now." Ashchu tried to calm down, but there was too much pain in his ass, it took him 30 minutes to cry himself to sleep, Mewtwo still petting him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little warning, there is partial digestion in this one. A little extra torture for Ashchu and Pikachu comes for a second round with Ashchu.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of its characters. This story is a complete work of fiction and I receive no money for writing it. This story contains the following fetishes: Watersports, Scat, Rape, Rimming, Vore, Anal Vore, Snowballing, Felching.

Ashchu's Rape  
By: jbernady8

Chapter 7

Ashchu's night terrors started up again. It is eight hours since he fell asleep on Mewtwo's lap. The whole time he was sleeping he was squirming and screaming louder than previous nights. Mewtwo petted him the entire time he was sleeping. Suddenly, Ashchu stopped screaming and squirming, and groaned in pain as he slowly blinked his eyes open. "Ohh, my ass, the pain...so much pain." "Shh, it's ok Ash, my little toy, the pain will go away." "Mewtwo, why must you keep calling me "toy"?" "Because, while you are here that is what you are, a sex toy. You must have noticed by now, I mostly call you by your name when no one is around." Ashchu laid his head back down, crying and groaning in pain. "Could you make this pain go away, please?" "I could, but I won't. The pain is part of this experience for you. When you are properly trained, the pain will go away quicker." Ashchu didn't respond, he just laid there as Mewtwo petted him lovingly.

After an hour, Mewtwo got up, holding Ashchu, and went over to his training device and shackled Ashchu in it. Once he realized what was happening, Ashchu cried very loudly and squirmed as much as he could, begging Mewtwo, "Please, Mewtwo, I beg you, please don't do this again." "But Ashchu, this device will train you. If I don't do this, you won't be trained and your pain will be quite a bit worse when larger pokemon drop by." Mewtwo put the one dildo in Ashchu's ass and the other dildo in his mouth. Then, he put the cylinder on Ashchu's cock. "Ok Ashchu, get ready, this time I won't stop the machine as early as I did last time. This will be more painful, but you will get more used to it." Ashchu was crying uncontrollably, tears falling from his eyes like waterfalls. Mewtwo turned the device on to its highest setting and, almost immediately, Ashchu started letting out loud muffled screams in pain. The dildos were fucking his ass and mouth hard and fast, the cylinder on his cock sucking him harder than any pokemon yet. Ashchu was in unbearable pain, he thought he was going to pass out or die from the pain, but Mewtwo wouldn't allow that. He tried to squirm, but the shackles made it almost impossible to do so. Orgasm after orgasm hit Ashchu, each one more violent than the last. After hitting 15 orgasms, Mewtwo still had the machine on and Ashchu was wondering how much longer he was going to be subjected to this torture. "You are now passed the point where I shut the device off last time, Ash. But, this is training after all, so the machine will remain on for a bit longer." Even though Ashchu was still crying and screaming loudly, but no tears, he had no more, and his eyes were burning from crying so much. Ashchu had cum so much, he filled the bowl up to the rim with cum and Mewtwo moved it aside and made another bowl appear, putting the tube into it. "Wow Ash, I didn't know such a small pokemon like you had this much cum in those tiny balls. Let's see if you can fill another bowl up."

Every second Ashchu was in the machine, his screams and cries got louder and louder, his jaw and ass hurt more and more, even the orgasms were painful. Mewtwo kept smiling wide, watching and petting Ashchu, "You are doing well, Ash. I know this is painful, but soon, you will start to enjoy this treatment." Ashchu was in the machine for another 4 hours, the second bowl was almost full. After his 30th orgasm, he filled the bowl and Mewtwo stopped the machine and unshackled Ashchu, laying him on the ground, still crying and screaming. "You did good. You have a lot of cum in those tiny balls of yours, why don't you take a look." Mewtwo brought the two bowls over and showed Ashchu. "I want you to drink all of it." Ashchu really didn't have any fight in him and slowly brought his face over to the first bowl and drank the cum hungrily before moving to the second bowl. Before long, both bowls of cum were empty and Mewtwo spoke up, "Good toy. Since you did so well with the machine today, I'll let you have another good rest, no nightmares like last time. Ashchu felt relieved but was still crying, "Why Mewtwo? Why must you subject me to so much excruciating torture with that machine?" "Because Ash, I need you to be adjusted so you can take the large pokemon easier. I have received responses from some rather large pokemon and I want you to be prepared for when they get here. Some are large enough to rip you in two if you are not properly trained to take them. Enough talking for now, you need rest." Mewtwo picked Ashchu off the ground, walked to his throne, and sat down, laying Ashchu on his lap and petting him lovingly. Ashchu was still crying loudly, the pain in his ass was unbearable. "Shh, little one, get some rest. The pain will go away quicker." After 10 minutes, Ashchu cried himself to sleep. Mewtwo used his powers to make sure he had no nightmares or night terrors.

After sleeping peacefully for 6 hours, Ashchu groaned in pain and slowly opened his eyes. "Mewtwo, I'm hungry and I have to go to the bathroom." "You know what to do, Ash, go right ahead." Ashchu jumped off of Mewtwo's lap and went to his plate. He put his ass over the plate and let out a painful grunt as he started shitting on the plate. When he was done, he went to his pee bowl and emptied his bladder. After he was done peeing, he ate the shit off the plate and drank the piss. "Did you enjoy your meal?" "Yes, I think I'm getting used to it." "Good, our next guests are approaching," Mewtwo said as he pointed to the entrance. Ashchu looked and saw four figures approaching, three of them were smaller, but one caught his eye, it was tall, taller than Mewtwo. When they stepped into the light, Ashchu's eyes opened wide and started shaking in fear, the tall one was Dragonite, the others were Pikachu, Raichu, and Wartortle. Mewtwo spoke up, "Welcome, guests, I'm glad you decided to come by and have some fun with our toy here." One by one, they thanked Mewtwo for letting them come by. Pikachu, being the first pokemon to come for round two, spoke up, "Hey Mewtwo, good job with that clone, it has everyone fooled. It was genius coding its DNA to return to human Ash." "Thank you, Pikachu, I knew if that detail was overlooked, his human companions would get suspicious and the plan might fail." Hearing the news about his friends, Ashchu lowered his head and cried. Pikachu saw this and said, "Aww, it looks like the toy misses his friends from his former life." Everyone, except Ashchu, let out an evil laugh after hearing Pikachu say that. Mewtwo spoke up, "For the three of you who have not been here before, the only rule I have is, only I can call Ash here by his name. Everyone else can only call him "Toy". There are no limits on fetishes or anything sexual you can do with him." All four pokemon nodded in agreement. "Now that is settled, who is first to use our little toy here?" They all eagerly raised their hands. "Dragonite, you have the honors."

Dragonite slowly approached Ashchu, who was shaking more in fear. He turned to Wartortle, "I'm going to need a little help, my arms are too short." Wartortle got the idea and picked Ashchu up, pushing him against Dragonite's ass hole head first. Mewtwo quickly opened an observation portal so everyone could watch. Slowly Ashchu's head disappeared into the hole, since it was the largest part. After his head was all the way in, the rest of his body went in rather easily. Wartortle prepped his watergun, "I'm going to get him as far as I can, let me know when he's far enough in." Dragonite nodded and Wartortle let his watergun loose on the ass hole, pushing Ashchu further and further in. After he was pushed in another foot, Dragonite said, "Ok, that's far enough." Wartortle immediately stopped the watergun and went over to the group and watched Ashchu. Ashchu was screaming and squirming inside Dragonite, causing him to moan. The smell was pungent and the taste was a bit worse than Charizard's. Everyone watching was smiling wide, enjoying the show, they could only hear muffled screams from outside. Dragonite grunted and Ashchu felt something solid start pushing against his face, everyone outside saw it was a piece of shit. Ashchu quickly figured out what it was and quickly opened his mouth to eat it. He gagged at the taste at first, but ate it quickly, not knowing how much there was. Dragonite grunted, pushing more and more shit into Ashchu's mouth, moaning as he felt the shit disappear from inside his ass without having to push it all the way out. "Ohh, I wish he could stay in there forever. This is so heavenly," Dragonite said in-between moans, causing the others to smile wide. After 45 minutes, Dragonite was out of shit and started pushing Ashchu out slowly. Ashchu felt himself being pushed backwards and felt relieved, he moved his hands and feet as much as he could, trying to get out faster. After another five minutes, Ashchu's feet and tail finally came out of the hole, his body coming shortly after, but his head seemed stuck, and he panicked. Dragonite let out a very lout grunt and Ashchu's head finally popped out and he was gasping for air and covered in shit. Mewtwo spoke up, "God, that's a beautiful look for him." The other pokemon started laughing as Ashchu lowered his head and cried in humiliation.

Dragonite turned to Ashchu and picked him up, "Hmm, you look delicious." Ashchu started to panic, not wanting to be eaten again. Dragonite smiled, opened his mouth and stuck just Ashchu's head in his mouth, he closed his mouth around Ashchu's neck, leaving it open just enough to let a little light in. Ashchu was still panicking, he looked all around Dragonite's mouth. Dragonite slowly sucked Ashchu into his mouth and Ashchu started kicking and screaming. Then, Dragonite started to lightly nibble on Ashchu, enough for him to feel the larger pokemon's teeth, but not enough to break the skin. Also, Dragonite moved his tongue all around Ashchu. Suddenly, Dragonite opened his mouth slightly and tilted his head up slowly, giving Ashchu a view he did want to see and it made him panic even more. After a few moments, Dragonite started swallowing, sending Ashchu down into his stomach slowly. The bulge Ashchu made in his neck could be seen by everyone and since the portal was still open, they could see Ashchu slide down from the inside as well. Once Ashchu finally hit Dragonite's stomach, he was screaming, scratching, and punching, trying to get out, the fluids started to burn a bit. He got even more worried as the fluids got deeper and deeper, he thought he might drown before he got out. The longer he was in there, the more the fluids burned him. Soon, the fluids were up over his head, then Dragonite retched and threw up everything in his stomach, including Ashchu. It looked like Ashchu was partially digested, but Mewtwo quickly used his powers to return him to normal. Wartortle stepped forward and used watergun to clean Ashchu and the floor quickly, then stepped back to the group. "Thank you, Wartortle. It's nice having a water pokemon around." "You're Welcome," Wartortle responded.

Dragonite stepped up to Ashchu, "Now I want you to blow me." Ashchu cringed, he knew a pokemon that size would have a cock as big as him. He stood up and noticed the cock wasn't hard and couldn't find the genital slit, it was hidden by his scales. "Haha, take a guess at where it is, I'm sure my cock will come out one way or another," Dragonite said. Ashchu started rubbing what seemed to him was the crotch area, soon some of the scales parted. The thing about this that surprised him was the slit was horizontal, most of the genital slits are vertical. Ashchu took the moment to start licking at the slit that availed itself. Soon, the cock started poking out and he started sucking on it. Suddenly, his mouth was blasted with a pungent fluid, Dragonite was pissing. He quickly swallowed it as fast as it shot out. After a minute, the piss stopped and he went back to work sucking on the cock, making Dragonite moan loudly. The cock kept growing and growing, making Ashchu wonder how much bigger it was going to get. Soon, it was too long for him to suck on the whole thing, so he started using his hands, which made Dragonite moan louder. When it finally got to its full length, it was a foot long, almost as big as Ashchu's entire body. "You can take it deeper," Dragonite said, placing a hand on Ashchu's head, pushing it further down his cock. Ashchu gagged and squirmed uncontrollably as the cock was shoved down his throat and hitting the bottom of his stomach. Dragonite started humping the mouth, moaning louder and louder. After a few minutes, Dragonite brought his cock mostly out of the mouth, leaving the tip in and moaned loudly as he came hard. The cum shot out with too much force, even though Ashchu was swallowing as fast as he could, it started spraying out of his mouth landing all over his body and the floor. After 10 minutes, the orgasm faded and Ashchu fell back onto the floor. "Clean that mess up, toy," Dragonite said, pointing to the puddle of cum on the floor. Ashchu quickly crawled over to it and licked it up. "Good toy," Dragonite said, rubbing his cum deep into Ashchu's fur. 

"I am done with him now, thank you again, I'll stay and watch the others." Mewtwo nodded at Dragonite, "You're welcome, that was fun to watch. Feel free to stick around as long as you want. Ashchu just sat where he was, crying loudly, not only was he raped, but he was forced to swallow shit while being INSIDE a pokemon's ass, and he was partially digested in the stomach of that same pokemon. He thought he was going to die just from being in that stomach for so long. "Aww, Ash, you should know by now, you will never die while you are here. It may feel like you are close to death at times, but I will never let that happen." Ashchu didn't respond, he just sat there crying. All the other pokemon were staring at him, smiling and enjoying the show. After a few minutes, Mewtwo spoke up, "Ok, Raichu, you may go next."

Raichu approached Ashchu, he was twice the size of Ashchu, "On your back, I've been holding this in for a while now." Ashchu knew what he was going to do and reluctantly laid on his back. "Good toy," Raichu said as he straddled Ashchu's head, putting his ass hole a few inches above Ashchu's mouth. Ashchu opened his mouth as he heard Raichu starting to grunt and push the shit out. The other pokemon were watching the shit come out of Raichu and go into Ashchu's mouth. Ashchu started chewing and swallowing as Raichu was pushing shit out his ass quite quickly. "That's it, toy, eat my shit, like a toilet." This caused the other pokemon to laugh and made Ashchu feel more humiliated. After 30 minutes of shitting into Ashchu's mouth, Raichu let out a finale grunt and the last piece dropped into Ashchu's mouth, which he quickly chewed and swallowed, the licked around the ass hole and cleaned it. Raichu got off of Ashchu, "Ok, toy, time for a drink." After hearing that, Ashchu sat up. Raichu pointed his cock, which was still in his sheath, at Ashchu and let out a long sigh as he started pissing on Ashchu's face. Ashchu had his mouth open and most of the piss landed right in there, the rest coated his furry body. He drank as much as he could, even though he hated the taste. A few minutes later, Raichu's bladder was empty and stopped pissing. "Aww, you let that piss get on the floor, clean it up." Ashchu cringed, but quickly bent down and licked up the puddle of piss on the floor. 

"Good toy, now for the next part," Raichu said, approaching Ashchu and giving him a passionate kiss. Ashchu squirmed, trying to push Raichu away, but Raichu was too strong and held his head in place. Ashchu felt Raichu's tongue entering his mouth, exploring around every tooth, the top and bottom of his mouth, and inside his cheeks before moving deep into his throat. Raichu was moaning into the kiss, but Ashchu was just letting it happen, he didn't enjoy kissing other males. After a few moments, Ashchu knew he would have to kiss back to get it to end faster, so he stuck his tongue into Raichu's mouth and explored it just as Raichu did to his, causing Raichu to moan louder. Raichu started rubbing his hands all over Ashchu's body lovingly, causing Ashchu to moan. After 20 minutes, Raichu broke the kiss. "Wow, toy, your mouth and tongue are heavenly." Ashchu blushed.

Raichu pointed at his crotch, "This needs attention now, get to work." Ashchu bent down and started licking and sucking Raichu's balls, causing him to moan. He worked both orbs and each one individually for a bit before licking up to Raichu's furry sheath, Raichu moaning louder and louder. Raichu's cock started to poke out and Ashchu started focusing his attention on it. As the cock grew longer, Ashchu put it in his mouth and started licking and sucking it. "Ohh, that's it, toy. You like cock, don't you. You think you're straight, but you suck cock like a pro." Raichu said, causing more laughs from the other pokemon, while Ashchu felt even more humiliated. Soon, Raichu's cock grew to its full length. Putting his hands on Ashchu's head, Raichu shoved it all the way down his cock, forcing it into Ashchu's throat as he gagged on it and held it there. Ashchu gagged and squirmed uncontrollably, trying to get the cock out of his throat. Raichu was moaning very loudly now, the feeling of his cock in Ashchu's throat was the best feeling, "Ohh, let me fuck that sweet mouth of yours." He said as he started humping Ashchu's mouth, bringing it almost all the way off his cock before pushing it all the way back in, moaning louder and louder. After 20 more minutes, Raichu moaned louder than before and pushed half of his cock into Ashchu's mouth as he came. Ashchu tried to pull away, not wanting to swallow more cum, but Raichu had a good grip on his head. Realizing he had no choice, he started swallowing as fast as he could. The cock pulsed in his mouth, shooting load after load in his mouth. The taste was a bit saltier, stronger, and slimier than Pikachu's. After 10 minutes, Raichu's orgasm stopped and he released Ashchu's head. Ashchu fell back onto his ass as he swallowed the last of the cum, coughing. "You like that, don't you, toy? You like having another male's cock and cum in your mouth." Raichu said, laughing along with the other pokemon. Ashchu just lowered his head and cried, having been even more humiliated.

After a few moments, Raichu started rubbing his cock and sheath and said, "Ok, break time's over, get on your back." Ashchu laid on his back, knowing what was about to happen. Raichu approached between Ashchu's legs, his cock hard again. Without warning he shoved his cock all the way inside Ashchu, causing him to scream loudly and squirm uncontrollably, trying to get the cock out of his ass. "Raichu, stop, I don't want to be fucked again. I don't like cocks in my ass. Please stop this." Raichu ignored Ashchu's pleas and fucked him hard and fast. After 20 minutes, Raichu was still fucking Ashchu as hard and fast as he could as Ashchu continued to scream and beg him to stop. Another 10 minutes later, Raichu gave a last rough thrust and came in Ashchu's ass. Ashchu felt the cock pulse and shoot load after load in his ass. Raichu's orgasm lasted 20 minutes before it stopped and he pulled his cock out of Ashchu's ass, panting while saying, "Oh god, toy, your ass is just as good as your mouth. I can't wait to have more fun later."

With Ashchu still laying there crying his eyes out, Raichu walked back over to the group. Almost immediately, Wartortle eagerly approached Ashchu's face, got on all fours, and kissed him passionately. Wartortle explored every inch of Ashchu's mouth before shoving his tongue down Ashchu's throat, making him gag violently and got an evil idea. He let out a slow water gun stream directly into Ashchu's mouth, which he reflexively swallowed, pulling Wartortle's tongue deeper into Ashchu's throat. Ashchu started panicking, thinking he might drown, but Wartortle kept going moaning at the sensation of Ashchu's throat pulsing around his tongue. He kept going for another 10 minutes before Wartortle ended the kiss, Ashchu kept coughing for another minute before he calmed down. "Damn, toy, you have a very pleasurable throat."

Wartortle quickly straddled Ashchu's body, his large turtle cock fully erect. Ashchu kept his mouth shut tight, not wanting to suck anymore cock. Wartortle liked a challenge and pushed his cock hard against Ashchu's mouth, inch-by-inch it slowly went in. Soon, it went deep into his throat and Ashchu gagged, "Be a good toy and swallow my cock for me." Ashchu knew he had no choice and started swallowing, pulling the cock deeper and deeper into his throat, causing Wartortle to moan loudly. His cock causing a bulge in Ashchu's neck going further down with each swallow, "That's it, massage my cock with your throat, it feels so good." After five minutes, Wartortle could feel his orgasm approaching quickly. He pulled his cock almost all the way out of Ashchu's mouth, leaving just the tip in as he came hard. Ashchu didn't want to swallow anymore cum, he waited until his mouth was full before he started swallowing in big gulps. "That's it, swallow my cum. You like having other male's cum swimming around inside you, don't you, toy." Ashchu didn't respond, knowing any response would cause more humiliation. Ashchu hated the taste, it was so salty, like drinking salt water. After 20 minutes, Wartortle felt his orgasm start to die down and ordered Ashchu to stop swallowing and allow his mouth to fill up completely with the cum. After his orgasm stopped, Wartortle got off Ashchu and looked at his mouth. Ashchu quickly got the idea and opened his mouth. "God, that looks so good, let me have a taste." Wartortle leaned down and took a couple of licks of the cum in the mouth before moving his head back up. He petted Ashchu's neck, telling him to swallow. He moaned, feeling the bulge move down Ashchu's neck with each swallow. "Don't get too comfortable yet, I have more in mind."

Right away, Wartortle moved in-between Ashchu's legs, his cock already hard again. Without warning he shoved his cock hard and fast into Ashchu, causing him to scream very loudly in extreme pain. Not giving Ashchu any time to adjust to the large cock, Wartortle started fucking Ashchu as hard and fast as he could. Ashchu kept screaming and crying louder and louder as Wartortle moaned louder and louder. "Oh god, toy, your ass is so tight, like a virgin. I could fuck you forever." "War...Wartortle, please...stop this...I don't want...anymore cum in me." All the other pokemon just laughed. Wartortle kept fucking for another 30 minutes before he pushed his cock all they into Ashchu's ass, moaning loudly as he came hard into the ass. Ashchu could feel the cock pulse and shoot load after load into his ass. Wartortle's orgasm lasted another 15 minutes before stopping and he pulled out and walked back over to the group.

Pikachu quickly approached Ashchu between his legs, got down on all fours, and started licking and sucking Ashchu's furry balls. After a few minutes, Pikachu licked up to Ashchu's furry sheath, licking around and inside the sheath. Ashchu couldn't help but moan, "No, no, no, please, I don't want this." Pikachu smiled, seeing the cock start to poke out, he put it in his mouth and let a few shocks out through his mouth, making the cock grow faster and Ashchu moan louder. When the cock was fully erect, Pikachu started bobbing his head up and down, biting the cock, hard enough to cause pain, but not enough to break the skin. "OW! Pikachu, please stop! It hurts!" Ashchu said, crying and screaming loudly. Pikachu just smiled and kept up his treatment. After 20 minutes, Ashchu finally reached his orgasm and came hard in Pikachu's mouth. Pikachu swallowed quickly, the cum shooting out of the cock like a geyser. It took 10 minutes for the orgasm to stop and Pikachu let his mouth fill with cum. As soon as the orgasm stopped, Pikachu walked around to Ashchu's face and kissed him, using his tongue to feed the mouthful of cum into Ashchu's mouth. Pikachu quickly shoved his tongue into Ashchu's throat just before Ashchu started swallowing. Ashchu gagged at the tongue in his throat, but quickly stopped and started swallowing, pulling the tongue further into his throat. Pikachu moaned at the new sensation on his tongue. After Ashchu finished swallowing the cum, Pikachu broke the kiss. "My god, toy, Wartortle was right about your throat. I might have to play with that later."

Pikachu looked down at Ashchu's crotch, seeing the cock fully retreated back into the sheath. "I'm gonna need you hard again," he said, reaching down and rubbing the sheath. The cock quickly poking out again and Pikachu started stroking Ashchu. "Please, no more," Ashchu said, trying to fight the pleasure. "But, toy, you need to be hard for what I want to do next," Pikachu said with a smile. When the cock became fully erect, Pikachu got on top of Ashchu and sat down on his cock. Still sore from Pikachu's rough blowjob, Ashchu cried out loudly while Pikachu moaned. Pikachu started going up and down on the cock, moaning louder while Ashchu cried louder. Moving faster on the cock, Pikachu leaned down and kissed Ashchu passionately, he moaned into Ashchu's mouth, while Ashchu cried into Pikachu's mouth. Pikachu moved his tongue around wildly inside Ashchu's mouth while still moving up and down on the cock even faster. After 30 minutes, Pikachu knew Ashchu was close to orgasm, he let out a small shock through his ass into Ashchu's cock, pushing his ass all the way down the cock, Ashchu crying out loudly and Pikachu moaning loudly into the kiss as Ashchu came hard into Pikachu's ass. Ashchu's orgasm lasted another 10 minutes before it stopped and Pikachu removed the cock from his ass.

Pikachu turned around and put his ass hole an inch from Ashchu's mouth, "Clean me out, toy." Ashchu reluctantly did as he was told, sticking out his tongue and licking around the hole for a couple of minutes before putting his lips around it, shoved his tongue in, and sucked lightly at the same time. "Ohh, that's it, drink your shitty cum that's inside me," Pikachu said pushing his ass hard against Ashchu's mouth. Ashchu winced at the taste, not liking the taste of his own cum, let alone cum that was combined with shit. "Oh god, that mouth and tongue, I could stay here forever basking in this feeling, toy." After an hour, Pikachu decided he had enough and got off Ashchu and went back to the group.

Mewtwo spoke up, "Everyone had their fill of our new toy, for now?" The other pokemon gave a resounding "Yes!" "Good, I need him cleaned up real quick. Could I trouble you to use your watergun one last time, Wartortle?" Wartortle nodded and used his watergun, cleaning Ashchu. "Thank you, you all may go if you want, or you can stay as long as you want. I have kept the beds here, just in case. If you stay, you can witness Ashchu do his "training" after his rest." The idea of watching Ashchu do his training intrigued the other pokemon, but Pikachu had to go, otherwise people might wonder where he is. "I'd want nothing more than to stay, but I have to go. I'll come back another time, I hope to watch this "training"." Mewtwo responded, "Ok, Pikachu, don't be too long, he'll be used to it before too long and it won't be as enjoyable." Pikachu nodded and ran out of the lair. The other pokemon laid down on the beds as Mewtwo picked up Ashchu and put him on his lap, petting him lovingly while he cried. "Shh, it's ok Ash, just rest now." It took Ashchu an hour to cry himself to sleep, Mewtwo kept petting him the whole time.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashchu gets his worse torture yet, plus a little surprise and an extra special reward from Mewtwo

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of its characters. This story is a complete work of fiction and I receive no money for writing it. This story contains the following fetishes: Watersports, Scat, Rape, Rimming, Vore, Anal Vore, Cock Vore, Cum Bath, Triple Penetration, Possession.

Ashchu's Rape  
By: jbernady8

Chapter 8

A short time after Ashchu fell asleep, it was apparent he was having night terrors again, he was screaming loudly and squirming a lot. Everyone watched with a smile, then Mewtwo spoke up, "Would you guys like to see what he's dreaming?" The smiles on the other pokemon grew wider as they nodded. Mewtwo opened an observation portal, showing everyone what Ashchu was dreaming. As it turns out, he was dreaming about his recent experiences, making the other pokemon happier. Mewtwo spoke up again, "Aww, that's so cute, he's dreaming about you guys." This caused the other pokemon to giggle as they continued to watch. Mewtwo got an evil idea, his eyes glowed and he forced Ashchu to dream about his training. The other pokemon were watching in awe as Ashchu dreamed about being put into the machine and having it turned on. Ashchu's reaction was clearly visible outside his dream as his screams got louder and his squirming got more violent. Raichu spoke up, "Man, he must dread that machine. I don't think I've seen someone have night terrors this severe in my life." "I agree, this must be the "training" Mewtwo was talking about," Wartortle said. "If his terrors are this violent when he's dreaming about this, I wonder how he'll be when he's actually put into the machine," Dragonite said. Mewtwo's eyes stopped glowing and his terrors calmed a little as Ashchu's dream changed. This time, it was about his vore with Dragonite and everyone watched in awe, being the first time they observed it from Ashchu's point of view.

After five hours, the observation portal turned black. Mewtwo knew Ashchu was about to wake up and quickly closed the portal. Ashchu calmed from his night terrors and groaned in pain as he woke up. "Welcome back, Ash, sleep well?" Mewtwo asked, knowing how he slept. "Ohh, I'm sore, and I keep having nightmares," Ashchu responded. "Aww, it'll be ok. Do you want breakfast before training? Or, would you rather get your training done first?" "I'll have breakfast, I have to go anyway." After saying that, Ashchu hopped down off of Mewtwo's lap, went to the plate and shit on it, then peed in the bowl. Before Ashchu could start his breakfast, Mewtwo passed the plate and bowl to Wartortle, "Why don't you give our toy here a little of your stuff to eat as well." Wartortle nodded happily, shitting on the plate and peeing in the bowl. Mewtwo passed the plate and bowl to Ashchu, "There you go, enjoy." Ashchu ate the shit on the plate, not liking the taste of Wartortle's shit, it had a quite a bit stronger taste than Squirtle's, but he ate it anyway. After eating the shit, he drank the piss in the bowl, hating the taste. The mixture of his piss and Wartortle's made it taste a lot more pungent and watery. After he finished drinking all the piss, he sat on the floor, wishing he could have a normal meal.

"Ok, Ash, time for your training." Mewtwo said, approaching Ashchu. Ashchu shook in fear, not wanting to be put into that machine again, but he knew it was going to happen whether he wanted to or not. Mewtwo picked Ashchu up and shackled him into the machine, placing the dildos and cylinder in place and making a third large bowl appear next to the machine. Turning to the other pokemon, Mewtwo said, "It's previous record is filling up two of these bowls. Let's see if he fills a third up today." Hearing this, Ashchu feared for his life, filling two bowls was rough enough on him, but filling a third, he thought he would be out of cum before he filled it. The other pokemon looked in awe as they watched. Mewtwo turned the machine on, again on the highest setting and the dildos went to work fucking Ashchu's ass and mouth hard and fast. The other pokemon cheered, making Ashchu feel more humiliated. After Ashchu's 10th orgasm, the first bowl was filled and Mewtwo replaced it with the second bowl. By this time Ashchu was screaming in pain and squirming violently, his ass, mouth, cock, and balls hurt quite a bit. Another 20 orgasms later, the second bowl was filled and was replaced by the third. Each orgasm Ashchu had, the amount of cum that came out was less. "Almost there, Ash, one last bowl to fill and you'll be done." Mewtwo said, petting Ashchu. With each orgasm, Ashchu's cock and balls hurt more and more and he screamed louder and louder, squirming more and more. Finally, after a total of 60 orgasms, the third and last bowl was filled with Ashchu's cum and Mewtwo turned off the machine, unshackled Ashchu, and laid him down on the ground. 

Ashchu continued screaming in pain, panting in between screams, his voice becoming hoarse, his face soaking wet from all the tears. Mewtwo brought the bowls over to Ashchu, "Look at all the cum you have in those tiny little balls of yours." Ashchu looked at the bowls, even though he was amazed at all the cum he gave out, he couldn't stop screaming in pain. Mewtwo smiled, petting Ashchu lovingly, "Shh, it's ok now, no machine for a while. You did very good today and you are in for a reward later after our new guests have had their fill." This made Ashchu feel a little better and he calmed down a little. He got up and started drinking the bowls of cum. The other pokemon started to cheer, making Ashchu feel more humiliated. Mewtwo spoke up, "See how our toy likes even his own cum." The other pokemon just laughed. Ashchu quickly drank the last of the cum and laid down, trying to rest a little.

Mewtwo spoke up, "Don't get too comfortable, toy, the next group of pokemon are approaching, and one of them is the largest yet." Ashchu shook violently in fear, he didn't want to go through the vore stuff again, he watched the entrance to the lair as the pokemon entered. He saw the shadows of the pokemon approach, there were two smaller ones and a gigantic one. As they entered the light, Ashchu went into a panic, he saw Gengar and Totodile were the smaller ones, but the gigantic one made him panic and fear for his life, it was Lugia, who was 13 times larger than he was. "Calm down Ash, panicking will only make it worse for you." Mewtwo said, trying to calm Ashchu down. Speaking to the new guests Mewtwo said, "Welcome to my lair, you may use the toy however you like. While you are here, only call him "Toy", got it?" The new pokemon all nodded in unison. "Good, you may begin when you are ready." Mewtwo said as he returned to his throne and sat down, Dragonite, Wartortle, and Raichu watching in anticipation from the beds.

Gengar walked over to Ashchu, embraced him, and kissed him passionately. Ashchu started to shiver, Gengar felt so cold, it was like hugging a giant ice cube. Gengar pushed his tongue into Ashchu's mouth, taking his time exploring every inch. His tongue was just as cold as his body, making Ashchu feel like he was being force fed a popsicle. After his exploration, Gengar started pushing his tongue into Ashchu's throat, making him gag uncontrollably. Pushing even deeper, the tongue entered Ashchu's stomach, making him panic while still gagging, wondering how far the tongue will go. Gengar moaned at the sensation and continued to push deeper, entering Ashchu's digestive system. Soon, he pushed his tongue so far, it poked out of Ashchu's ass. Ashchu was now panicking and gagging violently, the appendage was so cold, he thought he would freeze to death, at the same time Gengar was moaning louder. After a few minutes, Gengar started retreating his tongue very slowly, wiggling it like a snake's rattle while he did. He retreated it so slowly, it took 15 minutes for him to bring his tongue back into his mouth and break the kiss. "Mmm, the inside of your body is so delicious, I wonder how the outside tastes." Gengar said, licking his lips.

Ashchu knew what was about to happen and started shaking, fearing for his life. Gengar took Ashchu in both hands, opened his mouth wide, and slowly engulfed Ashchu. Ashchu was panicking violently, begging Gengar to stop, not wanting to be eaten again, but it was no use. The inside of Gengar's mouth scared Ashchu to death. Mewtwo opened another observation portal so everyone can watch what was happening inside. Gengar kept Ashchu in his mouth for a few minutes, moving his tongue all around, relishing the taste before swallowing. Instead of a stomach, Ashchu went into a void space, completely black and cold. Ashchu was floating weightless in the void, shivering from the cold and panicking violently. All of the pokemon were watching in awe and started laughing at Ashchu's futile attempts to get out. About 30 minutes after being eaten, Gengar felt it was time to bring Ashchu out, he started retching and after a few seconds, Ashchu came back out, panting heavily and shivering violently being as cold as he was. "That was fun," Gengar said.

Gengar smiled at Ashchu, "On your back, toy." Ashchu reluctantly complied, laying on his back. Gengar turned around and walked backwards, straddling Ashchu. He pushed his ass against Ashchu's mouth, "Get ready, toy, I've been saving this up for a while." Ashchu shook in fear, not wanting to eat more shit, but knew he had no choice and opened his mouth, awaiting what was about to come. Gengar let out a grunt and started pushing the shit out. Ashchu started chewing and swallowing it as fast as he could, even though it was coming out very fast, he was able to keep up, not letting any spill out. "Yeah, that's it, eat my shit. You like being a toilet, don't you?" Gengar taunted, making Ashchu cry in humiliation while the other pokemon started laughing. After 30 minutes, Gengar let out a final grunt, then sighed in relief, pushing the last piece out, which Ashchu hungrily ate. 

Gengar got off Ashchu and turned, looking at his face, "You are good at eating shit. Now, I have a full bladder for you." Ashchu knew what was next, he got up and put his mouth on Gengar's already hard cock. Almost immediately after Ashchu put his mouth on the cock, Gengar grabbed Ashchu's head and let out a sigh of relief as he started pissing full force. Ashchu started coughing and gagging at the taste, being more pungent and stronger than the other piss he was forced to drink, but he quickly swallowed. "That's it, toy, drink my ghost piss. Isn't it the best?" Ashchu felt more humiliated than before, but kept concentrating on drinking the piss from Gengar. After a few minutes, Gengar stopped pissing and Ashchu swallowed the last of it, licking around and inside the pee hole. "Now that's done, get to work on the cock, toy."

Ashchu started sucking the cock, using his tongue and hands along with his mouth. "Ohh, that's it, toy. Here, let me hump that mouth of yours." Gengar said as he started humping Ashchu's mouth. He pushed it all the way in, causing it to go part way down Ashchu's throat, making him gag, then pulling it most of the way out and pushing it in again. Gengar did this over and over again, going faster each time. After 20 minutes, he shoved his cock half way into Ashchu's mouth, moaning loudly as he came hard. Ashchu tried swallowing as fast as he could, but couldn't swallow fast enough and some sprayed out onto his hands and body. After 15 minutes, Gengar's orgasm stopped and Ashchu took the cock out of his mouth. He looked at his hands and body, and noticed the cum wasn't white like it normally is, it was green and glowing, which confused him. "Haha, that's what a ghost's cum looks like, it's because of ectoplasm. What do you think?" Gengar said, laughing. "It...it's weird, I just can't get over the fact that it's green and glowing instead of milky white." Ashchu said, playing with the cum a little before rubbing it deep into his fur, then licking the remainder off his hands.

Gengar admired Ashchu, covered in his cum, for a few minutes before speaking up, "God, you look good covered in my spunk, toy. Now, get on your back." Ashchu reluctantly did as he was told and laid on his back. Gengar approached between Ashchu's legs, his cock still hard. As soon as he got into position, Gengar wasted no time and started fucking Ashchu hard and fast, causing him to scream loudly in pain while Gengar moaned loudly. Gengar kept fucking Ashchu harder and faster, moaning louder and louder. Ashchu screamed louder and louder, squirming, begging Gengar to stop, but Gengar just ignored him and kept fucking. After 30 minutes, Gengar slammed his cock all the way into Ashchu causing him to let out a deafening scream while Gengar let out a very loud moan as he came hard. Ashchu felt the cock pulsate and shoot load after load of cum into his ass. "Yeah, feel my cum fill you up. You're a good cum slut." After 15 minutes, Gengar's orgasm stopped and pulled out of Ashchu's ass, some of the cum leaking out. Gengar took a step back and relished the sight, "Ohh, what a beautiful sight, my cum looks so good leaking out of your ass."

Gengar turned to Mewtwo, "I have one more thing I want to do, but I want to get your ok. I also don't want the others to know." "Ok, you may whisper it to me, my psychic powers won't let me read your mind." Gengar nodded and floated to Mewtwo whispering in his ear, "I want to possess the toy. This will be very entertaining for you and the others. I will stop when and if you want me to." Mewtwo thought for a moment, "Hmm, intriguing, I will allow it, but you must stop on my order." Gengar gave an evil smile and nodded, Ashchu shaking in fear, no knowing what was about to happen to him. Suddenly, Gengar floated to Ashchu, but did not stop at him, he just floated into him, causing his eyes to glow for a moment, then dim to a purple color. Everyone gasped, wondering how this was going to play out. Ashchu was still present, but it was like his consciousness was pushed to the side, he could see what was happening, but unable to control his body. Ashchu spoke up, "This is Gengar, the toy is still here, but I control his body, he's able to see what is happening and feel the pain and sensations of everything happening to his body but can't do anything about it." Mewtwo spoke up, "Mmm, I can sense him in your mind, struggling, trying to regain control. This is really interesting." Ashchu smiled, "I'm ready for the next pokemon to have their way with me."

Totodile approached Ashchu and they embraced each other. They started kissing, sending their tongues into each other's mouth, exploring every inch of the other's mouth. After exploring for a bit, they started wrestling their tongues, moaning while they did. They continued making out for another hour before breaking the kiss. "That was amazing, the best kiss I've ever had." Totodile said, smiling. Ashchu responded, "That was great for me too. What do you have in mind next?"

Totodile thought for a moment and said, "On your back, my ass needs attention." Ashchu nodded and laid on his back and Totodile straddled his body putting his ass just an inch from Ashchu's face. Ashchu lifted his head slightly and licked around the asshole, causing Totodile to moan. Suddenly, Totodile grunted and started to push shit out of his ass. Ashchu noticed the hole start to open, stopped his licking, and opened his mouth. After the first piece fell into his mouth, Ashchu chewed and swallowed it, relishing the taste, "Oh god, your shit is heavenly." Totodile continued to grunt and push more shit out, which Ashchu hungrily ate. Totodile continued for another hour before pushing the last piece out. After eating it, Ashchu went to work cleaning around the hole before pushing his tongue into the hole, making Totodile moaned loudly. Ashchu continued licking around inside the hole for another 30 minutes before pulling his tongue out. Totodile got off Ashchu and Ashchu stood up, "I can't get enough of your taste." Totodile responded, "If you liked that, I have a full bladder for you. You just have to get me hard first."

Ashchu started licking Totodile's chest scales, moving slowly down to his crotch, causing both of them to moan. He licked around the genital slit and the cock started poking out, then concentrated on it. When it got a little harder, Ashchu put his mouth on it and started sucking on it as he licked. As the cock got fully hard, Totodile let out a sigh of relief as he started peeing and Ashchu started drinking it. Both of them moaned louder. Ashchu loved the taste, almost like water with a hint of salt. After a few minutes, Totodile's bladder was empty and he stopped peeing. Ashchu drank the last few drops and licked around and inside the pee hole before getting to work sucking the cock. Both of them moaned loudly, Ashchu bobbing his head on the cock using his hands and tongue on the cock as well. Totodile couldn't hold out very long with this treatment and 10 minutes later he let out a very loud moan as he came in Ashchu's mouth. Ashchu moaned, feeling the cock pulsate and shoot load after load of cum into his mouth, which he quickly swallowed. After 15 more minutes, the orgasm faded and Ashchu let his mouth fill up with the last of the cum before taking his mouth off the cock. Ashchu stood up and opened his mouth, showing Totodile the cum inside it for a moment before closing his mouth, swishing for a moment, relishing the texture and taste before swallowing. "Hmm, that was tasty."

Totodile started thinking, "Ok, toy, it's time to mount you." Ashchu got the idea and got down on all fours. Totodile approached, his cock still hard, he lifted Ashchu's tail, "That is one beautiful ass." Getting on top of Ashchu, he shoved his cock in hard and fast causing both of them to moan. "Ohh, that's it, give me all you got," Ashchu said. Totodile started fucking Ashchu as hard and fast as he could, reaching down and stroking the cock of the pokemon under him, causing him to moan louder. After a few minutes, he leaned down and kissed Ashchu passionately, both moaning in the other's mouth. After 20 minutes, Ashchu moaned very loudly in Totodile's mouth as he came, spraying cum into a puddle under him. The contractions in Ashchu's ass were enough to send Totodile over the edge and he came hard into the ass, both moaning even louder. After 15 minutes, the orgasms faded and Totodile pulled out of Ashchu's ass. Ashchu licked up the puddle of cum under him, then got up, "That was the best feeling ever. What's next?"

Totodile let out an evil smile, "Hey, Raichu and Wartortle, how about you join us with this last bit." Raichu and Wartortle looked at each other and back to Totodile, giving a nod before approaching. Totodile laid on his back, "Ok, toy, get on here." Ashchu got the idea, walked between Totodile's legs, turned around so his back was facing Totodile and sat on his cock, moaning as he went down on it as fast as he could, "Oh god, this feels so good." Totodile grabbed Ashchu's arms and pulled him back so he laid down on his back on Totodile's chest. Raichu and Wartortle approached the other two, their cocks already hard, they turned to each other and nodded with an evil smile, without warning they shoved their cocks into Ashchu hard and fast at the same time. This caused Ashchu to scream, "OHH! That hurts so much, but it feels so pleasurable." Almost as if on cue, all three started pissing inside Ashchu. Ashchu felt the warm liquid and moaned loudly, "God, that feels so good." It didn't take long for Ashchu's ass to fill with piss and it started spraying out. After a few minutes, they stopped pissing and all three started fucking Ashchu hard and fast. All four of them were moaning louder than before, Ashchu saying, "Oh yes...faster...harder...give me all you got." The three pokemon looking like a blur, fucking as hard and fast as they could. After 20 minutes, all three of them shoved their cocks all the way into Ashchu moaning very loudly as they all came in unison. Ashchu moaned louder than before, feeling the cocks pulsate and shoot load after load into him, "AHH! This is the best feeling ever." After a few minutes, Ashchu's ass was filled with cum and it was spraying out of his ass. It took another 15 minutes for the orgasms to stop and all three of them pulled out of Ashchu, then Ashchu fell off of Totodile, panting heavily. "Here, let me clean you guys off," Ashchu said as he approached each one licking their fur, scales, and shell clean of the piss and cum before turning his attention to the big puddle on the floor and licking it up, "That was fun and tasty." Totodile, Wartortle, and Raichu went back to the group.

Mewtwo chimed in, "I can feel Ashchu's consciousness, he is really struggling in there. Can you handle it?" "Of course, this is child's play to me. I can feel him inside, trying to shove me out, but he won't win unless I release him." "Ok you may continue your possession, but remember your word to me. This is still entertaining to watch." "Don't worry, I gave you my word. All you have to do is give me the order and I will stop immediately. I wouldn't want to ruin it for all the other pokemon." "Good, I know the real Ash can hear me, I know you are struggling in there, but I have a very special reward in store for you after this. Now, I believe Lugia is next."

Lugia stepped up to Ashchu, picked him up and shoved him in his mouth as Mewtwo opened an observation portal so everyone could watch what Ashchu was doing inside Lugia. Ashchu hugged and rubbed Lugia's tongue, causing both of them to moan, then he rolled all over the tongue, getting nice and wet from the saliva. Lugia was in heaven, Ashchu was the best thing he's ever tasted and the feeling of Ashchu rolling all over his tongue made him moan louder. After a minute, Ashchu went over to each tooth in Lugia's mouth, feeling, licking, and sucking on each one. Both of them moaning louder and louder with each passing moment. After Ashchu was done, he stood for a moment and Lugia tilted his head up and swallowed, sending Ashchu down his throat, landing in his stomach, moaning at the feeling of the pokemon sliding down, "Mmm, that is one tasty pokemon." Ashchu stood up, Lugia's stomach already filling with digestive fluids. As the fluids got half way up Ashchu's body, he decided to take a little drink and swim in it at the same time. The fluids were burning Ashchu, but with Gengar still in possession of his body, he seemed to like the pain. After a few more minutes, Lugia realized he had to bring Ashchu back up before the digestion killed him, he retched and threw Ashchu back up. "That was fun, Lugia," Ashchu said, covered in stomach fluids and partially digested. "You were one tasty pokemon, I enjoyed the fun you had inside my mouth the most." Ashchu blushed, "Thank you. Hey Mewtwo, this body needs a bit of repair." Mewtwo's eyes glowed and Ashchu's body was healed.

Lugia straddled Ashchu, "I've eaten you, now I want you in the other end." Ashchu smiled as Lugia started sitting pushing his ass hole on to him. Once Ashchu was fully inside him, he started crawling deeper and deeper inside, licking all around the tunnel as he did, causing both of them to moan. When he felt he was deep enough, Ashchu stopped crawling and started rolling around and rubbing the tunnel while still licking it, causing Lugia to moan even louder than before. After a few more minutes of this treatment, Lugia decided it was time to get Ashchu out. He let out a grunt and started pushing Ashchu out. Right after Ashchu was pushed out, he started shitting, completely covering Ashchu in shit. Ashchu was loving this, he was rubbing himself all over, like he was in the shower and eating what he could. Lugia kept shitting for another 30 minutes before he stopped and Ashchu ate all that was on the floor, relishing the taste.

Right after he stopped shitting, Lugia turned around, "Get me hard, I have a full bladder for you." Ashchu smiled and walked up to Lugia's genital slit and started rubbing and licking it causing both of them to moan. Soon, the cock started poking out and Ashchu concentrated his attention on it, both of them moaning louder and louder. It took five minutes of this treatment to get the cock fully hard, it must've been at least two feet long, larger than Ashchu's body. Ashchu took a few steps back and Lugia pointed his cock at Ashchu and immediately started pissing, giving Ashchu a true golden shower. He acted like he was actually in the shower, rubbing himself all over and even catching some piss directly into his mouth. After 10 minutes, Lugia stopped pissing and Ashchu licked up the piss on the floor and walked up to the cock and started climbing inside the pee hole, causing Lugia to moan loudly. Ashchu did what he had done in Lugia's ass. He crawled until his whole body was halfway down the passage before he stopped, licking the walls of the passage as he crawled. After he stopped, he rolled around, licking and rubbing the passage as he did, causing Lugia to moan loudly. After a few minutes, he crawled back out and took a few steps back and immediately, Lugia started to stroke himself off. Ashchu eagerly awaited the cum shower he was about to have, licking his lips. It took Lugia 15 minutes before he let out a very loud moan as he came hard. Ashchu did as he had done with the piss and shit before, rubbing himself all over and catching some cum in his mouth. After 20 minutes, the orgasm stopped and Ashchu once again cleaned the cum off the floor.

Lugia looked at Mewtwo, "That was the most fun I've ever had with such a small pokemon, thank you." Mewtwo responded, "You're welcome," then he turned to the other pokemon, "you may stay or leave as you wish." Turning to Ashchu, Mewtwo said, "It is time for Ash's reward, I need you to stop your possession until he has received his reward. You may possess him again after, if you wish. It is quite entertaining feeling him struggle with you." Ashchu responded, "Of course," as Gengar left Ashchu's body. 

Immediately after he left the body, Ashchu fell to the ground, crying his eyes out, coughing, and retching at the same time, as well as in extreme pain, "That was...the most horrible...painful...and disgusting...thing ever." Mewtwo looked at him, "It's ok Ash, I have a very special reward for you. This should cheer you up. We will teleport to a certain location I have picked out, all you other pokemon here can watch via the observation portal I have left up or leave, if you want." Right after he said that, Mewtwo's eyes glowed bright and him and Ashchu were teleported to some unknown location. 

"This is a special island I created, far from where humans would find it. There is a lake over there if you want to clean yourself up. Also, you'll notice I have prepared a normal meal for you near the lake. Once you are done and ready to rest, I will make sure it is a peaceful rest and you can rest out here. This is your reward for being good." Ashchu lit up, crying in happiness. Finally, he was given a break, he could wash himself, eat regular food, and even sleep outside. He rushed to the lake and jumped in, enjoying the cool water and washing all the piss, cum, and shit out of his fur, then he swam for a bit before getting out and went over to the meal Mewtwo prepared for him, it was fried chicken and soda. Mewtwo looked to Ashchu, "Don't worry, I didn't put laxatives in this meal like last time, this is a reward after all." "Thank you, Mewtwo," Ashchu said as he began eating and drinking. After he finished the meal, he walked under a nearby tree, took a few deep breaths of the fresh air, and laid down, falling asleep. Mewtwo sat next to Ashchu, petting him lovingly, using his powers to make sure he had pleasant dreams.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of unexpected surprises in this one. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of its characters. This story is a complete work of fiction and I receive no money for writing it. This story contains the following fetishes: Rape, Possession, Transgender, Breeding, Egg Laying.

Ashchu's Rape  
By: jbernady8

Chapter 9

After watching Ashchu sleep for six hours, Mewtwo decided to teleport himself back to his lair. He noticed all the pokemon that were there before had left, except Gengar, but there were three new pokemon, Treecko, Squirtle, and Pikachu. "Welcome back, Squirtle and Pikachu, and a welcome for you, Treecko." Mewtwo looked at Treecko, "Since everyone else knows my rules, I will explain to you. You may only call Ash "Toy", you can do anything you want to him sexually while the others watch." Treecko nodded, "Sounds good to me." Pikachu spoke up, "I have a special request, but I will wait until my turn to make it, and I will take my turn after the others have had theirs." Mewtwo nodded, "That's fine, I've already had a special request from Gengar here, which you will see once Ash returns. For now, you may be wondering where he is. I created a special island for him. It is far from where any human would accidentally stumble upon. I'm going to return to him until he wakes up, and we'll be back. You may watch through the portal I created here." After saying that, Mewtwo teleported back to Ashchu and laid next to him, spooning him, and started petting him lovingly. 

He stayed there for another couple of hours before Ashchu groaned and woke up. Mewtwo gave Ashchu a quick kiss on the cheek, "Good morning, Ash. Sleep good?" "Yes, I did, thank you for giving me such good dreams." "You're welcome. I do have a proposal for you." Ashchu looked a little scared, "What kind of proposal?" "How would you like it if I got rid of that training machine and sent you here when there were no other pokemon around to have their way with you?" Ashchu lit up with happiness and was about to speak, but Mewtwo interrupted, "Before you answer, there is a catch. Before being sent here, you will be wearing a butt plug and penis plug. The butt plug will not only stretch you, making fucking less painful, but also prevent you from taking a shit here and it will be a bit bigger each time you are sent here. Similar to the butt plug, the penis plug will prevent you from pissing here. You will still be required to eat your shit and drink your piss. But, I will provide normal food for you to eat here. What do you say?" Ashchu was still lit up, but a little saddened by the catch, "Anything to be rid of that machine. I would much prefer the treatment you proposed than to be in that machine again." Mewtwo smiled, "Ok, when we return, I will make the machine go away, are you ready?" "I know I don't really have a choice, I guess I'm ready." After hearing that, Mewtwo teleported both of them back to the lair. Upon Materializing, Mewtwo looked over to the machine and his eyes glowed, Ashchu turned his head just in time to see the maching that caused him so much pain and agony, disappear. For a brief moment, he was happy inside, but didn't show it on the outside. Mewtwo sat down in his throne and spoke up, "Ok, Gengar, you may possess Ashchu again." Immediately after hearing that, Gengar possessed Ashchu again. "Now, who is going first?"

Treecko walked to Ashchu and embraced him. Ashchu embraced back and they started kissing passionately. They wrestled their tongues and explored the other's mouth and throat. After making out for 30 minutes, they broke the kiss and Ashchu went down to Treecko's crotch. He started licking around the lips of his genital slit, causing him to moan, "Ohh, your tongue feels so good." Soon the cock started poking out and Ashchu sucking on it, causing Treecko to moan louder. It didn't take long for the cock to reach its full length and Ashchu really went to work on it, using his hands and tongue in tune with his mouth, trying to make Treecko orgasm as quickly as possible. Treecko moaned louder and louder every second, feeling his orgasm start to approach. After 10 minutes, Treecko let out a very loud moan as he came in Ashchu's mouth. Ashchu moaned, feeling the cock pulse and shoot load after load into his mouth, loving the taste, very fruity and sweet, not very salty. Treecko's orgasm lasted another five minutes before stopping and Ashchu swallowed every last drop before taking his mouth off the cock and standing back up, "That was tasty." "Thank you. For the next part, I would like you on your back."

Ashchu laid on his back and Treecko approached between his legs and bent down to Ashchu's crotch. Treecko started licking and sucking on Ashchu's balls, causing him to moan. After a minute, he started licking up to Ashchu's sheath and licked around and inside the sheath, causing Ashchu to moan louder. Soon, Ashchu's cock started poking out and Treecko focused his attention on it. When it got a little harder, he took it into his mouth and started sucking, Ashchu moaning louder. It didn't take long for the cock to reach its full length and Treecko used his hands and tongue in tune with his mouth, causing Ashchu to moan even louder. After five minutes, Ashchu let out a very loud moan as he came into Treecko's mouth and he started swallowing it. Ashchu's orgasm lasted 10 minutes before it stopped and Treecko swallowed the last of the cum and stood back up, "I love your cum, I wish I could drink it all day."

By this time, Treecko's cock was hard again. He stepped closer to Ashchu and pushed his cock against Ashchu's ass. Without warning he pushed it in hard and fast. When it was all the way in, he started thrusting in and out as hard and fast as he could, both of them moaning loudly. After 30 minutes, Treecko let out a very loud moan as he came inside Ashchu. Ashchu moaned just as loud, feeling the cock pulse and shoot load after load into his ass. After five minutes, the orgasm died down and Treecko removed his cock, making a pop sound as it came out. "That ass of yours is the best I've experienced." After saying that, Treecko returned to the group as Ashchu stood up.

As soon as Treecko returned to the group, Squirtle approached Ashchu and they embraced each other and started kissing. They made out as if they were life-long lovers. They explored each other's mouth like the last time, moaning into the other's mouth. After making out for 10 minutes, they broke the kiss and Squirtle spoke up, "Ok, toy, on your back." Ashchu nodded and laid on his back. Squirtle approaching between Ashchu's legs, his large turtle cock already hard. He pointed his cock at Ashchu's ass and pushed it in hard and fast, all the way to the hilt, causing Ashchu to scream and moan in pain and pleasure. Without giving Ashchu a chance to adjust, he started fucking Ashchu as hard and fast as he could. As the pain actually gave Gengar pleasure, the screams went away and Ashchu and Squirtle were moaning louder and louder. After 45 minutes, Squirtle pushed his cock all the way into Ashchu's ass, both moaning even louder than before as Squirtle came. Ashchu could feel the cock pulse and shoot load after load into his ass. The orgasm lasted another 20 minutes before it stopped and Squirtle pulled his cock out of Ashchu, making a very loud pop as it did. "That was fun, I'm good for now." Squirtle said as he returned to the group.

Pikachu stepped forward and Mewtwo spoke up, "So, Pikachu, what is your request?" "Well, since Ash and I have been so close and I've always wanted children, and I want to have children with Ash. I was wondering if you could turn Ash into a female and let us breed on that island? Also, I don't want Ash to be possessed while we breed." "Hmm, that is an unusual request. I will grant it, but there are some stipulations." "Oh? What stipulations?" "First, the children will be raised on the island until they come of age. Second, you must be here to care for them while Ashchu is being taken care of by the pokemon here in the lair. Third, the children cannot observe or be told what happens to Ash when he is in the lair until they come of age. Fourth, I will provide the nourishment all of you need. Fifth, they will have accelerated aging, meaning they will come of age much quicker than normal. Sixth, all of the children must have a turn with Ash before they will be allowed to leave. Seventh, any females you two have will become pregnant from Ash before they leave. Eighth, because of Ash's unique genetics, they might have eyes like his or speak the human language. Ninth, Ash will be forced to eat their shit and drink their piss until they leave, but only while they are not watching. Do you agree?" Pikachu thought for a moment and said, "Yes, I found a good replacement to travel with your clone and friends until I return. I am able to stay as long as I need." "Good, Gengar please release Ash," Mewtwo said. Immediately Gengar was seen coming out of Ashchu's body.

Ashchu spoke up, "But, Mewtwo, wouldn't they question what happens to me when they see the butt and penis plugs you want me to wear on the island?" Mewtwo thought for a moment, "Good point, before I teleport you to the island, I will make them invisible so they will not be seen." Mewtwo's eyes glowed and a purple aura formed around Ashchu. His sheath and balls retreating into his body, replaced with a vagina and hymen, breasts grew out a little on her chest before the aura faded and Mewtwo's eyes returned to normal. "Remember, this transformation is only temporary. Ash will be turned back into a male after she lays her eggs." Mewtwo said just before he teleported Ashchu and Pikachu to the island, leaving the observation portal open so the others could watch.

Ashchu and Pikachu approached each other and started kissing, their tongues pushing into each other's mouth. Pikachu moved one hand to play with Ashchu's pussy and vagina, while the other hand started massaging her breasts, causing Ashchu to moan. Ashchu used one hand to play with Pikachu's furry sheath and cock, while the other played with his balls, causing Pikachu to moan. After 20 minutes, they broke the kiss and Pikachu brought the hand that was playing with Ashchu's pussy up, both of them licking the juices off of it. "Your female juices taste better than your male ones," Pikachu said teasingly. He turned Ashchu around and pushed her down so she was on all fours. Pikachu rubbed his cock along her pussy, getting it nice and slick with her juices before shoving it in, breaking her hymen and bleeding a bit, causing her to scream in pain. He started fucking her hard and fast, her screams turning to moans of pleasure. Pikachu bent down kissing her back, neck, and shoulders, and moved his hands to play with her breasts. Ashchu turned her head and kissed Pikachu, both moaning louder and louder. After 20 minutes, Pikachu broke the kiss and let out a very loud moan as he came inside Ashchu. His orgasm stopped after 10 minutes, but kept his cock inside Ashchu saying, "I want to make sure you get pregnant, so I will fuck you until I cum a couple more times." Pikachu kept fucking Ashchu for another couple of hours, cumming three more times before he pulled out and they both laid down next to each other and embraced, exhausted and panting.

After an hour Ashchu felt something strange in his lower regions, "Pikachu, I feel strange, I think I might have some eggs to lay." Pikachu smiled, got up and kissed Ashchu, holding her hand, he said, "Good, push those eggs out." Ashchu let out several grunts and cries as she started laying eggs. It took about 10 minutes to lay each egg, every couple of minutes, Pikachu told her she was doing good and urged her to continue pushing the eggs out, when she was done, she had laid six eggs. "Wow, that was beautiful, Ash." Pikachu said, going around, gathering material and making a nest. Ashchu stayed near the eggs, caressing each one, "I wonder what they'll be like." She suddenly felt strange, a purple aura forming around her crotch again as her female bits were replaced by male ones before the aura faded. Once Pikachu finished the nest, they placed the eggs in the nest and kissed each other. "I never thought about having children, let alone pokemon children," Ashchu said. "I'm just glad I was able to have children with you. You know, of course, that you are still the mother," Pikachu responded. Ashchu nodded saying, "I wonder how long until they hatch?" "I don't know, but I can't wait until they do, hopefully it won't be long since Mewtwo said their aging will be accelerated." Pikachu and Ashchu kissed passionately for a few minutes, then just stood there admiring their unhatched eggs.

Meanwhile, in the lair, all the pokemon let out a resounding "Aww". Mewtwo spoke up, "That was beautiful, I'm going to allow them some time to enjoy the fruits of their breeding." All of the other pokemon nodded in agreement and slowly, one by one, they left, leaving Mewtwo alone in his lair, he decided to teleport to the island. Upon materializing, he said, "Congratulations on your successful breeding. I'm going to allow Ash to remain here for a while to enjoy the fruits of your breeding. I won't have Ash use the plugs this time, but he will use them in the future." Ashchu spoke up, "Thank you, Mewtwo, I appreciate it very much." "You're welcome, I hope you enjoy your children. There are no pokemon coming for a while. I will provide anything you might need, but remember, Ashchu, you must still eat all our shit and drink all our piss in the meantime." Right after saying that, Mewtwo teleported a plate and bowl near Ashchu. Mewtwo continued, I will be nearby to observe, let me know if you need anything." Ashchu and Pikachu nodded and went back to admiring their eggs and nest, while Mewtwo went to a nearby tree and laid down.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No sex in this one. Just wanted a chapter showing the eggs hatching and the bonding with the children. Rated adult for the overall rating of the series.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of its characters. This story is a complete work of fiction and I receive no money for writing it.

Ashchu's Rape  
By: jbernady8

Chapter 10

Ashchu, Pikachu, and Mewtwo have been on the island for about a few days, anxiously waiting for the eggs to hatch. "I think we should have names for them," Ashchu said. Pikachu nodded, "Yeah, but what should we name them, we don't know how many will be male and how many will be female." "Good point, maybe Mewtwo could use his powers and tell us," Ashchu responded looking over to Mewtwo. Mewtwo said, "Ok," his eyes started glowing for a moment, then stopped, "Three males, three females." "Awesome, so what should we name them?" Ashchu asked. Pikachu responded, "How about Ashley, Jenny, and Rose for the females, and Will, Timmy, and Kevin for the males?" "Those are good. But, aren't those human names? Shouldn't we come up with pokemon names?" "They are human names. But, it will be easier to tell them apart once they are grown. They'll respond to these names and no others will. Plus, I think you would enjoy having one of them named after you." "That is true. Ok, we will use those names." Ashchu leaned over and kissed Pikachu.

A few hours later, the eggs began to shake. Ashchu and Pikachu lit up with excitement, their eggs were hatching. Soon the eggs cracked open and out came six Pichu. Two of the males and one female had Ashchu's eyes, the others had the ability to speak human language. The female with Ashchu's eyes was named Ashley, after Ash, and the two males with Ashchu's eyes were named Timmy and Kevin. The others were given the rest of the names from their list. Ashchu started crying with happiness saying, "What beautiful children, I'm so happy." Pikachu and Ashchu embraced their newborn children.

Ashchu spoke up, "I think it's time for the children to have their first meal. Don't you think Pikachu?" "Of course, mommy knows best." Mewtwo's eyes glowed and six plates of berries appeared. Ashchu and Pikachu stood up and took their children over to the plates and sat them down. They started eating and soon they had eaten all the berries from their plates. Will looked over to Ashchu, "Mommy, can we go play and explore?" "Of course, Will, Daddy and I will join you." Will looked over to Mewtwo, "Mommy, who is that over there?" "That is Mewtwo. He won't hurt us, but I will have to go with him from time to time." "Why?" "That is something you will know when the time comes. But for now, if I seem to have disappeared, just know that I am with him and will be back as soon as I can." "Ok, mommy." All eight of them ran off, exploring the island and playing.

Mewtwo started tearing up, seeing the instant love and affection between Ashchu, Pikachu, and their children. Being the only Mewtwo in existence, he can't have children, only clones. But, you cannot raise clones from birth, since they technically are not born, they are produced. Mewtwo thought to himself, "What a beautiful sight. Parents and their children having fun, enjoying the gift of life. It really strengthened the bond between Ash and Pikachu. I wonder how these bonds will hold up when the incest will be forced to happen. Someday, I will have to clone a female version of myself, so I can have my own children."

After exploring the entire island, Ashley spoke up, "Mommy, Daddy, is this all there is? Is there no one else?" Pikachu spoke up, "Well, Ashley, the world is a very big place. This island is our home for now. When you get old enough, all of you will be able to leave and explore the enormous world we live in. There are many people and creatures in the world, but this place is safe for us. For instance, mommy didn't always look like he does now. He used to be what is called a "Human". They are much taller than us, but a lot of them capture us and use us to fight for them. Mommy, was the human I battled for. At first, I hated him but, after a while, we became close friends. We traveled to many places and met so many people and creatures. Some humans are good, but there are humans that are bad, together, Mommy and I have seen quite a bit of both. When you first see them, it is very hard to tell the good from the bad. You'll need to be cautious when you see them, until you are able to tell whether they are good or bad." All of the Pichu nodded.

They decided to swim in the lake, splashing, and playing water games. After an hour, all of them got out of the lake and all six Pichu yawned. Ashchu smiled, "It looks like you children are tired, why don't you lay down and get some sleep. There will be plenty of time to play and learn." The Pichu nodded and laid down in a group on the grass. Almost immediately, they fell asleep.

Once the Pichu were asleep Mewtwo's eyes glowed and a purple aura surrounded the Pichu for a few moments, before disappearing. Pikachu and Ashchu looked worried. Ashchu spoke up, "Mewtwo, what did you do to them?" "Don't worry, I've just imprinted your human form into their memory. They will associate it along with your current form as their mother. This way, if they see you out in the world, they will always know you are their mother. They are unharmed, I just figured you would want them to recognize you and you could still be a mother to them." "Well ok, but you could've told us first, you had us worried. We can never tell what is cooking in that mind of yours." "You're right, I apologize and will warn you next time." Pikachu and Ashchu laid down next to their children, cuddling with them before falling asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the sex

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of its characters. This story is a complete work of fiction and I receive no money for writing it. This story contains the following fetishes: Rape, Scat, Watersports, Rimming.

Ashchu's Rape  
By: jbernady8

Chapter 11

After letting him rest for six hours, Mewtwo teleported himself and Ashchu back to the lair. Almost immediately Ashchu woke up, "Hey, why am I here?" "I'm sorry for the surprise, I didn't want to wake Pikachu and the children. More pokemon will be approaching soon and we have a few things to do before they get here." Mewtwo said, pointing to a plate of shit and a bowl of piss next to Ashchu. He continued, "You remember the agreement, right? I teleported this here while you were playing, that way it wouldn't be suspicious, this is all from your children." Ashchu let out a heavy sigh, "Ok, let's get this over with." He ate the shit and drank the piss, not really enjoying the taste. From what he's been through already, he was starting to get used to the taste of shit and piss. Mewtwo said, "Good boy, Ash. Now, you may have noticed the questions your children were asking and how they understood what you were telling them. That is a sign of the rapid aging, they will come of age in the next couple of days. Until they do, I will limit how many pokemon have their way with you at a time, so you can spend as much time as possible with your children." "Thank you, Mewtwo." "If you cooperate and pretend you like your treatment, it will end quicker and you will be back with your children sooner. That is up to you though. I would recommend you cooperate so you can spend as much time as possible with them while they are young." "I...I will try." "Good, now the next pokemon are arriving."

Ashchu turned to look at the entrance as two shadowy figures came in. Once they stepped into the light he saw they were Pichu and Riolu. He was relieved they were at least smaller pokemon. Mewtwo spoke up, "Are you guys sure you are old enough to be here?" Pichu spoke up, "Yes, we just came of age a few days ago. We just chose not evolve yet, wanting to enjoy these forms a bit longer." Mewtwo nodded, "Ok, the only rule I have is that you may refer to him only as "Toy", you may use him in any sexual way you desire. You may begin when you're ready."

Pichu approached Ashchu and kissed him passionately. Their tongues eagerly exploring each other's mouth. Ashchu grimaced, he couldn't help but feel like he was making out with one his children. After making out for 30 minutes, they broke the kiss and Pichu pushed Ashchu onto his back. He climbed on Ashchu and put his ass against Ashchu's mouth. Ashchu knew what was about to happen and he opened his mouth around the ass hole and started sucking lightly. Pichu grunted, pushing shit into Ashchu's mouth. Ashchu eagerly chewed and swallowed the shit. After 15 minutes, Pichu was finished and Ashchu started licking around and inside the hole, causing Pichu to moan. He moved his tongue wildly inside the hole brushing against the Pichu's prostate several times, causing him to moan louder. After 10 minutes, Ashchu pulled his tongue out. 

Pichu got up and pointed his cock at Ashchu's mouth. "Ok, toy, time for a drink." Ashchu leaned his head up a bit and opened his mouth. Pichu let out a sigh of relief as he started pissing. Ashchu swallowed all the piss that landed in his mouth, the rest landed on his face and neck. After a few minutes, Pichu stopped pissing and Ashchu grabbed him, bringing Pichu's cock and balls to his face. Right away, he started sucking and licking the balls, causing Pichu to moan louder. After a few minutes, he licked up to Pichu's furry sheath and licked around and inside it. Almost immediately, Pichu's cock started poking out and Ashchu concentrated his attention on it, sucking and licking it. The cock quickly grew to full length and Ashchu eagerly sucked on it, wanting to bring Pichu to orgasm as quickly as possible. Pichu was moaning louder and louder every second, feeling his orgasm approach fast. After only five minutes, Pichu let out a very loud moan as he came in Ashchu's mouth. His orgasm lasted 10 minutes and Ashchu swallowed every last drop. Once his orgasm faded, Pichu climbed off Ashchu.

Pichu spoke up, "Ok, toy, now I want to do what you did to me." Ashchu didn't move. Pichu walked in between Ashchu's legs and put his mouth on Ashchu's ass. Ashchu grunted, pushing out piece after piece of shit. Pichu gagged and winced at first, being his first time doing this, but soon started chewing and swallowing. After 10 minutes, Ashchu stopped shitting and Pichu licked around and inside the hole, causing Ashchu to moan. Pichu continued this for another few minutes before pulling his tongue out, "That was...interesting. Now, piss in my mouth." Ashchu got up, Pichu put his mouth on Ashchu's furry sheath as Ashchu started pissing. Like before, Pichu gagged and winced at first, but quickly started swallowing. After a few minutes, Ashchu stopped pissing and Pichu got up and took a step back. "That wasn't bad," Pichu said as he went down to Ashchu's balls and started licking and sucking on them, causing Ashchu to moan. After a few minutes, Pichu licked up to Ashchu's sheath, licking around and inside the sheath, causing Ashchu to moan louder. Soon, his cock started poking out and Pichu focused his attention on it. He sucked and licked it just like Ashchu did earlier. After a few moments, the cock was at full length and Pichu went to work with his mouth, tongue, and hands in unison, making Ashchu moan louder. A few minutes later, Pichu moved a hand to play with Ashchu's balls. Suddenly, Pichu put the whole cock in his mouth, some of it entering his throat, which caused Ashchu to moan even louder than before. After 10 minutes of having this blowjob, Ashchu let out a very loud moan as he came in Pichu's mouth. Pichu felt the cock pulse and shoot load after load of cum into his mouth and he quickly started swallowing. Ashchu's orgasm lasted 15 minutes, once it ended, he pulled his cock out of Pichu's mouth and laid on his back panting hard.

Pichu walked in between Ashchu's legs saying, "No time to rest, toy. I'm already hard and it's time for the next part." Ashchu didn't protest, he just wanted this to get over with as quickly as possible. Pichu brought his hard cock to Ashchu's ass hole and thrust it in hard and fast, both of them moaning. With the larger cocks Ashchu had taken, the small Pichu cock was actually pleasurable. Pichu fucked Ashchu as hard and fast as he could, both moaning louder and louder. After fucking for 20 minutes, Pichu let out a very loud moan as he came hard in Ashchu's ass. Ashchu could barely feel the cock shoot cum in his ass since it was stretched so much. After 15 minutes, the orgasm ended and Pichu pulled his cock out. He started rubbing Ashchu's furry sheath, trying to get the cock erect again. "Time for me to be fucked now, don't worry, though, you can stay like you are." Once the cock was fully hard, Pichu climbed onto Ashchu and started sitting on the cock. Ashchu moaned while Pichu let out a few whines as he slowly went down on the cock, being the virgin that he is. Soon, Pichu had Ashchu's entire cock in his ass and he started moving his body up and down, both moaning louder and louder. After 45 minutes, Ashchu let out a deafening moan as he came harder than he has before into Pichu's ass. Pichu moaned just as loud as Ashchu, feeling the cock pulse and shoot load after load into his ass. After 30 minutes, the orgasm stopped and Pichu climbed off of Ashchu. 

He walked around to Ashchu's face and gave him a quick kiss. "That was good, toy. Thank you for being my first." Pichu looked at Mewtwo, "I'm done now, thank you for the opportunity. I'll watch Riolu take his turn." Mewtwo nodded and Pichu walked next to where Riolu was as Riolu stepped forward. He's a foot taller than Ashchu.

Riolu embraced Ashchu and kissed him, their tongues exploring each other's mouth. Ashchu couldn't believe he was actually enjoying this and started moaning along with Riolu, Riolu's cock becoming fully hard. They made out for 30 minutes before breaking the kiss. "You are a good kisser, toy. Let's see if that ass of yours is as good as your mouth. Get on all fours for me." Ashchu did as he was told, he turned around and got on all fours. Riolu stepped toward him, grabbed his tail, and raised it high, "Mmm, that's a good looking ass you got there." Riolu positioned his cock at Ashchu's ass hole and plunged it in hard and fast, causing Ashchu to scream in pain while Riolu moaned loudly. "Oh god, your ass is so tight." Riolu said as he started fucking Ashchu hard and fast. After 10 minutes, his knot was starting to form and Ashchu could feel it pressing harder against his hole with each thrust. "Please, oh please, not the knot. I beg of you, don't shove that knot inside me." "Too bad toy, you WILL get the knot." A couple of thrusts later, Riolu shoved the knot in, causing Ashchu to scream at a deafening volume, Riolu moaned just as loud. Riolu continued his thrusts, but they were short, he wanted the knot to stay in and not pop out. After a couple of minutes, he thrust in as far as he could as he came. His orgasm lasted an hour, Ashchu screaming and Riolu moaning the whole time. When the orgasm faded, the knot shrunk enough to pull out and Ashchu collapsed on the ground. "That was fun, toy. I'll have to come back for another turn."

Riolu and Pichu walked out of the lair. Mewtwo got up off his throne, "You did very good today, Ash. Are you ready to go back to the island and see your children?" "Mewtwo, I want nothing more, I just need a minute." Mewtwo nodded and waited for an hour for Ashchu's pain to die down. "Ok, Mewtwo, I am ready now." "One thing before I teleport us there. Per our agreement, you will get a butt and penis plug." Ashchu sighed, "Ok, let's get it over with." Mewtwo nodded, materializing the items. He shoved the butt plug into Ashchu's ass as he cried out. Then, he placed the penis plug onto Ashchu's cock, putting the plug part into Ashchu's pee hole, making him cry louder. Suddenly, Mewtwo's eyes glowed for a moment as the two objects turned invisible. "Ash, the plugs are in and not visible. I know inserting them was painful for you, only because it is the first time, I promise they won't be so painful in the future. I cannot let your children see you a mess like this, as it will cause them to ask too many questions. I will teleport you a few feet above the lake, hold your breath." Ashchu nodded and took a deep breath, holding it in. 

Mewtwo teleported them to the island and Ashchu made a loud splash in the lake. When Ashchu surfaced, he saw his children racing towards him and he swam to the edge of the lake. "Mommy, Mommy, we missed you," Kevin said as the six Pichu hugged Ashchu. "Mommy had to go with Mewtwo for a while. I will have to go away with him from time to time, but it will never be too long, I promise. So, what did you and daddy do today?" "He told us stories about your adventures and taught us some attacks." "That's good, I need to talk to daddy for a minute. Mewtwo is here if you need anything." 

Ashchu went over to Pikachu and they both walked to a private area. "Pikachu, Mewtwo said our children will come of age within a few days. How are we going to explain the "arrangement"?" "I've been thinking about that, Ash. We need to first teach them about sexuality. Then, explain how two males having sex were able to give birth to them. After that, I think we should show them some of the things that have happened to you and let them watch a few encounters." "But, Pikachu, I don't want to traumatize them too much. Do you think they'll be able to handle it?" "If we teach them enough about sexuality, and start them off slowly, they should be ok. No child likes seeing their parents in sexual encounters, but we both know it is part of the agreement that they have to have encounters with you. If we do this right, we can desensitize them to it quickly." "I trust you, Pikachu. But, my most recent encounter was with a Pichu that just came of age and I couldn't help but think of our children." "You Know, Ash, Mewtwo will force it whether you or the children want to do it or not." "I guess, let's get back to the children." Ashchu kissed Pikachu and they walked back toward the lake and saw their children playing happily.

Rose saw them walking back and said, "Mommy, Daddy, let's play." Pikachu responded, "You kids play with mommy, I need to talk with Mewtwo." Ashchu started running around, playing with them while Pikachu went over to Mewtwo, "I need to ask a favor." "What kind of favor?" "Ash is concerned that the children knowing what's been happening to him and having encounters with the children will traumatize them. He's willing to abide by the arrangement, but we need to desensitize them first." "What do you need from me?" "I know you can create observation portals that show things happening in the present. Can you also create them to show something that happened in the past?" "I can, yes." "Once we think the children are ready, could you create some to show them Ash's rape encounters and answer some questions from them? I know they'll be asking some "Why?" questions." "If it'll make it better, I will. I'm not good answering questions for younger beings, I'm kinda blunt." "That's fine, we just want them to be prepared and understand what's been happening." Pikachu went back to Ashchu and the children and started playing with them.

After playing for a few more hours, Ashchu, Pikachu, and the children became hungry and Mewtwo materialized some food for them. They ate their food and were tired, Ashchu spoke up, "Time for some rest." All at once the children let out an "Aww", Ashchu responded, "This has been a big day for all of us, we need to rest. Tomorrow is another day, hopefully I won't be gone so much." Ashchu, Pikachu, and the children all cuddled up together and fell asleep on the grass.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashchu learns to use his electric abilities and starts using them in his encounters with pleasurable results.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of its characters. This story is a complete work of fiction and I receive no money for writing it. This story contains the following fetishes: Rape, Scat, Watersports, Rimming, Fisting.

Ashchu's Rape  
By: jbernady8

Chapter 12

After sleeping for six hours, Ashchu and Pikachu were the first to wake up. They went over to the lake and drank a little bit of water. Quietly, Ashchu said, "Any plans for the children today?" "I think I'll teach them a bit about different pokemon and types. It will help them when they are out on their own." "Sounds good. I've been curious, could you teach me some electric attacks? I've been wandering what it's like." "Sure, when would you like to start?" Ashchu looked over to Mewtwo, who was listening in. Mewtwo said, "Go ahead, no guests are coming for a bit." Ashchu looked back to Pikachu, "How about now?" "Sure, Ash, we can use the branches in the trees as targets." Mewtwo watched Pikachu teach Ash, smiling, the pokemon was now training the trainer.

After a few hours, Pikachu and Ashchu were so engrossed in the training, they didn't notice their children had woken up and were watching. Suddenly, Ashchu let out a very powerful electric attack, taking a big slice out of the trunk of the tree, and the children cheered. Ashchu and Pikachu instantly turned to see their children. Ashchu blushed in embarrassment and spoke up, "Good morning, how long have you been watching?" Will responded, "About an hour or so. Why was daddy teaching you attacks, mommy? Don't you already know them?" "Remember, I used to be human. When I transformed into this form, it was supposed to be temporary, so I never learned attacks. Humans don't really have special abilities like you do and I always wondered what it would be like to have them and what it feels like to use them. Someday, I will be human again and will no longer have these abilities." 

Ashley spoke up, "Mommy, what did you look like as a human?" Ashchu looked over to Mewtwo, "Could you help me out a little?" Mewtwo nodded and opened an observation portal in front of them showing a scene from an early adventure with Ash and Pikachu. Will said, "Wow, mommy, you look different. Why did you change your form?" After hearing that, Mewtwo changed the portal to show the time they spent with the Pokemon Magician. After seeing Ash transform, the children let out a resounding "Ohhh". Ashchu spoke up, "Me being transformed was an accident, not necessarily a bad thing. I mean, it led to you children being born." Mewtwo spoke up, "Ash, time to go." After hearing that, the children let out an "Aww" and Timmy said, "When will you be back?" "As soon as I can, Timmy." Mewtwo turned to Pikachu and said, "I'll leave the portal up and it will show what you want it to, it should make it easier to teach the children. But, be careful, your thoughts control it, we don't want the children to see things they shouldn't see, yet." "Thank you, Mewtwo." Ashchu walked over to Mewtwo and they teleported to the lair.

As soon as they appeared in the lair, Mewtwo removed the plugs from Ashchu and pointed to the plate full of shit and the bowl of piss. Ashchu sadly nodded, needing to go himself, he walked over to them and shit on the plate and pissed in the bowl. After he was done, he ate the shit and drank the piss. "Good toy, Ash, our guests are coming in." Mewtwo said, pointing to the entrance. Ashchu looked and saw two pokemon coming in, the larger one was obvious, with the flame on his tail, it had to be Charizard, the other was Zangoose. They approached and Mewtwo said, "Welcome, remember, you can only refer to Ash here, as "Toy" and you can use him in any sexual way you desire. Who's first?"

Charizard stepped forward and Ashchu's heart sank, remembering the last time Charizard had his way. "Nice to see you again, toy. Let's start with you on your back." Ashchu nervously laid on his back and Charizard stood over him pointing his ass at Ashchu's face. Ashchu knew what was coming and opened his mouth. Charizard farted loudly into Ashchu's face and mouth, causing him to cough and gag. A moment later, Charizard started pushing the shit out as fast as he could. Ashchu caught as much shit into his mouth as he could, the rest landed on his face and body, chewing and swallowing all that landed in his mouth. After 15 minutes, Charizard stopped shitting and Ashchu bent up and licked around and inside the hole, cleaning it up and causing Charizard to moan. His tongue moved wildly inside the hole for a few minutes and briefly brushed Charizard's prostate, causing him to moan louder. After Ashchu was finished, he removed his tongue and Charizard moved about a foot away from Ashchu, "God, you look good covered in my shit, plus it makes you smell good and you're talented with that tongue." Ashchu blushed and stood up. 

"Time for your shower," Charizard said, bringing the tip of his cock out of his slit, pointing it at Ashchu, and letting his bladder loose, directing the stream all over Ashchu's body. Ashchu tried catching as much as he could into his mouth and swallowed. Charizard enjoyed what Ashchu was doing, but something was missing, "Rub yourself toy, pretend you are taking a shower." Ashchu felt humiliated, but did as he was told. He started rubbing his body all over, making the shit and piss sink deeper into his fur. "Oh god, this looks amazing. I could spend days watching you." After a few more minutes, Charizard's bladder was empty and he stopped pissing. Ashchu bent down and cleaned the left-over piss and shit on the floor.

Charizard walked over to Ashchu and picked him up. Ashchu panicked, thinking he was going to be eaten again. "Relax, toy, I'm not going to eat you again. I want to show you what a real talented tongue can do." Charizard positioned Ashchu so his ass was in front of Charizard's mouth. He stuck out his tongue and pushed it into Ashchu's ass hole, causing him to moan. Charizard's tongue moved even more wildly inside Ashchu than had been done to him, brushing over Ashchu's prostate over and over, causing him to moan louder and louder. After 30 minutes, Charizard removed his tongue and turned Ashchu, bringing him into a deep, passionate kiss. Ashchu couldn't stick his tongue very far into Charizard's mouth, but Charizard's tongue was very long and explored Ashchu's mouth, throat and stomach, tasting his previous treatment and moaning. After 30 minutes, Charizard broke the kiss and set Ashchu on the ground.

"Ok, toy, get to work," Charizard said. Ashchu walked up to Charizard's crotch and started licking and rubbing around the genital slit for a few moments before going to work inside the slit. After a few moments, the cock started poking out and Ashchu concentrated his attention on it, sucking and licking at the tip, causing Charizard to moan. As the cock grew longer, Ashchu took as much as possible into his mouth, using his hands on the rest of it. Charizard moaned louder and louder by the moment. Ashchu got an idea and let out a small shock onto the cock, which caused Charizard to let out a deafening moan, "Oh god, that is so good. Keep doing that." He continued letting out shock after shock while Charizard basked in pure ecstasy. After 10 minutes, Charizard placed a claw on Ashchu's head, holding it still. He raised his head and moaned louder than before as he came very hard into Ashchu's mouth. Ashchu tried swallowing it all, but so much was coming out so fast, it sprayed out of his mouth powerfully, covering his body and ground in cum. After 15 minutes, the orgasm subsided and Ashchu took his mouth off the cock and rubbed the cum into his fur, then licked the cum off the floor. "That was amazing, I never thought being shocked there would feel so good. You are one amazing toy." Hearing this caused Ashchu to smile and blush.

Charizard picked Ashchu up, bringing Ashchu's crotch to his face. "You look tasty," Charizard said as he stuck out his tongue and licked Ashchu's balls and sheath, causing him to moan. A moment later, Ashchu's cock started poking out and Charizard concentrated his attention on it. Once his cock was at full length, Charizard took it into his mouth and sucked, moving his tongue wildly around it, causing Ashchu to moan louder. Charizard let out a smile and bit down on the cock, hard enough to cause extreme pain, but not enough to break the skin. "AAHHH!!! That hurts, Charizard!" Hearing that made Charizard giggle and the other pokemon laugh. As Charizard continued this treatment, Ashchu wondered if he was going to be able to orgasm with the pain. After an hour, Ashchu finally reached his orgasm and came into Charizard's mouth. His orgasm lasted 10 minutes before it stopped and Charizard took his mouth off the cock, biting the tip a little harder as he did, causing Ashchu to scream louder than before and Charizard swallowed the cum in his mouth. "Your cum is tasty and your screams were enjoyable." Ashchu didn't respond, he just cried.

Charizard looked down at his crotch and Ashchu couldn't help but look down there as well, both noticing Charizard's fully hard cock. He smiled, "Well, toy, time for the next part." Charizard lowered Ashchu, lining his cock up with Ashchu's ass hole. Without warning, he shoved Ashchu all the way down his cock, making Ashchu scream in pain at the sudden intruder while Charizard moaned loudly at the tight hole. Charizard moved Ashchu up and down on his cock hard and fast as he could, making Ashchu scream louder and louder as he moaned louder and louder. As he pushed Ashchu down, a bulge could be seen forming in Ashchu's lower regions. After 30 minutes, Charizard pushed Ashchu down hard and moaned loudly as he came hard while Ashchu screamed louder than before. Ashchu really felt this cock pulse and the cum shoot more than any cock before. Soon the cum sprayed violently out of Ashchu's ass landing on their crotches and creating a puddle on the floor. When his orgasm ended a few minutes later, he pulled Ashchu off his cock and set him down. Ashchu eagerly licked the cum off the floor and Charizard's crotch.

Charizard laid back, "Now, toy, I want you to fuck me." Ashchu looked down and sighed, his cock still sore from his blowjob. Knowing he had to do it whether he wanted to or not, he climbed on top of Charizard and played with himself until his cock was fully hard again. He brought his cock to Charizard's ass hole and plunged it in, crying in pain as he did while Charizard moaned. Right away, Ashchu started fucking Charizard as hard and fast as he could, wanting to climax quickly so he wouldn't have to experience so much pain. Every moment Charizard's moans became louder and Ashchu's cries got louder. Ashchu kept fucking Charizard hard and fast, feeling his orgasm approach very slowly. After 15 minutes, Ashchu thrust his cock in hard and cried loudly as he came. The feeling of Ashchu cumming inside him caused Charizard to let out a deafening moan. Ashchu's orgasm lasted a few more minutes before it stopped and he pulled out and laid on the ground crying at the pain in his cock.

Charizard got up, "That was fun, toy. I hope the rest of you get as much enjoyment out of him as I did." He walked over to the other pokemon and sat down. Mewtwo spoke up, "You did very good, Ash. But, no breaks until everyone is done. You're up, Zangoose"

Zangoose approached Ashchu and brought him up to a deep, passionate kiss. Ashchu was still crying a bit, but tried to enjoy the kiss. Their tongues slipped into each other's mouth and started exploring every inch of them. Zangoose moaned and as Ashchu stopped crying, he started moaning as well. While still kissing, they dropped to the ground and Zangoose started fingering Ashchu, causing him to moan louder. A couple of moments later, he stuck another in and Ashchu groaned in pain in between moans. Zangoose kept this up for another minute before shoving his entire hand in Ashchu's ass, causing him to scream into the kiss, while Zangoose moaned louder. Soon, his arm up to his elbow was in Ashchu's ass, never breaking the kiss this entire time. After 15 minutes, Zangoose withdrew from Ashchu's ass and Ashchu sighed in relief. They kissed for another couple of minutes before they broke the kiss and got up.

"Get to work on my cock, toy." Ashchu nodded and started licking and sucking on Zangoose's balls for a minute before licking up to his furry sheath, causing him to moan. Soon, the cock poked out and Ashchu concentrated his attention on it. Once it was fully hard, Ashchu had all of it in his mouth. Knowing how good it felt to Charizard, Ashchu decided to lightly shock Zangoose's cock while sucking on it, causing him to moan very loudly. As each moment passed, Ashchu shocked the cock more and more and Zangoose moaned louder and louder. With this treatment, Zangoose only lasted 10 minutes before he moaned louder than before and came in Ashchu's mouth. Ashchu swallowed as fast as he could, not wanting to clean the floor again. The orgasm lasted 15 minutes before it stopped and Ashchu was able to swallow it all and took his mouth off the cock. "That was excellent, toy. I've never been shocked while getting sucked and it was the best feeling ever."

Zangoose pushed Ashchu onto his back and approached between Ashchu's legs, his cock still fully hard. Without warning he shoved his cock all the way into Ashchu's ass as hard and fast as he could. Being fucked by so many pokemon, Ashchu was used to the size of the cock by now and let out moans of pleasure. "You like that, don't you, toy? You like being a little fuck toy." Ashchu blushed as Zangoose started fucking Ashchu hard and fast. As each moment passed, both of them moaned louder and louder. After a few minutes, Zangoose leaned down and kissed Ashchu while fucking him. Both of them moaned into each other's mouth as Zangoose continued to fuck Ashchu. After an hour, both of them moaned very loudly into the kiss as Zangoose came hard in Ashchu's ass, while still kissing him. Once the orgasm stopped, Zangoose took his cock out of the ass, broke the kiss, and stood up. "You are one good fuck toy. I can't wait until our next encounter."

Zangoose turned to Mewtwo, "I'm done for now, thank you for the opportunity. I will be back another time." "You're welcome, come back any time." Zangoose and Charizard exited the lair. Mewtwo turned to Ashchu, "You did very good today. That training with Pikachu did you good. Time to get your plugs back in and get back to the island." Mewtwo made the butt plug slightly wider and put it and the penis plug on Ashchu and made them invisible before teleporting both of them to the island.

Once they materialized on the island, Jenny was the first to notice them and ran to Ashchu yelling, "Mommy, we missed you!" Upon getting close to Ashchu, she stopped and sniffed a bit before saying, "Eww, mommy, why do you smell like pee and poop?" "Oh, I forgot about that, that is something I can't explain until you are older. I better get cleaned up." Ashchu walked over to the lake and cleaned himself up. He walked to Pikachu and the children and sat down, "Did you kids have fun today?" Will spoke up, "Oh yes, we learned about different types of pokemon and their weaknesses. Then, daddy showed us some more of your adventures in that portal thingy." "That's cool, are you kids hungry? Or, would you like to play for a bit?" Ashley said, "Let's play, we don't get to spend much time with you since you spend so much time with Mewtwo." Ashchu nodded and started playing with the children while Pikachu went over to talk to Mewtwo. 

"Mewtwo, was Ash good today?" "Better than usual. It seems that training you did with him helped out. He used electric shocks while sucking cocks causing the other pokemon to experience pure ecstasy." "Oh man, I wish I could've seen it." "You can, when your children come of age, I can show that to all of you. Also, Charizard showed up and he was more rough with Ashchu's cock than you were. I thought he might bite it off for a second." "Oh god, I bet those screams of his were loud and enjoyable." "Well, they were so loud we almost had to cover our ears, but it was enjoyable to hear at the same time. I've been thinking of an idea to use when the children have their encounter with him." "Oh? Do tell." "Sorry, I'm going to keep it as a surprise. I do have to work a little on my powers to do it. Go on and play with them for now, I'll be here meditating." Pikachu nodded and ran off to play with Ashchu and the children. Before meditating, Mewtwo materialized a meal for the six pokemon.

They played for a couple of hours before getting tired. They noticed the meal, walked over to it, and started eating it. After their meal, they laid down. Ashchu kissed the forehead of each of the children and gave Pikachu a quick kiss on the lips before all six of them fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charmeleon returns and Mudkip takes a turn
> 
> Want to help support my work? Check it out here: 
> 
> https://www.furaffinity.net/journal/8517168/  
> https://inkbunny.net/j/299166-jbernady8-help-support-my-work  
> https://www.makersupport.com/jbernady8
> 
> Commissions are open, look at my commissions tab on FA for info and prices.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of its characters. This story is a complete work of fiction and I receive no money for writing it. This story contains the following fetishes: Rape, Vore, Rimming, Felching. The characters involved in and observing sex in this story are of legal age, any term that describes youth is intended to show they are slightly older than legal age.

Ashchu's Rape  
By: jbernady8

Chapter 13

After sleeping for six hours, Ashchu and Pikachu woke up, their children still sleeping. They stood next to each other, smiling. Ashchu said, "What beautiful children we have." Pikachu nodded and kissed Ashchu. They stood their watching their children sleep for a couple more hours before they woke up. "Good morning, did you sleep good?" Ashchu asked. All of them said, "Yes." Mewtwo made breakfast appear near them and they quickly sat down and ate it. Once they finished eating Pikachu stood up and said, "Ok children, time for some lessons." All of them got up and went over to the observation portal while Mewtwo made the left over items from breakfast disappear. Pikachu and Ashchu started teaching the children about pokemon trainers and pokeballs, using the portal to give visual examples. Pikachu also explained why he refuses to be inside a pokeball. Suddenly, Mewtwo called Ashchu over to him and Ashchu politely excused himself. When Ashchu approached Mewtwo, he said it was time to get back to the lair. Ashchu turned to Pikachu and the children and said "Goodbye, be back soon." Then, Mewtwo teleported them to the lair.

Upon materializing in the lair, Mewtwo removed the plugs from Ashchu and set them next to his throne. He sat in his throne and pointed towards the entrance. Ashchu turned and looked, seeing two pokemon approach, the size and tail flame of the one showed it was Charmeleon. Once the smaller one entered the light, Ashchu saw it was Mudkip. The pokemon stopped a short distance from Ashchu and Mewtwo spoke up, "Welcome back Charmeleon. Mudkip, our toy here can be used in any way you like. Charmeleon, you may go first."

Charmeleon approached Ashchu and kissed him deeply and passionately. They eagerly explored each other's mouth and entangling their tongues. After 30 minutes, they broke the kiss and Charmeleon opened his mouth wide, making Ashchu scared, not wanting to be eaten again. Charmeleon put Ashchu's head in his mouth and grabbed Ashchu's body. He raised his head along with Ashchu and started gulping, Ashchu making a large bulge in his neck as he went down and could be seen struggling and squirming. After a few minutes, Ashchu finally reached Charmeleon's stomach, creating a bulge that could be seen from the outside as he frantically struggled, trying to get out. Charmeleon moaned feeling his meal trying so hard to escape. "God that looks so hot," Mewtwo said enjoying the show. After a few minutes, Ashchu was covered in stomach juices and could feel himself being digested slowly, making him scream panic even more. Charmeleon enjoyed the feeling for another five minutes before retching and bringing Ashchu back up. Ashchu plopped onto the ground screaming in agonizing pain as Mewtwo healed him up. "That was fun, toy. I never thought having a living meal would feel so good."

Charmeleon pointed to his crotch, "Ok, toy, get to work." Ashchu sighed and started licking and rubbing the genital slit, moaning at the taste while Charmeleon moaned at the feeling. A few moments later, the cock started poking out and Ashchu concentrated on it, making Charmeleon moan louder. Once the cock reached its full length, Ashchu took the whole thing in his mouth, using his tongue and hands as well. After bobbing his head for a bit, he started letting out light shocks onto the cock, while Charmeleon moaned louder and louder. He kept this treatment up for 30 minutes before Charmeleon let out a very loud moan and came hard in Ashchu's mouth. Ashchu swallowed as fast as he could, trying to get every last drop. After 15 minutes, the orgasm stopped and Ashchu swallowed the last of it before pulling his mouth off of it and laying on his back.

Charmeleon approached Ashchu from between his legs, bent down and started licking and sucking Ashchu's balls, causing him to moan. After a few moments, Charmeleon licked up to the furry sheath, moving his tongue all around and inside it, causing Ashchu to moan louder. Soon, Ashchu's cock started poking out and Charmeleon concentrated on it. When the cock was at its full length, Charmeleon started sucking on it like a porn star, causing Ashchu to moan louder and louder. After 30 minutes, Ashchu felt close to orgasm, Charmeleon sensed it and took the entire cock and balls into his mouth and started humming. The vibrations sent Ashchu over the edge and moaned even louder as he came. Ashchu's orgasm lasted 20 minutes before it stopped and Charmeleon swallowed all of the cum before pulling his mouth off the cock. "Hmm, your juices are really tasty, toy. I could drink them forever."

Before Ashchu could react, Charmeleon shoved his cock all the way into Ashchu's ass hard and fast, causing both of them to moan. Charmeleon leaned down and kissed Ashchu passionately while fucking him hard, both moaning into each other's mouth. As each moment passed, their moans becoming louder and louder while still kissing. After 30 minutes, Charmeleon shoved his cock in hard, as far into Ashchu's ass as he could, both moaning even louder than before as Charmeleon came in Ashchu's ass. The orgasm lasted 15 minutes, once it was over they broke the kiss and Charmeleon pulled his cock out. Charmeleon leaned down and started licking around and inside Ashchu's ass hole, sucking lightly as he did. Both of them moaned, Ashchu in pleasure and Charmeleon at the taste of his cum combined with Ashchu's ass. After a few minutes, Charmeleon pulled his tongue out and laid on his back.

"Ok, toy, time for you to fuck me." Ashchu got up and straddled Charmeleon's tail, pointing his cock at the ass hole. He shoved the cock in and started fucking Charmeleon hard and fast, both of them moaning. Ashchu fucked Charmeleon as hard and fast as he could, enjoying the warm feeling of the ass on his cock. After 40 minutes, Ashchu shoved his cock all the way in as he came, causing both of them to moan very loudly. The orgasm lasted 20 minutes, once it was over, Ashchu pulled out of Charmeleon. He was about to get off Charmeleon, but he was stopped, "Not so fast, toy. You made a mess in my ass and now you have to clean it out." Reluctantly, Ashchu bent down and started licking around and inside Charmeleon's ass hole, sucking lightly, causing Charmeleon to moan loudly. Ashchu winced at the taste, he really didn't like the taste of his cum combined with the taste of ass. After a few minutes, Ashchu cleaned his cum out of Charmeleon's ass hole and got off him. Charmeleon got up, "That was really fun, I hope next time will be better." He walked back over to Mudkip and sat down.

Mudkip walked over to Ashchu and kissed him passionately. They explored each other's mouth and throat very eagerly. While still kissing, they wrapped their arms around each other and started rubbing each other, moaning while doing so. Slowly, they moved their hands down to each other's crotch and started rubbing them, causing them to moan even louder. As their cocks began to grow harder, they felt the warmth of them smushed between their bodies, moaning even louder. After 30 minutes, they broke their kiss, panting heavily.

Mudkip pushed Ashchu onto his back and climbed on top of him, turning into a 69 position. They relished the sight of each other's cock for a moment. Ashchu started sucking on Mudkip's cock, using his fingers to play with the genital slit a little, causing Mudkip to moan. Feeling this treatment on his cock, Mudkip decided to reciprocate and took Ashchu's cock in his mouth using his hands and tongue in tune with his mouth, causing Ashchu to moan. As each moment passed, they both picked up speed, causing them to moan louder and louder. After 40 minutes, they put their mouth's as far onto the other's cock as possible and moaned even louder as they came hard at the same time. Their orgasms lasted 20 minutes and they swallowed every last drop of the other's cum. After their orgasms stopped, Mudkip climbed off Ashchu.

With Ashchu still laying on his back, Mudkip approached in between his legs, his cock still hard. Immediately after bringing his cock to Ashchu's ass hole, he shoved his cock all the way in, causing both of them to moan. Mudkip started fucking Ashchu as hard and fast as he could, both of them moaning louder and louder. Suddenly, Mudkip leaned forward and started kissing Ashchu, moaning into each other's mouth. As each moment passed, Mudkip was fucking harder and faster, their moans getting louder and louder. After 30 minutes, Mudkip thrust his cock all the way in harder than before and came hard, both of them moaning even louder than before. It took another 15 minutes for the orgasm to fade and Mudkip broke the kiss, pulled out of Ashchu's ass, and climbed on top of Ashchu.

Mudkip sat down on Ashchu's cock, causing both of them to moan. Ashchu had an idea and grabbed a hold of Mudkip moving him up and down on his cock, both moaning louder and louder by the second. He fucked Mudkip faster and harder every second and their moans got even louder. The feeling and pleasure they felt was better than either of them felt before. For the first time since he was kidnapped, Ashchu was in pure bliss and he really enjoyed it, hoping it would last forever. After fucking for 45 minutes, Ashchu slammed Mudkip down hard on his cock and both of them moaned even louder than before as Ashchu came harder than he ever had before in Mudkip's ass. After 20 minutes, Ashchu's orgasm ended and Mudkip climbed off him while he just laid there panting and basking in afterglow.

Mudkip looked at Mewtwo, "Thank you for the invitation. That was the best gay sex I've ever had. I'll have to come back later for another turn." "You are always welcome to return. It was nice to see him enjoying himself." Mudkip nodded and left the lair along with Charmeleon. Mewtwo looked down at Ashchu, "Did you enjoy yourself, Ash?" "Oh god yes. Not so much with Charmeleon, but Mudkip was the best I've had since I've been here." "Glad to hear it, are you ready to return to your children? Or, would you rather stay here for a bit?" "I kinda want to stay here and baske in this afterglow for a minute." "Ok, let me know when you are ready." Ashchu stayed there for 30 minutes before getting up, "Ok, I'm ready." Mewtwo got up, grabbed the plugs, made the butt plug a little wider and longer, and put the plugs on Ashchu, making them invisible before teleporting back to the island.

Upon materializing on the island, Ashchu noticed the children playing with Pikachu and ran over to join them. "Hi children, I'm back." "Mommy! We missed you!" The children all said in unison. All eight of them started running around, playing and laughing. After playing for a few hours, they stopped and all of them were panting. Ashley spoke up, "Mommy, did you enjoy your adventure with Mewtwo today?" "Oh yes, today was the most fun I've had with Mewtwo." "What did you guys do?" "I'll tell you when you come of age." "Aww, you always say that. Why?" "Because you are too young to know what we do. Don't worry, you'll be coming of age soon. So, you don't have long to wait and everything will be explained." The children looked sad and Timmy spoke up, "Mommy, I'm hungry." Ashchu could hear their stomachs growling in hunger and looked over at Mewtwo, who made another meal appeared in front of them. Everyone sat down and ate their meal, Pikachu and children telling Ashchu about their day. After eating, the children yawned and laid down together, quickly going to sleep. Ashchu approached Pikachu and gave him a quick kiss, "We have such beautiful children, don't we?" Pikachu responded, "Yes we do, and curious as well." They laid down next to their children, cuddling them as they fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The accelerated aging on the children is now complete and they are now legal age. Ashchu, Pikachu, and Mewtwo explain about sex and what has been going on with Ashchu.

After sleeping for eight hours, Ashchu, Pikachu, and the children woke up. Mewtwo knew they were hungry and made some breakfast appear for them. While they were eating, Mewtwo walked over to them and said, "Congratulations, the children are now of legal age and their accelerated aging has stopped." The children smiled wide, knowing that they will now know what Pikachu and Ashchu have been keeping from them since they were born. Ashchu spoke up, "When we finish breakfast, daddy and I have much to teach you." While Ashchu and Pikachu took the time to enjoy their meal, the children finished theirs quickly. Once Ashchu and Pikachu finished their breakfast, they stood up in front of their children.

Pikachu was the first to speak up, "Before we get into the stuff we've been keeping from you, the first thing you need to know about is sex." Ashchu and Pikachu explained the basics of sex to their children, who had a look of disgust on their faces. When they were done explaining, Ashchu spoke up, "We know this may seem gross to you now, but once you experience it, it is a very pleasurable experience for everyone." Timmy responded, "If it takes a male and a female to make a baby, how were you two able to make us? You both are male." Pikachu answered, "One of the things we're about to tell you will explain it. For now, let's just say it is all thanks to Mewtwo here."

Pikachu continued, "Now, you all know the basics of sex and how mommy was changed from a human into a pokemon. It is time to talk about things we have been keeping secret from you. These things can be a bit horrifying, but there is a reason for it. We also have Mewtwo here that can also help explain some of it." The children sat there looking worried and Ashchu said, "Don't worry, remember everything worked out and eventually led to you being here today. Mewtwo, please show them, start with the initial night you brought me to your lair."

Mewtwo nodded and the observation portal showed the events of the first part to this story. When it was all over, the children look traumatized. Kevin spoke up, "Mommy, why would those pokemon do those horrible things to you and why would you allow it to happen?" Ashchu responded, "I had no choice but to let it happen. All those pokemon were much stronger than me." Mewtwo spoke up, "Those pokemon and I did those things as a way to get revenge on your mommy. As a human, your mommy was a trainer of pokemon and pokemon don't like being captured and trained most of the time. There are some that like it, but most don't. Those pokemon were captured and trained by him and couldn't do anything to stop it, since humans are able to defend themselves a lot better than pokemon. When he was transformed into a pokemon, he became unable to defend himself like when he was human. Also, he didn't know how to use his pokemon powers, which made him less able to defend himself. What will be shown later is pokemon your mommy may have met, but never trained. These pokemon want revenge on humans for the way they have been treated. Since your mommy was once a human, they take their revenge out on him." Pikachu spoke up, "You may have noticed, the sex you saw was pretty basic, next we will show you what is called "Fetishes". Those are sexual activities that go beyond the basics and can make sex more interesting."

The observation portal changed, and it was showing the events in this part of the story. When it showed the first scat and watersports scene, the children all gave a resounding, "Eww, gross!" The portal paused and Ashchu spoke up, "I know it is disgusting, especially when you never thought anything like that could be enjoyable. I thought the same thing at the time, and I still do." Ashley responded, "Mommy, why didn't you resist more if it was so horrible?" "Because, Mewtwo has special powers that allows him to force others to do what he wants. He can use Hypnosis, which is like brainwashing and makes you do what he wants willingly. He can also Psychic, which puts your body completely under his control. Whether you want to do these things or not, these powers will make you do it, no matter how much you fight it." The portal continued showing events, the children looking more horrified by the second. 

Shortly before it got to Ashchu's female transformation, the portal paused again. Will spoke up, "Mommy, what was it like being possessed by Gengar?" "It was probably the scariest experience ever. I had no clue what he was going to do. I could see, hear, and feel everything that was happening, but I wasn't able to do anything. Gengar was in complete control of my body, I tried to fight it, but I couldn't regain control until he left my body." Jenny asked, "What was it like being swallowed alive?" "Very scary, especially when I started being digested. I never knew when I would come back out or even survive. Being digested was the most painful. Those stomach fluids really burn." Rose asked, "What was it like going up those pokemon's butts?" "Very smelly and felt like being squeezed very tightly. Less scary and painful than being swallowed whole. If I had to choose between the two, I would prefer to go up the butt. Next up, you are about to see how daddy and I made you."

The portal continued, showing Ashchu's transformation into female, then Ashchu and Pikachu's breeding. Seeing this, the children let out a resounding "Ohh" in understanding. They now realized how the two males were able to make children. After seeing Ashchu lay eggs and get transformed back into a male, the portal paused again. Timmy asked, "Mommy, did it hurt getting transformed like that?" "A little bit, but the short experience of being another gender was the most interesting part. I never knew what it was like to be fucked in a vagina or laying eggs. The experience taught me a lot." "Would you want to get transformed again?" "Probably, but I wouldn't want to experience it as a virgin female again. Breaking the hymen was the most painful part. Other than that, I think it would be very pleasurable." Mewtwo spoke up, "I almost forgot something." His eyes glowed and the plugs on Ashchu became visible.

The children's eyes opened wide and Ashley asked, "Mommy, what are those?" "These are part of something that you'll learn about it a bit. Basically, the thing in my butt stretches me out so sex with larger pokemon is less painful, plus it prevents me from pooping. The purpose of the other is to prevent me from peeing. The thing I have to do while being with Mewtwo is that I have to eat my own poop and drink my own pee. When I was captured the second time, pee and poop was my only food and drink. Because I have been so good for Mewtwo, he has rewarded me by allowing me to eat and drink normal stuff in addition to it. Also, I'm used to the taste by now, so it isn't so bad." "But, why?" Mewtwo decided to answer, "Part of the revenge is torture. One of the ways to torture is to force the victim to eat poop and drink pee. It seems like the more he does it, the more he enjoys it."

The portal continued again, showing things that happened while Pikachu and the children were spending their days on the island. The children were now understanding the strange things and smells they noticed on Ashchu when he returned to the island after going away with Mewtwo. Once it showed them the most current events, the portal closed. Ashchu spoke up, "That was the past, there is no more to show. But, we must now discuss certain terms daddy and I agreed to with Mewtwo for allowing us to make you." The children looked confused, Kevin asked, "What kind of terms?" Pikachu answered, "Well, there is no easy way to put it, so we'll just tell you. First of all, before you children are allowed to go out into the world, you have to have sex with mommy and explore some fetishes. Second, the females have to get pregnant after having sex with mommy. Third, mommy has to eat your poop and drink your pee while you are here, which he has been doing while you weren't watching."

The children looked more horrified than before, Will said, "But, what if I don't want to have sex with mommy? It doesn't sound or feel right." Ashchu answered, "I know, it doesn't feel right to me either. But, as I have said before, Mewtwo will make it happen whether we want to or not. It is best if we go along with it and get it over with quickly." "What if we don't want to leave you?" "All children must go out on their own sooner or later. You have been taught what you need to know, and you will get along just fine." Mewtwo spoke up, "I will allow one of you children to stay, but you will still be required to have sex with mommy. Also, if you stay, the pokemon that come to have sex with mommy, will have the option to have sex with you as well or have you and mommy do some sex or fetishes to each other, and you will have no choice in the matter. In order to help you prepare for your experience, I will allow you to observe mommy in action. But, you can't interfere in any way and mommy can't interfere or help you when pokemon choose to have sex with you. I have contacted some groups of Pikachus and Pichus in the world. They are all willing to take you into their group and help you out. I will only allow one of the males to stay with mommy here, I am not running a day care here and don't really like having children here. The groups I contacted will help the females care for their children."

Pikachu spoke up, "I think that's enough sex talk for now. We should all play before we have to go with Ashchu and Mewtwo." The children nodded and the eight of them ran off to play in the wooded area of the island.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the children are of legal age, they start watching Ashchu's encounters in person.

Ashchu's Rape  
By: jbernady8

Chapter 15

After watching the eight pokemon play for a few hours, Mewtwo called them over to him. He said, "It is time to go to the lair. Young ones, you may be horrified by what you see being done to your mommy. But, I have to remind you that you are not to interfere in any way with his treatment. Any treatment done will not cause permanent damage, I promise. If you have trouble controlling yourselves, I will put you in a cage while you watch, but I hope it doesn't come to that. Pikachu, I'm going to ask for your help in keeping the young ones under control." All of them nodded and Mewtwo teleported them to the lair. 

Upon materializing, Pikachu guided the children to the beds to make them more comfortable. Mewtwo sat in his throne and pointed to the entrance, "Here they come." All eyes looked at the entrance as two shadows were seen walking in. When they got closer, they were identified as Charmander and Lucario. Mewtwo spoke up, "Welcome back, Charmander. Nice to see you again." "Same to you, Mewtwo. Why are these children here? Are they old enough to be here?" "They are the offspring of Ashchu and Pikachu and just came of legal age today. It is part of a special deal they have with me that they observe Ashchu's treatment. They have been told not to interfere in any way. Anyway, continuing on. Lucario, since this is your first time here, only call Ash here "Toy". Other than that, you may use him in any sexual way you desire. The children are not to participate at this time." Both of them nodded and Charmander stepped up and the children became anxious, worried about what might happen to their mother.

Charmander embraced Ashchu and they started kissing, sending their tongues into each other's mouth. They moaned as they explored every inch of the other's mouth and wrestling their tongues with each other. After making out for 20 minutes, they broke the kiss. Charmander said, "You are good at kissing, toy. Now, on your back, I have to take a shit." Ashchu reluctantly laid on his back, not wanting to eat more shit, but knew he would be forced to anyway. Charmander straddled Ashchu's head, putting his ass just an inch above Ashchu's mouth. Before Ashchu could react, Charmander started pushing the shit out and Ashchu moved quickly to start eating it. The children looked grossed out by the sight and smell, but managed to stay still and quiet. Charmander kept pushing shit out quite fast, but Ashchu managed to eat it just as fast. After 30 minutes, Charmander finally pushed the last piece out and Ashchu hungrily ate it before licking around and inside the ass hole. After a few minutes, Ashchu withdrew his tongue.

Charmander climbed off of Ashchu and he repositioned himself on all fours moving to Charmander's crotch. "That's it, toy, you get the idea." Ashchu started licking and rubbing around Charmander's slit. After a few moments, Charmander's cock started poking out and Ashchu put his mouth on it. Once his cock grew to its full length, Charmander grabbed Ashchu's head, holding it still as he pissed in Ashchu's mouth. The stream was so strong, Ashchu couldn't swallow fast enough and it started leaking out the sides of his mouth. Watching this, the children were more grossed out and looked like they might throw up, but didn't. Charmander looked like he was in heaven with his eyes half closed and head tilted upwards, moaning. After a few minutes, Charmander stopped pissing and started humping Ashchu's mouth right after he swallowed the last of the piss.

As Charmander humped Ashchu's mouth, both of them moaned louder and louder. After 30 minutes, Charmander pulled Ashchu's mouth off his cock and moaned very loudly as he came all over Ashchu's face, some of the cum landing in his mouth. Charmander's orgasm lasted 10 minutes before it stopped, Ashchu's face was covered in cum and Ashchu used his hand to wipe the cum off and eat it off his hands. 

Will turned to Pikachu and asked, "What is that white stuff and why is mommy eating it?" "That is called "Cum". It comes out when you reach a certain amount of pleasure. Most of the time is does taste good, but it depends. Mommy has to eat as much as he can, it is part of his treatment here."

Charmander laid on his back, "Ok, toy, my feet need some attention now." Ashchu gulped, never having to do feet before and not really sure what to do. He went to each foot and took a big deep sniff of them, causing Charmander to moan. Ashchu then started licking all over the bottom of each foot, Charmander moaning even louder. "That's it toy, keep going, you're doing very good." Ashchu took each toe into his mouth, sucking and licking each one, causing Charmander to moan even louder. Then, Ashchu took as much of each foot into his mouth and did the same thing he did to the toes. He repeated this treatment for another hour, Charmander moaning louder and louder, before he asked Ashchu to stop and got up.

Ashchu laid on his back and Charmander approached between his legs, his cock still hard. As soon as he was in position, Charmander immediately shoved his cock into Ashchu's ass as hard and fast as he could, making Ashchu scream loudly in pain at the sudden intruder. The children were worried, but didn't do anything, remembering what Mewtwo told them earlier. Charmander fucked Ashchu hard and fast, his lower body becoming a blur as he moved. Eventually, Ashchu's screams turned to moans and both of them were now moaning. After 10 minutes, Charmander bent down and kissed Ashchu as he was fucking. They both moaned louder and louder into the kiss. After another 20 minutes, they let out deafening moans as Charmander came hard in Ashchu's ass. Ashchu felt the cock pulsate and shoot load after load into his ass, causing him to moan louder. The orgasm lasted 15 minutes before it stopped and Charmander pulled out of Ashchu's ass with a loud pop sound, broke the kiss, and stood up.

Charmander climbed onto one of the beds and laid down on his stomach, exhausted from his time with Ashchu. "That was the best experience I've ever had with him." "I'm glad you had a good time with our toy. You did very good Ash and your children are being very well behaved. I know this isn't easy for you children to watch, but it is necessary for you to understand what he goes through here and also so you get an idea of what your experience with him will be like." Charmander, after hearing the last sentence spoke up, "Wait, did you just say he has to have sex with his children?" "Yes, I did. That is part of an agreement between Ash, Pikachu, and me for allowing them to have children." "Oh boy, I'll have to stick around to watch that." "You may do that if you wish, it might be a while though." "That's fine, I've always wanted to see a bit of incest." "Anyway, back to what I was saying. I know you children really wanted to step in and interfere. I am glad you were able to restrain yourselves. Once you return to the island, you can comfort your mother all you want. Now that is said, Lucario, you are up."

Lucario approached Ashchu, picked him up, and kissed him passionately. Their tongues eagerly exploring each other's mouth while moaning. Ashchu loved the flat, nimble canine tongue. After 10 minutes, Lucario broke the kiss saying, "Hmm, you have a tasty mouth, toy. I wonder how the outside tastes." Mewtwo opened an observation portal so everyone could see what was happening inside Lucario. Lucario opened his mouth wide and shoved Ashchu inside. The children screamed, Ashley shouted, "NO, MOMMY!" They watched in horror and cried as Lucario tilted his head up and swallowed in loud gulps. A bulge could be seen as Ashchu slid down Lucario's throat and into his stomach. Pikachu tried to calm the children down, reassuring them that Ashchu would be coming back. Ashchu could feel the stomach fluids rising up his body and splashed around in them a bit. Suddenly, screams could be heard outside Lucario as Ashchu was starting to be digested. After a couple of minutes, Lucario retched and brought Ashchu back up. Ashchu plopped onto the ground coughing and screaming in pain. Mewtwo let him continue like this for a bit before healing Ashchu again. Lucario spoke up, "You are one delicious pokemon, toy."

Mewtwo looked over to the horrified and crying children, "You see, young ones, what happened to your mother there wasn't permanent. I healed him and I would never allow him to be fully digested. I have the ability to teleport him back out if I need to. The pain he feels is all part of his treatment here. The purpose of leaving him partially digested as long as I did was to let him experience the pain for a bit before getting healed. As you saw in your lessons, he has been through this a few times already and knows he will be healed. He just cannot ignore the pain of being digested. The entire experience is very pleasurable for the pokemon eating him. The feeling of a living creature in your mouth, going down your throat, and moving around in your stomach creates a pleasure unlike any other. I apologize for the interruption, Lucario, you may continue."

Lucario sat down and motioned for Ashchu to come closer. As Ashchu approached, Lucario grabbed him, turned him upside down, and brought him into a 69 position. Lucario started licking Ashchu's sheath and balls as Ashchu did the same to him, causing both of them to moan. Their cocks started poking out of their sheaths at the same time and they concentrated on the cocks in front of them. Once their cocks grew to their full length, they started sucking on them like porn stars, causing them to moan louder. After 30 minutes, their orgasms were approaching fast, both at the same time. Lucario took Ashchu's entire cock in his mouth, while Ashchu tried doing the same thing, except the knot wouldn't fit in his mouth. Suddenly, their orgasms hit, again at the same time and they both moaned even louder than before. Their orgasms lasted 15 minutes before they stopped, they managed to swallow every last drop the other gave out.

Lucario turned Ashchu right side up, "You're good with that mouth, toy. Now, let's see how that ass of yours feels." With his cock still at full length, Lucario shoved Ashchu down onto his cock hard, causing Ashchu to let out a deafening scream in pain. The children screamed and started crying, being horrified at seeing their mother in pain while Pikachu tried to keep them calm. Lucario brought Ashchu up to the point just the tip of his cock was inside Ashchu before slamming him back down. He repeated this over and over again, eventually his knot started to grow and Ashchu could feel it press against his ass. "Lucario, please, not the knot. I beg you, do not shove the knot in me." "But, toy, the knot is the best part." After 40 minutes, Lucario felt he was on the edge of orgasm and shoved Ashchu down harder than before, forcing the knot into Ashchu's ass with a loud pop, moaning very loudly as he came. His orgasm lasted 20 minutes before he picked Ashchu up off his cock, again with a loud pop, and laid him on the ground before joining Charmander on the bed. 

"That is one good toy. I can't wait for another experience with him. For now, I am spent. Thank you for the opportunity, Mewtwo." "You are welcome, Lucario. Now, I think it is time for Ashchu, Pikachu, and the children to return to the island. Charmander, Lucario, you two may stay here as long as you wish. I will leave the observation portal open so you may watch." Mewtwo's eyes glowed and all nine of them teleported to the island. The children ran over to Ashchu, Timmy said, "MOMMY, are you ok? That was the most horrible thing to watch." Ashchu responded while rubbing his ass, "I'm ok, just a bit sore. Lucario was a bit rough on me there. I heard you children screaming. I know watching me go through that was horrifying, just remember, no matter how bad things may seem, there will always be an end to it. Mewtwo, thank you for being patient with the children. I know it was probably a bit unpleasant having to speak to them during the encounter." "You're welcome. I realize this isn't easy for them, but I know it is necessary to desensitize them to this kind of treatment. That way, they will be less horrified and a bit more willing when they have to have their encounters with you. My patience does have its limits, though. That is why I do not want any more children born here. I'm sure you understand that, right?" Ashchu nodded.

Mewtwo could sense they were hungry and prepared a meal for them. They sat down, thanked Mewtwo for the meal, and ate it. Afterwards, Ashchu went over to the lake and washed up. The children saw Ashchu wash up in the lake and decided they would have some fun in the lake. Pikachu and the children ran to the lake and jumped in and all eight of them started swimming and playing, having all kinds of fun. After a few hours, they got out and dried off. Ashchu went up to Pikachu and kissed him. Rose said, "Eww, do you have to do that in front of us, Mommy?" "Yes, Rose, it shows my affection for Daddy. Anyway, we're all pretty tired from today, let's get some sleep." After the children laid down, Ashchu and Pikachu laid down next to them, cuddling with them and they all fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buizel makes an appearance and Bulbasaur returns

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of its characters. This story is a complete work of fiction and I receive no money for writing it. This story contains the following fetishes: Rape, Rimming, Scat, Watersports, Feet Worship, Felching. The characters involved in and observing sex in this story are of legal age, any term that describes youth is intended to show they are slightly older than legal age. The terms "Child" and "Children" are intended only as a reference to the offspring of Ashchu and Pikachu.

Ashchu's Rape  
By: jbernady8

Chapter 16

After sleeping for seven hours, Ashchu and Pikachu woke up. "Good morning, Pikachu." "Good morning, Ash." They stood up, holding hands as they watched their children sleep. "They look so peaceful and cute. I wish they didn't have to go out on their own." Ashchu said. Pikachu nodded in agreement, saying, "I know, but it's a part of life. The children have to leave the nest at some point." After an hour, the children woke up. "Good morning, children." Ashchu and Pikachu said in unison. The children all responded, saying, "Good morning, mommy and daddy." Mewtwo saw the children wake up and prepared breakfast for them and they sat down to eat it. Once they were done eating, the children all said they have to pee and poop. Ashchu said, "Children, since I have to eat and drink it anyway, why don't you go in my mouth?" Rose looked shocked, "That's gross, mommy! Why would you want us to do that to you?" "I would rather eat and drink from you than have it put on a plate and bowl to do it. It tastes better from the tap." All of the children said, "Ok, for you we'll do it." Pikachu spoke up, "Ash, I have to go as well, would you mind if I join?" "That's fine with me, Pikachu."

Ashchu laid on his back and one-by-one the children and Pikachu took turns shitting into Ashchu's mouth, then turning and peeing into his mouth. When all of them were finished, Ashchu stood up, saying, "Tasty, I know it's gross, but you children are probably going to have to do that as well. I don't know what Mewtwo has in mind for what he wants us to do when we have our encounters together." All of the children had disgusted looks on their faces. Timmy said, "Do we have to? That is so gross and smelly." Ashchu responded, "If Mewtwo wants you to do it, yes. Remember, he gets what he wants, even if he has to force you to do it. The more willing you are to doing it, the better off you are and the quicker it will be, trust me. When he first brought me to his lair, I was very unwilling to do what he wanted. He even forced it on me. But, when I started doing things willingly, it got a whole lot better." "Ok, mommy, we trust you. It's still gross though." "At least you'll be eating and drinking mine. I've eaten and drank the stuff from pokemon that were way worse than mine. Plus, you only have to do it one time, I have to do it with almost every pokemon that comes to the lair."

Mewtwo got up and walked to them, "It is time to go." His eyes glowed and the nine of them were teleported to Mewtwo's lair. Upon materializing, the children climbed onto the beds once again and Mewtwo removed the plugs from Ashchu before returning to his throne and sat down. "Charmander, Lucario, I see you're still here, you are still welcome to stay as long as you like. For now, more pokemon are approaching." Everyone looked to the entrance as two pokemon came in. As they stepped closer, everyone could see they were Buizel and Bulbasaur. They approached the beds and made themselves comfortable. Mewtwo spoke up, "Welcome back Bulbasaur, and Welcome Buizel. Remember, the only rule is to only refer to Ashchu here as "Toy", other than that, you are free to do any fetish or sex you like. Don't mind the children here, they are of legal age and are here to watch. They are the offspring of Ashchu and Pikachu." Bulbasaur and Buizel both nodded as Mewtwo continued, "Who's first?" Bulbasaur looked to Buizel, "Since I've already had some fun with him before, you may go first, Buizel." Buizel jumped off the bed and walked toward Ashchu.

Buizel embraced Ashchu and started kissing him. Their tongues moving wildly inside the other's mouth, causing them to moan. They explored around every tooth, inside their cheeks, and rubbed the roof of their mouth and under their tongues, as well as, wrestling their tongues. Each movement more pleasurable than the last, causing them to moan louder and louder into the kiss. Getting really into the kiss, they started rubbing each other slowly and passionately. As they rubbed over each other's sheath, they let out even louder moans. After making out for an hour, they withdrew their tongues and Ashchu tried to break the kiss, but Buizel quickly put his hands on the back of Ashchu's head, keeping their lips pressed together. Suddenly, Buizel let out a water gun attack directly into Ashchu's mouth, surprising him. Ashchu quickly swallowed as fast as he could. After a minute, the water gun stopped and Buizel broke the kiss while Ashchu coughed, nearly drowning. "That was fun, toy. Your mouth is heavenly, and you are so talented with your tongue."

Buizel laid on his back, lifting his feet up a bit, "Ok, toy, let's see you put that mouth and tongue to use on my feet." Ashchu sunk his head slightly and sighed. He walked up to Buizel's feet and started sniffing them loudly, causing Buizel to moan. After a couple of minutes, he started licking the feet. He licked the bottoms for a bit, then moved to the toes, licking all around them and putting them in his mouth and sucking on them, individually at first, then all of them together. Without interrupting them, Kevin turned to Pikachu and asked, "Daddy, why is mommy doing that to those dirty feet?" Pikachu responded, "It is very pleasurable for the one he's doing it to. You children can do it with him, if you want, and experience it for yourselves. It can also be very pleasurable to the one giving the treatment, but mommy doesn't care too much for doing it." The pleasure caused Buizel to moan louder and louder. Ashchu kept doing this over and over for 30 minutes, before Buizel nudged Ashchu's head and he stopped. Buizel put his feet down, "Ohh god, your mouth and tongue are even more talented than I imagined. That was the best foot treatment I've ever had." Hearing that made Ashchu blush in embarrassment.

"It's time to get me hard, toy." Ashchu bent down and started licking and sucking on Buizel's furry balls, causing him to moan. After a few minutes, Ashchu licked up to Buizel's furry sheath. He licked all over and inside the sheath while using his hands to play with the sheath and balls as well. After a few moments, the cock started poking out and Ashchu turned his attention to it, eagerly licking and sucking it. Once the cock had reached its full length, Ashchu was bobbing his head up and down on the cock while licking and jerking it at the same time, causing Buizel to moan louder. After a few minutes, Buizel reached down and pulled Ashchu's head off the cock. Ashchu looked confused and Buizel spoke up, "I don't want to cum yet. I want you to sit on it now."

Ashchu straddled Buizel's body and sat down on the cock quickly. Buizel grabbed Ashchu's hips and started humping him fast and hard, causing both of them to moan loudly. Their moans becoming louder and louder with each passing moment. After 15 minutes, Buizel moved his hands up and brought Ashchu down into a passionate kiss. Both of them moaning loudly into the kiss as Buizel continued to hump Ashchu. After another 10 minutes, Buizel started humping Ashchu harder and faster, both moaning even louder into the kiss as Buizel felt his orgasm approaching quickly. A couple of minutes later, Buizel slammed his cock all the way into Ashchu as hard as he could, causing both of them to let out a deafening moan into the kiss as Buizel came hard. Ashchu felt the cock pulsate and shoot load after load into his ass. After 30 minutes, the orgasm faded and Buizel broke the kiss before pushing Ashchu off him. "You are one good fuck, toy. Thank you for the good time." After saying that, Buizel returned to the bed and laid down on his stomach to watch Bulbasaur's turn.

Will turn to Pikachu, saying, "Daddy, why did Buizel do that? That seems humiliating." "Humiliation is part of his treatment here. Some pokemon just come here for a good fuck. Others have given him just as much pleasure as he'd give them. It is less humiliating when they give him pleasure and makes him feel better about his treatment. Remember, if one of you children stay behind with him, you will be subject to this treatment as well. Be careful, once you make that decision, Mewtwo will not let you leave until mommy leaves, so be sure it is what you really want."

With Ashchu still laying on his back, Bulbasaur walked up to him in between his legs, with an evil smile on his face. Ashchu started sitting up, but Bulbasaur pushed him back down, "Stay down, toy, this one will be a new experience." Hearing this made Ashchu very nervous, now knowing what he meant. Bulbasaur brought out his vines and inserted both of them deep into Ashchu's ass, making him moan. Once they were deep enough, Bulbasaur moved the vines apart slowly. The stretching of his ass turned Ashchu's moans to screams of pain. The vines stretched Ashchu's ass wider than it had been stretched before, making Ashchu scream louder than he has ever screamed before. Once it was as wide as it could go, Bulbasaur buried his face into Ashchu's ass, licking all around the walls and sucking in the cum that was previously left there by Buizel. Instead of swallowing, Bulbasaur kept the cum in his mouth. Once he got all the cum out, Bulbasaur withdrew his face and vines from the ass and walked over to Ashchu's face. With Ashchu still crying from the pain, Bulbasaur kissed him, sending the cum into Ashchu's mouth, the thick tongue not allowing Ashchu's tongue much movement. The feeling of Ashchu swallowing the cum and crying into Bulbasaur's mouth, was very pleasurable for Bulbasaur and he moaned into Ashchu's mouth. After making out for 30 minutes, Bulbasaur broke the kiss, saying, "Hmm, that feeling was the best ever. Stay there, I have to go now."

Bulbasaur straddled Ashchu's body, putting his ass just above Ashchu's mouth. Ashchu opened his mouth just as Bulbasaur grunted, quickly pushing shit out of his ass. Ashchu, still crying, quickly chewing and swallowing as his children watched, disgusted by the site and smell. After 45 minutes, Bulbasaur stopped shitting and Ashchu ate the last of it. Bulbasaur turned around and put his sheath against Ashchu's mouth. Ashchu took the sheath into his mouth, and right away Bulbasaur started pissing. Ashchu swallowed as fast as he could, but the stream was too powerful and started spraying out the sides of his mouth. After a few minutes Bulbasaur stopped pissing and Ashchu swallowed the last of it. 

Ashchu took his mouth off the sheath and Bulbasaur used his vines to massage Ashchu's sheath, making him moan. Once Ashchu's cock was at full length, Bulbasaur retracted his vines, moved back a bit, and sat all the way down on Ashchu's cock, making both of them moan loudly. Bulbasaur moved up and down on the cock as fast as he could. The pleasure was too much for Ashchu and he started humping Bulbasaur hard as he was riding the cock. Their moans got louder with every moment that passed. After an hour, Bulbasaur knew Ashchu was about to orgasm, so he sat as far down on the cock as he could, both of them let out deafening moans as Ashchu came hard in Bulbasaur's ass. After 30 minutes, Ashchu's orgasm subsided and Bulbasaur removed the cock from his ass. 

"Don't rest yet, toy. You made a mess in my ass and it's time to clean it out." Bulbasaur turned around and put his ass against Ashchu's mouth. The sides of the ass hole were still dirty from shitting earlier and not giving Ashchu a chance to clean it. Ashchu first licked around the hole to clean it before putting his mouth on it and sucking hard while shoving his tongue inside. As he sucked the cum out, he swallowed it, grimacing at the taste. After 10 minutes, no more cum was coming out and Ashchu removed his tongue and mouth from the ass. "Ok, Bulbasaur, there's no more left." Bulbasaur climbed off Ashchu, saying, "Thank you, toy."

Bulbasaur returned to the beds and laid down. Mewtwo spoke up, "If that is all, it is now time for Ashchu, Pikachu, and the children to return to the island. You did good today, Ashchu, and I'm proud of you. Now, it's time for your plugs." Mewtwo made the butt plug slightly longer and wider before putting it and the penis plug on Ashchu. Once they were securely in place, Mewtwo teleported all nine of them to the island. Once they materialized, the children ran to comfort Ashchu. Jenny spoke up, "Mommy, that was horrible to watch. Are you ok?" "I'll be fine, my ass really hurts from Bulbasaur. I just need rest and to clean up, my fur is such a mess." The children helped Ashchu up and walked him to the lake. They helped him clean up before walking him to the meal that Mewtwo had just prepared. As they ate, Rose spoke up, "Mommy, why would these pokemon want to cause you so much pain and humiliation?" "Well, Rose, I'm the only human that's been turned into a pokemon. These pokemon don't like humans and take their anger out on me. Since I really don't have a choice, I have to endure this for as long as Mewtwo wants me to." "But, mommy, isn't this wrong?" "Yes, it is wrong. Nobody should be forced to do anything they don't want to do. But, Mewtwo gets what he wants, and this is what he wants from me. If I could leave, I would." 

After they were done eating, Mewtwo approached them. "I have come to a decision. Starting tomorrow at least one of the children will have their encounter with their mother each day. At least one will be vored, anally, orally, and cock vored by your mother. One child doesn't have to do all three, but by the time you've all had your encounters, he will have done each of them at least once with the six of you. I will leave the decision of who is first to have their encounter first. As well as, who will be vored and what kind. Make your decisions carefully." After hearing that, the children started discussing it. "Don't say your decision out loud now. I want this to be a surprise for your mother." Once they came to a decision, they stopped talking and yawned loudly. They laid down in the grass and went to sleep. Ashchu and Pikachu hugged and kissed. Pikachu spoke up, "I wonder which of them will be first and which ones will be vored." "I don't know, Pikachu. I'll be happy to just get it over with. I'm going to miss them when they leave." They kissed again and laid down, cuddling their children.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The incest finally starts and Mewtwo takes another turn with Ashchu.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of its characters. This story is a complete work of fiction and I receive no money for writing it. This story contains the following fetishes: Incest, Rape, Rimming, Scat, Watersports, Felching, Vore, Anal Vore, Impregnation, Snowballing. The characters involved in and observing sex in this story are of legal age, any term that describes youth is intended to show they are slightly older than legal age. The terms "Child" and "Children" are intended only as a reference to the offspring of Ashchu and Pikachu.

 

Ashchu's Rape  
By: jbernady8

Chapter 17

After sleeping for eight hours, they started waking up. As they woke, they went to the lake and washed up a bit as Mewtwo prepared breakfast. They sat down and started eating. As they ate, Ashchu spoke up, "I can't wait to see who is going to be first to have their turn with me. I would really rather not do it, but an agreement is an agreement. I'd like to apologize in advance. I don't want to be rough with you children, but that is what Mewtwo wants." In unison, the children responded, "It's ok, mommy, we understand." Rose said, "The decision on who would go first was very hard. None of us want to go through this. But, we have actually decided which order we are going in and a specific reason for it. Let's just say, the order was determined by who was horrified the most by watching you. We felt it would be better that way." Ashchu responded, "That makes sense. I'm so glad I have such intelligent children. I love all of you so much. Please promise me something, when you are out in the world, please find each other and stick together. Once you've found each other, please find Pikachu and myself, we would love to travel with you." The children responded in unison, "We promise, and we love you too, mommy."

After they finished eating, Mewtwo approached them, "It is time to go, but first I have something to say. It's been touching watching as you children were made, hatched, and grow up. If this wasn't punishment for your mommy here, I wouldn't force this on you. Now, when we teleport, I don't want your mommy to know who is first right away, so you, children, will stay together on the beds until I call for you. I already know who it is as I have read your minds while you were discussing it. We will also have a bit of an audience to watch. It turns out there is quite a bit of interest for watching your mommy have his way with you. I needed to get extra beds for them since there are so many. There is a ghost pokemon there that can possess you and I have my mind and body control powers if there is any resistance." Ashley responded, "I don't think that will be needed. We already know we will have to do it whether we want to or not." "That is good, Ashley, but I like a little insurance, just in case." 

Mewtwo's eyes glowed and they teleported to the lair. Mewtwo removed the plugs from Ashchu and sat in his throne while Pikachu and the children sat down on a nearby bed. Ashchu looked around and saw all the pokemon that he's had an encounter with since Mewtwo kidnapped him, eagerly waiting to watch him have an encounter with his children. Suddenly, Ashchu heard a strange sound and looked at Mewtwo. Gengar appeared next to Mewtwo sitting next to the throne. Mewtwo spoke up, "My friends, the moment you've been waiting for, Ash is about to have sex with one of his children." All of the pokemon beside Ashchu and the children cheered. Mewtwo continued, "I remind you that they are of legal age and it is ok. The children, on their own, have decided the order of which they will have their encounter, as well as, which ones will be vored by Ash and which hole they will be vored in. Also, the females have to get pregnant before their encounter is finished. After their encounter, the children will be teleported to a group of Pichu and/or Pikachu who will take them in as one of their own." Mewtwo looked over to the children, "Remember, Ash has to be rough with you. If I sense he is taking it too easy on you, we have Gengar here as well as my powers to force it. Now...the child who decided to be first...step forward for your encounter." Everyone looked over to the children as Jenny stood up and slowly walked toward Ashchu, nervously shaking and starting to cry in anticipation for what was about to happen.

She stopped a few feet in front of Ashchu and turned to Mewtwo, sniffled a few times, and said "I...want to be...eaten." Mewtwo nodded and his eyes glowed while Ashchu grew two feet taller, while she watched in fear of what was about to happen. Ashchu approached her, picked her up, and put her in his mouth. As Ashchu was doing this, Mewtwo changed the observation portal to show what was going on inside Ashchu. Almost immediately after entering Ashchu's mouth, she started to struggle and scream, trying to break out. Ashchu moaned at the feeling and started moving her around with his tongue which made her struggle and scream more. After having her in his mouth for a few minutes, Ashchu slowly tiled his head upward before swallowing, a very animate bulge seen going down his neck and into his stomach. Upon entering his stomach, Jenny started to scream and struggle as if her life depended on it. The feeling in his stomach was more pleasurable than he imagined and moaned even louder. Jenny felt some fluid fill the stomach and she panicked, knowing just what it was. Suddenly her screams turned to cries of pain as she was starting to be digested. Ashchu turned to Mewtwo as if asking him if he could let her out, but Mewtwo just stared at him. After 10 minutes, Mewtwo nodded at Ashchu and he retched, bringing Jenny back up. She plopped onto the ground along with the stomach fluids, screaming and crying loudly in pain while coughing. Mewtwo left her like this for five minutes before healing her and returning Ashchu to his normal size, saying, "Squirtle, your water gun, please." Squirtle nodded and shot a water gun attack at Jenny, cleaning her off. "Thank you, Squirtle." "No problem, Mewtwo." Mewtwo turned to Ashchu and Jenny, "Continue your encounter."

Ashchu bent down to Jenny, petting her, "Shh, it's ok Jenny, he's healed you and is getting impatient." He moved his hand to her head and turned it to face him and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. She was still crying, but opened her mouth and their tongues started exploring each other's mouth causing Ashchu to moan. He hated himself for actually enjoying this, but if he had to do this, he might as well enjoy it. As their kiss continued her cries started changing into moans and she was getting into the situation. They explored every inch of the other's mouth. Suddenly, Ashchu shoved his tongue so deep, it entered her throat, causing her to gag and choke. After a few moments, he pulled his tongue back and continued exploring her mouth. They made out for another 30 minutes before Ashchu broke the kiss, a thick string of saliva connecting their mouths. Jenny spoke up, "Wow, mommy, I never thought I would enjoy that, except when your tongue went into my throat." "I enjoyed that as well. There is more pain involved in what we have left to do, though. I deeply regret what we have to do. The next part will be better with you on your back."

Jenny nodded and laid on her back. Ashchu straddled her head and put his ass an inch from her face. She had a look of disgust, knowing what he was about to do, but still opened her mouth. Ashchu let out a loud grunt as he started pushing shit out. As it entered her mouth, she coughed and gagged at the taste and texture, but still chewed and swallowed it. Ashchu kept pushing shit out quite fast and Jenny chewed and swallowed as fast as she could. It was coming out too fast for her and started making a mess on her face. He continued pushing shit out for another 45 minutes before he stopped, and she chewed and swallowed the last of it. Once they were done, Ashchu stayed there and Jenny looked confused. "Jenny, you have to clean me up. I know this is gross, but go with it and it will be over quickly." Jenny slowly leaned up and licked around Ashchu's ass hole for a few minutes before shoving her tongue into the hole, causing him to moan loudly. "That's it, Jenny, you're getting it." She moved her tongue wildly inside the hole, causing him to moan even louder. After 20 minutes, she withdrew her tongue and Ashchu climbed off her.

"You did good, Jenny. The next part is easier if you put your mouth on my sheath, it's also less messy, trust me." Jenny slowly got up and put her mouth on his sheath. Almost immediately, he started peeing full force. She gagged and coughed at the taste at first, but quickly swallowed. The feeling making him moan and let out a sigh of relief. Even though she was swallowing as fast as she could, it was too much, and it started spraying out the sides of her mouth covering her face and chest with piss. After a few minutes, Ashchu's bladder was empty and stopped peeing. She swallowed the last of the piss that was in her mouth and pulled her mouth off the sheath.

Ashchu laid on his back, "Ok, Jenny, now it is time to give me a blowjob." Jenny slowly approached Ashchu and started licking and sucking his balls, causing him to moan, "That's it, Jenny, you're getting it." After a few minutes, she slowly licked up to his sheath, then licked around and inside it, causing him to moan louder. When his cock started poking out, she concentrated her attention on it, sucking and licking it. As it reached its full length, Jenny bobbed her head up and down, using her tongue and hands in tune with her mouth. Ashchu was moaning louder and louder, still hating himself for enjoying this. He reached down and shoved her head all the way down his cock, causing her to choke and gag. He kept her head there for a few minutes before releasing it and she went back to her previous treatment. After 30 minutes, Ashchu held her head in place and moaned even louder as he came into her mouth. She choked and gagged at the taste and texture, but quickly swallowed. The cum shot out so fast that she couldn't swallow fast enough, and it started spraying out the sides of her mouth, landing on her face and Ashchu's chest. After 15 minutes, Ashchu's orgasm stopped and Jenny swallowed the last of it before taking her mouth off the cock. "Mommy, that tasted strange, not gross like your pee and poop, but salty and fruity." "That is normal, everyone's cum tastes different, when you have sex with others, you'll realize that. Now, get on your back again. It is time for you to get some pleasure."

Confused, Jenny laid on her back and Ashchu approached between her legs and bent down, putting his face near her vagina. He stuck out his tongue and started licking around her vagina slowly, causing her to moan. Ashchu smiled when he heard her moan, it was the first time since the encounter started that it sounded like she was enjoying it. He put his mouth against her vagina and vigorously ate her out. She was moaning louder and louder every second, the new sensation causing her immense pleasure. Her juices now pouring out into his mouth and he hungrily swallowed. After 10 minutes, her orgasm hit her like a huge tidal wave and her juices shot out like a fire hose. Whatever he couldn't swallow, soaked his face. Her orgasm lasted 20 minutes, he made sure he had a mouthful of her juices when it stopped. He moved up to her head and kissed her, pushing her juices into her mouth, which she hungrily swallowed. After she swallowed it all, he broke the kiss, "Did you like that, Jenny?" "Yes, mommy, that was the most pleasurable thing so far and that stuff you put in my mouth was better than your cum." "I'm glad you liked it. The next part will be painful to you at first, since you are a virgin. But I promise it will get pleasurable after a short time, stay on your back, let me do the work." "Ok, mommy, I trust you."

Ashchu moved back between her legs, his cock still hard, and put his cock against her vagina. "Here's the painful part," Ashchu said as he shoved his cock all the way into her as hard and fast as he could, causing a loud pop sound as he broke her hymen, moaning loudly while she let out a deafening scream and cry in extreme pain. As he started fucking her, he saw blood on his cock and knew it was normal, so he continued to fuck her as hard and fast as he could, moaning louder and louder every second. After a few minutes, her screams and cries turned to moans of pleasure and Ashchu smiled, knowing he was causing her to feel pleasure. After 30 minutes, he came hard inside her, both of them moaning very loudly. His orgasm lasted 15 minutes, when it was over, he started fucking her again. "Mommy...why are you...doing this again?" "I need to make sure you get pregnant. That is what Mewtwo wants." Jenny nodded while still moaning as Ashchu continued fucking her. He continued to fuck her through three more orgasms before he finally pulled out, his cum dripping from her vagina onto the floor as she stayed laying down, exhausted.

Mewtwo spoke up, "The encounter is now done. Ash, Pikachu, children, say your good byes. She is pregnant, and I must teleport her before she starts laying her eggs." All of them approached her, hugging her and saying good bye, crying as they did so. Ashchu was the last to say good bye, "Jenny, I love you so much. I wish you all the happiness in the world. I'm sorry that your last experience with me was painful and gross. I'm glad it ended pleasurably for you." "I love you too, mommy. I know you didn't mean for this to be painful and gross. At least I have my offspring to remember you by until we are together again. I will make sure they come along." He took a few steps back as Mewtwo spoke up, "One last thing before she is teleported, Squirtle, I need your water gun one more time." Squirtle shot a water gun at her, cleaning her off. "Thank you, Squirtle. Jenny, there is a nice group of Pikachu and Pichu waiting for you. They will care for you and your children and they will protect you. Enjoy your new life and your children." Mewtwo's eyes glowed as Jenny was teleported out and Pikachu and the children went back to their beds to watch the next part, still crying. Mewtwo continued speaking, "Ash's first encounter with his children is complete, but each day he will be having an encounter with one child each day. I have allowed one child to stay behind if they wish. All they have to do is ask, once their encounter is complete. The one that stays behind will be subject to the same treatment as Ash and each pokemon will be able to choose to have their encounter with Ash, his child, both, or have them do something together while being watched."

"Ok, Ash, I'm going to have another turn with you. I know your encounter with Jenny is still fresh and you miss her, but we must continue with you." "I...understand, Mewtwo," Ashchu said, still crying, missing Jenny. "On your back, toy." Ashchu laid on his back, tears still flowing from his eyes. Mewtwo straddled him and squatted until his ass was just above Ashchu's face. Ashchu opened his mouth and awaited what was coming. Mewtwo let out a grunt and farted loudly before pushing shit out. Ashchu hungrily ate the shit as it came out and landed in his mouth. Mewtwo continued to grunt and push shit out as fast as he could and Ashchu had a hard time keeping up. What he wasn't able to eat landed on his face and chest, his children had very disgusted looks on their faces, both from the sight and smell. After 30 minutes, Mewtwo finally pushed the last piece out, which Ashchu ate quickly, then he leaned up, licking around and inside the hole, cleaning it out while Mewtwo moaned in pleasure. Mewtwo, lost in pleasure, squatted more, pushing his ass roughly against Ashchu's mouth, sending his tongue deeper into the hole, causing Mewtwo to moan louder, "You like that, don't you, toy. You like being treated like a toilet, eating shit and drinking piss." Hearing that made Ashchu feel very humiliated especially in front of his children. After 15 minutes, Mewtwo got up and Ashchu stood up.

Without interrupting, Kevin turned to Pikachu, both still crying, missing Jenny. "Daddy, why is Mewtwo talking like that?" "He does that to humiliate him. It is part of his treatment here. If any of you children want to stay here with him, you will be humiliated like that as well." Kevin still looked confused, but nodded and continued watching Ashchu and Mewtwo.

Mewtwo was standing an inch in front of Ashchu and used his fingers to separate his genital slit, "Get ready, toy, I've been holding this in for a while." Ashchu opened his mouth just as Mewtwo started pissing. He swallowed all that landed in his mouth, but Mewtwo was directing the stream all the way up and down Ashchu's body, covering him is piss. Once Ashchu was thoroughly soaked, Ashchu walked up and put his mouth on the slit and started swallowing really fast as the stream was powerful. After five minutes, Mewtwo's bladder was empty and he stopped pissing. Once Ashchu felt the stream stop, he swallowed what was left in his mouth and took a few steps back. "God, you look good like that, toy." Mewtwo looked at Wartortle and they gave each other a nod. Wartortle let out a water gun on Ashchu, cleaning him off. Ashchu shook himself dry, "Thank you for allowing me to be cleaned off." "You're welcome, toy. I want you clean for the next part anyway."

Mewtwo straddled Ashchu, changing the observation portal to show the inside of himself, and started squatting down. Ashchu knew what he was doing and stayed still, letting it happen. As Mewtwo got lower, Ashchu's head disappeared into his ass, causing him to moan. He continued going down slowly, moaning loudly as more of Ashchu disappeared into his ass. Soon, Mewtwo was sitting all the way onto the floor and he stayed there for a minute, letting Ashchu climb deeper and Mewtwo moaned louder as he did so. After Ashchu was far enough inside, Mewtwo stood up, moaning even louder at the new feeling. Once Ashchu was a good distance inside, he started rolling around, licking the walls and flailing his arms and feet around. Mewtwo was letting out deafening moans at this point, the feeling in his ass being the most pleasurable he's ever felt. "Oh god, this toy is awesome inside my ass. I'm going to have to try this more often. Everyone should have a try at this." Ashchu's movements briefly brushed Mewtwo's prostate over and over again, causing him to moan louder each time. Suddenly, without warning, Mewtwo orgasmed, cumming all over the ground and causing his ass to pulsate around Ashchu. Not knowing what is going on, Ashchu started panicking, the ass crushing him with each pulse. The new movement caused Mewtwo to moan even louder. Once his orgasm ended, Mewtwo thought it was time to bring Ashchu back out. He squatted and let out a very loud grunt, pushing Ashchu out slowly. Ashchu moved his arms and legs, trying to help by crawling out, but he was still moving slowly. After a few moments, he felt a draft on his feet and he knew he was almost out. Mewtwo kept pushing and Ashchu kept crawling. A few moments later, Ashchu's head popped back out and he fell to the floor gasping for air and coughing, covered in shit. 

Mewtwo turned to face him, saying, "You make a great dildo, toy. I'll have to do that with you some more, but later. For now, you're going in the other end. If you felt that good in my ass, I can't wait to see how you feel in my stomach." He reached down and picked Ashchu up, putting him in his mouth. Once Mewtwo's mouth was closed around him, Ashchu rolled around on his tongue and rubbed each tooth, causing Mewtwo to moan. Mewtwo let Ashchu remain in his mouth for a few more minutes, relishing at the feeling of Ashchu's actions, before slowly tilting his head up and swallowing over and over again. As Ashchu slowly went down Mewtwo's throat a large bulge could be seen on the outside. Once Ashchu reached Mewtwo's stomach he started struggling, knowing that would bring Mewtwo more pleasure and Mewtwo moaned loudly. Everyone watching could see the bulge in Mewtwo's stomach moving as Ashchu struggled. After a few moments Mewtwo's stomach was filling with fluid and Ashchu's struggles became more pronounced and started screaming, not wanting to be partially digested again, which only caused Mewtwo to moan louder. Soon, the fluids were up to Ashchu's chin and he accidentally swallowed some and his screams changed to loud cries of pain as he started to be digested. The children cringed as they heard the cries, but did nothing to interrupt. After a few minutes, Mewtwo decided he had enough. He bent over and retched, bringing Ashchu back up. Ashchu made a loud sound as he plopped onto the floor, letting out deafening cries of pain as he was more digested than before, causing his children to start worrying. After a few minutes, Mewtwo nodded at Wartortle, who cleaned off Ashchu as Mewtwo healed him. "You are just as good in my stomach as you were in my ass, toy. I wish I could've kept you in there longer."

"Ok, toy, there is one last thing I want to do before I give you a bit of pleasure." Mewtwo picked Ashchu up, his cock already at full length. Without warning, Mewtwo slammed Ashchu all the way down onto his cock, causing him to moan while Ashchu screamed in pain. Mewtwo didn't give Ashchu any time to adjust, he just started moving Ashchu up and down on his cock as hard and fast as he could, moaning louder every second, while Ashchu screamed louder. "Oh god, toy, you are a good fuck. I can't believe I didn't do this last time." Ashchu didn't pay attention to what Mewtwo said, he was too engulfed in the pain in his ass. After 30 minutes, Mewtwo slammed Ashchu all the way down his cock as hard as he could, moaning even louder as he came while Ashchu screamed louder in pain. He could feel the cock pulsate and shoot load after load of cum into his ass. As Mewtwo held Ashchu in place, he had a look of pure bliss on his face while he moaned. After 15 minutes, Mewtwo's orgasm stopped and he pulled Ashchu off his cock and brought Ashchu's ass to his face. He put his mouth on Ashchu's ass and shoved his tongue inside while he sucked vigorously, quickly bringing all the cum in Ashchu's ass into his mouth. Instead of swallowing, he turned Ashchu and brought him into a kiss, sending the cum into his mouth. Ashchu swallowed the cum Mewtwo gave him. Once all the cum was pushed out of Mewtwo's mouth and Ashchu swallowed the last of it, Mewtwo broke the kiss. "You have one tasty ass, toy. Now for you to feel some pleasure."

Mewtwo moved Ashchu so his sheath and balls were in front of Mewtwo's mouth. He started licking and sucking on Ashchu's balls causing his cries of pain to turn into moans of pleasure. After a few minutes, he started licking slowly up to the furry sheath, then licked around and inside the sheath, causing Ashchu to moan louder. After a few moments, Ashchu's cock started poking out and Mewtwo concentrated his attention on it. Once the cock reached its full length, Mewtwo started bobbing his head up and down the cock. Mewtwo took a finger from the hand that was holding Ashchu and started slowly rubbing around his ass hole while he used the other hand to massage Ashchu's balls, causing Ashchu to moan even louder. After 20 minutes, Ashchu let out a deafening moan as he came in Mewtwo's mouth. Mewtwo moaned as he felt his mouth fill with Ashchu's cum, relishing the taste. After 10 minutes, Ashchu's orgasm stopped and Mewtwo took his mouth off the cock. He moved Ashchu and kissed him again, sending the cum into Ashchu's mouth. Once Ashchu had swallowed all of the cum, Mewtwo broke the kiss and set him down on the ground. 

Mewtwo turned to the audience, saying, "He's just as much of a cum slut as he is a toilet, dildo, and food. We should all feel fortunate to have such a good toy around." Everyone except the children cheered loudly, the children were sad, feeling the humiliation of their mother. Ashchu just stood there with his head lowered, feeling more humiliated than before. Mewtwo continued, "I think Ash, Pikachu, and the children deserve some time to recover from today's events. All of you are free to observe and wait until our return tomorrow for another good show." He changed the observation portal to show the island. Mewtwo grabbed the plugs from beside the throne and put them on Ashchu, making the butt plug slightly longer and wider before doing so. After doing that, his eyes glowed and the eight of them teleported to the island. Upon materializing, the children ran to Ashchu to comfort him, while Pikachu walked over to him, all of them still crying, missing Jenny. Rose spoke up, "Mommy, are you ok? That encounter with Mewtwo looked painful and humiliating." "I'll be ok. Mewtwo did humiliate me more than usual, but it's ok. I really miss Jenny." "We do too, mommy." 

Ashchu looked over to Mewtwo and said, "Hey Mewtwo, can you show us what happened to Jenny after she was teleported?" "Are you sure you want that? It might make you miss her more." "I'm sure." Mewtwo opened an observation portal and started it just as Jenny appeared to the group and moved events along at double normal speed. Everyone eagerly watched as the group immediately took her in as she was one of their own. They already had a nest made for her eggs and it appeared they knew what she had gone through and comforted her, bringing her food and water and allowing her to rest. Ashchu started crying more, "It looks like she's going to have a good life there. The way they took her in right away and cared for her, I would never have imagined a group of wild pokemon would do that with an outsider." Seeing Ashchu cry so much, Pikachu stood next to him and kissed him. "Mewtwo has kept his word, we should expect the same thing for the rest of the children. We will see them again, one day." "You're right, Pikachu."

Will spoke up, "Mommy, why didn't you put your penis in her butt, like what happens to you?" "Well, Mewtwo is happy as long as I fuck, it doesn't really matter if it's the vagina or the butt. But, the only way to get pregnant is to fuck the vagina. I figured it would be easier for her that way. The first time going up the butt is really painful if you're too rough." Mewtwo chimed in, "The only time he needs to fuck the butt is if he's doing it with a male. The rest of you females should feel fortunate I don't make him fuck you in both holes, unless he wants to. It will be like taking a double dose of the treatment." Ashchu yawned and said, "I'm tired, I need to rest." Ashchu kissed Pikachu and laid down in the grass. The children laid around him, cuddling him, while Pikachu laid down next to the children and all of them fell asleep. Mewtwo closed the observation portal before he went to a nearby tree, laid down and fell asleep as well.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pikachu takes another turn with Ashchu with some very painful and surprising results before another round of incest.

The next morning, the children woke up before their parents. They started shaking their parents saying, "Mommy, Daddy, wake up. It's morning." Pikachu woke up and stood up, while Ashchu groaned, "Ugh, I'm still sore from yesterday, could you help me up?" Kevin helped Ashchu to his feet, "Thank you, Kevin. Let's go wash up before breakfast." All of them went to the lake and played as they washed each other before getting out. "Ah, that feels better, still sore though, looks like breakfast is ready." Ashchu said noticing the meal Mewtwo prepared for them. They quickly sat down and started eating. Mewtwo approached them, "I'm glad you're all enjoying the meal I prepared. I hope you're prepared for today, I have a special thing for you children to watch before the next one gets their turn with "Mommy"." Ashchu responded, "Mewtwo, I don't mean to be out-of-line here, but I don't want to traumatize them." "I know, Ash, it will traumatize them, but I think they should watch it in the flesh." The children became scared, Pikachu looked confused, and Ashchu sunk his head and sniffled, "Ok, Mewtwo, if you say so." "Go ahead, finish your meal, we have another big day. A lot of eager pokemon are waiting for the "Show" to start." Pikachu and the children quickly finished their meal while Ashchu, feeling bad for what Mewtwo might force the children to watch, slowly finished his meal, sniffling while a few tears ran down his face. Ashley spoke up, "Don't feel bad, mommy. We understand about Mewtwo and know it has to happen if he wants it." After everyone finished their meal, Mewtwo's eyes glowed and they were teleported to the lair. 

After materializing, Pikachu and the children took their places on their beds while Mewtwo removed the plugs from Ashchu and sat down in his throne. Mewtwo spoke up, "All of you have been waiting for another moment of incest. But first, I have a surprise. Instead of having the first encounter be incest, I want their parents...to have...sex...right here in front of them." After hearing that, all the other pokemon gave loud cheers, while Pikachu, Ashchu, and the children had a look of shock. Ashchu and Pikachu did not want their children traumatized by watching that, but knew if that is what Mewtwo wanted, he was going to get it. Mewtwo continued, "It doesn't have to be anything fancy, but I do ask that Pikachu is as rough as he can be. I know it might be a bit hard, with the two of you being more in love since your breeding, but you better make it really good, or else." Ashchu's head sunk even lower and started crying more while Pikachu got up and walked toward Ashchu.

Pikachu approached Ashchu, grabbed him by his neck, and roughly pulled him into a kiss. Their tongues explored each other's mouth for a few minutes. Suddenly, Pikachu got an evil idea and retreated his tongue while Ashchu kept exploring and he bit down hard on the tongue in his mouth, causing Ashchu to cry out in pain into the kiss. The children heard the cry and Will shouted, "MOMMY!" While Ashley shouted, "Stop it Daddy!" Pikachu ignored them and quickly put his hands on the back of Ashchu's head before he started trying to break the kiss. With tears pouring from his eyes, Ashchu had his hands on Pikachu trying to push him away as hard as he could, but Pikachu kept his hands on Ashchu's head. After a minute of biting Ashchu's tongue, Pikachu released it and broke the kiss. Ashchu, still crying, said, "Pikachu...I know Mewtwo wanted...it to be rough...but, did you...have to do that?" "You know I had to. He said to be as rough as I could. I'm sorry, but I'm going to be a bit more rough. If it wasn't for Mewtwo's order, I wouldn't be so rough with you. I love you." "I...love you...too."

Pikachu roughly shoved Ashchu down on his back, turned around, and walked backward, straddling Ashchu and putting his ass hole just above Ashchu's mouth. Ashchu saw the ass hole open as Pikachu started to grunt and opened his mouth. After the first few pieces came out and Ashchu chewed and swallowed them, Pikachu lowered his ass and roughly rubbed it against Ashchu's face. "Yeah, you like that, don't you, toy. You like having shit all over your face." After a few moments, Pikachu stopped rubbing his ass against Ashchu's face and pushed it against Ashchu's mouth as hard as he could, "Come on, toy, suck it out." Ashchu started sucking as Pikachu continued to push his shit out. Pikachu knew Ashchu could suck harder, so he grabbed Ashchu's balls and started pulling them away from his body, causing Ashchu to scream in pain, "I said suck, toy. Suck as hard as you can." Ashchu started sucking as hard as he could, tears streaming down his face like a waterfall. "Yeah, that's it, keep sucking." Ashchu continued to eat the shit that Pikachu gave him. After 45 minutes, Pikachu pushed the last piece out and gave a sigh of relief.

After Ashchu chewed and swallowed the last piece, Pikachu stayed where he was, "Now, clean me out, toy. Get that tongue of yours in there deep." Ashchu did as he was told and shoved his tongue as deep into Pikachu's ass as he could. "You can go deeper than that," Pikachu said, pushing his ass harder against Ashchu's mouth and squeezing Ashchu's balls so hard, Ashchu thought they would pop, and let out a deafening, high-pitched, and muffled scream in pain as he tried to push his tongue in deeper. "That's it, all you needed was a little "motivation". Keep going." Ashchu moved his tongue wildly in Pikachu's ass, making him moan very loudly. After 30 minutes, Pikachu got up and turned around. "You're even better when you have the right "motivation", toy. Next is the piss part. I don't want a single drop to escape your mouth, got it?" Ashchu, still crying his eyes out, nodded. "Good, for every drop that escapes your mouth, your balls will get a very tight squeeze."

Seeing this whole thing unfold, Mewtwo was very happy. He knew he ordered Pikachu to be as rough as he could, but he never knew Pikachu could be this rough, and he enjoyed it. The children looked horrified and really wanted to stop their parents, but knew what would happen if they tried. Mewtwo looked over to the children and smiled, "Like what you see, children? This is the worst your "Daddy" has ever treated your "Mommy". I know it may be painful to watch, but this is what all these pokemon and myself want to see here." Rose responded, "But, this seems a little extreme. Can't he let up just a little bit? I don't know if he can take much more." "No, he can't let up at all, he's doing what he's been told. Your "Mommy" has been through quite a bit and he can take it, it will get worse. Now, continue to watch." They turned and continued watching Ashchu and Pikachu.

Still crying, Ashchu put his mouth on Pikachu's sheath. "Good toy, now get ready, I won't make it easy for you." Right after saying that, Pikachu started pissing and Ashchu started swallowing as fast as he could. The stream was too powerful though, and it started leaking out. Pikachu gave an evil grin as he squeezed Ashchu's balls tight, causing him to scream loudly, "I warned you, you better swallow faster." Ashchu tried swallowing faster, but more piss leaked out and Pikachu squeezed tighter and Ashchu screamed louder, the pitch getting higher. "Come on, toy, I know you are better than this." Pikachu increased the strength of the stream and Ashchu swallowed faster, the piss stopped leaking out. "That's it, I knew you could do better. Let's see if you can handle this." Right after saying that, Pikachu started pissing full force, causing Ashchu to cough as he tried swallowing too fast, piss leaking out as he did. Pikachu now squeezed Ashchu's balls so tight, he was surprised they didn't pop, causing Ashchu to let out a very loud, high-pitched, and muffled scream as he went back to swallowing. After another minute, Pikachu let out a sigh of relief as he stopped pissing and let go of Ashchu's balls. Ashchu took his mouth off Pikachu's sheath, still crying loudly with tears streaming down his face, and Pikachu climbed off him. "You did pretty good, toy. I forgot how intoxicating your pain is. However, you did let quite of piss escape your mouth and I must punish you." Hearing this made Ashchu fear for his life. "Pikachu...please...this is...way too rough...for me." 

All the other pokemon except the children laughed and Mewtwo spoke up, "Aww, looks like our little toy here can't take it rough. Pikachu, pick up the roughness, make it much worse for him for begging like that." All the pokemon cheered, while Ashchu and the children let out a loud gasp, not expecting Mewtwo to say that. The children were all horrified and yelled, "MOMMY!!! Please hang in there!" After hearing his children say that, he started crying even more, not wanting his children to watch him go through this. Mewtwo spoke up, "Pikachu, even though we like his cries and screams, I want him quieted down a bit. While doing your next bit, put something in or against his mouth." Pikachu gave an evil smile and nodded, rubbing his sheath and bringing his cock to full length.

Pikachu climbed on top of Ashchu into a 69 position, "Suck me, toy, and no biting, or this will be so much worse for you." Ashchu, slowly and reluctantly, put the cock in his mouth and started sucking, making Pikachu moan, "Come on, toy, you can better than that. Maybe this will help you." Right after saying that, Pikachu shoved his entire fist into Ashchu's ass, making him let out a very loud, muffled scream in pain. Ashchu sucked harder and bobbed his head up and down quickly, making Pikachu moan louder, "Oh, that's it toy, keep going." Pikachu thrusted his fist in and out of the ass as fast as he could, pushing it in all the way up to his shoulder. He noticed Ashchu's erection throbbing violently and shooting out quite a bit of pre, "Looks like you're enjoying this more than you think." 

Suddenly, Pikachu felt Ashchu's teeth rub against his cock and he let out a cry of pain, "OW! Ok, TOY, you asked for it!" Ashchu was scared more than ever, he didn't mean what he did, it was an accident. Pikachu took Ashchu's cock in his free hand, inserted a furry digit into the pee hole, and started fingering it hard and fast, the pre quickly soaking the digit, making it easier to finger the hole. The new sensation made Ashchu scream louder and cry more, trying to apologize for his teeth, but the cock in his mouth preventing him from doing so. Pikachu kept moaning louder and louder while fisting the ass hole and fingering the pee hole harder and faster. He got so much into it, he inserted a second digit into the pee hole causing Ashchu to scream and cry louder. Pikachu could feel his orgasm fast approaching, "Ahh, toy, I'm about to cum and you better swallow it all. You know I can make this so much worse if you don't." Ashchu was fearful, knowing what happened with the piss, he didn't know if he could swallow it all and was afraid of what Pikachu might do if he disobeyed. Pikachu moaned very loudly as he came very hard into Ashchu's mouth. The cum coming out with so much force that Ashchu couldn't swallow fast enough, even though he tried as hard as he could and dreaded what Pikachu might do. 

Pikachu felt some cum escape Ashchu's mouth and gave an evil smile, "I warned you, toy. Get ready." Pikachu shoved his arm all the way into Ashchu's ass while inserting his last digit into the pee hole and let out a powerful electric shock into each hole. This caused Ashchu to cry out in extreme pain and he came hard as well. His cum shot out so powerfully and so much, it completely covered Pikachu and Ashchu in cum. After 10 minutes, their orgasms faded, and Pikachu climbed off Ashchu. "Wow, toy, I didn't realize that torture turned you on so much. Now, clean me off!" Still crying and in pain, Ashchu slowly got up and licked Pikachu's fur clean of his cum, while Pikachu moaned at the feeling. It took Ashchu an hour to clean his cum completely from Pikachu's fur. "Good toy. Get on your back again."

Still crying his eyes out and tears streaming down his face, Ashchu laid down on his back, worried about what Pikachu was planning. Pikachu ran his hands through Ashchu's cum-soaked fur, moaning slightly, "Oh god, toy, your fur is so much sexier with your cum on it." He brought his paw to his mouth and licked the cum off it, "and tastier too. Time to get going with the next part." Pikachu rubbed Ashchu's sheath until his cock reached full length, then climbed on Ashchu in a 69 position again, this time positioning his feet in front of Ashchu's mouth and smiled. "Ok, toy, I want you to use your mouth on my feet while I suck you. If you're not good enough, remember what I have in my mouth and how sensitive it is." Ashchu didn't even want to think about it, he quickly started licking the feet and sucking hard on the toes, causing Pikachu to moan while Pikachu started sucking on the cock in front of him. After a few minutes, Pikachu felt Ashchu could work his feet a bit better and bit down very hard on Ashchu's cock, causing him to let out a very loud and muffled scream. The scream vibrated Pikachu's feet, causing him to moan. 

Suddenly, Pikachu tasted something strange on Ashchu's cock and pulled it out of his mouth. He noticed a small bit of blood where he bit down and felt bad for Ashchu, but knew he couldn't express it right now, so he went back to work on the cock. The children also noticed the blood and got even more worried as Will spoke up, "DADDY! Mommy's bleeding! Please, stop!" But, Pikachu ignored him and started rubbing his teeth roughly along the cock as he sucked, being careful not to cause anymore bleeding, but still causing Ashchu to scream louder. Ashchu was now licking and sucking on the feet and toes more than before, trying to cause the most pleasure for Pikachu so he wouldn't keep causing Ashchu more pain. Pikachu moaned louder and louder, Ashchu's treatment causing him more pleasure then he imagined. The vibrations on Ashchu's cock from Pikachu's moans sending him closer and closer to orgasm. After 30 minutes, Ashchu couldn't hold his orgasm back and came harder than he has before into Pikachu's mouth. The powerful shots of cum surprised Pikachu and he couldn't swallow fast enough and cum sprayed all over his face and Ashchu's body. 

When Ashchu's orgasm faded, Pikachu climbed off him and put his cum-covered face next to Ashchu's, "You did good, toy, much better than I imagined and your blood is better than I thought it would be. But, you did make a mess on my face and I want you to clean it off." Ashchu grabbed Pikachu's head and moved it so he could lick it completely clean. Once he was done, Pikachu stood up, "Now, TOY, time to fuck. Except this time, while I'm fucking, I'm going to gather cum from your fur onto my hands one-at-a-time and you're going to clean them off, got it?" Still crying, Ashchu nodded. Mewtwo interrupted, "I must say, that was a good show with that blowjob, Pikachu. I do need to ask that you don't get too carried away again. I don't want you drawing anymore blood, pain is great, but no more blood." "I'm sorry, Mewtwo, I promise there will be no more blood." "Thank you, Pikachu, you may continue."

Pikachu walked around Ashchu and moved in-between his legs, his cock already hard. "I hope you're ready, TOY, I can't be rough enough to cause much pain, but the humiliation of cleaning your cum off my hands will make up for it." He pointed his cock at Ashchu's ass hole and shoved it all the way in as hard and fast as he could, causing Ashchu to let out a short cry of pain at the sudden intruder, but quickly changed to a moan of pleasure. Pikachu started fucking Ashchu hard and fast, rubbing Ashchu's cum-soaked fur while he did and one at a time, he put his hands up to Ashchu's face and he licked and sucked them clean. "Ohh, that's it, toy. You like being fed your own cum, don't you? You're a very dirty, piss and cum drinking, shit eating little sex toy, aren't you?." After Pikachu's first hand was clean, he removed it to get it covered with cum again and Ashchu screamed, "Yes, I like eating my own cum. I'm nothing more than a living sex toy, to be used by anyone in any way that causes them pleasure. I also enjoy being the toilet for those that come here, eating my own shit, drinking my own piss and cum, and being a cum slut." 

After hearing that, everyone gasped, they couldn't believe Pikachu just broke him. The shock was enough to stop Pikachu's fucking and looked at Ashchu with his eyes wide while Ashchu was still crying. Mewtwo spoke up, "Did he just say what I thought he said? He's been here for a long time now and has never said anything like that on his own. I think our sadistic Pikachu here is to be commended." All the pokemon besides Pikachu, Ashchu, and the children cheered loudly. Timmy spoke up, "Daddy, did you break mommy? Why did he say that?" Pikachu was in too much shock to answer, he felt bad for what he did, he loved Ashchu. Mewtwo saw Pikachu was in deep shock and walked down from his throne. Approaching Pikachu, Mewtwo dropped to his knees and tapped Pikachu on the shoulder, "Are you ok? I know what he said shocked all of us, but you seem more shocked than us." Pikachu turned his head to Mewtwo, "Yeah, I'm ok. I just didn't expect him to ever say that. I love him so much." "I know you do, just finish what you were doing, quickly. Then, we can witness the incest for the day and talk about it on the island. Don't worry about the rough part, just finish." Pikachu looked a little sad, "Ok, I'll do it quickly." Mewtwo nodded, got up, walked back to his throne, and sat down.

Pikachu turned his attention back to Ashchu and fucked him hard and fast, both of them moaning while Ashchu still had tears streaming down his face. After another 15 minutes, Pikachu gave one last hard thrust and moaned louder than before as he came hard in Ashchu's ass. His orgasm lasted 10 minutes before it subsided, and he pulled out. He walked over to Ashchu's head and kissed him, "I'm sorry for this. I love you so much." "I forgive you and I love you, too." Hearing that made Pikachu smile before returning to his spot on the bed and sitting down.

Mewtwo spoke up, "Hearing what Ashchu said was unexpected. I would like to get this next part over with a bit quick. We have much to discuss, plus we need to tend to our toy's damaged cock. Children, I know this was a bit traumatic for you to watch, but your mommy will need your help along with Pikachu later. I also know that you may not want to have an encounter with him now, but please cooperate and make it quick, do it for your mommy." The children nodded after hearing that, understanding what needed to be done. "Good, now the next child, step forward." Kevin got up and quickly walked to Ashchu.

As soon as Kevin approached Ashchu, they embraced and kissed each other passionately. They explored each other's mouth with their tongues, moaning while they did. As soon as they explored every inch, they broke the kiss. "Your mouth tastes and feels good, mommy." "So does yours, Kevin." Kevin turned to Mewtwo, "I want to go inside his cock." "As you wish," Mewtwo said as his eyes glowed and Ashchu grew two feet taller. Ashchu and Kevin looked confused and Ashchu spoke up, "Uh, I don't think that my current size will be enough for him to fit in my cock." "I made it so your cock will be unusually long when it's fully hard and big enough to fit him." Still confused, Ashchu and Kevin started playing with Ashchu's sheath and balls. As his cock got harder, they were surprised it was so big and wondered how big it was going to get and continued trying to get it to full length. Once it reached its full length, Ashchu's cock was three feet long, its girth was proportional to the length, Ashchu and Kevin just stared at it. Mewtwo spoke up, "See what I meant? It is large enough for Kevin and for what I want you to do while he's in there. I want it to be a surprise though, so I won't tell you now." 

Ashchu and Kevin looked at Mewtwo, confused, for a moment, then shrugged and Kevin took a deep breath before climbing into the pee hole, causing Ashchu to wince in pain, and moan. Once Kevin climbed through the hole and positioned his body half-way down the cock, he stopped and rolled, rubbed, and licked the inside, causing Ashchu to moan louder. Mewtwo spoke up, "Now that he's in there good, Ash, I want you to stroke and suck yourself to orgasm. I want your orgasm to shoot him out." Ashchu looked at him, "That does sound like fun." He took his cock in his hand, brought it up to his mouth and started sucking on it while stroking it with both hands, whining at the pain from Pikachu's bite. Kevin felt the walls of the tube massaging his body and realized what was happening, but moaned at the pleasurable feeling. As Ashchu continued stroking, he moaned louder and louder, while loud moans could be heard coming from inside his cock with Kevin feeling more and more pleasure. Ashchu could feel his orgasm fast approaching and took his mouth off his cock, continuing to stroke himself. Suddenly, he let out a very loud moan as he came, Kevin shooting out ahead of the cum. Kevin landed on the ground, the shots of cum that followed him were completely covering him from head to toe in Ashchu's cum. After a few minutes, Ashchu's orgasm stopped and Mewtwo returned him and his cock to their normal sizes.

Kevin looked at himself and seemed grossed out, "Eww, it's so gooey and sticky." Ashchu walked over to him, "Let me help you clean off." Working together, they licked all the cum off Kevin's fur. "That tasted odd, but good, mommy. Does it always taste like that?" "It did taste better coming off your fur. Everyone's cum tastes different, they can even change their taste if they change their eating habits." "Wow, that's cool." Ashchu kissed Kevin again, "I'll give you a taste of yours when that part of our encounter happens. For now, you know what we must do." Kevin nodded and laid on his back, while Ashchu straddled Kevin's body, putting his ass just above Kevin's face. Kevin was scared, he didn't want to eat shit and drink piss, but went with it anyway, just to make the experience end quicker. Ashchu let out a grunt and started pushing his shit out. Kevin saw the hole open and opened his mouth just in time for the shit to fall into it. He chewed and swallowed it, grimacing at the taste. After eating the first piece, Kevin put his mouth on Ashchu's ass hole and sucked to help him out. Ashchu kept shitting for another five minutes, Kevin eating all the shit that came out. After Ashchu was done, Kevin licked around and inside the hole, cleaning him out, while Ashchu moaned at the feeling. After Kevin was done, he removed his tongue and Ashchu climbed off him and turned to face Kevin while Kevin got up.

Kevin put his mouth on Ashchu's furry sheath and signaled Ashchu that he was ready. Ashchu let out a sigh of relief as he started pissing and Kevin swallowed fast, not liking the taste. After a minute, Ashchu's bladder was empty and stopped pissing and Kevin went straight to work on his blowjob. He licked around and inside the sheath before licking down to Ashchu's balls and sucking them for a bit and moving back up to the sheath, where Ashchu's cock was poking out, causing Ashchu to moan loudly. Kevin took the growing cock into his mouth, using his hands to play with Ashchu's balls and sheath, while Ashchu whined a bit at the pain from the bite, then moaned louder. Once the cock reached full length, Kevin bobbed his head up and down on the cock, using his hands to stroke it while he sucked, causing Ashchu to moan even louder. After 10 minutes, Ashchu let out a very loud moan as he came in Kevin's mouth. Kevin swallowed the cum as it shot into his mouth, moaning at the taste. The orgasm lasted a few more minutes before it stopped, and Kevin removed the cock from his mouth, "Wow, mommy, it tastes so much better coming straight from the source." "Of course it does, Kevin." They kissed again, "Lay on your back, time for me to do my part." Kevin nodded and laid on his back.

Ashchu got down on all fours and approached Kevin in-between his legs. He put his mouth on Kevin's sheath and balls, licking them while he sucked, causing Kevin to moan loudly, "Oh god, mommy, I never imagined this would feel so good." Once the cock started growing, Ashchu gave it some attention as well, which made Kevin moan louder every second. Once the cock reached its full length, it started throbbing violently, making both of them moan. After a few more minutes, Kevin let out a deafening moan as he came for the first time in his life inside Ashchu's mouth. Ashchu moaned, enjoying the taste as he swallowed. A few minutes later, the orgasm died down and Ashchu let his mouth fill with cum before removing it from his mouth. Ashchu went up to Kevin's face and kissed him, sending the cum into Kevin's mouth, which he swallowed. Once Kevin swallowed all the cum in Ashchu had in his mouth, they broke the kiss. "You were right, mommy, that did taste different than yours." "I told you, now fuck me."

Ashchu laid on his back as Kevin got up and approached Ashchu, putting his cock against Ashchu's ass. Without warning, Kevin shoved his cock into Ashchu's ass as hard and fast as he could and started fucking him, causing both of them to moan. "Oh god, mommy, this feels better than your mouth." "The first time is always best. Fuck me as hard as you can, you won't hurt me." Kevin heard that and fucked Ashchu as hard and fast as he could, both of them moaning louder and louder. Kevin fucked Ashchu for another five minutes, Kevin shoved his cock all the way into Ashchu as hard as he could and came hard inside Ashchu's ass, both of them letting out deafening moans. A few minutes later, Kevin's orgasm subsided, and he pulled his cock out and laid on his back. "That was great, mommy. I guess it's my turn to get fucked. Don't worry, I'm ready." 

Ashchu got up, his cock already hard, and approached Kevin. He put his cock against Kevin's ass hole and pushed it in slowly, whining and moaning as he did. Feeling the new intruder made Kevin wince and whine in pain. Once Ashchu had his cock all the way inside, he stopped, "Are you ok, Kevin?" Kevin nodded, "I'm ok, just a bit painful. Just go ahead and fuck me, I'd like to get it over with quickly." After hearing that, Ashchu went to town fucking Kevin as hard and fast as he could, moaning louder and louder. Soon, Kevin's whines turned to moans as he got used to being fucked. After 10 minutes, Ashchu pushed his cock all the way inside Kevin, both of them moaning as loud as they could as Ashchu came hard. Kevin could feel the cock pulsate and shoot load after load into his ass, causing him more pleasure than he's felt before. Ashchu's orgasm lasted another five minutes, once it stopped, he pulled out.

Mewtwo stood up, "Now that the incest is finished, it is time to return to the island. The eight of us need to talk about what happened earlier. This is a private matter, so I will blank out the observation portal until we're done." Pikachu interrupted, "I have one request before we go." "Go ahead." "Due to recent events and his injury on his cock, can we forego his plugs for today?" "I think it will be for the best, but just for today. Now, let's get back to the island." Mewtwo's eyes glowed, causing the observation portal to go black before teleporting the eight of them to the island.

Upon materializing, the children ran to Ashchu, hugging him. Mewtwo and Pikachu tried approaching Ashchu, but the children stopped them. Timmy spoke up, "How could you two do this to mommy? You guys are horrible!" Ashchu spoke up, "It's ok children. They only did it because that is my purpose in the lair." "But, mommy, they cause you so much pain and humiliation, plus they turned you into a sick, twisted sex toy for their amusement." "I know, you'll understand better once you are out in the world. For now, let them approach, I have already forgiven them." "Ok, but only because it is what you want." The children let Mewtwo and Pikachu approach Ashchu. They petted Ashchu lovingly and Pikachu kissed him while Mewtwo used his powers to heal the bite wound on Ashchu's cock. Mewtwo was the first to speak, "Ash, why did you say what you did back there? I've been trying to get you to say that for some time now." "I don't know, it just came out. I guess I'm just fully coming to terms with the whole situation." Pikachu chimed in, "Ash, with all we've been through and how close we've become, I never expected you to say anything like that, especially during one of our encounters. I know that I was being more sadistic than before and talking more dirty as well, but that response was shocking. I really do love you very much, Ash." "I know, it surprised me as well. But, we all know it's true. Since I was kidnapped, I've been nothing more than a sex toy anyway. I love you very much as well, Pikachu." Mewtwo responded, "Yeah, that's my fault for arranging this whole thing. I'm happy you've finally admitted to your fate, but still shocked you said what you did." 

Mewtwo turned to the children, "If any of you decide to stay with your mommy here, you should expect to be treated the same way as he is. I know what you saw and heard today was especially harsh, but I wanted you to witness what to expect if you stayed here." Kevin spoke up, "I don't think I want to live like this. I'm ready to go when you are." "Very well, Kevin. Ash, Pikachu, children, say your good byes." Everyone hugged Kevin, crying and saying, "Good Bye" one at a time. Once the last person was done, Mewtwo's eyes glowed and Kevin was teleported out. Mewtwo's eyes glowed again, making the observation portal in the lair start showing the island once again. "I've allowed those in the lair to start watching the island again. Have some fun, you deserve it." Ashchu, Pikachu, and the remaining children ran around playing for a few hours, then went to the lake, playing there while washing themselves for another few hours. Mewtwo could sense they were hungry and prepared a meal for them. When they got out of the water, they sat down and ate their meal. After they ate, they felt tired and Ashchu laid down, the children cuddling with him. Pikachu approached Ashchu and kissed him again, "Sleep well, my love." "Same to you, I love you." Pikachu laid down, cuddling with the group and all of them fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the events that took place the previous day, Mewtwo decides Ashchu's only encounter for today will be incest.

After sleeping for six hours, Mewtwo woke Ashchu and Pikachu up, "Be quiet, look at your children." They looked to see their children squirm and scream in their sleep. Ashchu started tearing up, "Witnessing what happened earlier must've really traumatized them." "They've been like this for the past few hours at least." Pikachu looked at Mewtwo, "We didn't want them to be this traumatized. It was supposed to be limited, isn't there anything you can do?" "The only way would be to wipe their memory. I don't think that would be too good of an idea right now. If you would like, I could wipe their memories before they are teleported away from here." Ashchu responded, "It would be nice for them to not be so traumatized right now, but I see your point, they'll just be traumatized again. Could you be specific on the memory wipe? What I mean is, could you only wipe their memories of the most traumatic events and leave the rest intact?" "I've never tried to wipe memories that specific before. I'm willing to try for you, but if something goes wrong, there's no telling what the side effects could be." Pikachu, "We understand, but we think it would be for the best." "Ok, I'll do it, for you two." "Thank you," Ashchu said, holding Pikachu's hand and kissed him. They watched the children for a couple more hours before the children woke up.

Rose stood up, "Mommy, why are you crying?" "I'm sorry, we were watching you children have night terrors, knowing it is because of the traumatic experience you've had." "Aww, no need to cry, we will be ok. Anyway, I'm hungry." It was very noticeable that all the children were hungry, so Mewtwo prepared breakfast for everyone and they sat down to eat. While they ate, Mewtwo spoke up, "Because of what happened yesterday, the only encounter Ash will have today is with the next child." "Thank you, Mewtwo. I could use a break from all of this sex." "You're welcome, after all, even toys need a break from time to time. Plus, you've been a very good toy and deserve to be treated good." Will responded, "Could you not call Mommy a toy, here? I understand why you do it in the lair, but it would be nice if you could avoid it here, outside the lair." "I'm sorry, I don't do it often. I only did it here in context, not to be humiliating." "Oh, ok, I guess." "Anyway, once everyone is ready, we will go to the lair." Everyone nodded and went back to eating. Once they were done eating, Ashchu stood up and stretched a bit, "Ok, I think we're ready. Let's get this over with." Mewtwo nodded and teleported the seven of them to the lair. Upon materializing, Pikachu and the children took their places on the beds, while Mewtwo sat down on his throne. "I know all of you were observing the events from this morning on the portal. Our toy deserves a little break from sex. So, the only encounter today will be incest. I know this is a bit disappointing, but our toy deserves it for being so good to us. Now, I want the next child to step forward and start your encounter. The quicker you do this, the quicker your Mommy can get his break."

Reluctantly and with tears forming from her eyes, Rose stood up and walked towards Ashchu. When she approached, Ashchu lifted her chin up, "Don't worry, Rose, I promise this will be quick." He quickly brought her into a deep passionate kiss. They started exploring each other's mouth with their tongues, while she was still crying. Ashchu wiped the tears from her face and moaned into the kiss. After making out for 30 minutes, he broke the kiss. "Rose, no need to cry, you knew this was going to happen. Please give in to the pleasure." "But, Mommy, I don't want to do this with you. I just want a normal relationship with you." "I know, Rose, but crying about it will make things worse. Please, stop crying and just go with it. You'll find out that this is more pleasurable than you think, trust me." "Ok, Mommy, I'll try." Rose sniffled a couple of times and stopped crying.

Ashchu laid down, "Now, Rose, get on top of me and put your vagina in my face, while you suck my cock." Rose nodded and climbed on top of Ashchu, doing as he requested. She started licking and sucking on Ashchu's sheath while using one hand to play with it and the other hand to play with his balls, causing him to moan loudly. He leaned his head up and started eating her out, causing her to moan. Soon his cock was at full length and she started sucking it as she had seen others do, causing him to moan louder into her vagina. He worked harder on her vagina, making her moan louder and squirt out more juices. After 30 minutes, they both let out deafening moans as they orgasmed at the same time. Rose swallowed all the cum that Ashchu shot out of his cock as Ashchu swallowed most of what came out of Rose's vagina. Their orgasms lasted 15 more minutes before they stopped. Rose swallowed the last of Ashchu's cum, while Ashchu kept a mouthful of Rose's juices. After Rose climbed off Ashchu, he got up and kissed her, sending her juices into her mouth. She quickly swallowed what he gave her, then he broke the kiss. "Your juices are good, aren't they, Rose." "Yes they are, and so was yours, Mommy."

Mewtwo spoke up, "I think a little change from the usual is in order for the next part." Ashchu, Rose, Pikachu, and the rest of the children looked at Mewtwo, confused. "I want to see Pikachu take her ass, while Ashchu impregnates her." All of them gasped, Ashchu responded, "We don't want to hurt her more than the pain of losing her virginity. Are you sure you want this?" "Yes I do, Pikachu can take it easy in her ass in order to make it less painful as possible." "Ok, Mewtwo, as you want. Rose, I'm sorry this has to happen. Taking it up the ass is painful at first, but it will get more pleasurable over time, I promise. Unfortunately, I haven't been penetrated like you are about to, so I have no idea what it will be like, just try to enjoy it." "Ok, Mommy, I trust you." 

Pikachu stood up and approached Ashchu and Rose, rubbing his sheath, bringing his cock to its full length. Ashchu spoke up, "Ok, Rose, are you ready? I think it will be best if we penetrate at the same time, so the pain will be over with quickly." Rose nodded, "If you think that is the best way, then go ahead." Ashchu picked Rose up, his cock already hard. Pikachu and Ashchu pressed their cocks against her holes as Ashchu lowered her. At the same time, Pikachu's cock penetrated her ass, while Ashchu's cock pressed past her hymen, causing her to scream loudly in pain and some blood ran down Ashchu's cock. Ashchu held her there for a bit, "Shh, it's ok Rose, the worst part is over. Give me a nod when you're ready." Rose winced and cried in pain for a few minutes, then calmed a bit and nodded. Ashchu smiled, then he and Pikachu started fucking her, they started slowly, letting her get used to their cocks and couldn't help but moan loudly feeling each other's cock move inside her. With each thrust, they fucked her harder and faster, soon she moaned along with them, making Ashchu and Pikachu smile. All three of them were moaning louder and louder every second, Pikachu started kissing her shoulders and back of her neck, while Ashchu kissed her passionately, moaning into each other's mouth as their tongues moved wildly. They fucked her until they reached four orgasms, each time they orgasmed at the same time. After the last orgasm, Ashchu broke the kiss and they pulled out of her. Ashchu laid her on the ground, "You did very good, Rose, I'm proud of you." "Thank you, Mommy. You were right, that was pleasurable."

Mewtwo spoke up, "Rose is going to lay her eggs soon, please say good bye, so she could be teleported to her new home." The children walked over to her and everyone hugged and kissed her, saying their good byes and how much they were going to miss her. After they were done, Mewtwo teleported her. Ashchu, Pikachu, and the children started crying, saying in unison, "I hope she's happy in her new home." Mewtwo spoke again, "She'll be happy, the group I sent her to really treat Pichu well. Anyway, if you would like, we can go back to the island. Unless, you want to stay here and have more encounters. I'll leave the decision entirely in your hands. Don't expect this to happen very often though." "Thank you, Mewtwo. I think we'll go back to the island, I want to spend as much time with the remaining children as possible." "Very well," Mewtwo said just before teleporting them to the island.

Upon materializing, Ashchu, Pikachu, and the children were about to run off and play when Mewtwo stopped them, "Enjoy the rest of the day while you can. Tomorrow, the pain and humiliation starts again." They nodded and started playing, while Mewtwo watched. Thinking to himself, Mewtwo said, "It's nice to see them having fun. I'm glad Ash finally accepts and admits his fate, hopefully he continues to do it. Unfortunately, aside from forcing him to have sex with his children, it looks like no more rape, since he's willing to do anything with anyone. Oh well, at least I can have fun treating him like a toy." They spent the rest of the day playing both on land and in the lake, having lots of fun. When they got tired out, they ate and cuddled up. Ashchu kissed Pikachu and all of them went to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another round of incest, but this one needs a little help, then Meowth gets another turn with Ashchu with "shocking" results.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of its characters. This story is a complete work of fiction and I receive no money for writing it. This story contains the following fetishes: Incest, Rape, Snowballing, Anal Vore, Watersports, Scat, Rimming, Possession. The characters involved in and observing sex in this story are of legal age, any term that describes youth is intended to show they are slightly older than legal age. The terms "Child" and "Children" are intended only as a reference to the offspring of Ashchu and Pikachu.

Ashchu’s Rape  
By: jbernady8

Chapter 20

Ashchu and Pikachu only slept for six hours, being woken up by their three remaining children kicking and screaming in their sleep. Upon waking up, they stood a few feet away from their children, holding hands and watching them. "Pikachu, I'm worried they might be getting too traumatized by their experience." "I agree, Ash, but you know this is what Mewtwo wants." Ashchu started crying while Pikachu embraced him, trying to comfort him, "Shh, it'll be ok, Ash. At least it won't be long, and they won't have to experience anymore of this, unless one of them chooses to stay." "I really hope none of them stay, this is no place for them to be. Don't get me wrong, I will miss them, but I don't want them to have to go through what I do. I love them too much for that." Pikachu petted Ashchu, trying harder to comfort him, "I know, Ash, but you heard Mewtwo, it is their decision. All we can do is hope they make the right decision." Ashchu, still crying in Pikachu's arms, looked up and kissed Pikachu, "Thank you for trying to help, but it's not working very well."

They continued watching their children for another couple of hours, until they woke up. Timmy noticed Ashchu was crying, "Mommy, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Ashchu sniffled, "I'm sorry, you children were having horrible night terrors and it got me worried. I'm afraid what you've been forced to watch is too traumatic for you. I'm used to this treatment, but you are not." The children hugged Ashchu, trying to comfort him as well. Timmy spoke up, "It'll be ok, mommy. We may not fully understand why Mewtwo and all these other pokemon want to do these things, but we do understand that Mewtwo will force it if he has to." Ashchu sniffled some more, "Thank you, that makes me feel a little better." Timmy added, "I know you may not want it, but one of us has already decided to stay here with you...and evolve once we make our decision known." "But...Why?" "Even though you are used to this treatment, all of us thought that having one of us stay here will make you happier. Plus, spending time together will be more fun outside that lair of Mewtwo's." Ashley interrupted, "I'm sure we're all hungry, why don't we eat?"

Mewtwo heard Ashley and prepared a breakfast for all of them and they sat down, eating their meal. He approached them, "I'm sorry for making this so traumatic for the children, but it is all part of the agreement. I already know who has decided to stay, once they make their decision known, I will make sure it is what they want before they have their...initiation." Ashchu, still eating, looked at Mewtwo, worried, "What kind of initiation?" "You'll find out when the time comes. For now, just know that it will be a perfect introduction for the treatment they will be enduring during their time here. I will also say, that day will be a long one for everyone." Ashchu looked even more worried, but didn't say anything, he kept eating his meal. After all of them were done eating their meal, they went over to the lake and washed up, preparing for the day ahead. Once they were done washing up, Mewtwo teleported all of them to the lair and they took their places.

Mewtwo spoke up, "Ash, I think it is time for you to make your first intro." Ashchu was saddened, but hid it quite well, "I am Ash, the sex toy, you may call me "Toy". I am to be used in any way that pleasures anyone that wants it, I surrender my body to you. There is no fetish or kink that is off limits. Who is first?" Hearing this saddened Pikachu and the three remaining children. Will stood up and stepped forward, stopped a few feet in front of Ashchu, and turned to Mewtwo, "I volunteer to be the one to get anal vored." Mewtwo nodded and made Ashchu grow a couple of feet taller again. Will looked up at Ashchu, "Could you sit on me? I think it will be the easiest way to do this." Ashchu nodded, walked over to Will, and slowly squatted, making sure not to crush him. Will looked up and watched the ass hole slowly come towards him. As it made contact, Will had trouble getting his head to fit inside and thought he was going to be crushed, but soon Will saw the light of the lair turn to darkness as the hole opened up in front of his eyes and his head was now inside the ass. Once his head was inside, the rest of his body followed easily. 

Mewtwo opened an observation portal so everyone, including Ashchu, could watch the Pichu inside Ashchu's ass. Will winced at the taste and smell of the tunnel, but still managed to climb further inside. Once he was securely inside the ass hole, Ashchu stood up, moaning at the movement inside his ass. As will moved further inside, he spun himself around, licking the walls of the tunnel at the same time, causing Ashchu to moan louder, both at the feeling and the sight of the Pichu through the portal. With everyone fixated on the show in front of them, no one noticed Mewtwo's eyes glowing and Ashchu felt an overwhelming urge to shit. Without warning, his moans turned to a loud grunt as he tried to push his shit out. Through the portal, everyone could see Ashchu's shit coming towards Will, but it was too dark for him to see it. Will could feel something press against his face and he had a suspicion of what it was. He opened his mouth and knew exactly what is was as soon as it entered his mouth, by the taste and texture. He started chewing and swallowing the shit, grimacing and gagging at the taste and causing Ashchu to moan in-between grunts as he felt his shit disappear from his ass and watching Will eat it from within. After 15 minutes, Ashchu wanted to stop, but Mewtwo didn't want him to, so he kept up his treatment of Ashchu.

Ashchu and Will both wondered how much longer this would last, but they continued enduring their treatment. Will could feel his stomach getting full and churning, like he's about to vomit, but Mewtwo wasn't allowing it. After an hour, Mewtwo's eyes stopped glowing and Ashchu let out a sigh of relief as he felt the last piece being eaten. Will ate the last piece and let out a sigh of relief as well before moving wildly inside the ass, causing Ashchu to moan very loudly. After a while, Will shouted, "I'm ready to come out now." Mewtwo responded, "Ok, Ash, push him out like a piece of shit." Ashchu sunk his head in humiliation for a moment before letting out a very loud grunt. Will could feel the force of the push moving him slowly out of the tunnel. 

Mewtwo sent a message, psychically to Will, "Make him work extra hard to push you out." Wanting to get out of the tunnel as quickly as possible, Will reluctantly obeyed Mewtwo, trying to climb further inside. Ashchu felt this and grunted louder and pushed harder. He was pushing so hard, he thought he was going to shit out his organs. Mewtwo and the other pokemon cheered, watching the two pokemon fight against each other's actions. Ashchu got down on all fours, trying to get more leverage, but it made things easier for Will. Slowly, inch by inch, Will was being pushed out, Ashchu was just a little stronger than him. Outside the hole, the pokemon had a perfect view of Ashchu's ass hole, it was opened wider than anyone thought possible and they saw the Pichu through the opening, struggling and trying to climb deeper as he was slowly getting closer to the tunnel exit. Soon, Will didn't have the strength to keep fighting it and gave up. With the force of Ashchu's pushing, Will quickly flew out of the hole, landing with a thud and covered in shit, smelling like it as well. As soon as Will exited, Mewtwo returned Ashchu to his normal size.

Everyone cheered and applauded at what they just saw, except for the children, of course. Mewtwo smiled and spoke up, "That was very entertaining to watch, both of you did really great, especially you, Will. The sight of that gaping hole was intoxicating. I must say, thank you, Will, for doing what I told you." Ashchu looked confused, "Wait, that was your fault?" "Of course, I psychically sent him a message to do that. I didn't want it to affect your actions, which is why I didn't say it out loud, and it worked out better than I thought. Plus, it looks like everyone enjoyed it immensely." Ashchu and Will looked around to see all the pokemon sporting throbbing hard-ons and leaking lots of pre. Will looked disgusted, "That is so gross, how could anyone enjoy something like that?" Ashchu responded, “That is why they are here. They love watching these things just as much as they love doing them, more so since it is between me and my children.” Will felt humiliated and started crying, Ashchu patted his head, trying to calm him down, “Shh, it’s ok, just try to ignore them.” “But…mommy, I don’t think I can.” “Yes, you can. Just concentrate on me, pretend I’m the only one here.” Will sniffled, “I’ll…try.” Mewtwo, clearly bored, spoke up, “Enough talk, get on with it, before Gengar and I make you.”

With Will still crying, tears streaming down his face, Ashchu leaned down and kissed him. He tried pushing his tongue into Will’s mouth, but he had it shut tight. This reminded Ashchu of when he did the same thing and he knew just how to fix it. He reached down with a hand and grabbed Will’s sheath, causing him to gasp. Ashchu seized the moment and shoved his tongue inside, eagerly exploring around each tooth, the roof and bottom of the mouth, and the inside of each cheek, moaning while he did. After his exploration was done, his tongue gave Will’s a few taps and withdrew it. Will tried to break the kiss, not wanting it to continue, but Ashchu put his other hand behind Will’s head, preventing him from doing so. In the kiss, Ashchu mumbled, “Come on Will, do what I did. They’ll love it.” Still crying and not being able to move away, Will reluctantly did as Ashchu did to him, causing Ashchu to moan again. After Will was done, he started removing his tongue, but Ashchu stopped it part way, wrestling with it with his own tongue. After a few minutes of tongue wrestling, Ashchu let Will remove his tongue and break the kiss. “You did good, Will. Exactly what they want to see.” Still crying, Will sniffled, “But…mommy, I don’t want to do this.” Ashchu gently patted Will’s head, trying to calm him down, “It’s ok, Will, there isn’t much left to do.”

Ashchu took a step back and reached down to his sheath, pointing it at Will. Will looked down at it just as Ashchu let loose on his bladder, causing Will to flinch as the piss hit him in the eye. Ashchu giggled and directed the stream all the way up and down Will’s body. Will continued crying his eyes out and looked disgusted at the same time, “Mommy…please stop.” “I can’t, Will, it will disappoint everyone watching.” After emptying his bladder half-way, Ashchu grabbed Will’s head and put the mouth on his sheath, causing Will to grimace and gag. “Will, drink it.” Reluctantly, Will started swallowing, disgusted at the taste. “That’s good, Will. Now, I’m almost done, I want you to keep a mouthful when I’m done. Then, I want you to lay on your back and open your mouth.” Will was especially disgusted by this, but nodded in agreement, starting to swallow only when his mouth was completely full. Once Ashchu’s bladder was empty, the stream stopped, and Will laid on his back and opened his mouth just like Ashchu asked. Ashchu looked into the mouth, “That is hot, let me taste.” He leaned down and kissed Will, licking up half of the piss in the mouth, moaning as he did. After drinking the piss, Ashchu broke the kiss and Will kept his mouth open. “Now, Will, close your mouth and swallow.” Will closed his mouth and with one big gulp, swallowed the remaining piss in his mouth before sitting up.

Upon sitting up, he continued crying his eyes out, “Mommy…I might need help continuing on.” Ashchu looked worried, “But, Will, if they control you, it will make you feel worse.” “I don’t care, mommy, I can’t keep going like this.” Ashchu was saddened and looked over to Mewtwo, “It seems Will doesn’t want to continue. I really didn’t want to ask, but could Gengar possess him?” Mewtwo responded, “If that’s what it’ll take, sure. Gengar, go ahead, but let Ash be in control.” Gengar nodded and moved toward Will, entering his body and possessing him. “Thank you, Mewtwo, I want this to be over with and Will’s complaining was making it too difficult.” Mewtwo responded, slightly bored and annoyed, “Just continue, this is already taking too long.” Ashchu nodded and turned to Will, who stopped crying since being possessed.

“Will, I’m sorry for this, I really am.” “He wants to say, he knows and forgives you.” “Good, now, lay on your back.” Will nodded and laid on his back as Ashchu got on all fours, turned around, and walked backwards over him and stopped when they were in a 69 position. “You know what to do from here.” Will nodded and went to work on the sheath and balls in front of him, causing Ashchu to moan loudly. “One more thing, keep a mouthful of cum when you’re done.” Will nodded, putting the tip of Ashchu’s cock in his mouth as it pokes out of the sheath, causing him to moan before taking Will's cock into his mouth, causing Will to moan around the cock in his mouth. Both of them working the other's cock and balls like porn stars, moaning louder and louder. Suddenly, Ashchu got an idea and let out an electric shock along Will's cock, causing him to moan even louder and he did the same to Ashchu, causing him to moan even louder as well. They kept this treatment up, even go so far as to grab each other's balls and shock them as well. With so many sparks flying from the two pokemon, everyone watched in awe at the sight, getting even more turned on from watching.

After going at it for an hour, both of them could feel their orgasms fast approaching. Quickly Ashchu took his mouth off Will's cock and turned his head towards Will, "Let's cum at the same time." Will nodded with the cock still in his mouth and both of them went back to work, still using their electric shocks on each other. After a few more minutes, both of them let out deafening moans as they came harder than anyone thought possible into each other's mouth. The cum shooting out so fast, they had trouble swallowing fast enough, but still managed not to let any leak out. Once they felt their orgasms start to fade, they made sure to leave their mouths full of cum, only swallowing enough to prevent any from leaking out. After a few more minutes, their orgasms fully faded and Ashchu got off of Will, turned around, and kissed him. They sent their mouthfulls of cum into each other's mouth, moaning very loudly at the delicious mix of flavors that neither of them expected. They kept kissing for another few minutes before Ashchu broke the kiss, looking at Will with lust in his eyes, "That was so sexy, I never thought I could enjoy doing that with my own child, thank you." "You're welcome, what's next?" "The final part, just stay on your back and let me do the work." Will smiled and nodded happily.

Ashchu moved in-between Will's legs, "Time to get you lubed up a bit." He put his mouth up against Will's ass hole and licked around it slowly, causing him to moan at the taste while Will moaned at the feeling. After licking around the hole for a while, Ashchu shoved his tongue all the way inside, moving it around wildly, causing Will to moan louder and louder. Every once in a while, the tongue would roughly rub Will's prostate, and he let out a deafening moan each time. Lost in the pleasure, Will couldn't help but tense and relax his ass muscles, massaging the tongue inside and causing Ashchu to moan even louder as the new feeling. After a few minutes, Ashchu slowly pulled his tongue out, even though Will's ass muscles tried keeping it in.

Once his tongue was all the way out, Ashchu got up and put his cock against Will's ass. "That was fun, this should feel much better." Will nodded as Ashchu pushed his cock into the tight hole as hard and fast as he could. Being a virgin, this did cause Will quite a bit of pain, but being possessed by Gengar, who enjoys pain, he moaned loudly along with Ashchu. Without giving Will any time to adjust to his cock, Ashchu fucked him as hard and fast as he could, both of them moaning louder and louder with every thrust. To give Ashchu a little extra pleasure, Will let out electric shocks from his ass onto Ashchu's cock, causing him to moan even louder. With the tight hole and electric shocks causing Ashchu so much pleasure, he had a hard time holding his orgasm back and after a short while, he came harder than before into Will's ass, both of them letting out deafening moans as he came. Ashchu came so much, so fast, the ass quickly filled up and cum sprayed out with quite a bit of force, covering both of them with the heavenly white goo. Once the orgasm faded, Ashchu pulled his cock out with loud "pop", and they looked at each other, panting heavily. "That was amazing, my best fuck yet. Thank you." Will nodded, "You're pretty good, yourself. Much better than our first encounter." Ashchu blushed as Will continued, "I have one request." "Oh? What is it?" "Could you sit on my face and fart? I really want to smell and taste your scent." "Uhh, ok." Ashchu straddled Will and squatted, pushing his ass against Will's face. "Get ready," he said as he let out a loud grunt and farted loudly and long into Will's nose and mouth as Will moaned at the taste and smell. After the fart was over Ashchu climbed off of Will and turned to face him, "Will, I know you can hear me in there, it is over now. Gengar, you can leave Will now." Will nodded and Gengar left Will, taking his place beside Mewtwo.

Mewtwo spoke up, "You did good, Ash." Looking towards Pikachu and the other two children, Mewtwo continued, "It is time to say your good byes." They nodded and quickly went over to Will. All of them hugged and said good bye to Will, Ashchu kissed him and said, "I'm sorry I had to be like that to you. I really didn't want to, but it had to be done. I hope you can forgive me. I love you." Will looked at Ashchu, "I know you had to do it, that is why I asked to be controlled like that. I do forgive you and hope to be with you again someday. I love you too." Ashchu hugged Will and stepped back as Mewtwo teleported Will away. Mewtwo spoke up, "Will is with a nice group of Pichu, he'll be well taken care of." Pikachu and the children returned to their places as Mewtwo continued, "We have someone here that wants another turn with Ash, here. You should enjoy this, Pikachu."

Meowth stepped forward, "Hello again, my dear toy." Pikachu gasped, and Ashley turned to him, "Daddy, do you and mommy know him?" "Yes, unfortunately we do. You see, him and his humans are always trying to steal me away from your mommy, but never succeeds. Being defeated so many times, I shouldn't be surprised he's here for revenge. But, I never knew he had a turn earlier." "You mean, him and his humans are some of the bad ones you told us about?" "Yes, but they are usually easy to defeat." Noticing Mewtwo's boredom, they stopped talking and turned their attention back to Ashchu and Meowth. Meowth smiled wide and spoke up, "Now, toy, our last encounter was quite tame compared to this time around. It'll be nice to get my full revenge on you right in front of Pikachu and your children. Don't worry, I know the rules, Team Rocket will never know what happens here. Besides, it is very entertaining to be here."

Meowth approached Ashchu, embraced him tightly, and kissed him very passionately. Without resisting, Ashchu returned the kiss, their tongues exploring each other's mouth very eagerly, like two lovers, while both of them moaned. Pikachu couldn't believe what he was seeing, Meowth, the pokemon that caused them so much trouble, making out with Ashchu, and he actually seemed to enjoy it. As Meowth and Ashchu continued making out like two lovers madly in love, they moaned louder and louder, exploring every inch of the other's mouth, wrestling their tongues once in a while. After 30 minutes, they broke the kiss and Meowth spoke up, "Your lips and tongue are heavenly, I never thought kissing you would be so pleasurable." Ashchu blushed, "Thank you...I guess."

Meowth, knowing Ashchu was more willing this time around, turned around, got on all fours, and looked back to Ashchu, "Ok, toy, get your mouth to work on this hole now." Ashchu nodded, eagerly approached Meowth, got on all fours, pressed his mouth against Meowth's ass hole, and shoved his tongue inside, eagerly eating out the hole. Pikachu was in further disbelief that Ashchu was actually eating out Meowth. Meowth moaned loudly at the intruder, "Oh, that tongue is even better this time." He enjoyed this treatment from Ashchu for a few more minutes before speaking again, "Now, toy, time for you to eat my shit." Meowth let out a grunt as he started pushing his shit out. Ashchu quickly withdrew his tongue and started eating the shit coming out of Meowth's ass, moaning at the taste and texture. Still grunting, Meowth continued, "After all the pain you've caused me over the years, this is a dream come true." Ashchu didn't listen to Meowth, he was too engrossed in eating the shit Meowth was giving him. After eating shit for almost an hour, Meowth gave one last final grunt, sending out the final piece of shit. It was so large, Ashchu had to chew and swallow it in multiple gulps. When he swallowed the last of it, he took his mouth off the ass, sat down, and licked his lips. Meowth got up and turned around to face Ashchu, "You've come a long way from being that resisting toy I played with before. This is more enjoyable than it was then." Ashchu blushed again, not wanting to admit that it really was pleasurable for him.

Meowth approached Ashchu, reaching down and grabbing his sheath, "I hope you like very strong, pungent piss, toy. I haven't drunk much lately, and I've been holding it in for a long time now." Eagerly, Ashchu moved his head forward, putting his mouth on Meowth's sheath. "That's it, toy, get ready," Meowth said right before he let out a sigh of relief and started peeing a strong stream directly into Ashchu's mouth. Ashchu coughed and gagged at first, not realizing just how strong and pungent the golden liquid would be, but soon adjusted and started moaning as he swallowed. After his bladder was half empty, Meowth spoke up, "Ok, toy, take your mouth off it and let me shower you in my piss." Ashchu nodded and removed his mouth as Meowth ordered. Using his paw, Meowth directed the deep yellow stream all up and down Ashchu's body. As the piss coated his fur, Ashchu rubbed it deep into his fur, moaning at the feeling of the liquid. Meowth moaned at what he was seeing, "Wow, that is so sexy. You really are a dirty toy, aren't you?" Ashchu didn't respond, being too engrossed with his golden shower. After a few minutes, Meowth's bladder was completely empty and stopped peeing, the strong, pungent smell filling the entire lair, but no one cared. With each breath, Ashchu could taste the piss he drank earlier.

After admiring the sight of his enemy covered with his piss for a bit, Meowth spoke up, "Now, toy, you know what I want next." Ashchu nodded and hungrily got to work licking, sucking, and fondling Meowth's balls, causing both of them to moan. "Oh, that's it toy, much better than last time." After a few moments of this, Ashchu slowly licked up to Meowth's sheath moaning at the unique taste. while Meowth moaned louder as well. "Yeah, you like my new taste? I made sure not to wash there since our last encounter. What you are tasting now is all the dirt, musk, sweat, and cum that's been accumulating there." Ashchu smiled and cupped Meowth's balls in his hands and let out small shocks through his hands, causing Meowth to moan even louder. It took everything he had to not cum right there. As Meowth's cock poked out of his sheath, Ashchu sucked and licked it hungrily, moaning and enjoying the new taste. Once the cock reached its full length, Ashchu played with the spines with his tongue as he sucked, causing Meowth to moan louder. Suddenly Ashchu let out shocks from his mouth directly onto the cock, while still shocking Meowth's balls. This treatment was too much for Meowth and he let out a deafening moan as he came harder than before into Ashchu's mouth. So much cum shot out and with so much force, Ashchu couldn't swallow it fast enough and it sprayed out of his mouth, onto his chest and crotch, moaning at the taste and texture of the sweet and salty goo in his mouth and on his fur. After the orgasm faded, Ashchu took his mouth off the cock, rubbing the cum deep into his fur as both of them panted very heavily. "Wow, toy, that must be the most pleasurable shocks I've ever experienced. You really have a lot of talent for a twerp." Ashchu blushed in embarrassment and humiliation at that comment.

Meowth, still unbelievably hard from his blowjob, speaks up, "Ok, toy, now I want to fuck you...in a natural position." Ashchu smiled and nodded, quickly getting up, turning around, getting on all fours, and lifting his tail high, showing his pink ass hole to Meowth in a very seductive way. Pikachu thought to himself, "Is he actually enjoying this encounter?" He lowered his head, a little sad, "He's really changed, maybe being here was a bad idea for him." Looking at the enticing sight before him, Meowth licked his lips, "Wow, you've become quite the sexual slut, haven't you, toy? That ass looks even better than last time." Ashchu looked back with a look of embarrassment and impatience on his face. Meowth let out an evil smile and approached Ashchu, "Ok, toy, you want it that bad, I'll give it to you nice and hard." Without warning, Meowth shoved his cock all the way into Ashchu's ass as hard and fast as he could, moaning loudly at the tight passage, while Ashchu moaned, not only from the intruder itself, but from the spines on it. "Oh god, Meowth, those spines are incredible, fuck me as hard as you can, give me all you got." "Ok, toy, you asked for it." Meowth fucked Ashchu for all he was worth, fucking so hard and fast, their hips were only a blur, almost invisible, as both of them moaned louder and louder. "Hey toy, how about you use your ability?" Still moaning, Ashchu nodded and sent electric shocks through his ass onto Meowth's cock, causing Meowth to moan even louder and almost cum right then and there. "That's it, toy, keep it coming and this orgasm is going to be even better." Meowth got another evil idea and reached a paw down to Ashchu's crotch, noticing it was already fully hard. Immediately he started jerking Ashchu's cock, causing him to moan even louder. With the extra pleasure, Ashchu couldn't hold himself back and let out a deafening moan as he came hard in Meowth's hand. The contractions in Ashchu's ass as well as the electric shocks were too much for Meowth and he let out a deafening moan as he came harder than he has before inside Ashchu's ass. The orgasm was so powerful, the cum quickly filled Ashchu's ass and sprayed out all over. Both of their moans were so loud, everyone had to cover their ears. Once their orgasms faded, Meowth pulled out of Ashchu's ass with a very loud pop and sat down panting harder than before as Ashchu collapsed onto the ground panting just as hard as Meowth. "Wow, toy, you are an amazing fuck. I don't think I'll ever be able to have a fuck as good as this, thank you." Ashchu didn't respond as he was too exhausted.

Meowth returned to the group as Mewtwo spoke up, "That really was an amazing encounter. Ash seems to really be getting into his role as a sex toy, which makes this worth the effort. Don't you agree?" Everyone except Pikachu and the children cheered loudly. Mewtwo continued, "It looks like our toy is completely exhausted and has had enough for now. We will return tomorrow." He then teleported himself, Ashchu, Pikachu, Ashley, and Timmy back to the island. Ashchu stayed laying on the ground as Pikachu and the children ran to help him. "Ash, can you stand?" "P...Pikachu, I...I'm too...tired. Please, help...me to the...lake to...clean up." Pikachu nodded and motioned for the children to help and they carried him to the lake, washing Ashchu's fur. 

After he was clean, they helped him over to the meal Mewtwo prepared for them. Even though he had trouble, Ashchu slowly ate. Pikachu spoke up, "Ash, you used a lot of energy today, I'm surprised using your untrained powers so much haven't made you pass out yet." "Well, I've had practice, but it's still taking a toll on me. I never realized using these powers can be so exhausting." Pikachu nodded, "You'll get better at using them in time. By the way, you seemed to really enjoy your encounter with Meowth, was that how you really felt about it?" Ashchu looked down in shame, "I want to say no, but that wouldn't be completely true. But, I didn't enjoy it as much as I let on either. Truth is, with my experiences here, I've learned it's better to try and enjoy it as much as I can. I know he's our enemy and caused us so much trouble, but as a sexual partner, he's actually really good. The part I didn't enjoy was being with an enemy, while the enjoyable part was the sex itself. I have learned to tolerate the different tastes, juices, and textures." Pikachu looked sad, "Ash, I'm sorry, had I known you'd get broken down this much, I would never have participated in this. This has gotten a bit out of hand, know that I still love you and will be there for you if you need me." "Thank you, Pikachu, I love you too. I hope my time here will end before too long, so I can continue on my journey." Even in his weakened state, Ashchu managed to get his head up far enough to kiss Pikachu. Mewtwo spoke up, "You did really good today, Ash. I'm very proud of how far you've come from that screaming and squirming Pikachu you were at the beginning. Enjoy your meal and rest, I'm going to allow you extra rest since you're doing so well. But, I do expect you to continue to improve." "Thank you, Mewtwo, I'll do my best to keep you happy." Ashchu responded, continuing to eat.

Still eating, Timmy spoke up, "Mommy, I know that I'm the only male left, and you probably already know my decision. But, Mewtwo wants me to announce it in front of everyone in the lair. I must say, I won't like it at first, but eventually I'll get used to it, just like you. I want to be here for you, especially during times like this when you need help. I also know you will be there for me when I need help as well. We will be a good team together." "I know, Timmy, but I don't want you to stay because of me. I want you to stay because it is what you want. The decision is ultimately yours, just know that, like you aren't allowed to interfere with my encounters, I won't be able to interfere with yours, even if you beg for my help. I won't be able to help until your encounters are over." "I understand, mommy, I want this, I want to be here with you, no matter what." Ashchu nodded and they went back to eating. After eating, Pikachu and the children made an extra soft bed out of leaves and set Ashchu onto it while they cuddled up with him. Ashchu and the children quickly fell asleep as Pikachu stared at Ashchu's face with tears in his eyes for a few minutes. He laid his head against Ashchu's head and fell asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last round of incest for Ashchu for a while and Timmy makes a couple of final decisions.
> 
> A little side note not relevant to the story: I put myself into this story, as Timmy. Everything he does and happens to him, I kinda fantasize about for myself, except the scat parts, although I'm a bit older IRL.
> 
> Just thought all of you would enjoy that tidbit.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or any of its characters. This story is a complete work of fiction and I receive no money for writing it. This story contains the following fetishes: Incest, Rape, Impregnation, Snowballing, Watersports, Scat, Rimming. The characters involved in and observing sex in this story are of legal age, any term that describes youth is intended to show they are slightly older than legal age. The terms "Child" and "Children" are intended only as a reference to the offspring of Ashchu and Pikachu.

Ashchu's Rape  
By: jbernady8

Chapter 21

Pikachu and the children slept for eight hours before waking up. Once awake they considered waking Ashchu up since he was still asleep, but Mewtwo stopped them, "Leave him rest until he gets up on his own. He's still a bit worn out from yesterday. I have prepared a meal for the three of you and feel free to play around while you wait." They nodded and started eating their meal, Pikachu spoke up, "Mewtwo, why are you suddenly being so kind to Ash? You used to be so nasty to him." "I have grown close to him. I'm not all nasty, I do have a heart. Since he's been so good, he deserves good rewards. His purpose here is to be a sexual plaything, but I never expected him to break as much as he did. This is why I'm trying to be kinder to him." "I know, but I'm having regrets about this entire situation. Can you end this ordeal?" "It's a bit late for that. As long as he continues his good behavior, he'll continue to get rewarded like this. I will promise that when he leaves here, he won't be a sexual deviant. However, he will be much more attracted to pokemon than he used to, even as a human. Also, with how close the two of you are, you'll be able to have sex with him whenever you want." "That does sound quite fun, but I don't know about this." Mewtwo smiled, "Don't worry, it'll take some getting used to. But, once you are, you'll find out it's quite fun and both of you will get even closer." Pikachu lowered his head and continued eating.

After they finished eating, Pikachu and the children decided to go swimming and play in the lake. As they played, Mewtwo sat next to Ashchu, petting him lovingly, "Rest well, Ash, you really deserve it after all you've been through." He looked up and down Ashchu's sleeping body, admiring how peaceful he was while he slept. Mewtwo couldn't help but stare at Ashchu's sheath and balls, admiring the sexy genitalia, which seemed to look even better while he slept, "I might have to take advantage of this at a later time, but now is not appropriate." He turned his attention back to the pokemon playing in the lake, while he was still petting Ashchu. After a few hours, Ashchu started to stir and Mewtwo picked him up, cradling him like a baby, looking at his face. Ashchu's eyes opened and Mewtwo spoke to him, "Good afternoon, Ash, sleep well?" Weakily, Ashchu responded, "I did, but I still feel a bit weak." "I'm not surprised, after using so much energy. Take as much time as you need to recover, consider it a reward for being as good as you've been." "Thank you, Mewtwo." 

Mewtwo prepared a lunch for everyone, "Go ahead and eat, Ash, I'll let the others know the meal is ready." He set Ashchu on the ground and Ashchu quickly started eating while Mewtwo called out to the others, "Lunch is ready, and Ash is awake." Pikachu and the children quickly got out of the lake, dried off, and started eating. Pikachu spoke up, "It's nice to see you finally awake, Ash. How are you feeling?" "Still weak from yesterday, but I'll be fine." Mewtwo spoke up, "I'm giving Ash as much time as he needs to recover. As soon as he feels ready, we'll go back to the lair." Everyone nodded and quickly finished eating. 

Ashley spoke up, "Mommy, since my time here is almost over, do you want to play?" "I'm sorry, I would love to, but I need more rest. How about we cuddle up and enjoy the scenery?" Clearly disappointed, Ashley responded, "Sure, mommy, not the same as playing, but at least I get to spend some time with you." All of them got up and went to a nearby tree to sit down. Ashley sat in between Ashchu and Pikachu, while Timmy sat on the other side of Pikachu. Ashley cuddled up with and hugged Ashchu tightly, while Ashchu put his hand around her shoulder. "I'm going to miss you, mommy." "I'll miss you too, Ashley. Our time together was short, but memorable. I'll treasure these memories forever. To be honest, this is not the way I wanted to have children or treat them. Other than having sex with you, these moments with all of you are the best I've ever had. You children are the only ones I've ever had, and I love all of you very much. I hope to see all of you again soon." "I love you too, mommy. I promise we will be together again, and you'll be able to meet my children." "Thank you, I would love that. By the way, did you know you were named after me?" "I did not know that, I think it's cool and makes me feel special." After sitting, admiring the island's natural beauty for a few hours, Ashchu hesitantly looked over to Mewtwo, "I think it's time. I'm still a bit weak, but I can handle the encounters as long as I don't use my powers." Mewtwo nodded and teleported all of them to the lair.

Upon materializing, everyone took their places and Mewtwo spoke up, "Since our toy, Ash, will only have his encounters with the remainder of his children today, I will not have him do his intro this time. He is still a bit weak from yesterday, but should still give us a good show. After he is finished with his children, we'll have something extra special to do. However, the only pokemon I want here for that is the original six that first had their encounters with Ash. After we're done, everyone is more than welcome to return." Mewtwo looks down at Ashchu, "Now, Ash, are you sure you're able to do this? I know you are still a bit weak." "Yes, I'm sure." "Ok, since you are weak, I will allow you to take it a little easier than normal. However, I do expect a certain degree of roughness from you." "I understand." "Ok, the first child, step forward for your encounter." Ashley sighed sadly, stood up, and stepped forward.

As Ashley approached Ashchu, he quickly embraced and kissed her very passionately. Without resisting, she returned the kiss, their tongues wildly exploring each other's mouth. Both of them moaned at the feeling of each other, but hated themselves for feeling this way. Getting more into the kiss, Ashchu reached a hand down and rubbed along her pussy and vagina, causing her to moan louder. She decided to return the favor, reaching a hand down to play with his sheath and balls, causing him to moan louder. After a few moments, Ashchu couldn't hold himself back and his cock started poking out of his sheath. Ashley felt this and was surprised and shocked at the same time, but continued to play with it. Soon, Ashchu's cock was at full length and Ashley was stroking it, very slowly, causing Ashchu to moan very loudly into the kiss. As Ashchu's orgasm approached, he reached his free hand down and removed her hand from his cock as he broke the kiss, "It's a bit too early for me to cum. Thank you for acting like you're into it." "It is difficult as I think it is disgusting, but as I've learned, it does make things easier." "That's good, if it makes you feel better, I feel the same way." Ashley nodded, "It does, a bit. I guess I should start on the next part."

Ashley got down on all fours and stared at Ashchu's cock. She couldn't help but let out a look of disgust, thinking to herself, "This is so disgusting, but since it's going to happen anyway, I might as well get it over with." She started by lifting the cock upward and sucking on his balls, pretending she was sucking on marbles, causing Ashchu to moan loudly. "Oh god, Ashley, your mouth is amazing. So warm, soft, and wet, it's heavenly." Lost in pleasure, Ashchu put his hands on Ashley's head and rubbed it. After sucking on Ashchu's balls for a few more minutes, she slowly licked upwards to his sheath, then his cock, all the way to the tip, before taking the cock in her mouth, sucking hard on it while she licked all over it very slowly, causing him to moan louder. "Wow, you're really good, being your first time at this." Soon, pre started oozing out of the cock and she winced at the taste and texture at first, then started swallowing in small, loud gulps. The sound and feeling of the gulps turned Ashchu on more and pre started coming out faster and faster as she continued to drink it. Ashchu was so engrossed in pleasure at this point, he was starting to ignore that it was his daughter doing this to him and moaned even louder as he felt his orgasm approaching. "Oh god, it is so hard to hold back, I'm going to cum any second now." Ashley smiled, wanting this to end soon, and deep throated the cock, still swallowing. The feeling of her throat muscles around his cock was too much for Ashchu and he quickly came in her mouth. The taste was stronger, and the fluid was thicker than his pre. After a slight cough and wince at the new fluid, she quickly swallowed, eventually enjoying it. Once his orgasm faded, she slowly took her mouth off the cock sucking hard and jerking the last drops from it before completely removing her mouth from it. She looked up, "Mommy, that was disgusting, but I'm glad it was enjoyable for you." "I felt disgusted as well, but the feeling of your mouth was just too good to ignore. You are very talented for your first time." "Thanks...I guess."

"You already know the next part, Ashley. Feel free to get into any position that is comfortable for you." Ashley thought for a second and laid on her back, "I think this will work, at least I get to watch like this. "Ok, if that is what you want." Ashchu got down on all fours and brought his mouth next to her vagina, taking a whiff. "Hmm, that is a very sweet smell you have there. Are you ready?" "Thank you, I'm ready whenever you are." Ashchu nodded, opened his mouth wide, and put it on her vagina before slowly licking her lips, moaning at the heavenly taste while she moaned at the new feeling. Still eating her out, Ashchu smiled a bit, knowing he was giving her pleasure. Lost in her pleasure, she put her hands on his head, trying to pull him closer to her vagina. He responded by shoving his tongue inside, moving it very wildly and causing her to moan even louder, "Oh, mommy, that's it, that feels so good." Soon, her juices started pouring into his mouth in a steady stream. He let them pool in his mouth for a bit before swallowing, enjoying the very sweet taste and watery texture. Thinking to himself, "Wow, her juices are so much better than the other female's. I know I shouldn't be enjoying this, but it is just too good." Soon, she let out a deafening moan as she had her first orgasm and spasmed uncontrollably, spraying her juices into his mouth in full force. He held her hips tight, so he could keep his face firmly against her and swallowed as fast as he could. After her orgasm faded, he managed to keep a mouthful of her juices and he kissed her, sending her juices into her mouth. After his mouth was empty and she swallowed the juices he gave her, he broke the kiss. "Isn't that tasty, Ashley?" "It was, I can't believe I produce something so sweet." "I know this is wrong, with you being my daughter and all, but I can't deny the taste and pleasure of the experience." "I agree, could I pick the next position again?" "Sure, go ahead."

Ashley got on all fours, turned so her backside was towards Ashchu, and lifted her tail as high as she could. Ashchu quickly took his position, putting his cock against her vagina, "This is going to be painful at first, since you are a virgin. I'll try to be as gentle as I can." Ashley nodded, "It's ok, mommy, I understand and I'm ready." "Ok, here I go, just remember to relax back here." Ashley shut her eyes tight, anticipating the pain, just before Ashchu pressed his cock into her, poking her hymen, but not breaking it, before pulling back out. She whimpered in pain as it poked her hymen. "That was just poking it, this next one will penetrate." "Just hurry, please." "If you say so," Ashchu said as he shoved his cock all the way in as hard and fast as he could. Ashley let out a deafening cry in extreme pain as her hymen was penetrated. He held his cock in place all the way inside, "I'll stay here for a moment and let the pain subside a little." Ashley nodded, still crying in pain, tears streaming down her face. A few moments later, "Ok, mommy, continue with it." Ashchu nodded and started fucking her as hard and fast as he could, moaning louder and louder. As he continued, her cries turned to moans and her tears dried up, "It's...feeling good now." Ashchu, lost in pleasure, fucked her so hard and fast, their hips were a blur. Soon, Ashchu could feel his orgasm approaching, "Ashley, I'm going to cum." "Give it to me, mommy, let it out." A few thrusts later, both of them let out deafening moans as they orgasmed at the same time. Ashchu's cock pulsed violently as he shot out a good amount of cum into her, the contractions in her vagina increasing the pleasure of his orgasm. Once their orgasms faded, he started fucking her again. "Mommy, why again? Isn't once enough?" "We...have to...make sure that...you get pregnant. The best way to do that is for me to orgasm a couple more times." Ashley nodded and Ashchu continued fucking, both of them moaning, lost in pleasure. After a few more orgasms, Ashchu pulled his cock out with a very loud "pop" and she laid down and rolled on her back.

Pikachu and Timmy ran over to her and said their good byes. Ashchu spoke up, "Ashley, thank you for making this pleasurable, I know it isn't easy and neither of us wanted this to happen. I will treasure the short time we spent together. I love you so much and hope to see you again soon." "Thank you for taking it easy on me. I love you too and want to see you again. Next time, I'll bring my children with me." Ashchu leaned down and kissed her good bye before taking a step back. Mewtwo spoke up, "She'll have some happy and healthy children. There's a group of Pikachu waiting to care for her and her children." They nodded and Mewtwo teleported her out. Mewtwo continued, "Since only one child is left, we all know he is next. Pikachu, please return to your place." Pikachu nodded and returned to the bed to watch.

Ashchu looked at Timmy, "I'm going to give you a preview of what you might experience, if you decide to stay. I hate to do it this way, or at all, but I need to be sure you understand what could happen to you." Ashchu turned to Mewtwo, "Do you mind if I refer to him as "toy" for this encounter? This will help with what I'm trying to do with him." "Go ahead, since that's what he'll be called anyway if he stays, just don't overdo it in your weakened state." "Thank you, I won't." Ashchu turned back to Timmy and let out an evil smile, scaring Timmy, "Now, TOY, get ready for some torture and humiliation. What I'm going to do is tame compared to what will happen if you stay." The thought of what Ashchu might have in mind still scared Timmy, but he nodded anyway, knowing Ashchu wouldn't be able to change his mind.

Ashchu put a hand under Timmy's chin, tilting his head up, mockingly saying, "Scared already? We haven't even started yet and I can feel you shaking." He leaned in and roughly kissed Timmy, catching him off guard. Ashchu pushed his tongue out, licking around Timmy's lips. Timmy slowly opened his mouth and Ashchu quickly shoved his tongue inside, roughly exploring the cave, moaning at the taste and textures. When Timmy tried to return the kiss by pushing his tongue into Ashchu's mouth, Ashchu whipped it with his, preventing his son's tongue from entering his mouth, causing Timmy to whimper into the kiss and Ashchu continued to moan. Suddenly, Ashchu shoved his tongue into Timmy's throat, causing him to choke and reflexively swallow. Ashchu moaned louder, feeling the throat muscles trying to pull the tongue deeper into the throat. After a few more minutes, Ashchu removed his tongue from Timmy's mouth and broke the kiss, "You like having a dominating tongue in your mouth, toy?" Timmy didn't respond, he just looked down, feeling humiliated and embarrassed.

Ashchu did a leg sweep, causing Timmy to fall onto his back. Timmy tried to get up, but Ashchu stopped him, "No you don't, toy. You're staying on your back for a while. You better make sure it is good enough for me, or I might have to give you some "punishment"." Timmy was even more scared at this point, not knowing the kind of punishment Ashchu would give him. Ashchu smiled, knowing Timmy is a virgin and wouldn't be so good at sex, so punishment would be inevitable. He turned around and straddled Timmy, pushing his ass hole roughly against Timmy's face. Timmy opened his mouth to prepare for Ashchu's shit, but Ashchu had a different idea, grunting loudly, Ashchu let out a loud and long fart, causing Timmy to wince and cough at the taste and smell. "I warned you, Timmy. Time for your punishment." Without warning, Ashchu shoved his entire hand into Timmy's ass, causing him to cry out loudly in pain. After a few moments, Ashchu removed his hand, "Now, let's try that again." He farted again, this time Timmy moaned and deeply inhaled the gas, "That's better, toy. Now for the next part, I have another punishment in mind if you fail to please me again." 

Letting out a loud grunt, Ashchu started pushing his shit out. Timmy tried chewing and swallowing, but gagged and choked on it, the taste and texture being very disgusting to him. Ashchu sighed and squeezed Timmy's balls tight, causing him to scream very loudly in pain, tears streaming down his face like waterfalls. "I warned you, toy. You need to learn to handle these things if you wish to stay. These punishments will get worse each time I have to give them. Now, let's try that again." Ashchu grunted again, pushing another piece of shit out. Timmy was still disgusted by the taste and texture, but managed to eat it without gagging or choking much. "That is better, toy. Not perfect, but since you are trying to improve, no punishment this time." Ashchu continued pushing his shit out and Timmy continued eating it, getting used to it with each piece. After 20 minutes, Ashchu let out a louder grunt and pushed the last piece out. It was much bigger than the others and Timmy couldn't eat it in one piece, he had to break it up and do it quickly. Once it was swallowed, Ashchu looked down at him, "Now, clean me off." Timmy whimpered a little and stuck out his tongue, licking around and inside the hole, causing Ashchu to moan at the new feeling. Wanting to please Ashchu more, Timmy moved his tongue wildly inside the hole, brushing against his prostate, causing Ashchu to moan louder, "That's it, toy, you're getting the idea." After making sure the ass was clean inside and out, Timmy removed his tongue.

Ashchu turned around, "Remember, this is quite tame compared to what others will do to you. If you stay, things will be much worse for you. Just like before, make this good, or more punishment will be in store for you." Ashchu grabbed Timmy's head and shoved it onto his sheath. As soon as Timmy opened his mouth, Ashchu let out a sigh of relief as he started pissing. Timmy gagged a bit at the taste, but knowing Ashchu was preparing for punishment, he quickly switched gears and swallowed. "Good toy, you're learning." Ashchu grunted, increasing the power of the stream, causing Timmy to cough as he tried swallowing a little too fast. Not wanting another punishment, he managed to contain his coughing and swallowed fast enough to prevent any piss from leaking out. After a few more minutes, Ashchu's bladder was empty and he stopped pissing and removed Timmy's head from his crotch. "You learn quickly, toy. No punishment this time, but if you stay, they will find a reason to punish you, one way or another, even if you do things right."

Ashchu turned around into a 69 position, "Ok, toy, if I feel even the slightest hint of teeth, you will get punished. The more I feel teeth, the worse the punishment, got it?" Timmy let out a very frightened "mmhmm". "Good, now get started while you can." Timmy nervously started licking and sucking on Ashchu's balls, being extra careful not to let his teeth touch them, causing Ashchu to moan. Ashchu decided to get to work on Timmy and did the same to his balls, causing him to moan as well, almost rubbing his teeth on Ashchu's balls, but managed not to. After a few minutes, Timmy licked up to Ashchu's sheath, where his cock was already poking out and started sucking on it, causing Ashchu to moan louder. Ashchu did the same to Timmy and he moaned louder as well. Lost in pleasure, Timmy's teeth accidentally brushed Ashchu's cock and he immediately realized what he did and got very scared. Ashchu momentarily took his mouth off Timmy's cock and let out a very evil smile, "I warned you, TOY. That hurt, but this will hurt you even more." Moving back to Timmy's cock, Ashchu bit the tip hard, but not enough to break the skin, causing him to scream in pain with Ashchu's cock still in his mouth. Once Ashchu's cock reached its full length, Timmy thought it would be a good idea to deepthroat it, while using his hands to massage Ashchu's balls, taint, and ass hole, causing Ashchu to moan loudly. Once Timmy's cock reached its full length, Ashchu did the same thing, causing Timmy to moan in pleasure while whimpering at the same time, the tip still sore from the biting earlier. 

With his jaw getting sore, Timmy unconsciously started closing his mouth, rubbing his teeth along Ashchu's cock, causing him to cry out in pain. Timmy suddenly realized what he had done and braced himself for his punishment. Ashchu squeezed Timmy's balls a lot tighter than before a bit down hard on the cock, still not breaking the skin, causing Timmy to cry out even louder in pain with Ashchu's cock still in his mouth. After a few moments, he stopped the punishment and went back to work on Timmy's cock. Still in pain, Timmy realized he better get back to work, or face more punishment, so he started sucking and massaging again. Ashchu could feel his orgasm fast approaching and took his mouth off Timmy's cock, "I'm going to cum soon, I want you to cum with me. Don't swallow it all, I want you to have your mouth full of cum until I tell you to swallow, got it?" Still crying and sucking, Timmy nodded. Ashchu went back to work trying to bring Timmy to orgasm as quickly as possible. As their orgasms approached, their moans got louder and louder. Suddenly, they let out deafening moans as they came at the exact same time. With this being Timmy's first orgasm, he was spasming out of control, but still managed to swallow all that Ashchu gave, making sure to keep his mouth full for when it stopped, while Ashchu did the same thing with Timmy's cum. Ashchu loved Timmy's cum, so sweet and gooey, the best he's tasted so far. Timmy wasn't enjoying Ashchu's cum as much, feeling disgusted by consuming his mother's cum. Once their orgasms faded, Ashchu got off of Timmy and moved to his head, using his paws to open Timmy's mouth, relishing the sight of his cum inside his son's mouth. 

Ashchu closed Timmy's mouth and motioned for him to swish it around, which Timmy caught on and did so. After swishing for a bit, he started swallowing, which Ashchu did not want and he quickly slapped Timmy's face and shook his head. Timmy quickly stopped swallowing and looked at Ashchu, confused. Ashchu leaned in and kissed Timmy again, mixing both of their cum before Ashchu started rubbing Timmy's neck and both of them swallowed the mixture of cum. Once all the cum was swallowed, Ashchu broke the kiss, "I told you, the more I felt teeth, the worse the punishment would be, toy. I must say, good job picking up on my non-verbal cues at the end there." Still crying, Timmy responded, "Mommy, is this roughness necessary?" "Yes, it is. In order to ensure you make the right decision, I have to be as rough as possible. If you stay, your punishments will be much worse, even though the rewards for being good are nice, you need to understand what you're getting into."

Mewtwo decided to speak up, "Ash, you are doing good at making your point so far. I must remind you to be careful, you're still weak and I don't want you to really hurt yourself." "I understand, I should be fine for this last part." "If you say so, Ash. You are making an impression on him and he's questioning his decision, but he seems to still be sticking to it." "I'm hoping what I'm about to do will change it." "I doubt it, he's just as stubborn as his parents, but I see no harm in trying. You may continue." "Thank you, this means so much to me. Even though I hate doing it, I know it must be done."

Ashchu turned his attention back to Timmy, rolling him onto his side and pressing his cock against Timmy's ass. "Get ready, Timmy, this will probably be the most painful thing yet and will last longer." Right after saying that, Ashchu shoved his cock into the ass as hard and fast as he could, causing Timmy to cry out in excruciating pain, while Ashchu moaned loudly at the warm and tight hole. Without giving Timmy time to adjust, Ashchu fucked him so hard and fast, his hips were more blurred than his previous fucks, causing Timmy to cry out louder. "Mommy, please stop, it hurts too much." "Aww, that's cute, toy, begging for mercy. Too bad it won't do you any good." With the failed attempt at trying to get mercy from Ashchu, Timmy tried something else, "Daddy, tell mommy to stop. Please, help me." Pikachu just continued to watch, knowing he can't interfere. Ashchu responded to Timmy, "Remember, toy, I told you that no one could interfere with your treatment, no matter how much you beg. I am much smaller than most of the pokemon that will have their way with you. If you have trouble handling me, how will you be able to handle the others?" Timmy didn't respond, realizing his begging was in vain, he just continued crying louder and louder, while Ashchu tried to fuck him harder and faster. "Not feeling talkative anymore, TOY? Maybe you realize just how horrible this way of life is." Ashchu, still fucking Timmy, felt his orgasm fast approaching, "Get ready for the big finish, toy!" A few thrusts later, Ashchu let out a thundershock as he came in Timmy's ass. The cum sprayed out with so powerfully, it quickly filled Timmy's ass and sprayed all over their fur and the floor. Once the orgasm faded, Ashchu removed his cock from the ass with a very loud "pop" and took a step back.

Mewtwo turned to Squirtle and Wartortle, "A little cleanup, please." They nodded and used their waterguns to clean them off. Once they were clean, they shook themselves dry. Mewtwo spoke up again, "Thank you." They nodded again and Mewtwo turned his attention to Ashchu and Timmy, "Ash, your treatment had an impact on your son, now I think it's time for his decision." Still crying, Timmy stood up, "This treatment, as horrible as it was, did help in my decision. I love mommy very much and don't want him to spend time without someone to comfort him. I know that staying here means treatment more horrible than what I experienced just now. I know mommy will not like this one bit, but..." Timmy paused for a moment, Ashchu scared that his treatment didn't change Timmy's mind. "I have decided to stay here, to be by my mother's side, to be a second living toy to please others." Ashchu started to tear up, "Timmy, please reconsider, I beg you." Mewtwo interrupted, "The child has made his final decision. You made a valiant effort to change it, Ash, to tell you the truth, it probably would've convinced me to leave. But, it wasn't enough and now both of you have to live with it. He will not be allowed to leave until you do." "Please, Mewtwo, force him to leave." "It was his decision and he made it. That was the agreement. Now, Timmy, the question now is, would you like to evolve into a Pikachu, like your parents?" 

Timmy thought for a moment, "Y...Yes, I would." Mewtwo's eyes glowed and Timmy's body glowed a bright white as he evolved into a Pikachu. Once the evolution was complete, Timmy spoke up, "Wow, this feels different." Mewtwo responded, "It will feel weird for a bit, but you'll get used to it. Now it is time for the initiation. Everyone except for the first six pokemon need to leave now." Mewtwo looked to Gengar, "I'd love for you to stay, your ability to possess others is enjoyable to watch and I'm sure it is very pleasurable for you. But, part of the initiation requires you to leave as well. Feel free to come back later." Gengar nodded and left with the other pokemon. The pokemon that stayed were Pikachu, Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charmander, Charmeleon, and Charizard. Mewtwo continued, "Ash, come sit on my lap and rest while you watch." Ashchu was still crying, "Good luck, Timmy, you're going to need it," he said as he hugged and kissed Timmy before he slowly walked to Mewtwo and jumped onto his lap, laying down. Mewtwo continued again, "Now that everything is in place, let the initiation begin." He clapped his hands and the lair went dark.


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Timmy's initiation begins, and it's not what he expected.

In the lair's darkness, the only thing that could be seen was Mewtwo's glowing eyes. A familiar metal clink sound could be heard and Timmy could feel something grab his arms and legs strapping something cold and metallic onto them. Once he was shackled, Mewtwo clapped his hands again, lighting the lair up once more. Once his eyes adjusted, Timmy saw he was shackled to the floor. Looking around he saw the six pokemon standing and staring at him, most of the beds were gone, there was a cage nearby, and he noticed a plate and a bowl next to him. He was scared for his life now, "W...What's all this?" "This is your initiation, you are to have an experience similar to Ash's when he was brought here the second time." "What is the cage, plate, and bowl for?" "The plate and bowl are for you to piss and shit in, since that is all you'll be eating and drinking for the time being. As for the cage, that is where you'll sleep." Timmy was more frightened now, realizing the mistake he made by deciding to stay, "Don't I get to go back to the island and have normal food?" "Those were rewards for Ash. Until your initiation is complete, you won't see that island and you will not have any normal food." Ashchu spoke up, "I tried to warn you." Mewtwo bit back at Ashchu, "Please be quiet." Ashchu didn't want to anger Mewtwo, so he laid his head back down. Timmy spoke up, "Do you really expect me to take those larger ones? They look like they could rip me in two." "Yes, I do, Ash was able to handle them...eventually. Although it was extremely painful for him at first. You are expected to take EVERYTHING these pokemon dish out to you. Refusal to do so or making them feel displeasure will be dealt with by punishment. As Ash told you before, my punishments are far worse than what he gave you, I can promise you that. Be good and you will be rewarded well and not punished, I might even forgive some disobedience if you are good enough, as Ash can attest to. Also, from now on, you will be called "Tim" outside of your encounters, and you will call your mother "Ash" or "Mom", never again can you call him "Mommy", to make things easier."

Mewtwo made fresh food appear on the banquet table, "I'm sure all of you are hungry, feel free to eat and drink all you want." He looked down to Ashchu, "You may have some as well, as long as you stay behaving yourself." Ashchu looked up at him, he did feel hungry, but he never had an offer like this from Mewtwo. "Thank you, I am pretty hungry." He got up, jumped down from Mewtwo's lap, walked slowly over to the banquet table, still a little weak, and started eating. Ashchu enjoyed the food Mewtwo provided, especially since this was the first time he's been allowed to eat at the table. Pikachu looked at Ashchu, "Good food, isn't it?" "It sure is, I'm happy Mewtwo has rewarded me like this." "Well, after all you've been through and how good you've been, you really deserve it." Meanwhile, Tim watched all the pokemon at the table, enjoying delicious food. He started whining, "I'm hungry and thirsty, can I have some food?" Mewtwo looked at him, angry, "You already know what you must eat and drink. You've had plenty to eat for breakfast, it should be coming out soon." Tim started crying, "B...But, I want real food." "Too bad, you made your decision to be a toy for everyone's pleasure, and this is your initiation. Once your initiation is over, I MIGHT let you eat normal food. But, it depends on how good you are. This complaining doesn't look good for you."

Still eating, Pikachu hears Tim and Mewtwo talking, "Hey, Ash, sounds like Tim doesn't understand his new role." "I know, Pikachu. I tried to explain and show him what it would be like, but he still wanted to stay." "Why aren't you trying to interfere? I know you, this isn't you." "I guess it might be my weakened state, or it could be that I don't want punishment, or both. I told him I couldn't and wouldn't interfere and I'm not. I want to, but I can't bring myself to do it." Pikachu patted him on the back, "I know, I want to interfere myself, but I know Mewtwo would kick me out. I hope I have it in me to be rough enough on him." "I'm sure if you give him similar treatment than what I did, you should be fine. Just pretend it is one of our previous encounters. Anyway, I'm full now, I should go back to Mewtwo." Pikachu nodded and gave Ashchu a quick kiss. 

Ashchu jumped down from the table and walked slowly over to Mewtwo, "Could I lay in your lap again, please?" Mewtwo looked down at him, "Since you asked so nicely, yes, of course you can." Mewtwo patted his lap and Ashchu jumped up and laid down on it. Ashchu watched Tim as he struggled against the shackles, trying to get out. Mewtwo petted Ashchu lovingly, "Your son seems a bit more timid than you were, Ash." "Yeah, that is why I tried to convince him to leave." "I know why you couldn't convince him to leave, would you like to know?" "Yes, please tell me." "It is a special bond he has with you. The thought of leaving you and not seeing you for so long scares him more than what can happen to him here. Among your children, the bond he shares with you is the strongest. He trusts you to be there for him and wants to be there for you. This initiation will put a strain on your bond, however I have plans to minimize it. I know that watching this happen to your son is hard, other than your slight outburst, you are doing very good. Once he fully accepts what he's gotten himself into, he'll be just as good as you are and be rewarded just as well." "Thank you for telling me all of that." "By the way, if you do find yourself turned on while watching, feel free to play with yourself a bit. I'll admit that I might get turned on myself by watching. If you notice me getting hard, feel free to frot with it or suck me off, if you wish. This is purely optional, but will win you points in your favor." "I'll keep that in mind." Mewtwo nodded and turned his attention back to Tim, while still petting Ashchu.

Tim looked at the banquet table, then over to Mewtwo and Ashchu, "Mom, why won't you help me?" Ashchu looked up at Mewtwo, who nodded at him. Looking back at Tim, Ashchu responded, "I told you, I can't interfere. This is part of the treatment I warned you about. You'll have to learn to play along and everything will be fine...eventually. This is already painful for me to watch, just stay calm and do what you are told." Tim didn't respond, he just stood there, looking around at everyone, on all fours, crying his eyes out, already regretting his decision. Mewtwo made a pellet of pokemon food appear and levitated it over to Tim, "Eat this, it is my "special" blend." Ashchu knew what Mewtwo meant and he also knew it wouldn't be long for the action to start. Tim quickly ate the pellet, "Thank you, it was good. What is so special about it?" Mewtwo let out an evil giggle, "It is laced with laxatives. I grow bored of waiting for you to go, that is why I gave it to you. You should feel fortunate, I gave Ash an entire meal laced with laxatives when he got here, your dose was really small compared to his, but should still do the job." Tim grew more scared, already feeling something churning in his abdomen, "B...But I don't want to eat just shit. Can't I get some normal food?" "NO! As I said before this is part of your initiation. Ash here spent days eating nothing else, it took him a while to get used to it. The way you're resisting, I might just make it last longer for you. I could forgive this bit of disobedience, but you must start doing what you're told." 

Tim tried to resist, feeling an urgent need to shit, "I don't want to." "By the looks of it, you're gonna have to, whether you want to or not." Tim couldn't hold it in anymore and started shitting onto the plate, half of it being very gooey. Mewtwo smiled, "Those laxatives are specially made to make you go, no matter what. There is no resisting their effects. Although, your shit is more gooey than Ash's was when he consumed them." Tim didn't respond, trying to stop shitting, but couldn't. After 30 minutes, Tim was still shitting and appeared to be in pain, "P...Please make it stop, it hurts." Mewtwo responded, "You should've thought of that before you resisted so much. Count this as your first punishment. Besides, I can't make it stop at this point." Suddenly, the pokemon at the table noticed a very strong smell, Squirtle spoke up, "Mewtwo, what have you been feeding him? That scent is very strong." Mewtwo giggled, "Nothing special, although I just gave him a light laxative, but that couldn't be it. Not even Ash had a scent that strong after a stronger dose." After another 30 minutes, Tim finally stopped shitting and felt his bladder was completely full, to the point it hurt really bad. He couldn't hold it anymore and started pissing into the bowl. It took only a few minutes for the bowl to be filled to the brim and Tim's bladder was empty. Mewtwo used his powers to move the plate and bowl in front of Tim, "Now, eat and drink what is in front of you. That smell is quite strong, so I suggest you do it quickly. The longer you wait, the worse it will be for you later."

Not wanting to endure more punishment, Tim reluctantly and slowly started to eat the shit and drink the piss. Not drinking much beforehand, the piss was a very dark color and had a pungent taste. He hated the taste of his own shit and piss, feeling nauseous from consuming them. Suddenly, the nauseous feeling subsided, and Mewtwo spoke up, "No throwing it up, I'm forcing it to stay down, no matter what." Tim cried as he ate and drank, wishing he could go back on his decision, but it is too late now. Ashchu looked up at Mewtwo, "Mewtwo?" "Yes, Ash." "I have to go myself, would you mind if I went on my plate and bowl next to Tim and show him how it should be done?" "Fine with me, maybe it will motivate him a bit." Mewtwo materialized Ashchu's old bowl and plate, still dirty from the last time they were used. Ashchu jumped down and immediately started shitting on the plate, while pissing in the bowl at the same time. Once he was finished, he moved the bowl and plate next to Tim's and started to eat his own shit and drink his own piss. Tim looked over to Ashchu, still crying, "Mom, how can you enjoy doing this?" "As you've been told, my treatment was far worse. I can consume this very easily and eventually, you'll be doing this just like me. I spent many days eating and drinking nothing but shit and piss, before finally being allowed to eat and drink normal stuff. This is only your initiation, so that time should come quicker for you, if you just stop resisting and go with the flow." "But, Mom, it's just too hard." "I know it's hard, it seemed impossible to me, at first. But, I eventually got used to it, and you will too, trust me." "I trust you, Mom. Thank you for doing this beside me." "You should be thanking Mewtwo for allowing me to do this."

After Ashchu was done eating and drinking, he returned to Mewtwo's lap and laid down, Mewtwo started petting him again. "Thank you, Mewtwo. I think that will help him a bit." "You're welcome, Ash. You are such a good toy and mother." Ashchu, let out quiet moans at Mewtwo's loving touch, "Your touch feels good." "A good toy deserves a good touch, just don't let it get to your head." "I won't, I just hope I can continue to please you." "Spoken like a true toy. Tim will do quite well, if he follows your example." Tim was still crying his eyes out, eating his shit and drinking his piss, wishing he could be up on Mewtwo's lap like Ashchu, instead of being treated like he was. Once he finished eating and drinking, he licked the plate and bowl clean to a shine, then looked up to Mewtwo, "I...I'm done with my meal." Mewtwo, still watching him, "Good, then I guess it's time to move on. I must warn you, they won't be as easy on you as Ash was, not even your father." Tim was shaking in fear, trying to imagine just how much worse it could be. Turning to the banquet table, Mewtwo spoke up, "Looks like our new toy has finished his first meal. Pikachu, are you ready?" Pikachu didn't really want to go through with it, but responded confidently, "Yes, I am." "Good, I want you to be as rough as you were with Ash." Pikachu nodded, jumped down from the table, and approached Tim, slowly rubbing his fingers through Tim's golden fur, "Such a nice coat you have, too bad I have to ruin it." Pikachu looked over to the banquet table, "I need some help here, I want him on his back." Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander came over, the four of them holding Tim's arms and legs tightly as they unshackled him, flipped him over, and shackled him back up. Pikachu spoke up, "Thank you, I can take it from here." The others nodded, heading to the bed, since they weren't hungry.

Tim looked around in fear, wondering what was about to happen to him. Pikachu smacked him square on the ass, "Now, toy, pay attention to ME and only ME, don't make me have to do things the HARD way." He squeezed the ass in his hand, "You do have a nice plump ass, I can't wait to get in there. Now for the REAL fun." Tim started struggling against the shackles, trying to break free, scared to death of what Pikachu was going to do. Pikachu giggled, "Struggle all you want, not even Ash could break out of those. You're only going to make this worse for you, plus you'll hurt yourself if you struggle too much." He put a hand on Tim's cheek, tears still streaming from Tim's eyes, "Play along and this will be over quickly, continue to resist, and you'll receive more punishment than you can handle." Pikachu leaned in and roughly kissed Tim, trying to shove his tongue into Tim's mouth, but he kept it shut tight, which Pikachu thought he would do. Having a very evil thought, Pikachu reached down to Tim's balls and squeezed them as hard as he could, causing Tim to scream very loudly in extreme pain. Taking advantage of the open mouth, Pikachu shoved his tongue inside, exploring every inch of it while moaning. Tim tried to resist, trying to push the tongue out of his mouth. Pikachu was clearly displeased by this and squeezed Tim's balls again, causing him to scream into the kiss and stop resisting. After making out for a few minutes, Pikachu broke the kiss, "I warned you about punishments. Painful, aren't they?" "T...That was the most painful thing I have ever experienced. Please, no more punishment." "All you have to do is play along and the punishments will stop. I can't promise that your treatment won't be painful, though. Now, to continue with the encounter."

Pikachu straddled Tim, pushing his ass very roughly against Tim's mouth, "Yeah, smell my scent. You better open up soon, I would rather not mess up that pretty face of yours." Pikachu let out a loud grunt and Tim could feel the ass open up and an object coming out. Not wanting more punishment, Tim opened his mouth, allowing the shit to enter, and he quickly began eating it. Pikachu giggled evilly, "That's it, TOY, eat my shit, like a toilet." This statement made everyone laugh, Ashchu couldn't help but chuckle a little. Hearing the laughter made Tim feel very humiliated, not wanting more punishment, he continued eating the shit, wondering how much Pikachu was going to give him. Noticing Ashchu chuckle, Mewtwo looked at him, "So, you liked that, huh?" Ashchu got a bit nervous, "A little, I hope I wasn't out of bounds with it." Mewtwo smiled, "Don't worry about it, you are an observer...for now. Feel free to react like the rest of us. But, remember not to interfere, or you'll be joining him." "Thank you, I know the rules. No matter how much I want to, you have my word I won't interfere." "Good," Mewtwo said, still petting Ashchu.

Watching Tim's treatment started turning Ashchu and Mewtwo on and their erections started growing. Ashchu felt bad for being turned on, but didn't protest, he could also feel Mewtwo's cock rubbing his side as it grew, and he let out a quiet moan. Mewtwo smiled, "Liking this already? As I said before, feel free to take care of it as you wish." Ashchu got the hint and stood up, straddling the cock so his back was pressed against Mewtwo's chest, his cock pressing against Mewtwo's as they grew. Using his hands, he started frotting with Mewtwo's cock, causing both of them to moan. As soon as their cocks were fully hard, pre started leaking out, and Ashchu hungered for the taste of it. He couldn't help himself and took the cock in his mouth, sucking on it like a sucker, drinking down the pre, while still frotting and watching Tim and Pikachu. The other pokemon saw both shows unfolding in front of them and cheered. By now they had eaten their fill and were watching from the bed. Squirtle spoke up, "Wow, Ash is actually doing that, without being asked? We really did turn him into a sex toy, able to perform without being told, plus it looks like he's turned on as well." Bulbasaur looked at Squirtle, "I can't believe it. When this all started, he was so resistant, and went through so many horrible punishments. I guess he really did break that day. It is nice to see." Both of them nodded and turned their attention back to the shows.

Suddenly, Pikachu let out his loudest grunt yet as he pushed out the longest, thickest piece yet. Luckily for Tim, Pikachu couldn't push it out very fast, so he had time to chew and swallow it in pieces. As this was happening, Mewtwo and Ashchu let out deafening moans at the same time as they came together. With Mewtwo's cock still in his mouth, Ashchu couldn't keep the cum from his cock from spraying all over himself and Mewtwo, but he did manage to drink all of Mewtwo's cum. Once their orgasms subsided, Ashchu took his mouth off Mewtwo's cock and looked at him, "I'm sorry for making a mess, let me clean it up." Mewtwo smiled at him, "Good toy, this will keep your rewards coming." Ashchu smiled, cleaning his cum off of Mewtwo first, then using his hand, got the cum off his fur and licked his hand clean. Once he was finished, he looked up at Mewtwo again, "All clean, could I lay down on your lap again?" "Of course, especially since you're being so good today." Ashchu laid back down on Mewtwo's lap, and Mewtwo started petting him again, while both of them watched Tim and Pikachu. 

By now, Pikachu had just pushed the last piece out and got off of Tim. Tim coughed a bit, "That was disgusting, why would anyone enjoy this?" Pikachu responded, "Is that more resisting I hear? Do you need another "punishment"?" Tim was worried he might have upset Pikachu, "No, I didn't mean it like that, please don't punish me." "Well, I guess it can be overlooked...this time. Now, I guess it's time to give you a SPECIAL bath." Tim knew what he meant, but he didn't want it to happen. He struggled against the shackles again, but it was useless. Pikachu giggled, "You still haven't learned that there's no escape? Shame, shame, shame." Pikachu took a step back, grabbed his sheath, pointing it at Tim, and let out a sigh as he started pissing, guiding the stream all the way up and down his body as he squirmed. Some of the piss landed in his mouth when it was guided to his head, which made him cough and wince at the taste. Ashchu watched Pikachu piss, licked his lips, and let out a quiet whimper. Mewtwo heard this and looked down at Ashchu, "Would you like to drink some?" Ashchu looked up at Mewtwo, "Yes, if it's ok with you." Mewtwo nodded and materialized a glass near Pikachu, "Pikachu, Ash here wants to drink some of that, could you piss a bit in this glass, please." Pikachu nodded, though he was confused, and pissed into the glass, filling it up. Once it was full Mewtwo thanked Pikachu and levitated the glass to Ashchu. Ashchu grabbed the glass and looked back up to Mewtwo, "Thank you." "You're welcome." Ashchu tilted the glass up and eagerly drank the piss, he would've preferred it warm, straight from the tap, but it was still good and moaned at the taste. Once the glass was empty, Mewtwo made it disappear. Charmander looked confused, watching Ashchu drink the piss so willingly, "When did he start asking for this? We used to have to put up with quite a bit of resistance to get him to do things like this." 

A few moments later, Pikachu's bladder was empty, and Tim's fur was completely soaked in piss and he was still coughing at the piss that landed in his mouth. Pikachu smiled, "Look at that, your bright, golden fur, is now soaked with MY golden liquid. That's a good look for you." Tim blushed in embarrassment, while everyone else giggled at Pikachu's statement, including Ashchu. Tim heard Ashchu's giggles, "MOM, how could you go along with this humiliation?" Pikachu looked angry at this outburst and prepared Tim's punishment, while Tim begged, "No, please, I beg you, I'm sorry." "Too bad, you need to control those outbursts. Since you continue to resist your treatment, you leave me no choice." Pikachu moved to Tim's ass, opened his hand, and quickly shoved it into Tim's ass, causing him to let out a deafening scream in pain. The feeling of Pikachu's nails scratching the inside of his ass was just as painful as what Pikachu did to his balls earlier. "P...Please stop, it hurts too much." "That's the point of punishment. Now, are you going to be good, or do I have to continue punishing you?" Tim, still crying his eyes out and tears falling from his eyes like waterfalls, didn't want to accept defeat, but knew he didn't want the punishments to continue, "I...I'll be good, just stop with the punishments, PLEASE." Pikachu removed his hand from Tim's ass, "Ok, but further resistance will mean even worse punishments for you. Do you understand?" Tim hesitantly nodded, not wanting to think about how much worse the punishments could get. Pikachu smiled, "Good toy. You got to play with your mom's cock and balls before, now it's time to play with your dad's." Tim cringed at the thought, he didn't like doing that stuff to Ashchu's cock and balls, and doing the same to Pikachu seemed worse to him.

Pikachu walked along the side of Tim and stopped when Tim's left hand was in between his legs, "Now, TOY, I know you like to play with "balls", so go ahead and play with these. Be gentle, if you cause me ANY pain, your punishment will be even worse." This made Tim very nervous and scared, slowly, he reached his hand up and gently rubbed Pikachu's balls. Pikachu looked disappointed, "Come on, TOY, I told you to play with them, you're just touching them. Do you need another punishment?" Tim got even more scared and stepped up his treatment to try and avoid punishment. He closed his hand around the balls and started rolling them around, causing Pikachu to moan. "Oh yeah, like that, you're learning, fortunately for you." A few minutes later, Pikachu decided it was time to move on, "Ok, toy, now I want you to play with my sheath, then my cock, when it comes out, got it? You better do it like you mean it this time, if you hold back even slightly, I have a very severe punishment in mind, one way worse than the last one." Tim's heart sank, wondering just why Pikachu was doing this to him, the loving and playful father was now his worst tormentor yet. Knowing Pikachu was growing impatient, Tim opened his hand and rubbed it up the balls to his sheath, then wrapped his hand around it, stroking it. Pikachu moaned, "That's pretty good, but I like a tighter grip." Tim was already disgusted, but tightened his grip, causing Pikachu to moan louder. "Oh, you got it now, toy, keep it up. When my cock comes out, I want you to grip it tighter than this." Tim didn't respond, he was still crying and stroking Pikachu's sheath. Soon Pikachu's cock started poking out and Tim got ready to stroke it, but Pikachu interrupted him, "Wait until you can actually get your hand around it." 

Mewtwo looked down at Ashchu, "Looks like your son is learning, slowly. However, I still sense resistance and distaste for the treatment. I must say, he has to have some "special" punishment given by me later." "I don't mean to sound out of line, but what do you mean by "special" punishment?" "It's not out of line, now. The punishment I have in mind is...the "machine"." Ashchu looked worried, "Isn't that a bit much? He's just starting here. Couldn't you be a bit easier on him? I don't mean to disrespect at all, I just don't think such a harsh punishment is necessary." "I know you are only talking as a parent, out of concern for your child, so I'm going to overlook it, for now. What I'm planning is having him fill one bowl the first time, two bowls, the second time, and so on until he breaks. I know it seems harsh, but I need him to break faster than it took you, and that means making the punishments harsher, faster." "I understand, it will just be difficult for me to watch." "I won't make you watch, you can sleep through it, if you wish." "I think I would rather watch, for him to see the concern and worry on my face should be a little reprieve for him. Why are you telling me this?" "I plan on letting you comfort him before he falls asleep in the cage tonight. I figure, you would let him know, and maybe he'll be a better toy. Especially since you know how the machine makes you feel." "I will, with his inexperience, it will be quite a bit more painful for him than it was for me. I hope I can convince him to stop resisting, but we both know how stubborn he could be." Ashchu took a big gulp, not wanting to ask this, being something that caused him so much pain in the past, but worked up the courage to ask, "Could you bring the machine back now, while everyone is distracted? I think it'll help make my point, especially if I have a visual aid when I explain it." "Good idea," Mewtwo said, quietly making the machine and large bowls appear near the cage. No one noticed the machine appear, being too engrossed in Pikachu and Tim's encounter. "Thank you, Mewtwo, sir." "You're welcome. I actually like that title, I think you should refer to those you two pleasure as "Sir" from now on, ok?" "Yes, I can do that, and I'll make it clear to Tim later." "Good toy." Mewtwo and Ashchu turned to continue watching Pikachu and Tim.

Tim went back to work on the sheath and when the cock was a bit longer, Pikachu gave him the signal and Tim grabbed the cock, wrapping his hand tightly around it, and stroked it. "Toy, I know you can grip it tighter, so do it." Tim thought this was almost as disgusting as the shit and piss from earlier, but not quite, still he tightened his grip and stroked, causing Pikachu to moan louder. "Oh, that's it, toy, that feels so good." Soon pre started coming out of the tip and Pikachu guided Tim's hand up to it, then back to stroking, "Get it nice and slick with my pre, just like that." As the pre kept coming, Tim moved his hand to the tip, then back down, spreading the pre all around the cock, soaking it in pre. After a few more minutes, Pikachu could feel his orgasm approaching and quickly grabbed Tim's hand, removing it from his cock, "I don't want to cum yet, don't worry, this is something I want, so you won't be punished. For now, enjoy the pre that is soaking your hand." Tim moved is fingers around, disgusted by the slippery substance. Pikachu smiled, "I'm going to unshackle your arm now, so you can do this next part. If I detect even the slightest resistance, you will get punished, understood?" Tim fearfully nodded, and Pikachu unshackled his arm, bringing it to Tim's mouth, "I want you to clean that pre from your hand, no matter how "disgusting" you think it is." Reluctantly, Tim took the hand into his mouth, sucking and slurping the pre off it and swallowing it, disgusted by the taste and texture. Once it was clean, he removed it from his mouth and showed it to Pikachu. "Good job, toy. You see, obey and things go smoothly, disobey and get punished horribly," Pikachu said, before shackling Tim's arm back up. Tim got confused, "Why shackle it back up?" Pikachu giggled, "In case you try to resist again, silly toy."

Pikachu moved closer to Tim's face, holding his own cock, trying to place it on Tim's nose, but he turned his head away. "Resisting again? You better turn your head back now, or you will be punished." Tim didn't want that cock anywhere near his face, but he feared the punishment worse, giving out a slight sigh, he slowly turned his head back until it faced the ceiling and Pikachu slapped Tim's face with his cock a few times, then planted the shaft of his cock against Tim's nose. "Good toy, now take a good whiff of my cock." Tim started inhaling through his nose, clearly disgusted by the smell and feel of it on his face, especially since it was still soaked in pre and the smell would linger. Pikachu moaned, "That's it, smell your father's cock, feel it's texture against your face. You better learn to enjoy it, since it WILL be going into BOTH holes. Just in case you're confused, I'm talking about your mouth AND your ass. I must say it IS thicker and longer than your mother's, and if you thought he was rough, you have no idea what rough is." This scared Tim more and he wanted to cry again, but his eyes burned from all the crying he had already done.

Pikachu lifted his cock upright with one hand, and used his other hand to roll Tim's head towards him, "Now, TOY, get your mouth to work on these balls. Remember, the slightest hint of teeth or pain will result in even worse punishment for you." Tim gulped loudly, remembering back to his encounter with Ashchu, and how he accidentally rubbed his teeth along his shaft when his jaw got tired and hoped he wouldn't repeat that accident. Tim noticed Pikachu was becoming impatient, not wanting another punishment, he quickly took Pikachu's balls into his mouth, sucking on them, while using his tongue to play with them like he did with his hand, causing Pikachu to moan loudly. "Oh, that mouth of yours, it's heavenly." Tim was disgusted at sucking on his father's balls, even more so knowing his cock was next, but continued his treatment anyway. 

A few moments later, Pikachu pushed Tim's head away and lowered his cock to Tim's mouth, "Now, toy, it's time for my cock. Remember to watch those sharp teeth of yours, I promise severe punishment at the slightest feel of them." Not wanting to make Pikachu wait, Tim took the cock into his mouth and sucked the best he could in the position he was in, causing Pikachu to moan louder than before. "Ok, toy, let's try something new to you. Your mom was too weak to do this, but I'm not." Tim didn't have time to think about what he meant before he let out a thunder shock through his cock into Tim's mouth, causing his tongue to flail wildly while Pikachu moaned louder. "That feels so good, toy." Soon, pre started leaking out of Pikachu's cock again, causing Tim to wince and cough at the taste and texture, being saltier and more watery than Ashchu's, before he swallowed. Pikachu giggled, "Doesn't that taste better than your mother's?" Tim tried shaking his head "No", but to Pikachu it looked like a "Yes". Pikachu laughed, "Did you see that, Ash? He likes my fluids more than yours. I guess we have another cum slut in the making." Everyone laughed, but Tim blushed bright red in embarrassment and humiliation, knowing full well Pikachu did that just to humiliate him. The pleasure Tim was giving him on his cock was brining Pikachu close to orgasm quickly and his moans got louder. "Ok, TOY, I'm about to cum. I expect you to drink every last drop. Every drop that escapes your mouth will make your punishment worse." Tim kept up his treatment, hoping Pikachu wouldn't cum too much. A few moments later, Pikachu let out a deafening moan as he came hard in Tim's mouth. Immediately, Tim started swallowing it, trying not to cough and ignoring the taste for now. He could feel the cock pulsate in his mouth, making it difficult to keep his teeth away from it. Fortunately for Tim, Pikachu didn't have too much cum to give and he was able to easily swallow it all. Once the orgasm was over, Pikachu removed his cock from Tim's mouth and rubbed his face, "You did good, toy, but there is one more thing for me to do with you. Since my cock is longer and thicker than your mother's, it will hurt more than with him."

Right away, Pikachu moved around to Tim's ass, while Tim begged, "Please, dad, don't do it. I don't want the pain, I beg of you." "Begging again? How pathetic are you? I was going to insert it nice and slow, giving you time to adjust to the size. But now, I'm going to have to punish you by going in full force and not give you time to adjust, which will make it worse." Tim wanted to cry in anticipation for the pain, but his eyes still burned from crying earlier. Pikachu quickly brought his cock to full length and put the tip against Tim's ass hole. Without warning, Pikachu grabbed Tim's sides and shoved his cock in the hole as hard and fast as he could, causing Tim to let out a deafening scream in excruciating pain, while Pikachu moaned loudly at the warm and tight hole. Without giving Tim time to adjust, Pikachu started fucking him hard and fast, Tim screaming the entire time. "Dad, please stop, it hurts too much. I'm sorry for earlier. Please, give me some relief from this pain." Pikachu responded, moaning and panting, "Too late, toy, once the deed is done, there is no going back. Now, take your punishment like a toy should." Tim really hated being called a "Toy", but there was nothing he could do about it. After a short while, Pikachu's moans became louder and his thrusts became faster and harder, indicating his orgasm was near, "Get...ready, toy...I'm about...to finish." Tim was lost in pain at this point and didn't pay attention to Pikachu. Suddenly Pikachu thrust in as hard and fast as he could, letting out a deafening moan as he came. Tim screamed even louder in pain at the thrust, feeling the cock pulsate and shoot load after load of cum into his ass from the orgasm. Once the orgasm subsided, Pikachu pulled his cock out, "Ahh, that felt great...for me. Other than the screaming and complaining, you are a great fuck, toy." Tim cringed at being called that name again.

Mewtwo saw that Pikachu was finished and spoke up, "Pikachu, while I applaud your "punishments", I do think you went easy on him. Next time, I expect you not to go easy on him...or Ash, otherwise you may be the first to not be welcome here. Is that clear?" "Yes, I apologize. I guess my parental instincts got in the way. I will do better next time, you have my word." "I expect you to honor that word, you are no longer needed here and may leave." "Although I would like to stay longer, I do think I should catch up to Ash's clone and the group. So, I will go for now. May I give Ash a kiss good bye?" "Sure." Pikachu walked up to Ashchu and gave him a quick kiss, "Good bye, Ash, I love you." "I love you too, Pikachu." Pikachu started walking out, turning to Tim on his way, "Good bye, Tim, I'll be back when I can." Tim didn't respond, his pain still bothering him too much, and Pikachu walked out of the lair. Once Pikachu was gone, Mewtwo spoke up again, "Let this be a lesson to the rest of you, if I even think you are going easy on any of our "Toys", you will no longer be welcome here. Ash is well adjusted, so you can't be too rough on him. But his child is not adjusted, just like Ash was, in the beginning. As such, I expect you to be just as rough, if not, rougher than you were on him. Make sure, if you decide to do your own punishments, that they are as harsh as possible. If you cannot think of a harsh enough punishment, let me know, I have the worst punishments imaginable ready to use. I will not give any more warnings, do I make myself clear?" Everyone, except Tim and Ashchu, gave a resounding "Yes". "Good, I'm glad that is cleared up now."

Mewtwo's eyes glowed and Tim was teleported from being shackled, into his cage, and spoke up, "It has been a very long day. It is time for all of us to get some rest. Ash, if you wish to comfort your son, you may do so now." Ashchu nodded, jumped off Mewtwo's lap, and ran to the cage, putting his arms through the bars to pet Tim, "Tim, it's mom, I'm here now, for you." "Mom, the pain, it's too much." "I know, son, I tried to warn you about it." "I wish I would've listened more." "I know, too bad Mewtwo won't let you go back on your decision. But, this is how these things go with him. Once you make your decision, there is no going back, no matter what." "What do you think I will be forced to endure tomorrow?" "I honestly don't know, but I can tell you a few things about the others that might help." "That will be nice." "Well, Bulbasaur's cock is the thickest of the smaller ones, much thicker than your father's, and when he mounts you, he is very heavy, hope that he mounts you while on your back. Squirtle's cock is rather unique, it is very long for his size, plus it has a wide bulb for the tip, that is the worst part of getting fucked by him. Charmander and Charmeleon like to do "Double Penetration", which is where both of them will fuck you at the same time, that will probably stretch your ass the most, plus they like to piss in your ass, which feels like blood at first, they use humiliation to let you know it is only piss. Charizard likes oral and anal vore, so you'll be going inside him at both ends, plus with him being the largest, his cock is much larger than the others and will be very painful. I don't think any of them will make you do foot stuff just yet, that should come later." "Thank you for that information, mom. I'll try to prepare myself." 

"There is one other thing you need to know about. Mewtwo told me about it, because he wanted me to tell you." "What is it?" "Because your father went easy on you, he's giving you a punishment right after breakfast. Just thinking about it saddens me. This punishment gets worse the more it is used." "What is the punishment." Ashchu pointed to the machine, "You see that machine there?" "Yeah, what about it?" "Mewtwo used it on me a few times, just thinking about it makes me feel the pain of being inside it." "What is so bad about it?" "On either side is a "dildo", an object shaped like a penis, and they are quite big. He'll shackle you into the machine, then put one of them in your mouth, the other in your ass, then he'll attach a suction device onto your cock to milk cum from you, with a tube that runs to those bowls. When he turns the machine on, the dildos fuck your mouth and ass harder than anything else, while the suction device sucks your cock like a powerful vacuum. The first time he puts you in it, he'll leave you in it until you fill the first bowl, the second time, two bowls, and so on. The lesson here is, do not resist, disappoint, or disrespect those that you are supposed to pleasure, or Mewtwo." 

Ashchu went back to petting Tim before continuing, "I know it's difficult. It even took me a while to start doing things right, but once you do, the rewards are well worth it, trust me. Just look at how well Mewtwo treats me now, and the many requests he grants for me. He'll do the same to you, just do what you are supposed to." "But mom, I don't think I can." "I know you can, son. Just ignore the fowl tastes and textures. Also, you have to ignore the humiliation. He actually enjoys the cries and screams from the pain, but you have to learn to stop, if asked to. He knows the machine is painful, so he expects those cries and screams. You have no idea how much it pains me to see you go through this. Just know that I would interfere if I could." "Thank you for telling me all this. I will try to be better." Ashchu kissed him through the bars of the cage, "I better go back to Mewtwo now, good night, I love you so much." "Good night, mom, I love you too." 

Ashchu walked back to Mewtwo, who looked down to him, "You did good, warning him about those things. I will let you choose where you sleep tonight. You can sleep on my lap, in the bed, or by your son's cage, your choice." "I think I'll sleep on your lap. He needs to learn that I cannot be by his side all the time, plus once the initiation is over, we'll have plenty of time to sleep together on the island." "Alright then, come on up here." Ashchu jumped onto Mewtwo's lap and laid down. Mewtwo petted him lovingly, "You are a very good toy. I hope your son starts acting more like you soon." "So, do I, sir. It really pains me to see him in this state." "Good night, Ash." "Good night, Mewtwo." Everyone fell asleep, tired from the long day they had.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squirtle and Bulbasaur take their turns with Tim after he was put in the machine Ashchu was subjected to early on in the series.

After sleeping for six hours, everyone except Tim was suddenly awaked by screams and loud banging sounds. Looking around, they figured out the sounds were coming from the cage. Ashchu looked worried, while Mewtwo smiled, "Look at that, Ash, your son is having night terrors. You used to have them as well, but it seems that his is much worse than yours were." "Mewtwo, sir, I'm worried about him, may I try to calm him down?" "Not just yet, this is a step to breaking him. If you calm him down too soon, it will ruin our work. I will let you calm him, in a bit, but for now, we must let him be. He is dreaming about yesterday and the traumatic experiences he's had with you and Pikachu. If Pikachu hadn't have gone easy on him, his terrors would be worse, and he'd break more easily." Ashchu started to cry, "I...understand, this is just so hard for me." Mewtwo petted Ashchu, trying to calm his crying, "I know, it would be hard for any parent to see their child this way. This is also a lesson for you, you must be able to observe him in his worst states without interfering, no matter how difficult it is. I have to be confident in your obedience, since you've already had a couple of outbursts. I am impressed at how well you've been able to hold yourself back, so far. For now, let's watch him." Ashchu nodded, still crying, and both of them continued to watch Tim. 

After a couple of hours watching, Mewtwo finally looked down to Ashchu, "You may now try to calm him." Ashchu nodded and quickly ran to the cage. He put a hand through the bars, resting it on Tim's squirming body. Quietly, in a calming voice, Ashchu spoke to him, "Tim, please calm down, mom's here, everything is ok, you're safe." Tim calmed a bit, but was still lost in his night terrors. Ashchu continued his attempts, "Tim, listen to my voice, calm and collected, you are having a dream, it's not real. You are in a safe place and I'm here, by your side, there is no need for this screaming and squirming to continue. Please, calm down...for me." Tim completely calmed down for a few moments before waking up, groaning from lingering pain from yesterday. "Ugh, so sore." He looked at Ashchu, "Mom? That was really you talking, I wasn't dreaming that?" "That's right, Tim. Mewtwo allowed me to calm you, but only after watching you for some time. I suggest you try not to move more than you have to right now, that pain won't go away anytime soon. In fact, it will get worse, nothing can be done about that, but the less you move, the easier it is to endure the pain." Tim started tearing up, "Mom, thank you for being here for me, it means so much." Ashchu started petting Tim, "That's what parents are for, Tim. I'll be here as much as Mewtwo allows, I promise." Mewtwo spoke up, "Ash, that's enough comforting for now. Return to me now." "Yes, sir," Ashchu said, returning to Mewtwo's lap.

Mewtwo teleported Tim out of his cage, materializing him next to the plate and bowl, then prepared a breakfast on the banquet table. "Time for breakfast, eat up. That includes you, if you wish, Ash." Tim got up and took a step toward the table before Mewtwo stopped him, "Where do you think you're going, TOY?" Tim got scared, "Uhh, I was just...going to eat." "Not that food, you don't. Have you forgotten already? The only thing you are allowed to eat and drink is shit and piss. I already have a punishment planned for you for your disobedience and disrespect from yesterday. Do I have to make it worse?" Tim stopped in his tracks and started sniffling, about to cry, "No, please, no need for that. I'm sorry." He returned to his plate and bowl, cringing at what he must do. Ashchu looked up at Mewtwo, "Is it ok if I join Tim again, sir?" "Wow, you really would rather THAT meal instead of regular food?" "Not really, but I think it would encourage him to be more obedient if he sees me doing it right beside him." "If you want to, go ahead. But, don't get used to me granting these requests." "I won't, sir." Ashchu jumped off of Mewtwo's lap and grabbed his own plate and bowl, bringing them next to Tim's. Tim looked to Ashchu, "I don't understand how you can freely choose this kind of diet." "I'm used to it by now, just like you will, in time. What do you say we do this together, at the same time?" Tim smiled, the thought his mother wanting to do this with him made him feel so much better, "Sure." 

Ashchu nodded and they took their positions, with the plates by their asses and bowls near their cocks, "Ok, Tim, on the count of three, 1...2...3." Both of them grunted, shitting onto their plates and pissing into the bowls. Once they were done, they brought the plates and bowls in front of them. Ashchu spoke again, "There, now we can dig in." Tim nodded, and they began eating their own shit and drinking their piss. Tim still winced and felt disgusted at the taste and texture of his own shit and piss. Ashchu giggled, "Don't worry, after a few days, you'll be enjoying this. It took me a while too." Tim didn't respond, he just wanted to finish as quickly as he could, to get it over with. "Tim, do you mind if I try a little bit of yours?" Tim looked confused, "Are you serious? You really want to eat my shit and piss?" "Yeah, I've had it from others, but not yours." "Uh, ok, go ahead." Ashchu went over to his plate and ate a few bites of Tim's shit, then took a few drinks of his piss from the bowl. "That's not bad, pretty good, actually." Tim looked amazed at Ashchu's statement, "How can you enjoy that? It is disgusting." "After all the piss and shit I've been forced to consume, I've learned to enjoy it. You've only tasted yours, mine, and your father's so far, tasting the shit and piss of so many others will help you get used to it." Tim started crying, not from thinking about what he might endure, but because he was happy Ashchu was there doing this right beside him instead of eating normal food. Ashchu went back to his plate and bowl to finish his meal. Once it was finished, he noticed Tim still had quite a bit left, "Don't let it get too cold, it tastes worse, the colder it gets." "It does? I better get to eating and drinking, then." Tim started eating and drinking as fast as he could, trying to ignore the taste and texture. "Not too fast, you'll get sick," Ashchu said, petting Tim. 

After a few moments, Tim had cleaned his plate and bowl, "Good boy, Tim, it's almost time for Mewtwo to give you your punishment. I need to return to him, but I will be here to comfort you later, if he allows me to." Tim nodded and lowered his head in sadness, knowing what his punishment was. "Don't worry, Tim, it may seem to last forever, but remember, it will always end," Ashchu said returning to Mewtwo. When he tried to jump onto Mewtwo's lap, Mewtwo stopped him, "I'm about to get up and put him in the machine, myself. You may get on my throne here once I do." Ashchu nodded and sat beside Mewtwo. After a few moments, Mewtwo got up, "We all witnessed our new toy's resistance and disobedience from yesterday. Those acts will not be tolerated from a TOY, and I have decided on a proper punishment for him." Mewtwo pointed over to the machine, "Just like I did with Ash, our new toy will be put into that machine and will not come out until one bowl is full of cum...this time. Each time he is punished with the machine, he will be there until more bowls are full. Since this punishment was my idea, I will do the honor of administering it. Now, TOY, your mother has already told you what the machine is like, and how horrible it is to be in it. I must say, DO NOT resist, if you do, I can make this a lot worse for you, trust me." Tim lowered his head and cried, "I...won't resist...I promise...sir." "Spoken like a true TOY," Mewtwo said as he stepped down from his throne, Ashchu jumping onto the throne to watch.

As Mewtwo approached him, Tim shook in fear, thinking of what Ashchu told him the machine was like. "Look at that, the toy hasn't even been in the machine yet, and already he's afraid of it, that's cute." Mewtwo picked Tim up, feeling him trembling in fear, and taking him over to the machine. By now the others had finished their breakfast and were watching from the bed. Mewtwo placed Tim into the machine, shackling him in place and putting the dildos in Tim's mouth and ass, while putting the suction device on Tim's cock, all without resistance, "Good toy, you kept your word, now take your punishment." He went over to the controls and turned the machine on, to its highest level. Almost immediately, Tim started letting out very loud, muffled screams in excruciating pain as tears started falling from his eyes, like waterfalls, as the dildo's fucked his mouth an ass hard and fast, while the suction on his cock was so powerful, he thought it would get sucked right off his body. As he reached his first orgasm, his pain got worse, the contractions in his ass during the orgasm made the dildo feel worse in his ass. His orgasm didn't fill the bowl much, and Mewtwo laughed, "You call THAT an orgasm? You'll have to do better than that, unless you want to make this last longer." Tim was too engrossed with the pain to listen to Mewtwo, continuing to scream and cry even more.

Mewtwo rubbed his crotch until the tip of his cock poked out, "You looked so good covered in Pikachu's piss yesterday, time to get covered again." Pointing his cock at Tim, Mewtwo let loose on his bladder and started pissing on him, guiding the stream up and down his body, making sure to get some on each dildo. Tim coughed as the dildo forced piss into his mouth, "Yeah, that's it, TOY, taste and feel the piss of your tormentor. Relish it, you'll be getting a lot more." Soon, Tim orgasmed again, this time filling the bowl even more. After Mewtwo's bladder was empty, he rubbed the piss deep into Tim's fur, "You are such a dirty toy, aren't you? Yes, you are. Feel my sweet, golden piss on your skin and fur. Feels good, doesn't it?" By now, Tim's ass was hurting more and more, the dildo felt like it was rubbing it raw and could start bleeding anytime now, while his jaw ached so bad from the other dildo. After another few hours, Tim finally orgasmed enough to fill the bowl, all the way to the rim, with cum, and Mewtwo turned the machine off, unshackled him, and laid him on the ground next to the bowl. 

"Drink up, TOY. You produced this beautiful, milky white liquid, no need to waste it." Still crying and groaning in pain, Tim slowly started to drink his cum from the bowl. Mewtwo looked over to the others, "I think our new TOY is finally understanding his place. I even have him drinking his own cum already." He turned back to Tim, "I bet you'll do anything to avoid that punishment again, right?" Still crying and drinking, Tim slowly nodded. "Good toy, remember, don't resist and be respectful, and you won't be punished. Even the slightest resistance, hesitation, or disrespect will result in punishment, understood?" Tim nodded again and Mewtwo looked over to Ashchu, who was licking his lips and whimpering, wanting another taste of Tim's cum. "Isn't that cute? Our old toy wants some of his son's cum. Alright, I'll give him some." Mewtwo materialized a small glass and filled it with cum from the bowl and levitated it over to Ashchu. Ashchu quickly grabbed the glass and drank the cum, moaning, relishing the taste and texture. 

Mewtwo smiled and looked back at Tim, "You should follow your mother's example. He asked to have a drink of your cum, and your father's piss yesterday. It's things like that, that'll earn you rewards." Soon Tim finshed drinking all the cum in the bowl, licking it clean and Mewtwo picked him up and returned him to the center of the lair, "Now, it's time to continue your initiation." Tim looked at Mewtwo, shocked, he hasn't had time to recover and now he must endure his next encounter already? "DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT, TOY! Do you want another punishment?!?" Tim quickly looked down in sadness, not wanting another punishment, "I'm sorry, sir. I meant no disrespect." "That's better, since you just got done with a punishment, you won't get another, just yet. But I'm warning you, you're already on VERY thin ice, even the slightest bad behavior will result in punishment, and you won't know when that is perceived. So, you better be on your best behavior. You know what the next punishment will be. I'm not going to use the shackles...for now. Disobedience and disrespect will make those go back on, understand?" Tim nodded slowly and sadly, "Yes, sir, I'll be good." Mewtwo nodded and walked back toward his throne. 

Seeing Mewtwo walk back, Ashchu jumped down and stood beside it. Once Mewtwo sat down on his throne, he patted his lap and Ashchu jumped onto it and laid down, then Mewtwo started petting him, "Good toy, Ash." Ash moaned, "Mewtwo, sir." "Yes, Ash?" "I...I kinda miss their piss." Mewtwo smiled, knowing just what Ashchu wants, "Ok, I'll give you some. But, not during their encounter with Tim." "I understand." Mewtwo nodded and Looked at Squirtle, "You're next up, Squirtle. Remember what I said earlier, DO NOT go easy on him." Squirtle nodded and walked toward Tim. While Mewtwo levitated the glass from earlier over to Bulbasaur, "Please piss in here for our old toy, he misses it." Bulbasaur nodded, pissing in the glass until it was filled. Then Mewtwo levitated it back to Ashchu, "Enjoy." Ashchu looked at the glass, admiring the look and smell of the piss inside it before drinking it all, moaning at the taste, "Thank you, that was delicious." "You're welcome."

Meanwhile, Squirtle approached Tim, put a hand under Tim's chin, and lifted it up, "I just love inexperienced toys. You are just as sexy as your mother was when I first had him." Squirtle licked his lips and continued, "I can't wait to use that delicious looking body of yours. Don't hold back on that lovely tongue of yours." Squirtle leaned in and kissed him roughly, quickly shoving his tongue into Tim's mouth before he could react. Tim really wanted to clamp his mouth shut, but didn't want another punishment, so he let it happen. Thinking about what Squirtle said, he decided to push his tongue into Squirtle's mouth. Both of them exploring every inch of the other's mouth, around each tooth, the roof and bottom, and even the inside of each other's cheeks. Squirtle moaned into the kiss, but Tim didn't, feeling disgusted by the whole act, but went with it. Suddenly, Squirtle shoved his tongue down Tim's throat, it took every ounce of effort Tim had to not choke on it, and Squirtle moaned louder into the kiss. After making out for 30 minutes, Squirtle retreated his tongue and broke the kiss, "My, my, your mouth is much tastier than your mother's and feels better on my tongue. I can't wait to see what the rest of your body is like."

Mewtwo looked down to Ashchu, "Your son is having so many thoughts of resistance." Ashchu looked back up to him, "Sir, I mean no disrespect, but he's still inexperienced. Can't it be forgiven, for now?" Mewtwo shook his head, "Unfortunately, no, those thoughts need to be squashed quickly. I need him to break faster than you did. Which means, any thoughts of resistance, even the slightest ones, need to be squashed." Ashchu looked a little sad, "I understand, he might put up a fight if he knows he's going to be punished again." "I agree, which is why I don't want you to say anything about it. To make sure things go smoothly, I will use my powers on him until he is shackled in place." "Good idea, sir." Mewtwo smiled and nodded before turning his attention back to Squirtle and Tim, while Ashchu did the same.

Squirtle took a step back, turned around, got on all fours, and looked back at Tim, "Now, TOY, get that mouth of yours to work on my ass. Don't make me wait!" Still weak from his previous treatment, Tim slowly approached Squirtle. "Is that hesitation I see in you, TOY? You know what that means." Scared at the thought of punishment, Tim hurried and put his mouth on Squirtle's ass. "Much better, but you still get a punishment." Squirtle let out a loud grunt and farted very loudly and long into Tim's mouth, "Yeah, take in my sweet ass gas, toy. Relish that smell and taste, you're about to get more." He continued farting for a few more minutes, "Ok, toy, now for some food, my own "special" blend. Be sure to eat it all." Tim cringed, thinking of how disgusting this was, but kept his mouth open, waiting for the shit to come out. Suddenly, he felt something hard poke out of the ass, thinking to himself, "Here it comes, I gotta pretend to enjoy it, I really don't want another one of those punishments." Wanting to get it over with quickly, Tim started sucking on the hole, causing Squirtle to moan, "Oh, toy, you really want it that bad, huh? I'll be happy to give it to you faster." Squirtle started grunting louder, pushing the shit out as fast as he could. Tim chewed and swallowed as fast as he could, trying his best not to cough or show that he hates the taste and texture. This was the first time he's eaten shit from another species, and it tasted worse than the shit he's eaten before. 

After 30 minutes, Squirtle was still pushing the shit out strong, and Tim was wondering how much more Squirtle was going to give him, his stomach was already beginning to feel full. As his stomach filled, Tim couldn't eat so fast and his mouth began to fill with shit. He started letting out light, muffled cries, to get Squirtle to slow down, "Aww, isn't that cute, the TOY seems full and his mouth is so full of shit, it's going all over his face." Squirtle didn't let up, though, he continued to shit full force, first covering Tim's face in shit, then it started moving back, along his body. "Doesn't it feel good, toy, being covered in my wonderful shit?" Tim didn't respond, he just concentrated on eating as fast as he could. Another 30 minutes later, Squirtle finally stopped shitting, giving Tim a chance to empty his mouth. By now, his body was completely covered in Squirtle's shit. Squirtle stood up, turned around, and laughed, "My, my, what a shitty toy you are. Isn't it heavenly being covered in it?" Tim lowered his head, knowing this was a chance to try and appease him, "Y...Yes, sir. Your shit feels so good on my body, and the taste and texture is like nothing else." "That's good to hear. Then, I hope you won't mind cleaning it off of you." Tim cringed again, but did what he was told, licking the shit off of his fur, using his hand to clean it off of his face. "Good, toy, you'll make a great toilet yet."

Mewtwo looked down at Ashchu again, "It looks like he's getting better, don't you think?" "Yeah, but something feels off." "I agree, he still has thoughts of resistance. I did like Squirtle's punishment a bit. By the way, my bladder is feeling a bit full. I know how much you miss my piss, would you mind?" Ashchu smiled wide, "Mind? Are you kidding me? I would love it." "Spoken like a true toy. My cock will get hard soon. Once it is, you may go ahead." Ashchu nodded and both of them turned their attention back to Squirtle and Tim.

Squirtle got his cock to half-length, "Now, toy, I have to pee. I want it ALL in your mouth. If ANY of it leaks out you WILL get SEVERE punishment, understand?" Tim nodded and took the cock in his hands before putting it in his mouth. Squirtle put his hands on the back of Tim's head to prevent him from pulling it off his cock. At the same time, Mewtwo's cock got fully hard and Ashchu got into position, straddling it with his back against Mewtwo's body, and put the tip of the cock in his mouth. At the same time, Squirtle and Mewtwo let out sighs of relief as they let loose on their bladders. Tim swallowed as fast as he could, trying everything he could to avoid letting the piss leak out of his mouth, while Ashchu eagerly drank Mewtwo's piss, moaning at the taste. After a few minutes, Mewtwo and Squirtle's bladders were both empty, again at the same time. Tim quickly took his mouth off Squirtle's cock, while Ashchu sucked slightly and licked inside and around Mewtwo's pee hole, trying to get the last of the piss. Squirtle seemed happy with Tim's treatment, "You didn't make sure the last drops came out, since you're inexperienced, I think we can overlook that...this time." 

Mewtwo looked down at Ashchu, "Did you enjoy that?" "Yes, of course I did. I'm a bit disappointed there wasn't more." Mewtwo giggled, "I'll give you more, another time. Are you hungry? I have to shit." Ashchu lit up again and licked his lips, "Yes, please, feed me your shit. I miss that taste and texture a lot, I really want some." Mewtwo looked over to Squirtle and Tim, "I have to interrupt. I want our new toy to see how this treatment is properly taken by an experienced toy. This whole time, he's been asking to drink piss, and now, he just begged me to feed him my shit. Watch closely how he takes his treatment, I expect the new toy to do the same." Mewtwo looked back to Ashchu, "Get in position." Ashchu jumped down, right in front of the throne, tilted his head all the way back, and opened his mouth. "See how eager he is? He already knows where I want him and how I want him to act." Mewtwo got up and squatted, his ass hole an inch from Ashchu's mouth. Ashchu whimpered, anxiously waiting for Mewtwo's shit to come out. "My, my, you're an eager one today. Such a good example." Mewtwo started pushing his shit out, just as fast as Squirtle did earlier, and Ashchu hungrily ate it, moaning at the taste and texture. "You see, he enjoys it, even sensing his thoughts, I can even tell he's not disgusted by it, in the least. This is what I expect from a toy." Mewtwo kept shitting for 30 minutes before he stopped, once he finished eating the last piece, Ashchu eagerly licked around and inside the hole, causing Mewtwo to moan, "See that? A good toy always makes sure its user is clean, inside and out, after they are done shitting." Tim watched the entire act in awe, how could his mother do this willingly, and enjoy it? This whole act disgusted him and thought he would never be able to do that. Mewtwo sat back down on his throne and patted his lap. Ashchu jumped back up and laid down while Mewtwo petted him, "Good toy, you set a perfect example there." "Thank you, I enjoyed it immensely." Looking back to Squirtle and Tim, "You may continue now. Remember, I will be sensing your thoughts, TOY."

Tim gulped loudly, wondering just how long Mewtwo was sensing his thoughts, knowing just what might happen if he was doing so this entire time. Squirtle was looking impatient, "What are you doing, TOY? This cock isn't going to suck itself." Tim snapped out of his thoughts, "I'm sorry, sir, I really am." "I don't need an apology, just get to work, NOW!" Quickly, Tim took the now rock hard cock into his mouth and sucked it, bobbing his head up and down, using his hands to stroke it in tune with his mouth, causing Squirtle to moan. Squirtle put a hand on the back of Tim's head, "Come on, toy, it's not going to be good enough until you take it ALL." Squirtle shoved Tim's head all the way down his cock, causing Tim's eyes to open wide and he choked loudly. He tried to lift his head up, to get the cock out of his throat, but Squirtle kept it in place, "No you don't, TOY, I want to feel that throat of yours on my cock. Plus, you must learn to keep it there for a bit." After a few minutes, Squirtle let up on Tim's head, allowing him to bob his head up and down again. As pre leaked out of Squirtle's cock, Tim swallowed it, ignoring his disgust for it, the salty taste and watery texture. Tim felt his jaw getting sore from his treatment and tried as hard as he could to keep it open, hoping Squirtle would cum soon. A few minutes later, Squirtle let out a very loud moan as he came into Tim's mouth. Knowing what he must do, Tim quickly swallowed it as fast as it came out, not really minding the minty, salty, taste and gooey texture. After the orgasm subsided, Tim gave the cock a few extra strokes before removing it from his mouth, to make sure he got every last drop. "Good, toy, you really are learning. Fortunately for you."

Ashchu looked at Mewtwo, "Sir, may I ask another favor?" "Sure, but say it loud enough so your son can hear." Increasing the volume of his voice, Ashchu responded, "I'm thirsty from that shit earlier, could I have a glass of Charmander's piss?" Tim couldn't believe what he was hearing, his mother was ACTUALLY asking for a glass of piss to drink. "Yes, you can, toy, you sure are craving a lot of piss and shit today." Mewtwo levitated the glass over to Charmander, who gladly filled the glass with his piss, then Mewtwo levitated it back to Ashchu. Ashchu grabbed it and looked at Mewtwo, "Thank you, may I drink it now?" "Go ahead." Ashchu smiled and quickly drank the piss, enjoying the taste. Tim watched in shock, his mother drank another pokemon's piss like it was his favorite thing to drink, how could he enjoy something so disgusting. Once Ashchu finished his drink, he set the glass down and looked at Mewtwo, "I am grateful for your kindness, sir. I promise not to overdo it." "A good toy like you deserves it. I am happy I haven't had to punish you in a while." Mewtwo looked at Tim, "You see how your mother acts? This is what I expect from you, asking for this treatment, sometimes even begging for it. Until you start doing so yourself, you will be put through more and more severe treatment."

Tim was now completely in shock, thinking to himself, "How could mom do this? This isn't the mom I know, the one saying how horrible it is to be here, telling me how he hates the treatment he endures." Suddenly, he felt a smack on his head, "Snap out of it, TOY. Your mother has fully accepted his place as a toy. It's time you do the same. On your back, NOW!" Immediately, Tim laid on his back as Squirtle brought his cock back to its full length. "Good toy, since you ARE inexperienced, this will be extremely painful, especially this large bulb at the tip of my cock. I want to see that pain on your face, that look was intoxicating when I did it to your mother." Squirtle approached him, between his legs, pressing his cock against Tim's ass hole. Tim wanted to shut his eyes tight anticipating the pain, but knew Squirtle wanted them open, so he kept them open. Squirtle smiled and gripped Tim's sides with his hands just before he shoved his cock into Tim as hard and fast as he could, causing Tim to scream, the pain being the worst yet, especially since he hasn't recovered from being in the machine, while Squirtle moaned loudly, the hole being so warm and tight. "Wow, toy, your ass is just as tight as your mother's was, it feels so good." Tim didn't respond, being too engrossed in the pain and tears streaming down his face. He wanted to curl up and die right there, to end his pain once and for all. "Oh, look at that pain on your face, just like your mother's when I first fucked him." Squirtle fucked him hard and fast, wanting to taste his painful screams, he leaned down and kissed him, moaning while Tim continued screaming.

As he continued fucking Tim, Squirtle's moans got louder and Tim's screams got louder as well. Squirtle enjoyed Tim's painful screams going into his mouth, which caused him even more pleasure. After 30 minutes, Squirtle felt his orgasm approaching fast and picked up his pace, moaning louder into Tim's mouth. Suddenly, Squirtle slammed his cock all the way into Tim's ass as hard as he could, moaning even louder as he came hard, while Tim screamed louder than before. Tim could feel the cock pulsate and shoot large loads into his ass, a feeling he hated. He couldn't stand being a sexual plaything for other's pleasure, he regretted his decision even more at this point. Squirtle broke the kiss, "You like feeling my cock pulse in your ass? How about my seed filling it up and swimming around inside you? That's all your good for, now." When the orgasm stopped, Squirtle slowly pulled his cock out, the tip coming out with a very loud "pop", Squirtle moaning the entire time, enjoying the feeling of Tim's ass. After the cock was out, Tim just laid there, crying, wanting to die from his treatment. Seeing Tim's tears, Squirtle moved his head next to Tim's and licked his tears, "Hmm, such sweet tears you have, I wish I could stay here and drink every last one of them." Tim never felt so humiliated, especially about his crying.

Squirtle got up and looked at Mewtwo, "I'm done with him for now. Thank you for this opportunity." "You did good, Squirtle. Creative punishment you had, I like it." "I'm glad you liked it, it was pleasurable for me." "You may go if you need, or you can stay and watch." "I'll stay and watch, I kinda like seeing him in this condition." Mewtwo nodded and looked at Bulbasaur, "You're next, Bulbasaur. Make me proud." Bulbasaur gave an evil smile, "Oh, I'll make you proud alright. I've been working on my vine whip." "Intriguing, go ahead with your encounter." Bulbasaur nodded and walked toward Tim, high fiving Squirtle as they passed each other. Tim couldn't believe what was happening, he hasn't been given any time to recover and another encounter was about to start. He couldn't understand how his mother would put up with this treatment so willingly, to put up with the pain, torment, and humiliation. Mewtwo sensed his thoughts, "Naughty, naughty, those kinds of thoughts could earn you another punishment from me." This made Tim even more scared, how can he ever be alone with his thoughts if Mewtwo was always listening to them? Mewtwo laughed, "I'll leave you with your thoughts from time to time, but for now, your BODY...and your MIND, belong to ME. Once you are broken, there will be no need for me to keep probing your mind, as I will already know your thoughts."

Squirtle returned to the bed and laid on his stomach, intently watching the encounter about to unfold in front of him. Ashchu looked up at Mewtwo, "Sir?" "Yes, Ash, my good toy." "May I have some of Charmeleon's piss now?" "My, my, you are a thirsty one today, aren't you?" "More of a craving than thirsty, I really miss it." "Alright, just don't overdo it." Mewtwo levitated the glass over to Charmeleon, "Could you fill this glass for Ash, please?" Charmeleon nodded, putting the glass in front of his cock, and started pissing into it. Once it was full, he held it up, and Mewtwo levitated it back to Ashchu, who grabbed it, "Thank you so much, sir." "As long as you stay good." Ashchu nodded and stared at the glass for a moment, admiring the color, smell, and heat of the fire type's piss, before putting the glass to his lips and drinking it, savoring the taste and feel of it in his mouth, throat, and stomach. Soon, the glass was empty as he drank all of it, "Hmm, that's delicious, I could drink this stuff all day." Mewtwo giggled, "You really are a sex toy, aren't you?" Ashchu smiled, "Yes, I am, I especially like my toilet duties." Mewtwo patted Ashchu on the head, "You'll be getting back to them soon enough, for now those are Tim's duties, until he breaks. Then, you two will share them." "Yes, sir." Mewtwo nodded and both of them continued to watch the scene in front of them.

Bulbasaur had approached Tim, putting his mouth next to Tim's ear, smiling, and whispering, "I know what your mother told you about me. I have no intention of mounting you while you're on your back. As for my cock, you'll soon realize the thickness was quite understated, hehe." Tim was shaking violently in fear, already being raped by a machine and Squirtle today, and now, without any rest, he has to pleasure Bulbasaur. He had no idea if he'd be able to endure anymore, already in more pain than he imagined possible. Bulbasaur giggled, knowing Tim was scared out of his mind, "Isn't that so cute, the TOY is scared. IT has no idea what I have in store for it." Bulbasaur look angrily at Tim, "Now, TOY, are you just going to lay there and make me do the work, or are you going to anticipate what I want and start doing it?" Ignoring his pain, Tim got up and kissed Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur opened his mouth, and even though it disgusted Tim, he sent his tongue into Bulbasaur's mouth, while Bulbasaur shoved his tongue into Tim's mouth. It took everything Tim had to force a moan, pretending to enjoy the kiss, no matter how much it disgusted him. Bulbasaur knew Tim's moan was forced, but couldn't deny he was at least trying, he did enjoy the taste and feel of the younger pokemon's tongue and mouth and moaned as well.

After a few minutes, Bulbasaur broke the kiss, "You need to do better than fake moans if you wish to please your users. Although, I must give you points for trying, at least you are learning." Tim was more scared, fearing more punishment, Bulbasaur smiled and continued, "Since you are trying, no need for punishment...for now." Hearing this relieved Tim a bit, "Don't get too comfortable, TOY. You may have given an effort with that kiss, but we're just getting started, let's see if you continue your effort. Now, I bet you know what I want next, don't you?" Tim gulped loudly, knowing what Bulbasaur wanted. Even though this was the most disgusting part of his role, he walked behind Bulbasaur to his ass. "Not so fast, TOY. I like to put my weight into this next part. Since it can be hard to tell, given your inexperience, it can be forgiven this time." Tim got the idea and laid on his back and Bulbasaur giggled, "Much better, toy. You are at least getting the hints now."

Bulbasaur walked backward and sat down, with his ass hole pressed against Tim's face with all of Bulbasaur's weight. Tim panicked, feeling suffocated, while Bulbasaur giggled, "Don't worry, toy, the only air you're going to breathe for this part, is gas from my ass, and you WILL enjoy it." Bulbasaur grunted letting out a very loud and long fart, which Tim inhaled deeply, not knowing just how much he was going to get, and didn't want to run out of air. After the fart was over, Bulbasaur looked back at Tim, "You better continue, if you want more, I'd rather not make you pass out for lack of air." No matter how much it disgusted him, Tim didn't want to suffocate, so he started sucking on the ass hole. Bulbasaur giggled and grunted again, pushing his shit out. Tim felt something solid coming out of the ass and started licking it, disgusted by the taste and texture, but pretending to moan and enjoy it. As the piece finished coming out, it fell into his mouth, and he quickly chewed and swallowed it. "Good toy, now for a little reward," Bulbasaur said right before he farted again, just like before. Tim inhaled as much of the gas as he could, as he was having trouble holding his breath for so long. After inhaling so much of the gas, Tim started feeling light headed, his feelings of disgust and humiliation fading, the only thing he wanted now was to breathe normal air.

Bulbasaur kept pushing shit out, farting in between pieces of shit, to make sure Tim didn't suffocate. After almost an hour, Bulbasaur pushed the final piece out and lifted his ass up slightly, allowing Tim to breathe normal air. Tim quickly ate the last piece and was gasping hard. Bulbasaur giggled, "Enjoy the "special" air that I gave you?" Tim didn't respond, trying hard to breathe normally, as Bulbasaur's gas brought him to the edge of passing out for lack of air. "Now isn't that cute, my gas was barely enough to keep IT conscious. But, no time to rest, my bladder is about to burst." Bulbasaur moved backward slightly, and squatted down, pushing his sheath into Tim's mouth, smothering Tim's nose with his musky balls. As Tim breathed in the musky aroma from Bulbasaur's balls, Bulbasaur moaned, "Oh yeah, take in the musk from my sweaty balls. I made sure not to wash them in a very long time, just for this encounter. Same for my cock, as you'll be tasting soon enough. It is well coated with dried cum, piss, your mother's spit, and your mother's ass. I'm sure that mixture will be a taste you'll really love. Now, get ready, I can't hold it in anymore. Remember, for EACH drop that leaks out, you will be punished. The more that leaks out, the worse the punishment will be, and I plan to make the stream as powerful as I can." Tim was worried, he always had trouble swallowing piss. He hoped it wouldn't be too powerful.

Bulbasaur let out a sigh of relief as he started pissing, the stream so powerful, it felt like drinking straight from a faucet that was turned on full blast, mostly covered with a finger. Tim closed his lips as tight as he could around the sheath and swallowed as fast as he could, doing everything possible to make sure none of the piss leaked out. Bulbasaur moaned, loving the feeling of a warm, wet mouth on his sheath as he pissed. "Oh god, toy, that mouth of yours feels so good, and I love feeling you swallow. I wish I could keep this going all day, every day." Tim felt very humiliated, of all the things he's been forced to do, other than the pain, piss and shit were the worst. He wished this would be over with quickly, knowing this was probably his last encounter for the day. He desperately needed to rest, to heal from the pain and torment. A few minutes later, Bulbasaur's bladder was empty and he stopped pissing, but kept his sheath in Tim's mouth. "I'm staying like this until you finish the next part, TOY."

Watching this made Ashchu lick his lips and whimper again. Mewtwo heard this and looked down at Ashchu, "Craving more piss, are we?" "Y...Yes, sir." "Very well, who's piss would you like to have now?" "Squirtle's...if I may, sir." Mewtwo looked at Squirtle, "Feeling up to feeding some piss to our toy, here?" "It will be a pleasure." Mewtwo looked back at Ashchu, "Since you've been asking for it all day, I'll give you a choice, you can either have it in the glass, or from the tap." Ashchu lit up, this was the first time Mewtwo gave him a choice like that, but quickly decided, "Could I get it from the tap?" Mewtwo nodded, "If that's what you want, go on over and enjoy." Eagerly Ashchu jumped down and ran over to Squirtle, who already got his cock half-hard in preparation. Tim could only hear what was going on and couldn't believe how much his mother craved piss, especially hearing stories and experiencing how horrible it was. As Ashchu approached Squirtle, he took the cock in his hand and put his mouth on it. Right away, Squirtle started pissing and Ashchu swallowed in big gulps as they both moaned. "Wow, toy, you sure have changed since our last encounter. I remember how much you hated piss, seeing you like this is a true pleasure." Ashchu didn't respond, being too engrossed in the taste and texture of the golden liquid, which he loved and wished it wouldn't end. A few minutes later, Squirtle's bladder was completely empty and couldn't piss anymore. After the stream stopped, Ashchu whimpered and took his mouth off the cock, "Aww, I wish there was more." Squirtle smiled, "You liked it that much, huh?" "You bet I did, sir. It is so tasty, I can't get enough of it." "Spoken like a good toy. What do you say I give you more later?" Ashchu's face lit up, "You mean it, sir? I would really love that." "I do mean it, feeling you swallow it right from my cock feels great. I wish I could take you with me, to be my own personal toilet." "So do I, sir. I wish I could be a public toilet for everyone to use." Squirtle patted Ashchu on the head, "That's a good toy. You better get back to Mewtwo." Ashchu nodded and returned to Mewtwo's lap, "So, Ash, you really like being a toilet?" "You bet, sir. All the tastes and textures, I can't get enough of them." "Good toy, I'll keep that in mind."

Tim heard everything that happened in disbelief, his mother actually admitted he loved being treated like a toilet, eating shit and drinking piss. Is this what he would really be expected to do? To eventually be admitting the same thing his mother just did? Bulbasaur was getting impatient, "Snap out of it, TOY. This cock isn't going to suck itself. Now, GET TO WORK!" Not wanting a punishment, Tim quickly went to work, sucking and licking the sheath as best he could. Soon the cock started poking out and Tim concentrated his attention on it, while Bulbasaur moaned loudly, "Yeah, toy, that's what I'm talking about. Get ready for the thickest cock you've had in your mouth yet." As the cock grew longer, it got thicker just as quickly. Once it got fully hard, it was long enough to reach into his throat, and thick enough to completely fill his mouth, even with it open as far as it could go. Tim opened his eyes wide, worried the cock would be stuck in his mouth and tried as hard as he could not to choke on the part in his throat. Bulbasaur laughed, "I told you the thickness was understated. Just wait until it's in your ass, you haven't had it stretched so much yet and since you're inexperienced, it WILL be the most painful fuck you've had yet, especially when your ass is already in so much pain."

Tim continued sucking on Bulbasaur's extra thick cock as best he could, trying not to think of how it will feel in his ass. Bulbasaur moaned louder and louder, pushing his weight down on Tim more and more as he got lost in the pleasure. Soon, pre started oozing out and Tim quickly swallowed it, hating the taste and texture, but not wanting to displease Bulbasaur. "Look at that, IT is actually starting to get into his role. It won't be too long now, and IT will be begging to be used just like his mother does." Everyone watching laughed, except Ashchu, who just let out a light giggle, just soft enough so Tim couldn't hear. Tim felt even more humiliated after hearing this, hating being called "Toy" or "It", he wasn't a thing, he was a living being, he didn't want to be referred to as an object, but knew this was his life now. Knowing that mulling over it wasn't going to get him anywhere, he continued his work on the cock, sucking and licking it as best he could with it being so thick and filling his mouth so much. A short while later, Bulbasaur's moans got very loud and Tim knew he was about to orgasm, "Get ready, TOY, I saved an extra large load just for that beautiful mouth of yours." It only took a few more moments for Bulbasaur to let out a deafening moan and put his entire weight onto Tim as he came in Tim's mouth. Bulbasaur's cock pulsated violently in Tim's mouth, stretching it out even more and shot out huge loads of cum into Tim's mouth, which he had to swallow quicker than before to keep any from leaking out, not having time to hate the taste and texture. Bulbasaur's orgasm lasted much longer than Tim's previous encounters and he wondered just how Bulbasaur had so much cum to give. Once the orgasm subsided and the cock shrunk a bit, Bulbasaur finally climbed off Tim, giving him room to breathe, "Not bad, toy, you managed to take all of what you were given and not spill a drop. Now, get on all fours."

Reluctantly, Tim obeyed, being so tired and sore from his treatment. "You're too slow, toy. No matter how bad you feel, you must follow every command as soon as it is given...and QUICKLY!" At this point, Tim was too sore and tired to care. Once he finally got on all fours, Bulbasaur continued, "I guess you need a little "motivation"." Bulbasaur brought out both of his vines and inserted them into Tim's ass. They were so thin, it didn't phase him. "Don't think this is an easy punishment in the least, this is only the start." As Bulbasaur inserted his vines further, he separated them, stretching the hole much wider than Tim thought possible, causing him to scream, the pain being worse than before. "You think that hurts, toy? Just wait until my cock is in there, it will stretch you so much more." Soon, Bulbasaur's vines went so far into Tim, they came out his mouth, causing Tim to choke violently, causing everyone to laugh. Bulbasaur started moving his vines back and forth, like he was fucking Tim's entire body, making him scream even louder. A few minutes later, Bulbasaur retracted his vines completely, "Now, TOY, are you ready to comply with your role? Or should I give you another punishment?" Still crying in pain, Tim looked back at Bulbasaur, "I'm sorry, sir. I'm ready to comply, I'm just so sore..." "I asked a simple question, I didn't ask for an excuse! Maybe another punishment will teach you!" "No, sir, please, I didn't mean..." "Too bad, you need to learn that a simple question only requires a simple response, not an excuse or drawn out explanation. I was considering going in slowly, given the amount of pain you've been enduring. But, I see now, you haven't accepted your place yet."

Bulbasaur quickly approached Tim and mounted him, immediately shoving his cock all the way into him full force, causing Tim to scream louder than before, while Bulbasaur moaned very loudly at the tight and warm hole. Without giving a second for Tim to adjust, Bulbasaur fucked him as hard and fast as he could, causing him even more pain. Bulbasaur leaned down to Tim's ear, whispering, "I...told you...what you...heard about...my cock was...understated." As the fucking continued, Tim's screams got louder along with his pain, while Bulbasaur moaned louder as his pleasure grew. After an hour, Bulbasaur could feel his orgasm drawing near and whispered in Tim's ear again, "Get ready, toy. Soon, I will inject you with my seed. It will be swimming around inside your body for a very long time. I'll make sure it goes in nice and deep for you." Tim didn't pay attention, lost in the immense pain from the fucking. A moment later, Bulbasaur shoved his cock into Tim's ass as far as he could and let out his loudest moan yet, while Tim let out his loudest scream in pain as Bulbasaur came. With the cock being so thick, each pulse from the orgasm felt like an earthquake to Tim and he could feel each shot of cum shoot very deep into his ass, like a hose. Bulbasaur's orgasm lasted longer than the other pokemon's and Tim wondered just how long it would last. After an hour, the orgasm finally stopped and Bulbasaur pulled his cock out, dismounting Tim, panting loudly. "Wow, toy, you are a good fuck toy. I forgot what an inexperienced ass feels like," Bulbasaur said just before returning to the bed.

Mewtwo wasted no time and teleported Tim into his cage. "You may rest, for now, TOY. I expect a better performance tomorrow...or ELSE!" Tim was crying and writhing in pain, "Yes...Mewtwo...sir. I will...do better...tomorrow." "Good," Mewtwo looked down at Ashchu, "Go comfort your son, now." Ashchu nodded and quickly ran to the cage, holding Tim's hand in his, "Tim, I'm sorry this is happening to you. I tried..." "DON'T SAY IT AGAIN, MOM!" "I know you're angry and don't want to hear me say it again, so I won't." Ashchu started crying, this was the first time his son has ever yelled at him. "I must say something though." "THEN SAY IT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ashchu had trouble keeping a calm and soothing voice at this point, "Mewtwo really did sense the resistance in your mind. I don't know if he'll punish you or not. Just know, I'll be here for you, no matter what, even if you stay angry with me. Sleep well, I love you more than you'll ever know. I guess, that's it." "GOOD, YOU SAID WHAT YOU HAD TO, NOW GO!" Sadly, Ashchu kissed his hand, then slowly walked back to Mewtwo, and laid down on his lap. "Ash, are you alright?" "I'll be fine, it makes me sad to see him like this is all." "Don't worry, he's close to breaking right now. Once he does, he'll stop being so angry with you, trust me." "I...trust you." "Get some rest, Ash, don't let it bother you." Ashchu laid his head down and fell asleep, while Mewtwo petted him. Soon after, everyone else fell asleep as well.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now for Charmander and Charmeleon's turn with Tim.

After sleeping for a good eight hours, everyone was once again woken up by screams and loud banging sounds, louder than the previous day. Immediately they knew what was going on and they looked at the cage. Tim was having night terrors again, this time worse than before. Mewtwo smiled, "Just as expected, today should be the day we've been working so hard for. The day our new toy is broken and finally accepts his place." Ashchu watched in sadness, hating the sight of his son in so much terror. Mewtwo sensed this and looked down at Ashchu, "Don't worry, Ash, you used to be just like that, and look at you now. Once he is broken, his terrors will fade, just like yours did." Ashchu was tearing up, "I trust that you're right, but this is so hard for me to watch my son like this. I love him too much." "I know, it's hard for any parent to see their child like this. But, this is for his own good. I want this part to be over with as quickly as you do, so we can get on with your encounters. That is why we have to be so hard on him, we have to break him as quickly as we can. This is the best way to accomplish that goal." "I understand. I want to calm him, but I do not want to interfere with your goals. Please, let me know when I can." "I will let you calm him soon. For now, we must let these terrors continue a while longer." Ashchu nodded and they continued to watch Tim.

After a few more hours, Mewtwo looked down at Ashchu again, "You may go calm your son, now." "Thank you," Ashchu said, quickly jumping down and running to the cage. He gently put his hand on Tim's body, "Tim, please calm down, mom is here for you." Tim calmed down, groaning in extreme pain as he woke up, "M...Mom? You're here? After the horrible things I said last night?" "Of course, you are my son, after all. I will always be here for you, because I love you." "Thanks, mom. I'm sorry for last night, I was just so angry." "Don't worry about it, I know you were angry. We promised we'd be there for each other and I'm keeping that promise to you." Tim teared up with happiness, "Thank you, mom. I do love you. I am in so much pain." "I know you are, I was as well at this point when I was in your place. I understand what you're going through, but I can't do anything to help you right now. Mewtwo wants these harsh treatments to happen in order to break you as quickly as possible, so we can get on with other encounters. Good news is that you only have Charmander, Charmeleon, Charizard, and Mewtwo left. You've had three encounters, almost half-way there. If things go smoothly, you should only have today and tomorrow until your initiation is complete." "That does sound good. I wish it would be over now, though." Ashchu giggled, "I agree with you on that. However, the purpose of having these others here is for you to have an encounter with each one, then the initiation is complete. Mewtwo is confident you will break before then." Mewtwo spoke up, "Ok, Ash, time to get going with today's events, come back to me." Ashchu nodded, "I'll be nearby, I love you, Tim." "I love you too, mom." Ashchu walked back to the throne and sat down beside it.

Mewtwo teleported Tim out of the cage, next to his plate and bowl, "Go ahead, toy, make your breakfast and eat it." Knowing what he must do, Tim quickly shit on the plate and filled the bowl with piss and started to eat his breakfast. Meanwhile, the others were already enjoying their breakfast at the banquet table. Mewtwo looked down at Ashchu and noticed he hasn't moved, "Aren't you going to have some as well?" "I would love to, but I kinda have a special request." "Oh? What is it?" "Could I have a mixture of each of their shit to eat and Bulbasaur's piss to drink?" "You really do like toilet duties, huh?" Ashchu whimpered, "Yes, I really miss it." "Ok, since you asked, I will grant your request." Mewtwo levitated Ashchu's plate and bowl over to the banquet table, "Would each of you mind shitting on this plate for our toy, here? And Bulbasaur, please fill the bowl with piss for him, as well." They all nodded, taking turns shitting on the plate, giving Ashchu a large meal, while Bulbasaur filled the bowl all the way with his piss. Mewtwo levitated the bowl and plate back to Ashchu, "Thank you, sir." "You're welcome, Ash." As he ate the shit, he relished the different tastes and textures, knowing which piece came from which pokemon. He drank the piss slowly, swishing it around in his mouth before swallowing, relishing the smell and taste of the golden liquid. Mewtwo smiled as he watched Ashchu, "You love that stuff, don't you?" Ashchu swallowed what he had in his mouth before responding, "You bet, sir. Nothing like a good helping of shit and piss in the morning." "Spoken like a true toilet and toy."

Soon everyone was finished eating and returned to their places, but Ashchu stayed sitting beside Mewtwo's throne as he started speaking to Tim, "Now, TOY, we have a matter to take care of. What I'm talking about is your thoughts of resistance yesterday." Hearing this made Tim tremble violently in fear as Mewtwo used his powers to levitate Tim over to the machine, shackling him in, and continued, "You should be scared, we can't have those thoughts anymore at this point. In order to make my point, you will be put through your second punishment in this machine. Since it is the second time, that means the machine will operate until you fill TWO bowls with your cum. Given how long it took for you to fill one bowl yesterday, this will take a long time and be more painful as well. As an added measure, I have increased the length and thickness of the dildos, as well as, increase the suction for the part going on your cock. These changes will make you 10 times more sore than the machine made you feel yesterday. Hopefully, this will teach you your place here. If completely successful, it will break you." Mewtwo put the dildos and suction device in place, Tim already crying his eyes out in anticipation for the torture he was about to endure. Mewtwo made sure the dial was turned to the absolute highest setting before pushing the button to turn it on.

Almost immediately after the machine turned on, deafening screams and cries of excruciating pain could be heard from Tim. The dildos in his ass and mouth felt like they were going to rip him apart, while the suction device on his cock felt like it would suck his cock right off his body. This ordeal would be very painful under normal circumstances, but being sore after so much rape, the pain was amplified to a degree that would normally make a person pass out from the pain, but Mewtwo made sure Tim wasn't passing out any time soon. As the first bowl was half-full, Tim's screams had doubled in volume, his orgasms making him spasm more than he ever had before, which caused more pain from the dildos since his whole body moved while they were still fucking him. Ashchu watched his son in the machine, going through worse torture than he had endured himself, visibly crying, wishing his son didn't decide to stay. Mewtwo noticed Ashchu's crying, "It's ok, Ash, I know this punishment is more harsh than what I put you through, I'm hoping this will be the last time it'll be used. I hate using this machine, but it is a very effective punishment tool. I can already feel him breaking." "I know, sir. It's just my parental instincts kicking in, he is my son after all. It is so hard to fight it, to interfere. I just hope this is the final punishment he has to endure." "I understand how you feel. I know your son means a lot to you and it's painful for you to watch this. That is the reason I'm using this machine again, to help break him faster, it did wonders on you."

Soon Tim had completely filled the first bowl and Mewtwo moved the tube to the second bowl, "You're half-way done, TOY, one more bowl to go." Tim's screams and cries continued to get louder every second, his cock, balls, ass, and mouth were in very extreme pain, and it was getting worse. Sensing Tim's thoughts, Mewtwo could tell his mind was almost completely broken. A couple of hours later, the second bowl was finally full and Mewtwo turned the machine off. "Now, toy, I'm going to get you out of this machine, do not move a muscle." Tim was too engrossed in his pain to understand what Mewtwo just said, luckily he was in too much pain to move anyway. Slowly and carefully, Mewtwo removed the dildos and suction device, then unshackled him, and set him on the ground, moving the bowls of cum next to him. "Your punishment isn't over until you drink every last drop of cum from these bowls." Slowly and weakly, Tim pulled himself up just enough to reach his head into the bowls and drink the cum. After 20 minutes of slowly drinking, Tim finally drank the last of the cum, then collapsed on the ground. 

Mewtwo petted him, "Good, toy, your punishment is complete now. Aside from being in pain and weak, what do you feel like doing?" Crying and panting while collapsed on the ground, Tim responded, "Anything that will bring pleasure to those that use me. I am nothing more than a sex toy, my whole purpose is to pleasure everyone that wants it from me, in anyway they want." "Spoken like a true sex toy." Mewtwo got up and looked to everyone, "The punishment worked, our NEW toy has been broken. To make sure he STAYS that way, we must finish this initiation. This machine will stay here until the initiation is complete, as a reminder to IT, so IT doesn't get anymore ideas of resistance." Mewtwo levitated Tim back to his place in the center of the lair, then walked back to his throne and sat down, patting his lap. Ashchu jumped onto Mewtwo's lap and laid down, "Ash?" "Yes, sir." "Now that your son is finally broken, I really have no plans on putting him back in that machine, the threat of using it should be enough to make sure he stays this way." "Thank you, sir." Mewtwo nodded and looked at the others, "Now, Charmander, it is your turn." Charmander nodded and walked toward Tim.

As Charmander approached Tim, he tried to stand up, but was too weak and in too much pain, "Take it easy, toy, no need to over exert yourself." "But, how can I pleasure you if I can hardly move?" "Don't worry about that, just follow my lead and you'll be fine." Charmander grabbed Tim's head and brought it in for a rough, passionate kiss. Tim didn't fight it, instead, he kissed back, letting Charmander's tongue into his mouth before inserting his own tongue into Charmander's mouth, following Charmander's movements, while both of them moaned. After a few moments, both of them were intimately familiar with every tiny bit of the other's mouth, having felt all of it with their tongues. As the kiss continued, their moans got louder and louder. Their kiss continued for another 30 minutes, before Charmander broke the kiss, "You really are broken, TOY. I can tell you are so sore and in so much pain, but you still gave me much pleasure with that kiss. If you keep doing this, you will bring pleasure to me and many others. But, you can't rest just yet, there is more for us to do."

Charmander got up and laid Tim down on his back, "I know how weak you feel, but that doesn't mean you stop giving pleasure. Given the ordeal you went through already today, let me do SOME of the work. However, I expect greater pleasure from you, understand?" "Yes, sir. I am grateful for your understanding, I hope I can provide you just as much pleasure as you expect, maybe more." Charmander smiled, "That's just what I want to hear...from a TOY." Charmander straddled Tim, putting his ass just above Tim's mouth, "Now, toy, I'm sure you know what's coming. Remember, it is expected that you clean your user each time, without being asked to do so. That's just being courteous and respectful, showing your appreciation for what they gave you. Now get ready, I have quite a bit for you to eat."

Tim opened his opened his mouth in anticipation for what was coming as Charmander grunted loudly. Right away, Tim saw the hole open up and a brown object coming out, toward his face. The anticipation got the best of Tim, and he leaned up putting his mouth around the hole, and started sucking, pulling the shit out of the ass, into his mouth, which he hungrily ate. Charmander moaned, feeling Tim sucking on his ass hole, "Oh my, toy, you really want to eat my shit, don't you? Don't worry, I have plenty for you to eat." Hearing this, Tim sucked harder as piece after piece of shit came out, some hard, some soft, and some were almost liquid, but he still ate it all, just the same. As Tim continued to eat Charmander's shit, he moaned at the taste and texture, sending vibrations into Charmander's ass, making him moan as well. Charmander's moans were music to Tim's ears, and he picked up his efforts, sucking even harder, allowing Charmander to push his shit out with much less effort. Charmander's grunts became much quieter and he showed much less effort trying to push his shit out on his own, and Tim was still chowing down on the shit as if it was his favorite food. After an hour, Charmander had no more shit to push out, but Tim was still sucking hard, and whimpering, wanting more. "Aww, that's cute, the toy is still hungry for more. I have no more to give you." Still whimpering, Tim stopped sucking on the hole and licked around and inside it, moving his tongue wildly to make sure Charmander was thoroughly clean, while Charmander moaned. Once Charmander was clean, Tim removed his tongue and laid his head back down.

"That was excellent, toy, better than expected. That is some sucker you have, it made things so much better for me, and that's what a true toy is for. Keep going like this and I'm sure there will be many rewards in your future." Tim smiled, happy to hear such high praise from Charmander, also happy he hasn't had to hear about punishment for a while. Mewtwo decided to speak up, "You are doing good so far, toy. Keep going like this for the rest of the day and you'll earn your first reward. To give you a little extra motivation, I will tell you what that will be. You will not be sleeping in the cage, and I will allow you and your mother to spend a little extra time together. How does that sound?" Tim replied, "That sounds amazing, sir. I won't disappoint you." "Be sure you don't, these rewards can go away in the blink of an eye if you misbehave, even the slightest bit." Ashchu looked up at Mewtwo, "Sir, may I say something real quick?" "Sure, go ahead." "Tim, I'm proud of you for being so good, please continue to do so, for both of us." Mewtwo responded, "That's good encouragement for your son, toy. Thank you for reinforcing what we're doing here." "You're welcome, sir. I want to help him stay away from punishments as much as I can." "That's a good philosophy, I don't like giving the punishments any more than he likes receiving them. He needs all the encouragement he can get." Mewtwo looked back at Charmander and Tim, "You may continue your encounter."

Charmander turned around, putting his genital slit right in front of Tim's mouth, "Now, toy, I have to pee, but it is hard when my cock is retracted. I'll need you to get it to poke out, then put your mouth on it, but don't suck just yet." Tim nodded in response and started licking around and inside the slit, causing Charmander to moan loudly, "Oh, that's it, toy. That tongue of yours feels so good, my cock is going to poke out soon." Knowing what Tim was about to do, Ashchu licked his lips and whimpered again. Mewtwo looked down at him, "Thirsty for more piss?" "Yes, sir. May I have Charizard's this time?" "Sure, since he has a large bladder, I'll have him give you more than just a glass. That should quench your thirst for a while." Ashchu lit up, "Thank you so much, sir." Mewtwo materialized a large pitcher and sent it over to Charizard, who immediately got the idea, and quickly filled it with piss before Mewtwo brought it back to Ashchu, "Make it last, since it will be the last time I'll grant a request like this for you." Ashchu nodded and started drinking the piss in small sips, even though he loved it, he wanted to make it last as long as possible, while still watching Charmander and Tim.

Tim's treatment on Charmander's slit was so pleasurable, Charmander couldn't hold back his arousal, and his cock quickly poked out of the slit. Immediately Tim put his mouth on it and whimpered. Charmander smiled, "Isn't that cute, this toy is craving my piss, just like its mother. Alright, I'll give you what you crave so bad, since you're practically begging for it." Tim smiled as Charmander let out a sigh of relief and started pissing in his mouth. He let his mouth fill up a bit before he started swallowing, moaning at the taste and texture, while Charmander moaned as well, feeling Tim's swallows. "Oh god, toy, it feels so good to feel you swallowing my hot piss. Not too long ago, you thought this was one of the most disgusting things ever, now you're craving it and enjoying it. You're even letting it fill your mouth, allowing the tip of my cock to soak in it, which feels even better." Charmander reached down and rubbed Tim's head, encouraging him to keep his treatment going. After a minute, Charmander could feel his bladder getting empty, "Aww, I'm almost empty already. This feels so good, I really wanted to last longer, and I bet you want even more, right?" Tim nodded, continuing to swallow Charmander's piss. Shortly after, Charmander's bladder was empty and he stopped pissing. Once Tim swallowed the last of the piss, he whimpered, wanting more. Charmander looked at him and smiled, "I know how you feel, I want to give you more, to continue feeling that wonderful pleasure you gave me. But, we must continue, go ahead and suck my cock, make it give you it's other fluids."

Mewtwo looked down at Ashchu again, who was still sipping from the pitcher, "I'm a little surprised at your son, Ash. Even after you broke, you still didn't crave piss and shit for a while." "I agree, sir. Maybe the machine broke him more than we realize." "Possibly, I guess his mind was pretty weak to begin with." Mewtwo and Ashchu went back to watching Charmander and Tim. Tim was using one hand to rub between Charmander's slit and ass hole, while the other hand was caressing all around Charmander's crotch, while he sucked on the cock. Charmander moaned very loudly, "Wow, you're talented with your mouth and hands, toy. They feel so pleasurable, you must want some rewards, huh?" Tim slowly nodded with the cock in his mouth. With the cock at full length, Tim bobbed his head up and down on the cock very slowly, licking all around it with his tongue, moaning at the unique taste and texture of it. Every once in a while, Tim went all the way down on the cock, sending it deep into his throat and swallowed, massaging the cock for a while, before going back up the cock, which caused Charmander to moan louder and louder. Charmander's moans were music to Tim's ears, making him very happy, not only was he enjoying a very tasty cock, but he was also causing his user immense pleasure.

With the treatment on the cock, it didn't take Charmander very long to start oozing pre from the tip, which Tim hungrily swallowed. "You like my pre, toy?" Tim nodded and whimpered. "There's plenty more, especially if you keep me on the edge of orgasm and you'll get all the pre you can drink. But, the longer you keep me from achieving my orgasm, the longer you have to wait for my even more delicious cum. It's up to you, do you want tons of pre, or do you want my delicious cum?" Tim couldn't answer with his mouth full of the cock. "Aww, don't worry about answering me, just keep the pleasure coming. I'll know your response soon enough." After 30 minutes, the pre was leaking out in a continuous stream and Charmander's moans became very loud. Tim knew this was a sign that Charmander was about to orgasm. Wanting more of the pre, Tim held his hands still and stopped moving his head and tongue. Once he was sure Charmander's feeling died down, he continued his treatment. Tim kept Charmander on the edge of orgasm for another hour, enjoying the pleasurable taste and texture of the pre Charmander gave him. "Oh god, toy, I've never felt on the edge of orgasm for so long before. This brings my pleasure to an entire new level, I almost want to beg for an orgasm at this point. I can feel the pre coming out as strong as my piss earlier." Hearing this made Tim even happier, keeping his treatment up for another 30 minutes, Charmander letting out moans louder than any pokemon yet. 

"Toy, the pleasure is too intense, I need to cum." Tim was happy to oblige and quickly picked up his treatment. A few moments later, Charmander moaned even louder as he finally reached his orgasm, feeling the most intense orgasm he's ever felt. Cum sprayed out of the cock with unimaginable force and Tim had to swallow as fast as he possibly could to prevent any from spraying out. Once the orgasm was over, Tim bobbed his head a few more times, licking in and around the pee hole, and stroking the cock, making sure he got every last drop of cum out of it, before taking his mouth off it. He made sure to keep a mouthful, and swished it around for a few minutes, enjoying the taste and texture, before swallowing it with one final loud gulp. Charmander was panting heavily, "You are amazing, toy. Keep this up and we may have to make you our favorite toy." "I'm glad I was able to give you so much pleasure, sir. That is my sole purpose after all. I also enjoyed the amount of fluids you gave me. I only wish I could have more." "I wouldn't worry about that, I can always have more encounters with you later. Also, there's more pokemon here, and they have much more fluids than I do. I'm sure you'll get your fill, maybe even more than that, if you're lucky."

"Sir, I know what is next. What position will bring you the most pleasure?" "A good question for a toy to ask, more concerned about MY pleasure than ITS pleasure. Anyway, I know you're still weak, not being rested since your punishment, so staying on your back will give me sufficient pleasure, this time." "As you wish, sir." Charmander looked at Mewtwo, "Since this toy, here, has been so good, may I reward it by giving it as little pain as possible?" Mewtwo thought for a second, "Since he has been very good and gave you so much pleasure, I think he deserves it. After all, good work deserves a good reward." Charmander replied, "Thank you for your approval." He then got off Tim and walked around to his ass, bringing his cock back to fully erect as he did. He put his cock against Tim's ass hole, "Now, relax, toy. I'll make this as painless as possible, I know your ass is still sore, so I can't promise a completely painless fuck." "I understand, sir. I thank you for rewarding me like this." "You deserve it for being such a good toy, also for giving me more pleasure than I ever imagined with that blowjob. Also, your mother never made me beg to cum like that. That is real talent there. Now, get ready, it's going in."

Slowly, Charmander inserted his cock into the ass, stopping momentarily when Tim showed signs of pain. When Tim seemed like he was adjusted to the cock, Charmander pressed his cock in further, until Tim showed signs of pain again. This continued until Charmander had pushed his cock all the way to the hilt in Tim's ass. "Ok, toy, my cock is all the way in. How are you doing?" "Slightly painful from my sore ass, sir. But mostly, it feels amazing." "I'm glad you like it. I'll start slowly for you." Tim nodded and Charmander started fucking Tim, slowly at first, but picking up the pace with each thrust. "Toy, I know it could be painful, but if you want, you can clench your ass around my cock. It will bring me great pleasure. As making this as painless as possible for you and being a reward, I'll give you the choice of whether to do it or not. It might earn you more rewards later." With Charmander still fucking him and picking up the pace even more, Tim thought for a moment, and decided it was his place to bring more pleasure to Charmander, and quickly clenched his ass as tight as he could around Charmander's cock, causing both of them to moan loudly. "Wow, toy, that is tight, much tighter than a virgin hole." Lost in pleasure, Charmander leaned down and kissed Tim passionately. This surprised Tim, but went with it and kissed back. Their tongues exploring each other's mouth once again while they moaned. Momentarily, Charmander separated their lips and their tongues wrestled in the gap, before they pressed their lips together again. Tim put his hands on Charmander's head, getting into the situation. After a few minutes, Charmander broke the kiss, but kept his mouth an inch from Tim's, "Your mouth really has a different flavor to it now, with all the stuff you ate and drank. It really is a pleasure to taste and feel."

Charmander stayed in this position, continuing to fuck Tim faster and faster, while Tim still clenched his ass tight around his cock, their moans getting louder and louder. Charmander could feel his orgasm approaching, "I'm almost finished, toy. I wish I could last longer, this ass of yours feels so good." "Same here, sir. Your cock feels good in my ass, despite the pain." Suddenly, Charmander gave one final, very hard, thrust into Tim's ass, both of them moaning very loudly as Charmander came. The feeling of Charmander's cock pulsate and shoot large amounts of seed into his ass caused Tim even more pleasure. Once the orgasm subsided, Charmander pulled his cock out and stood up, while Tim stayed laying on his back, "You are a very good fuck, toy. You did your job very well with our encounter and brought me immense pleasure." "I'm glad I was able to pleasure you so well, sir. Please have another encounter with me soon." Charmander giggled and petted Tim, "Don't worry, we'll have another encounter soon enough. But, next time, I expect you to be even better." "I will, sir." Charmander nodded and went back to the bed.

Ashchu was still sipping from the pitcher of piss from earlier, by now it was half-way finished. Mewtwo spoke up, "You did very good with that encounter, TOY. I hope, for your sake, that you continue behaving like this. So far, you have earned the rewards you will be getting soon. If you start misbehaving again, those rewards WILL go away, and you will be punished again, understand?" "Yes, sir. I have no intention of misbehaving anymore. Giving pleasure to others makes me feel very good, and want to continue doing so." "That's a good toy. Now, Charmeleon, you're up. Since it has been such a good toy today, feel free to give him rewards as you see fit." Charmander nodded and walked toward Tim.

As he approached, Charmeleon spoke up, "Before we begin, toy, I must warn you that not only am I bigger in terms of my body size, but my cock is bigger and I'm able to give out more fluids and shit. I expect you to take it all and give me just as much pleasure as you gave Charmander, got it?" "Yes, sir. I will try to give you even more pleasure if I can." "That's what I wanted to hear. The more pleasure you give me, the better the rewards you will receive from me." Tim licked his lips, thinking of what kind of rewards he could get, "May we get started, sir? I really want to pleasure you badly." "Begging for it already? My have you changed...Ok, we can get started. I want you to stand up now." Tim was still really weak, having trouble standing up, but giving it his best effort. Eventually, he stood up on two legs, "Like this, sir?" "Perfect, though it took you long enough. I guess that can be overlooked, since you are still weak." Before Tim could respond, Charmeleon leaned down and kissed Tim passionately, like a lover. Charmeleon eagerly explored Tim's mouth with his tongue, while Tim tried to do the same. The larger mouth was a bit too big for Tim to completely explore with his tongue along with Charmeleon's tongue crowding his mouth. Charmeleon moaned at the feeling and taste of Tim's mouth, while Tim whimpered, really wanting to explore Charmeleon's mouth. 

Hearing the whimpers, Charmeleon giggled lightly and retracted his tongue, allowing Tim to explore his mouth as much as he could. Tim took great pleasure in feeling Charmeleon's long, smooth, sharp teeth and very strong tongue, as well as tasting Charmeleon's unique flavor and feeling the intense heat of his mouth. After allowing Tim to explore his mouth for a few minutes, Charmeleon used his larger, more powerful tongue to wrestle with Tim's tongue, slowly moving them back into Tim's mouth. Once the tongues were back in Tim's mouth, Charmeleon shoved his tongue down Tim's throat, causing him to reflexively swallow, pulling it deeper into his throat. This feeling was intensely pleasurable for both of them, and they moaned loudly into the kiss. A few minutes later, Charmeleon broke the kiss, "Wow, toy, that is quite the mouth and throat you have, your tongue is talented as well, although it is quite small. I know my tongue is quite large and overpowering for you, but you did really well." "Thank you, sir. I knew you were hotter than Charmander, but I didn't expect so much more heat, it brought me great pleasure to give you such a great kiss. I can't wait to taste your shit and fluids." "My, my, you are eager to continue, aren't you?" Tim nodded, licking his lips and whimpering.

Charmeleon got on all fours, "Now, toy, I really have to shit, and since you crave it so bad, come around to my ass to receive it." Tim hungrily licked his lips again and quickly walked around to Charmeleon's ass, taking in the wonderful sight of the sphincter for a few moments and giving it a few sniffs to enjoy the smell, before pressing his mouth against it. "I hope you enjoyed that smell. With my body heat, this shit is going to be hot." Charmeleon grunted, starting to push his shit out. Tim felt the hole open and started sucking as hard as he could, craving Charmeleon's shit. "Oh god, toy, that is some sucker you have there." Immediately after the shit entered his mouth, Tim could feel the intense heat, it nearly burned the inside of his mouth, but he didn't care, swallowing it as fast as he can. The only thing on his mind now, was the pleasure he was giving to Charmeleon. Charmeleon moaned loudly, loving the sensation of his shit literally being sucked out of him as he pushed it out. Piece after piece came out of the ass, and Tim quickly ate each one, moaning as he enjoyed the taste and texture, his mouth quickly getting used to the heat. After an hour, Charmeleon was trying to push the last piece out, but was having trouble, "Ugh...Toy, I need you to suck a bit harder, this last one is giving me trouble." Tim was happy to oblige and sucked even harder. Slowly, the piece came out, it was much thicker than the others, and longer. As the shit filled his mouth, he chewed and swallowed, while it was still coming out of the ass. It took a few minutes, but the last bit of that piece, finally fell out, into Tim's mouth, and he hungrily ate it. Knowing it was the last one, Tim licked around and inside the hole, making sure it was clean, causing Charmeleon to moan in pleasure. Once Tim was sure Charmeleon was clean, he took his mouth off the ass and sat down, panting. Charmeleon stood up and turned around to face Tim, "Very good, toy, that was impressive." "I'm happy you liked it, sir. I must admit, the heat caught me off guard, but I still enjoyed it all the same."

Tim moved to Charmeleon's crotch and started licking his genital slit, while rubbing around the rest of the crotch. "Good, toy, you already know what your user wants and do it without being told." Once Charmeleon's cock poked out, Tim stopped the treatment and put the tip in his mouth, whimpering. "You want my piss badly, don't you?" Tim nodded and Charmeleon continued, "Ok, I'll warn you, it will be hot, just like my shit was, and there will be a lot of it." Tim whimpered a little louder, "You want my piss so bad, then get ready." Charmeleon started pissing full force, catching Tim off guard, swallowing as fast as he could in large and very loud gulps. The piss was very hot, like a cup of hot coffee, but Tim was used to it, after eating the shit earlier. Tim moaned, loving the hot, golden liquid while Charmeleon moaned as well, "Wow, toy, I can really feel you swallowing it, a feeling that is so heavenly, I'm in paradise right now." Tim was happy Charmeleon was enjoying his treatment, but managed to not let it distract him. A few minutes later, the stream was quickly dying down, Charmeleon's bladder was getting empty. Once Charmeleon stopped pissing, Tim made sure to keep a mouthful of piss, and swished it around for a few moments, before swallowing it, and licking around and inside the pee hole, making sure he got the last drops and whimpered lightly. "Aww, you wanted more, that's cute. I'll give you some more another time."

Knowing he must get on with it, Tim started sucking on the cock, quickly bringing it to its full length, stroking it while bobbing his head up and down, and licking it, moaning at the taste and texture. "That feels good, toy, but I know you can do better. Use your electric powers with your treatment, it makes the experience more pleasurable for your user." Tim nodded and started sending light shocks along the cock, causing Charmeleon to moan loudly. "That's it, toy, but you need to make it more powerful. I like it very powerful, just let your user's moans guide you in letting you know just how powerful they like it." Tim nodded again, turning the power up quite a bit, and Charmeleon let out a deafening moan, "Oh god, that's it, just like that." Happy to be bringing so much pleasure to Charmeleon, Tim continued the treatment, and soon, pre was oozing out of the cock. This pre was more delicious to Tim than Charmander's and he moaned. After a few minutes, Tim could tell Charmeleon was close to orgasm and let up quite a bit on his treatment, "What the...Oh, I get it, toy, you want to edge me, just you did with Charmander, huh?" Tim nodded, keeping up his light treatment for a few moments, before picking it back up again. He kept this up for almost an hour and a half, pre running out of the cock almost as fast as the piss earlier, drinking it hungrily, before Charmeleon couldn't stand it anymore, "Oh god, toy, I really need to cum, I can't stand it anymore. Bring me to orgasm, please." Tim was very happy to give Charmeleon what he wanted, letting out a strong electric shock. Charmeleon moaned louder than before as his orgasm hit him very hard, his cock spasming out of control, sending large shots of cum into Tim's mouth. Tim immediately started swallowing, moaning at the taste and heat of the cum, it was extra gooey as well. Once the orgasm subsided, Tim stroked the cock a bit more and sucked the last drops of cum out of it, before taking his mouth off of it. "That was very good, toy, the best orgasm I've ever had. You have quite a talent. How did it taste?" "Delicious, sir, the best ever." "That's what I like to hear."

"Sir, for the next part, which position do you prefer?" "You don't have to ask that, you know. Just pick one, if your user wants something different, they'll tell you. For now, just get on your back." "Yes, sir, I'll remember that," Tim responded getting on his back. "That'll do nicely," Charmeleon responded, moving in between Tim's legs, bringing his cock back to full length and pressing it against Tim's ass. "I know this might hurt, with me being larger than Charmander, but since you've been amazing so far, I'll take it slow." Charmeleon did just as Charmander did earlier, until his cock was all the way inside Tim. "Ok, toy, are you ready?" "Yes, sir, please fuck me as hard as you can." "Just what I wanted to hear," Charmeleon responded as he started fucking Tim as hard and fast as he could, his hips becoming a blur, as they both moaned loudly, getting louder with every thrust. After a few minutes, Charmeleon leaned down and kissed Tim, their tongues exploring once again, like they did before, as they continued to moan. An hour later, Charmeleon felt his orgasm approaching fast and broke the kiss, "Get ready, toy, this part is almost over." Giving one last hard thrust, Charmeleon moaned louder than before as he came. Tim also moaned loudly, feeling the cock pulsate and send large loads of cum into his ass. Once the orgasm ended, Charmeleon removed his cock from Tim's ass, but didn't move, instead he looked over to Charmander, "Hey Charmander, how about we give the toy an even better fuck?" "I was hoping you'd ask," Charmander replied, walking toward Tim. 

Tim was nervous, wondering what they were going to do. "Aww, you're looking scared, toy. Don't worry, this will be painful, we'll try to be easy on you. You are going to be fucked by two cocks...at the same time. With the lubrication in there from today, it should be pretty easy going." Once Charmander approached Tim, he laid on his back, and brought his cock to its full length. Charmeleon picked Tim up and set him on top of Charmander, before bringing his own cock to its full length as well. Once they were ready, they put their cocks against Tim's ass hole, and Charmeleon spoke up, "Ok, toy, the best way to do this is for us to go all the way in as fast as we can. Otherwise, it will take forever for us to get there, as it will stretch you almost beyond your limit. This way will be better for you and not meant as a punishment, just relax, ok?" "I...I'll try, sir. I'm still scared about the pain, though." Charmeleon rubbed Tim's face, "It's ok, that's normal, being your first time doing it this way. I know you want the reward Mewtwo has in mind for you, so the best way to finish this quickly is painful. The pain will be replaced by pleasure quickly enough." "Ok, sir, I trust you. Please fuck me."

Charmander and Charmeleon nodded, shoving their cocks all the way into Tim's ass as fast as they could, causing Tim to scream in excruciating pain, while Charmander and Charmeleon moaned at the very tight hole. They held their cocks in place for a moment before Tim could feel a warm liquid filling his ass and spilling out. Tim was very scared, thinking they literally tore the inside of his ass apart. Charmander and Charmeleon giggled, and Charmeleon spoke up, "Don't worry, toy, we didn't damage you. What you are feeling is only our special blend of "lemonade"." This did make Tim feel a bit better, but he was still crying loudly in pain. They started to fuck him hard, moaning at the tight feeling of the hole and feeling their cocks rub against each other. "Oh god, Charmander, I forgot how pleasurable it is to do double penetration with you on such a tight hole." "Same here, Charmeleon, this toy's hole feels way better than the other toy's was." They picked up the pace of their fucking, and slowly, Tim's cries in pain turned to moans of pleasure. After a few minutes, Charmander kissed Tim's neck, while Charmeleon kissed Tim's mouth. An hour later, both of them came at the same time, shooting their loads deep into Tim's ass. Once their orgasms faded, they withdrew their cocks and returned to the bed, leaving Tim laying on the floor, panting hard.

Mewtwo clapped his hands in applause and spoke up, "You did really well today, toy, and deserve your reward. As promised, you will not be put into the cage tonight, and I will allow you to spend some time with your mother." Mewtwo looked at Ashchu, "Go ahead, Ash, be with your son." Ashchu smiled happily, "Thank you, sir." He jumped down and ran over to Tim, still laying on the ground, "Hey Tim, good job today. You made Mewtwo and myself proud." "Thanks, mom," Tim said, reaching up and pulling Ashchu into a passionate kiss. This caught him off guard, but he went with it, exploring their mouths with each other's tongues. After a minute, they broke the kiss, "Why did you do that, Tim? It was nice, but I don't understand." "I did it, because I love you, and wanted a loving kiss for once." Ashchu helped Tim to his feet and they embraced each other in a hug, "I love you too, son." They broke the hug, looking at each other as Ashchu continued, "So...what do you want to do?" "I would love to play, but I still feel weak and sore." "Understandable, we can always chat, it you want." "That would be nice, could we cuddle as well?" "Of course, let's lay down and cuddle." 

They laid down, cuddling, "So, mom, they were saying my treatment was worse than yours was, is that true?" "Sadly, yes, an example is that machine...what you went through with it, the size of the dildos and power of the suction, is what I had to deal with three times, however for you, he made it much worse for you the second time he put you in it." "Yeah, that was complete hell for me, I thought that suction device was going to rip my dick off my body." "The one thing that was worse for me was the very first time I was brought here. It was basically an all night thing, all of them used me over and over again, all night long, without any rest. I was also a virgin at the time. They also sucked me off and only a couple of them kissed me." "So, all of them in a single night instead of a couple a day? That must've been horrific." "Oh, it was. After it was over, I was covered in cum and they sent me back to where they got me from. I tried telling my friends about it, but they didn't believe me, saying it was a bad dream and the cum I was covered in was mine, because it was a "wet dream"." "Even your friends didn't believe you? That must've hurt pretty bad." "It did, a few days later, they brought me back here, and I haven't been back since." "Do you miss your friends?" "Every second of every day. I really want to go back and continue my adventures with them, but after being here, I don't know if I would ever be the same if I went back." "I understand, all the things you've been through and your personality changes, I'm sure it would be difficult to re-adjust." "I have one question for you." "What is it, mom?" "Is there anything I could've said or done that would've convinced you to decide to leave this place?" "No, my mind was already made up. I could see that you need someone to be here with you, to comfort you and understand you." "I see, it is nice to have those things, but it was very painful for me to see you suffer like that." "I know, mom, but if it meant for you to have someone here for you, I really wanted to go through it. I just under estimated how horrible the treatment would be." "I figured you were under estimating that, which is why I tried to convince you of it."

Tim looked into Ashchu's eyes, "Mom, when my initiation is over, and we're allowed to go back to that island, would you be able to teach me how to do things here better?" "I would love to, at least it would make things easier on you." "Oh, I almost forgot to ask, you told me things about Charizard, but what about Mewtwo?" "All you really need to know is that Mewtwo loves to be very rough, more so than any other you've had an encounter with. He takes pleasure in causing pain and agony in his encounters." "So, I can expect it to be very rough and painful?" "Yes, but the word "very" is kind of an understatement as you'll see when the time comes, unless he chooses to do things differently with you. Just remember your initiation so far and do things the way you've been doing them today and you'll be fine. After all of it is done, I'll be here for you, to make you feel better, like I'm doing now." "I will, may I ask something else?" "Ask me anything you want." "Since my initiation started, I've been giving pleasure, but not receiving it, could you give me some?" "Another time, you are a bit weak now and need to rest. Plus, I don't think Mewtwo would like that during your initiation. We'll have more than enough time for it after you finish your initiation. Also, there are plenty of pokemon that come here that will want to give you as much pleasure as you give them. Be patient, your pleasure will come soon."

Tim looked sad, "Ok, if you say so." "Hey, don't be sad, it's almost over. Once it is, I'll be here to give you all the pleasure you want, ok?" Tim sniffled and cheered up a bit, "Ok, mom." Ashchu leaned toward Tim's face and kissed him, like they did earlier. After a few minutes, Ashchu broke the kiss, "How was that, Tim?" "It was nice and pleasurable, thank you." "You're welcome, there will be much more pleasurable things I can do to you once your initiation is over." "I can't wait. I'm pretty tired, I should get some sleep, will you sleep with me?" Ashchu looked at Mewtwo, "Ash, this is his reward, if he wants you to sleep with him, you can." Ashchu responded, "Thank you so much, sir." He then looked back at Tim, "I will be happy to sleep with you." "Thank you, mom, I love you." "I love you too, son." Still cuddling, they drifted off to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charizard and Mewtwo finish up Tim's initiation and they're finally allowed back on the island, which Tim asks Ashchu for something he was promised.

After sleeping for eight hours, Tim woke up, looking at Tim's sleeping body, enjoying how peaceful he was sleeping. He started rubbing Tim's body when Mewtwo spoke up, "Be careful not to wake him, I want him to get extra rest today. This is the final day of his initiation. After the encounters are over, both of you will be back on the island. I want this to be a surprise for him, so for now, let him believe he'll be sleeping in the lair again tonight." Ashchu nodded, continuing to rub Tim all over his body. A couple of hours later, Tim started to wake up, groaning from being sore, "M...mom? You're still laying with me?" "Of course, how did you sleep?" "It was the best sleep since my initiation started." "Glad to hear it," Ashchu responded, giving Tim a quick kiss before continuing, "Ready for breakfast?" Tim groaned, trying to get up, "Yeah, I really want to get these last two encounters over with and be done with this initiation." "I hear that," Ashchu responded, getting up and helping Tim up, "Your bowl and plate are right here." "Thank you, mom. You want to do this together?" "I'll be happy to, just for you," Ashchu said, moving his own plate and bowl into position. 

They stood next to each other, looked at each other, and nodded as both of them shit on their plates and pissed in their bowls, together, at the same time. After they were done, they brought their bowls and plates in front of them and dug in. "So, mom, after my last encounter for today, do you think Mewtwo is going to make us stay in the lair for another night?" "I'm not sure, right now it could go either way. I wouldn't have any expectations either way, I would just go with what happens." "Sounds good, at least I won't get my hopes up." "Oh, remember, when you are vored by Charizard, he likes a lot of movement and struggling. It gives him quite a bit of pleasure, but be ready for pain as you will stay in his stomach for a bit and it will start to digest you. Hopefully you are able to get out of there before too long, the pain gets quite a bit worse the longer you're in there." "Thank you for letting me know, I'll remember that." After they finished their meal, they looked at each other, "I'm going to sit with Mewtwo, do good for me." "I will." They kissed and Ashchu jumped onto Mewtwo's lap.

Mewtwo spoke up, "Our toy is very dirty and really smells bad. It needs a bath." Mewtwo materialized a bath tub and Squirtle quickly filled it using water gun. Wanting to get cleaned up, Tim climbed into the tub and started washing, but Mewtwo immediately stopped him, "Not so fast, toy. Your users made you dirty like this, I want them to be the ones cleaning you." Tim nodded and Squirtle, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Charmeleon approached the tub and started cleaning him. He loved the feeling of being cleaned by others, it felt pleasurable feeling so many pairs of hands touching him all over his body. Mewtwo smiled, "Don't get too comfortable, toy, this will not happen very often, so enjoy it while you can." With the warm, relaxing water and the hands massaging all over his body, Tim was feeling very relaxed, wishing he could do this all day long. Once he was clean, Charmeleon picked him up and set him down beside the tub, as Mewtwo made it disappear and Tim shook most of the water off himself. Everyone stood back and Charmeleon let out a fire spin and circled the flames around Tim, making the last of the moisture on him evaporate. Once Tim was dry, everyone went back to the bed as Mewtwo spoke up again, "You're nice and clean now, how does it feel?" "It feels very good, sir. Thank you." "I'm glad you're feeling better, and you look so much better when you're clean. I know you're going to be dirty once Charizard gets done with you, so that will be a quick rinse." "I understand, sir. I'm still grateful for the bath. I hope to bring you and Charizard a lot of pleasure today. If there's anything I can do better, let me know, and it will be immediately done. All that is on my mind right now is your pleasure." "Well spoken, I expect nothing less from a toy. Now, Charizard, you may start."

Charizard approached Tim, the towering figure making him nervous and unsure what to do. Charizard giggled, "Don't worry, toy, I know you haven't been with anyone quite as big as me. Your mouth looks so tasty, I wish I could kiss you, but given my size, it's very difficult. It was a bit uncomfortable with your mother when I tried it with him. So, I'm not going to do that with you and get on with our encounter. I think we'll start with all that vore your mother told you about, but what to do first?" Charizard thought for a moment, "Hmm...I know, I want you in my ass first. Here's how we're going to do this, you'll be standing on two legs, I'll straddle you, and sit on you. Then, you'll need to climb in as far as you can, got it?" Tim was more nervous, never having to do any kind of vore before, "Yes, sir, if it will bring you pleasure, I will do whatever you want." "Good, I can see you're nervous, you don't have to be. Even though this is your first time doing this, I'm sure you'll do great, your mother gave you some great advice. Do what he said, and you'll be great. There will be many first times for you here. Being nervous is usually normal, but here it will inhibit your ability to give pleasure, you need to learn to hide it and just go with the flow." "Yes, sir," Tim said as he got up on two feet.

In preparation for the upcoming encounter, Mewtwo produced an observation portal so everyone could watch Tim inside Charizard. Charizard walked up to Tim, straddling him, and making sure his ass hole was lined up with his body. Tim looked up at the hole above him and took a deep breath. "Ok, toy, get ready, I'm not sure how tight I will be, I might have to sit pretty hard to get you in." Immediately after saying that, Charizard started sitting slowly, Tim saw the hole approach his face. Once it made contact, everything went black, but he wasn't going in. Charizard went down harder, putting more pressure on Tim's head, making him feel like he was being crushed like a bug. Not wanting to really hurt Tim, Charizard put slightly more weight into it, and Tim finally entered the ass. Immediately after entering, Tim could feel the immense body heat of Charizard, as well as, smell and taste Charizard's gas. Once Charizard sat all the way down, he stayed there for a bit to allow Tim to climb in further. Tim felt his feet enter the ass and immediately tried to climb in further, but it was very difficult as it was very tight for him. When Tim climbed further in a bit, Charizard stood up and moved around a bit. 

Tim could feel the movement and the change in his orientation, and he immediately knew Charizard was moving around, but didn't know exactly what he was doing. He made sure to climb in extra deep into the ass, before he stopped and started rolling around, moving his arms randomly, and licking at the walls. Feeling this movement made Charizard moan very loudly, "Oh god, it knows just how to pleasure me in there, it feels so very good." Charizard turned to watch the observation portal, enjoying the ability to watch what was happening, instead of only feeling it. After a few minutes, Tim remembered that electric shocks cause pleasure on a cock and wondered if it would be pleasurable here. He decided to take the chance and let out a light shock into the ass. He was close to Charizard's prostate and the shock penetrated the walls, hitting the prostate, causing the Charizard to suddenly moan even louder. "Oh wow, is this toy good, it's shocking my prostate. Mewtwo, I'm not sure it can hear me, could you tell it telepathically to increase the power." Mewtwo nodded, sending the message to Tim, and he immediately increased the power of the shocks, causing even more pleasure for Charizard.

Even though the experience was very pleasurable, Charizard signaled Mewtwo to tell Tim to stop, and Tim immediately stopped his shocks, although a bit confused. Tim didn't have long to find out what Charizard was up to, as Charizard started pushing his shit out, since Tim was wedged in pretty tight, he didn't move, and could feel Charizard's shit pressed against his face. Knowing what Charizard wanted, Tim opened his mouth and started eating it. Charizard started to moan, enjoying the feeling of his shit disappearing while inside his body. This kept going for another hour before Charizard had no more shit to give Tim and stopped pushing. Charizard turned to Mewtwo again, "It's time for it to come out, but it's wedged in there pretty good. I need it to roll a bit as I push, could you tell it, please?" Mewtwo nodded, sending the message to Tim, and he started rolling his body inside Charizard. Charizard grunted loudly and pushed as hard as he could. Slowly, Tim started moving backward, towards the sphincter. After 10 minutes, Tim could finally feel the cool air of the lair on his feet as they left Charizard's ass. Slowly the rest of Tim's body followed, and as soon as his head was out, he hit the ground with a thud, since Charizard was standing. Charizard turned to face Tim, both of them panting, "You did very good, toy, much better than your mother." Tim smiled, "I'm happy I brought you so much pleasure, sir." "Now, let's get the last of the vore over with." Tim was very nervous, but tried not to show it, this was the part he dreaded, but knew he had to do it, "I'm ready, sir." "One thing, do not shock me in there, that part is way too sensitive for it." "I won't, sir. Thank you for telling me."

Charizard picked Tim up and opened his mouth wide, letting him see and admire where he was about to go. Tim let out a loud gulp in nervousness as he prepared to be eaten. Charizard put Tim in his mouth, but kept it open for a short time, allowing Tim to get a good view from inside, before he closed it, locking Tim inside. He started moving Tim all around inside his mouth with his tongue, moaning at the unique taste of the pokemon. After moving Tim around for a bit, Charizard stopped his treatment, allowing him to move around and explore the mouth. Tim rubbed the tongue, teeth, and all around the rest of the mouth, and licked every inch of it to get a taste of the mouth, since he wasn't able to kiss Charizard. Charizard moaned and enjoyed the pleasurable feeling for a few minutes before tilting his head upward, and Tim immediately knew what was about to happen, thinking to himself, "Here it goes, I hope the pain isn't too bad." A moment later, Charizard started swallowing, sending Tim down his throat and falling hard into his stomach.

Tim had a bit of trouble standing up in the stomach, the moist and muscular organ felt like a slippery trampoline. Remembering what Ashchu told him, Tim started scratching and punching the walls in a struggle to get out. The feeling of Tim's actions caused Charizard to moan in pleasure. Soon, fluids started to fill the stomach, causing Tim to double his efforts in a real effort to get out before the digestion and pain started, but it only caused Charizard to moan louder, "Aww, he must be afraid of the upcoming pain. Isn't that cute?" Everyone giggled, they enjoyed watching the scene unfold in the portal and Charizard's response. The fluids were filling the stomach quickly, reaching Tim's waist after only a few moments and Tim struggled even more. Once the fluids reached Tim's neck, he was starting to think he might drown, but he suddenly felt an enormous pain all over his body as the fluids started to disintegrate his fur and skin and he started screaming very loudly in pain as he was starting to be digested. His screams soon became much quieter as the fluids completely engulfed him and could feel his organs starting to be exposed to the fluids.

After a moment of this, Charizard figured he better get Tim out quickly and wretched, bringing up all the contents of his stomach. When Tim finally came up, he hit the ground with a very loud thud, screaming louder than he had during any of his previous encounters. Some of his skin was disintegrated, showing a few bones and organs. Mewtwo only let him be like this for a few moments before quickly using his powers to heal him. Once he was healed, he was still screaming and crying for a bit before Mewtwo spoke up, "Shh, it's ok, that experience is over, and I have healed you. The pain might linger for a bit, but should go away soon. The encounter must go on, the sooner it is over, the sooner you can rest. Remember that pain is part of being a toy, you mother has been through so much pain in his encounters and still goes on and works through it." "Y...Yes, sir."

Tim slowly stood up and faced Charizard, still wincing in pain, noticing Charizard's erect cock. "Now, toy, my piss will be too hot for you to drink from the tap. So, I want you to stay there and get ready to be showered in it. I want you to pretend you are washing yourself in the shower and drink as much as you can, got it?" "Yes, sir." Charizard pointed his cock at Tim and let out a sigh of relief as he started pissing, directing the stream all over Tim's body. Tim rubbed himself, like he was washing himself in a hot shower, making sure to keep his mouth open to drink as much piss as he could. "That is so hot, toy, keep it up, wash yourself with my piss." As Mewtwo and Ashchu watched, they couldn't help but get turned on and their cocks were fully erect. Ashchu started jerking himself and put his mouth on Mewtwo's cock. Feeling the warm mouth on his cock, Mewtwo looked down to Ashchu, "I appreciate what you're doing, but please stop." Ashchu took his mouth off the cock and looked at Mewtwo, confused, "Sir?" "My encounter is next, I don't want to get drained from your treatment." "I understand, sir." "Also, I know you want to get yourself off, could you do it off my lap? You're good at cleaning up and all, I don't want your scent on me for my encounter." "Yes, sir," Ashchu said, jumping off of Mewtwo's lap to finish jerking off.

After a few minutes, Charizard was still pissing, and Tim wondered how much more he would have. But, he didn't care anyway, he loved the feeling of being pissed on, and how the piss felt being rubbed so deep into his fur and skin, as well as, the taste, which was stronger than the others. Tim even went so far as to finger himself, pushing some of the piss into his ass hole, moaning as he did. "Wow, toy, I can't believe you're that into this. It is really a sight to behold. This is far better than I expected." Tim was happy everyone was enjoying what was happening, but was also engrossed in the pleasure of the new experience. A few minutes later, Charizard's bladder was empty and he stopped pissing. After the stream stopped, Tim whimpered, and Charizard giggled, "Aww, you wanted more, huh?" "Yes, I did, sir." "I'll have to come back another time and give you more. For now, we must continue on."

Tim walked closer to Charizard and looked at the cock in confusion. Since Charizard was standing the tip was higher than his head, "Uh, sir, how should I do this?" "Let me help you a bit," Charizard responded, getting on his knees, allowing Tim better access to the cock. Tim started by licking all over the cock and stroking it with both hands, causing Charizard to moan, "Oh, that's a good start, toy." The cock was much warmer and more veiny than Charmeleon's, and Tim loved it just as much, as well as Charizard's unique taste. After a few minutes, Tim put the tip of the cock in his mouth and starts sucking it. He couldn't fit much of the cock in his mouth, with it being so big, but he used extra effort to get it as far into his mouth as possible, even deepthroating it as much as he could, which caused Charizard to moan louder, "Oh god, toy, you're taking more of my cock on your own than your mother did. I had to force his mouth further on it, and here you are making every effort to take as much of my cock in your mouth as you can on your own." Tim was happy to hear this and doubled his efforts on the cock, and soon, pre started oozing out of the tip, which he quickly swallowed, even though it was almost hot enough to burn his mouth. By now Ashchu had finished jerking off, cleaned up, and returned to Mewtwo's lap. Mewtwo looked down to him, "Feel better?" "Much better, sir." Mewtwo nodded and they continued to watch.

An hour later, Charizard's moans were getting to a deafening volume, and Tim could tell he was getting close. "Oh, toy, get ready, it's coming. You may want to only keep the tip in your mouth, or take it off my cock all together, this will be powerful and hot." Wanting to drink as much of Charizard's cum as he could, Tim brought his mouth mostly off the cock, only keeping the tip in, and stroked at fast as he could. A few minutes later, Charizard moaned louder than before as his orgasm hit, sending his enormous and very hot load into Tim's mouth. Tim immediately started swallowing, not wanting to waste any, it was burning his mouth a bit, but he didn't care, he just craved the cum so much. After the orgasm subsided, Tim swallowed the last of the cum and took his mouth off the cock. "You did a lot better than I expected, toy. You sure do your job well." This made Tim very happy, "Thank you, sir. I am happy it was pleasurable for you." "Now, I wish I could say the next part will be painless, but that wouldn't be true. The thickness of my cock will feel similar to the double penetration you went through yesterday, and it is longer than any other pokemon that has fucked you. I will try to make it as painless as possible, but there will be pain. Not even your mother, with his encounters with pokemon of similar size was able to take it well." "I understand, sir. But, I'll get used to it, I'm sure." "Well spoken, now I think it would be better if I stand and hold you, while I fuck you." "As you wish, sir."

Charizard picked Tim up, turned him around and pressed Tim's ass against his cock, "Are you ready, toy?" "I'm ready, sir." Charizard lowered Tim slowly onto his cock, pushing with a bit of force in order to penetrate the tight hole. Once it finally penetrated, Tim cried loudly in pain, but Charizard pushed him a bit further before stopping, "I know it's painful, I'll keep you here for a moment. I want to get it all inside, even though it is half your size. It will be painful for a bit, but it will get better." After waiting a few moments for Tim's cries to die down, Charizard pushed him further down the cock, causing him to scream again, and he pushed Tim a little further before waiting again. Charizard repeated this until Tim was all the way down the cock, "Ok, toy, it's all the way in, I'll leave it here a little longer than before, just to be sure you're ready to fuck." Tim didn't respond, crying at the intense pain in his ass, it felt like the cock was slicing him in half.

After a few minutes, Tim was still crying in pain, "Toy, I'm sorry, but we need to get this finished, I have to get on with the fucking. I know it's painful, but the sooner I get off, the sooner the pain and soreness will go away." Still crying, Tim nodded, "Y...Yes, sir." Charizard lifted Tim, slowly, until just the tip of the cock was in his ass, then slowly pushed him back down. Charizard picked up the pace a little bit every time he pushed Tim down on his cock, while Tim's cries got louder. After an hour, Charizard's moans were very loud, and he could feel his orgasm approaching, "Get ready, toy, it's almost over." Tim's cries were so loud at this point, he didn't hear Charizard. Suddenly, Charizard let out a deafening moan and lifted Tim so just the tip of the cock remained in his ass as Charizard came. To Tim it felt like Charizard used flamethrower inside his ass, as the heat of the cum was so intense. Soon, the cum had filled Tim's ass and sprayed out.

Once the orgasm subsided, Charizard took Tim off his cock and laid him on the ground, still crying. "You did very good, toy, much better than I expected. One last encounter to go until your initiation is finished." Charizard returned to the bed. Ashchu jumped off Mewtwo's lap and Mewtwo stood up, looking down at Ashchu, "Good, toy, feel free to use my throne during my encounter." Ashchu nodded, jumped back onto the throne, and laid down, as Mewtwo looked back at Tim, who was still crying, "I know you are in pain right now, and I also know you want this over with. So, I'll let you choose, I can either make it as painless as possible, which would mean this takes longer, or I can make this as quick as possible, but it will be very painful, your choice. Which do you choose?" "I want this to be over with quickly, but I also don't want it to be painful. This is a very difficult choice. I think what I want more is to get this over with quickly. So, that'll be my choice." "Ok then, get ready for a rough and painful encounter. Squirtle, a quick rinse, please." Squirtle used water gun to rinse Tim off and Charizard used fire spin to dry him.

Not wasting any time, Mewtwo quickly approached Tim and picked him up so their faces were next to each other, "Hmm, so much sexier up close, and your breath is heavenly, time to taste that wonderful mouth of yours." Mewtwo quickly pressed his lips against Tim's, sending his tongue into Tim's mouth. Wanting to feel and taste Mewtwo's tongue and mouth, Tim didn't fight the kiss and shoved his tongue into Mewtwo's mouth as well. They explored each other's mouth intensely with their tongues, moaning as they did, even though Tim was still sore and in pain. They loved the feeling and taste of the other's mouth, more than either of them imagined. After a few minutes, Mewtwo broke the kiss, keeping Tim's mouth close to his, "Now, I want you to eat my shit just like you saw your mother do the other day." "Yes, sir, I would be happy to."

Mewtwo set Tim on the ground and spread his legs. Tim stood in between Mewtwo's legs, tilted his head up, and opened his mouth. Mewtwo squatted, putting his ass hole just above Tim's mouth. Tim licked his lips, Mewtwo's ass hole looked better than he imagined and couldn't wait to taste the shit that comes out of it. Mewtwo grunted, starting to push his shit out. Tim saw the hole open slowly and brown colored shit started coming out. As it fell into his mouth, Tim eagerly chewed and swallowed it, moaning at the taste and texture. Mewtwo didn't let up, after the first piece was out, more followed, much faster than the first, and Tim ate it as fast as he could, barely finishing one piece before the next one came out. After an hour, Mewtwo pushed the last piece out, and Tim barely had time to eat it before Mewtwo lowered his ass further, moving it very close to Tim's mouth. Tim knew what Mewtwo wanted and stuck out his tongue, licking around and inside the hole, Tim moaning at the taste and feel of the hole, while Mewtwo moaned at the wild tongue in and around his hole. "Oh god, that is a talented tongue you have, toy." Tim was happy to hear Mewtwo say that, and continued to work on the hole. After a few minutes, Mewtwo was clean and Tim withdrew his tongue. "You have a talent for giving pleasure, toy. I'm glad you decided to stay." "Thank you, sir, you are too kind."

Mewtwo took a few steps back, sat down, and spread his legs. Tim approached Mewtwo's crotch, playing with it and licking his slit, making him moan, "Wow, toy, you know just what I had in mind. That is a talent that will serve you well here." When the cock poked out, Tim eagerly put his mouth on it and started sucking. As it grew, Tim used his hands in tune with his mouth, getting the cock to its full length quickly. Once the cock was at full length, Tim brought his mouth to the tip, stopped sucking, and whimpered, wanting to taste Mewtwo's piss. "Aww, you really want my piss bad, huh?" Tim nodded, and Mewtwo responded, "Ok, I'll give it to you." Mewtwo let out a sigh of relief as he started pissing. Tim quickly swallowed and moaned, enjoying the taste of the piss. After a few minutes, Mewtwo's bladder was empty, and the stream slowed to a stop. Once it stopped, Tim gave the cock a few strokes, and licked around and inside the pee hole, to make sure he got the last drops.

After getting the last of the piss out of the cock, Tim immediately went back to work sucking the cock, licking all around it and stroking it as he sucked. The cock wasn't as veiny as Charizard's, but had spines, which Tim loved playing with and caused Mewtwo more pleasure as Tim played with them. Mewtwo was moaning louder by the second at this treatment, "Oh god, toy, not even your mother played with those spines like this. This is far more pleasurable than his treatment." Hearing this made Tim very happy, at least he was giving pleasure just as good as his mother, even more at times, this should earn him some good rewards later. Tim kept this treatment up for another hour, before Mewtwo let oud an even louder moan as he came. The cum shot out of the cock with immense power, Tim could hardly swallow fast enough. Once the orgasm was over, Tim made sure to keep a mouthful of cum and took his mouth off the cock. He swished the cum around for a few moments before swallowing in one loud gulp, "That was tasty, sir. It was pleasing to give you so much pleasure." "I'm glad it was good for you, toy. Now for the painful part I promised, I know you are still sore, but I will be as quick as I can. Then, you can have a well deserved rest."

Tim turned around, got on all fours, and lifted his tail as high as he could, presenting his ass to Mewtwo. "That is sexy, toy, but I have something different in mind. I want to see the pain on your face, so get on your back." Time quickly got on his back and lifted his legs up, presenting his ass again, "Like this, sir?" "Much better, and the way you present that ass to me is so hot and sexy." Mewtwo got on his knees and put his hard cock against Tim's ass, "Now is the moment, toy, the last fuck of your initiation. Are you ready for it?" Tim nodded and whimpered, wanting to get it over with, "Aww, you want it that bad, huh? I'll be more than happy to give it to you." Immediately Mewtwo shoved his cock all the way into Tim's ass as hard as he could, causing Tim to cry out loudly in pain. With his ass already sore, the spines on Mewtwo's cock intensified the pain quite a bit. Without giving Tim a moment to adjust, Mewtwo started to fuck him with all his might, causing Tim to cry out even louder, while Mewtwo moaned very loudly. Mewtwo took great pleasure in Tim's cries, loving the sound and look on his face. After 30 minutes, their moans and cries had reached their max volume, and Mewtwo gave one last thrust, as hard as he could, and came in Tim's ass. Tim felt the cock pulsate and shoot large shots of cum into his ass. Aside from the pain, it was pleasurable to finally feel Mewtwo's cum in his ass. Once the orgasm faded, Mewtwo slowly removed his cock, making a very loud "pop" as it exited the ass, then he stood up. 

"You did very good, toy. You are truly going to fit in quite well here. In fact, you and your mother might even have to compete to be the favorite toy. I'm pleased to tell you that your initiation is now over..." Mewtwo made the machine and cage disappear, "No more machine or cage for you. As for your reward, you and your mother will go back to the island for a while. You may do whatever you wish, be it pleasure, playing, laying down, sleeping, eating normal food, whatever you wish. Since you are sore, I would recommend you give your ass a rest." "Thank you, sir. I will not disappoint you." Mewtwo teleported the three of them to the island, and immediately Ashchu and Tim embraced each other in a hug, "You did it, Tim, how does it feel to finally be done with your initiation and be back here, on the island?" "I feel relieved it's finally over and happy to be back here." "So, what do you want to do?" "First, I want to wash up, then eat something other than shit and piss, after that, I would like some of that pleasure you promised me, and finally, I want to make a bed as soft as possible and lay on it for a while with you before going to sleep in your arms." "That sounds like fun."

Tim and Ashchu went to the lake and washed up. Tim enjoyed the feeling of the cool water washing away the dirt on his fur. Ashchu helped Tim wash, rubbing all over Tim's body, while he moaned at Ashchu's touch, "Wow, you have nice hands, mom." "Thank you, Tim, my experience here has helped me figure out just how others like to be touched." After Tim was clean, they left the lake and shook themselves dry as Mewtwo prepared a meal for them. They quickly started eating, Tim enjoyed it more than Ashchu, being the first real food he's eaten in a few days. Mewtwo approached him, "Remember, even though you are now able to eat real food, I want this place to remain beautiful, which means I still need both of you to eat your shit and drink your piss. Doesn't have to be your own, you can eat and drink each other's if you wish." Tim responded, "I'll remember that, sir." 

Soon, they were done eating and Ashchu spoke up, "So, Tim, are you ready for that pleasure?" "You bet." "Ok, I know you need some rest, so this will be rather short, but we'll do more another time, is that ok?" "That's fine with me." "Ok, just think of me as YOUR toy." Tim nodded and approached Ashchu, embracing him and kissing him. As Tim's toy, Ashchu let him have control, letting Tim shove his tongue into his mouth and start exploring, before Ashchu reciprocated. Both of them moaned into the kiss, enjoying the taste and feel of the other's mouth. After a few minutes, they broke the kiss, keeping their faces close together. "That was nice, mom...toy." Ashchu giggled, "It's ok, since you can consider me your toy for now, you can call me that, I don't mind. I enjoyed the kiss as well. It was nice to see you receiving pleasure for a change."

Tim laid down on his back and Ashchu approached from in between his legs. Ashchu put his face near Tim's ass hole and sniffed, moaning at the smell, "Mmm, smells wonderful, now let's have a taste." He stuck out his tongue and licked around the ass hole, moaning at the taste, while Tim moaned at the feeling of the tongue. After a few minutes, Ashchu pressed his tongue slowly into the hole, causing Tim to moan louder. As his tongue moved further into the hole, Ashchu moved it around wildly and Tim moaned even louder. He kept this up for a few minutes before withdrawing his tongue, but instead of fully retreating it into his mouth, he immediately licked from the ass hole up to Tim's balls, playing with them with his tongue for a few moments before sucking on them, causing Tim to moan even louder. A few minutes later, Ashchu licked up to Tim's sheath, licking all around and inside it, while using his hands to play with Tim's balls. "Oh god, toy, that feels so wonderful." Ashchu was happy his treatment was causing Tim to feel so much pleasure.

Soon Tim's cock started poking out of the sheath, and Ashchu immediately started sucking on it. Once the cock reached its full length, Ashchu stepped up his treatment, bobbing his head up and down quickly while stroking it with one hand and playing with Tim's balls with the other, causing Tim to moan even louder. After an hour, Tim's moans were deafening, "Ahh...toy...I'm getting close." Ashchu wanted Tim to feel a little extra pleasure and started sending shocks from his mouth, down the cock. This was too much for Tim and he quickly came hard in Ashchu's mouth. Ashchu moaned at the taste and texture of Tim's cum and swallowed it. Once the orgasm was over, Ashchu made sure to keep a mouthful of cum, and stood up, helping Tim to his feet as well. Looking at Tim, Ashchu opened his mouth, showing Tim the cum in his mouth, "Wow, that is sexier that I thought. Thank you for showing me, toy." Ashchu closed his mouth, smiled, swished, and swallowed in a loud gulp, then showed Tim his mouth was empty. "Did you like that, Tim?" "Of course, that was very pleasurable. Thank you for keeping your promise." "You're welcome, anything for you, my son. Now, let's make that bed."

Ashchu and Tim gathered leaves and branches, making the softest, most comfortable bed they could, and laid down, cuddling with each other. "You know, mom, I really regretted my decision to stay when the initiation started. But now, I'm glad I did, I get to spend a lot of time with you." "I knew you would, and I still wish you had decided differently. I do enjoy spending time with you, but I don't want you to be a sex toy." "I know, mom, but if it means I get to be with you, I'd rather be a sex toy." Ashchu nodded and they looked at the night sky, enjoying their rest. After an hour, they felt tired, "Mom, I'm tired, let's go to sleep." "Sounds good, I'm tired as well, good night." "Good night, mom." They kissed each other, "I love you, son." "I love you too, mom." They drifted off to sleep embraced in each other's arms.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pignite and Chespin appear for a turn with our toys.

After sleeping for eight hours, Ashchu was the first to wake up. He watched Tim, still sleeping in his arms, thinking to himself, "God he looks so cute sleeping like this." After a few more minutes, Tim grunted and slowly opened his eyes, "Good morning, Tim. How did you sleep?" "Good morning, mom. That was a good sleep, still a bit sore though." Ashchu giggled, "It'll be ok, that will go away soon." They kissed, got up, and went to the lake to get a drink and noticed the meal Mewtwo prepared for them. They sat down to eat and Mewtwo approached them, "Tim, I know you just finished your initiation and probably want a break from sex for a while, but we have a couple of guests coming today and it is possible they could want sex with you. They will have a choice, you, your mother, or both, so be ready for it. If they just want your mother, I will allow you to rest on my lap, just as your mother did during your initiation." "I understand, sir." "Good, now, finish your meal, we need to get to the lair soon."

Ashchu and Tim finished their meal and got one last drink, before standing up, holding hands, and kissing, "We're ready." Mewtwo nodded and teleported them to the lair. They materialized to see two pokemon waiting for them, Pignite and Chespin. Mewtwo spoke up, "Thank you for coming. Ash, the intro is yours." Ashchu nodded, "Hello, I'm Ash and this is my son, Tim. You may refer to us as "Toy" during your stay. You may use us in any way you wish. There are no restrictions as to how rough you can be, and the kinks and fetishes you may have us do. I have been here for a long time now, so I'm very experienced. My son, however, has only been here a short time and is very inexperienced. Our only purpose here is your pleasure, whatever that may be. You have the option of using either one of us or both of us." Mewtwo responded, "That was very good, Ash," he turned to the other pokemon, "While waiting for your turn, you may watch from the bed I have provided. Who is first?" Pignite nervously stepped forward, "I...I will go first." "Very well, but why do you seem nervous?" "My trainer won't let me have any kind of sex, he thinks it takes away from my training. So, I'm a virgin." "I see, may I suggest going with Ash, here then. Since he's experienced, especially with virgins, he'll be able to give you the most pleasure." "Thank you for the suggestion, but I think I would like to feel what it is like to be with both, an experienced and inexperienced partner." "That is your choice, since you are using both, you may use their names, as they would both respond to "Toy". You may begin."

Still nervous, Pignite slowly walked toward Tim and Ashchu. Once he approached them, Tim and Ashchu started rubbing all over his body and Ashchu spoke up, "No need to be nervous, we'll take good care of your needs." Tim started kissing the back of Pignite's neck, causing him to moan, "Ohh, that's the spot." Ashchu smiled, "See, we know just what you need. You are so muscular and sweaty, your trainer must train you hard, huh?" "Very hard, all day long with very few breaks. He wants me to be the strongest out there." "Well, here, there is no training, and you are in control of how you're treated." After saying that, Ashchu slowly brought Pignite into a deep passionate kiss, sending his tongue into Pignite's mouth. Pignite was shocked at first, never having been kissed before, but quickly got into it, sending his own tongue into Ashchu's mouth. With both of their tongues exploring every inch of the other's mouth, they soon started moaning into the kiss, while Ashchu continued rubbing Pignite's body.

After a few minutes, Pignite broke the kiss, "That felt great. Now, I want to kiss the other toy." With Tim still behind Pignite, he stopped kissing the pokemon's neck and turned Pignite's head to face him, kissing him right away. While they were kissing, Ashchu moved his face to kiss the front of Pignite's body all over. At this point Pignite was moaning much louder than Tim, really feeling the pleasure he was given. After a few minutes, Pignite broke the kiss again, "Wow, I didn't realize how pleasurable a kiss could be." Ashchu stopped his treatment, "Why don't you sit down and let us take care of those feet? They must be sore from all your training." "Sounds good, they are a bit sore," Pignite said before he sat down. Ashchu went down to Pignite's left foot, "Tim, take the other foot. I know you haven't done this before, just follow my lead." "Ok, mom," Tim said getting down to Pignite's right foot. Ashchu sniffed the foot, moaning at the smell, as Tim did the same thing, and Ashchu spoke up, "That is some musk you have, but we'll take good care of it." Tim followed Ashchu's actions as he licked all over the bottom of the foot for a few minutes, they sucked on each toe, moaning at the taste of sweat that covered the foot. Pignite kept moaning the entire time, "Oh god, you guys really know how to pleasure everything. I never imagined this would be so pleasurable." Ashchu and Tim smiled, knowing their treatment was being received quite well.

Once they were finished with his feet, they took their mouths off the feet, and Ashchu spoke up, "You taste good. Do you have to piss or shit? I'm sure you were probably too nervous to go before you got here." "Umm, I actually do. Is there a place I can go?" Ashchu and Tim giggled and Ashchu responded, "The only place is our mouths. That is part of what we do." Pignite looked confused, "Isn't that a bit disgusting to eat and drink?" "It was when we first started doing it, but we are used to it by now." "Ok...how do we do this?" "You get in a comfortable position and we'll handle our positions ourselves." Pignite got on all fours and Tim and Ashchu went around to his ass. Ashchu looked at Tim, "I'll go first, and you can finish him up." "Ok, mom." "Are you guys ready back there?" Ashchu put his face next to Pignite's ass, "Of course." Pignite grunted loudly, feeling weird at the situation. Ashchu knew he was a bit uncomfortable, so he put his mouth on the ass and sucked, to help Pignite. Suddenly, Pignite farted and Ashchu inhaled it, moaning at the unique taste and smell. After a few more farts, Ashchu felt a solid object coming out of the ass. As it entered his mouth, he hungrily chewed and swallowed it, moaning at the taste and texture. Every once in a while, Pignite farted in between pieces of shit. Tim was watching this and licked his lips, really wanting to eat Pignite's shit.

After 30 minutes, Ashchu looked over to Tim, letting him know it was his turn now. Tim put his face next to Ashchu's, then they quickly switched, and Tim was now sucking on Pignite's ass, eating the shit that came out, moaning at the taste and texture just as Ashchu was. Ashchu moved around to Pignite's face and put his hand on it, "You look so sexy, trying so hard to push that tasty shit out." While grunting, Pignite responded, "It does feel good, but how do I clean myself? I don't see anything here to use." Ashchu giggled, "Don't worry about that, he'll clean you after you're done, and he'll make sure it is very pleasurable for you. So much, you'll want to do it again." Pignite continued pushing his shit out and Tim was still eating it. After another 30 minutes, Pignite let out a louder grunt, the last piece being bigger than the rest. Tim chewed and swallowed it in multiple pieces. Once the last piece was out, Pignite looked at Ashchu, "I think I'm done now." Right after saying that, Tim started licking around the hole, causing Pignite to moan loudly.

Ashchu looked at him, "Feels good, doesn't it?" "Oh, yes, very good." "Just wait, we make sure that you are clean, outside AND inside." Pignite looked confused, but before he could respond, Tim shoved his tongue deep into Pignite's ass, causing him to moan even louder, "OH GOD, that feels weird, but very pleasurable. I never thought being eaten out like this would feel so good." "We're glad you like it. Here's something that will make it feel even better," Ashchu said, leaning in and kissing Pignite. Their tongues exploring each other's mouth once again, both of them moaning into the kiss. Pignite grimaced slightly, tasting leftover shit in his mouth, but kept the kiss going. After a few minutes, Tim removed his tongue and face from the ass, and Ashchu broke the kiss, "How was that?" "I didn't care for the taste of shit, but the kiss did make it more pleasurable. Thank you." "That's why we're here." "My bladder feels full, how do you want to do this with the both of you?" Ashchu thought for a moment, "How about we sit next to each other and you shower us with your piss?" "Won't that make you smelly and dirty?" "Yes, but we can clean up after if you prefer." "Ok, I guess, let's get started."

Pignite stood up, while Ashchu and Tim sat next to each other, licking their lips in anticipation for the oncoming piss. Pignite grunted, having a bit of trouble, "I don't know if I'm too uncomfortable or if my bladder is too full." Ashchu responded, "It's ok, try to relax and let it flow. Pretend we are a toilet." Pignite tried, and eventually got the flow going, showering both of them with his hot, golden liquid. They rubbed the piss into their fur and swallowing what landed in their mouths and moaning at the taste. Pignite also moaned at watching the other two, "Wow, you guys look so sexy, you really love this?" They responded at the same time, "Oh yes, of course we do." After a few minutes, Pignite's bladder was empty and he stopped pissing, "Ok, can you clean up, please?" Wanting to taste more of the piss, they started licking each other, slowly cleaning their fur of the piss.

Once they were clean, they crawled over to Pignite's crotch, sniffing it, and moaning at the intense, musky aroma. Ashchu spoke up, "My, my, you must sweat a lot. There's quite a bit of moisture and musk down here." Moaning, Pignite responded, "Yeah, because of the intense training. I also don't get to clean that area much. So, it must be strong by now." Tim started licking and sucking on Pignite's balls, while Ashchu licked around and inside the sheath, moaning as they licked up the sweat, causing Pignite to moan loudly. "Oh, god, this feels so much better than I imagined. I knew one would feel good, but both of you at the same time down there, feels so much better." Soon, the cock started poking out, and Ashchu licked and sucked on it, making it grow quite fast. Once it was at its full length, Ashchu was bobbing his head up and down on it, using his hand in tune with his mouth, causing Pignite to moan even louder. Every couple of minutes, Ashchu and Tim switched places, giving each other equal chances to taste the cock and balls.

Soon, pre started oozing out of the cock, and both of them drank it as they took their turn, moaning at the taste, while they sucked. After 10 minutes, Ashchu was having his turn with the cock, when Pignite's moans shot up in volume, his orgasm fast approaching. It was time for Ashchu to switch out with Tim again, but they decided to keep going where they were. Another minute later, Pignite's orgasm hit hard, his cock pulsating and shooting large amounts of cum into Ashchu's mouth, which he swallowed, moaning at the taste. After the orgasm subsided, Ashchu made sure to keep a mouthful of cum, took his mouth off the cock, and kissed Tim, sending the cum into Tim's mouth, which he also swallowed and moaned at the taste. Once Tim swallowed the last of the cum, the broke the kiss and looked up at Pignite, "How was that?" "That was so much better than I thought it would be. Why did you kiss afterward?" Ashchu responded, "It's a little thing we like to do called "Snowballing". Basically, I kept a mouthful of cum, then when I kissed him, he drank the cum from my mouth. It was so good, I wanted to share it with him." "Wow, I'll have to try that next time."

Ashchu turned his back to Pignite, got on all fours, and lifted his tail high, showing his ass hole to Pignite. Pignite let out a light moan, "That looks so sexy. I've been curious what it feels like to be fucked. Could the other one fuck me, while I fuck you?" Ashchu responded, "Of course. You know, you don't have to ask, just tell us and we'll do it. All that matters is your pleasure, so we'll do anything you tell us to." "Ok, this is still new to me. I've been taking orders so long, I'm a bit uncomfortable giving them." "It's ok, we understand." Pignite walked up to Ashchu and mounted him, pressing his cock against the ass hole, while Tim got behind Pignite, mounted him, and pressed his cock against the ass hole.

Tim spoke up, "Since you are a virgin, I'll try to be easy on you. Just know that the harder you fuck him, the harder I fuck you, since your thrusting back into my cock as you're pulling out of him." "Ok, I'll start slow then." Pignite pushed his cock into Ashchu, both of them moaning, and let him know when it was all the way in. Once Pignite's cock was all the way inside Ashchu, Tim slowly inserted his cock into Pignite, who winced and cried out in pain. Seeing him in pain, Tim stopped and gave Pignite a few moments to adjust before inserting his cock more. A few moments later Tim's cock was all the way inside Pignite, "It's all in, sir." Pignite was still wincing and whimpering in pain, "O...Ok, give me a minute." They stayed still for a couple of minutes, then Pignite's whimpers stopped, and he started fucking Ashchu slowly, while Tim fucked Pignite as slowly as he could. After a few whimpers from Pignite, all three of them were moaning loudly.

As they continued fucking, they picked up their pace, moaning louder and louder. In between moans, Pignite spoke up, "Oh...god, this...is amazing." They continued fucking faster and faster, their moans getting louder. After 30 minutes, Pignite let a deafening moan as he came in Ashchu's ass, causing him to moan just as loud. Pignite's orgasm caused the contractions in his ass to bring Tim to orgasm, and he too, let out a deafening moan as he came in Pignite's ass. Loudly, Pignite said, "Oh god, that feeling is so heavenly." Once their orgasms faded Pignite and Tim removed their cocks from the asses, and all three of them collapsed onto the ground. Pignite said, "I never thought getting fucked and feeling the cum shoot inside me, and fucking another would feel so good. Thank you both for the very pleasurable experience." Together Ashchu and Tim responded, "You're welcome, that's what we do here." After a few moments, all three of them got up, and Pignite decided to go to the bed and watch Chespin's turn.

Mewtwo spoke up, "That was fun to watch. Ash and Tim, you did very well. Especially since Pignite was so nervous and didn't know what to do." He looked over to Chespin, "Your turn now, have you decided which toy you are going to use?" "I have, I want the experienced one." "Ok. Tim, you may sit on my lap and watch your mother do his work." Tim kissed Ashchu, ran over to the throne, jumped onto Mewtwo's lap, and laid down. Mewtwo started to pet Tim and spoke up again, "Chespin, you may start when you are ready."

Chespin got off the bed, approached Ashchu, and pulled him into a rough kiss. He shoved his tongue deep into Ashchu's mouth, eagerly exploring it. After letting Chespin explore his mouth for a few moments, Ashchu pushed his tongue into Chespin's mouth and explored it as well, both of them moaning. While exploring, Chespin shoved his tongue down Ashchu's throat, exploring it as well for a moment, before moving back to Ashchu's mouth. By now, both of them were moaning loudly into the kiss, enjoying the feel and taste of the other's tongue and mouth. After making out for 30 minutes, Chespin broke the kiss, "Your taste and texture is amazing, as well as that tongue of yours, TOY." "So is yours, sir. You have a very talented tongue as well." "Thank you, toy. Now, get on your knees, I have a full bladder to empty, and I want you to take it straight from the tap."

Ashchu knelt down and put his mouth on Chespin's sheath, causing him to let out a soft moan. "Ok, toy, get ready, here it comes." Right after saying that, Chespin started pissing into Ashchu's mouth. Ashchu immediately started swallowing the golden liquid, moaning at the taste. "Oh yes, toy, drink it, just like a toilet. You like piss a lot, huh?" Ashchu didn't answer, concentrating too much on swallowing all the piss that was entering his mouth. He had a little trouble for a bit as Chespin was pissing full force. After a few minutes, Chespin could feel his bladder was almost empty, "Ok, TOY, when the stream stops, start sucking. No pause, just suck." Ashchu nodded slightly, not able to do more as he was trying to avoid letting piss leak out. A few moments later, the stream stopped, and Ashchu licked inside and around the pee hole to make sure he got the last drops.

Immediately after he was sure the last drops of piss came out, he licked around and inside the sheath for a bit, causing Chespin to moan loudly. Then, he moved down to Chespin's balls, licking and sucking them for a few minutes, before moving back to the sheath, where Chespin's cock was poking out. "Oh god, toy, I wish I could feel that mouth of yours all the time. I've never felt a mouth like that before." Ashchu thought to himself, "Just wait for a bit. I'll give you an experience, you won't forget." As the cock grew longer, Ashchu started bobbing his head up and down on the cock, causing Chespin to moan louder. When it got long enough, he used a hand to stroke it, while he sucked. Chespin was now moaning louder and louder every second, as the pleasure increased. Soon, pre started oozing out of the cock, and Ashchu quickly swallowed it. As Ashchu continued to suck, pre starting coming out faster, he knew Chespin's orgasm was close, and decided to make his move. He sent a mild electric shock from his mouth, down the cock, sending Chespin over the edge, and causing him to let out a deafening moan as he came hard in Ashchu's mouth. Ashchu swallowed as fast as he could as the cum shot out with quite a bit of force. Once the orgasm was over, Ashchu took his mouth off the cock and looked up at Chespin, "Did you enjoy that, sir?" "That was incredible, toy. I've never felt a shock there before, and it was the best feeling ever." "I'm glad it brought you so much pleasure, sir." "Good, get on your back now, TOY."

Ashchu nodded and laid on his back, and Chespin moved in between his legs, pressing his cock against Ashchu's ass hole. He immediately shoved his cock all the way inside Ashchu's ass and immediately started fucking him as hard and fast as he could, causing both of them to moan loudly. "Ah, toy, you are a bit loose, tighten your ass up." Ashchu clenched his ass as tight as he could and Chespin moaned even louder, "Oh, that's it, toy, keep it up." After a few more minutes of fucking Ashchu, Chespin leaned down, putting his face an inch away from Ashchu's, while still fucking and moaning, "Your breath feels good on my face, but it smells like shit and piss." "I'm sorry, sir." "Don't be sorry, I kinda like it." "Yes, sir. Your breath smells like berries." "If you like it that much, have a taste." Chespin roughly kissed Ashchu, their tongues wildly exploring each other's mouths like before, while they moaned loudly into the kiss. 

Ashchu grabbed Chespin's arms, using them as leverage as he humped back at Chespin, making his fucking even harder and faster, and their moans got even louder. Chespin briefly broke the kiss, "You are a really good fuck, I could spend days, just fucking you like this." "I would love to have you fuck me like this for days, sir. Your cock feels so good in my ass." They went back to kissing, keeping their eyes open and admiring the look of pleasure in each other's eyes. After an hour, Chespin let out a very loud moan as he shoved his cock very hard into Ashchu's ass as he came hard, causing Ashchu to moan just as loud. After a moment, Chespin fucked Ashchu very slowly, still cumming into his ass, and broke the kiss, "I bet you like this, don't you, toy? Being fucked while I'm still cumming inside you." "I love it, sir. It's the first time anyone has done this." Once his orgasm subsided, Chespin gave Ashchu another kiss as he pulled his cock out of Ashchu's ass, and stood up, "I'm done with him now."

Mewtwo spoke up, "That was entertaining to watch. I hope it gave you a few ideas for next time, Pignite." "Oh, it did. I now know what it is to be commanding." "Good, the two of you may go, or stay if you want, doesn't matter to me." Chespin responded, "I'm gonna stay for a while." Pignite looked sad, "I wish I could stay, but I need to get back before my trainer finds out I'm gone. He can get nasty if I'm missing." "Understandable, would you like me to teleport you back?" "That would be awesome, thank you so much." Mewtwo nodded and teleported Pignite out of the lair. "Now, since you are staying, Chespin, I'll leave this portal up, so you can watch what happens on our toys' island. Feel free to leave when you wish." "Thank you, I might be here for a while." Mewtwo nodded and teleported himself, Ashchu, and Tim to the island.

Upon materializing on the island, Ashchu and Tim went over to the lake and washed themselves, rinsed out their mouths, and played for a little bit before eating a meal prepared by Mewtwo. While eating, Tim spoke up, "So, mom, are you up for a bit of training tonight?" "Sorry, Tim, I'm kinda tired and would like some extra rest. I'll do some training with you tomorrow, I promise." Tim looked disappointed, "Ok, mom, I understand. I'm a bit tired as well and should get some extra rest with you." Mewtwo approached them, "You two did very good today." They responded at the same time, "Thank you, sir." Mewtwo looked at Tim, "Tim, you saw how your mother reacted to Chespin's commands and even how he surprised Chespin?" "Yes, sir, I did." "That is what I expect from your encounters. Comply with their commands as soon as they're given, and if you are able to surprise them with something that will give them more pleasure, do it, until they tell you to stop." "Yes, sir. But, with my inexperience, I don't think I'll be able to surprise them much." "That's ok, Tim, do your best, for now. I do expect you to get better at it, though." "I will work on it, and you will never get less than my best, sir." "Good," Mewtwo looked at Ashchu, "I know you are tired tonight, Ash, so I will allow you to forgo training with Tim. But, from here on out, I expect training done every night, unless I allow otherwise. That is the only way he'll get more experienced and improve his performance." "I understand, sir." "Good, enjoy the rest of your meal." They went back to eating.

Once they were done eating, they went to their bed of leaves. After seeing its condition, they decided to gather some more leaves and made it nice and neat to sleep on. Once they were happy, they laid down on it and made out for a couple of minutes. They broke the kiss and cuddled, looking up at the sky. Ashchu spoke up, "Do you wonder if we're ever going to be able to leave?" "I don't know, mom. As long as I get to be with you, it doesn't matter to me." "You know, when I'm sent back, you can't come with me, right?" Tim looked surprised, "Why not, mom?" "Because, Mewtwo wants this to be a secret. If you were to come with me, it would be too suspicious." "Wouldn't your friends already be suspicious, since you're not with them?" "No, Mewtwo made a clone of me when I got here and put it in my place. He made the clone so perfect, even your father couldn't tell the difference, even knowing it was a clone." "Oh, I see. I still wish I could go with you." "So do I, Tim. But, I do hope you go on a journey to find your father and myself. We would love for you to travel with us, plus that will be the least suspicious way for you to be with us." "Ok, mom, I will, I promise." Tim kissed Ashchu, "Good night, mom." "Good night, Tim." They cuddled and drifted off to sleep.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Floatzel takes a turn with Ashchu, Meowth returns for a chance to have a turn with Tim, then Ashchu does some training with Tim.

After a good night's sleep, they woke up at the same time, still cuddling, and looked at each other. They kissed, "Good morning, Tim." "Good morning, mom." They got up and went to the lake to get a drink before sitting down and eating the meal that Mewtwo prepared for them. As they ate, Mewtwo approached them, "I was thinking, there is something I would like you guys to do at some point." Ashchu responded, "What is that, sir?" "First, no need to call me "Sir", here. Also, I would like to see some somnophilia between you two." Tim looked confused, "What is "Somnophilia"?" Mewtwo responded, "That is when you do something sexual with a sleeping partner." Ashchu asked, "How would we do that in the lair?" "Actually, I was thinking, I would wake one of you up during the night, and you could do it to the other, here, on the island. You would have to be careful not to wake the other up during the act, though." Tim responded, "Sounds interesting. When would we do it?" "I wouldn't tell you ahead of time. You would only know when I wake you." Ashchu and Tim nodded as Mewtwo continued, "So, when you are done eating, we'll go back to the lair. We already have two pokemon waiting for you. One has been with Ash a couple of times before, the other is an evolved form of a previous visitor. This should be a very fun day for all of us."

They finished eating and stood up, "Ready to go, Tim?" "Of course, mom." "Ok then. Mewtwo, we're ready." Mewtwo nodded and teleported them to the lair. Upon materializing, they immediately noticed the two pokemon waiting for them on the bed. Mewtwo sat down on his throne as Ashchu began their introduction, "Apologies for the wait. The two of us are your toys for the day. You may have us do anything that will pleasure you. I am very experienced, while my son, here, is still pretty new to this, and is inexperienced. You may choose one of us, or both of us, and you can only refer to us as "Toy". So, who is going first?" Floatzel and Meowth looked at each other and nodded. Floatzel spoke up, "I will go first." "Very good, sir. Which of us would you like to be your toy, today?" "I choose you, the experienced one." Floatzel started walking toward Ashchu and Tim ran over and sat down next to Mewtwo's throne. Mewtwo looked down at him, "You can get on my lap if you want." Tim looked up at him, "If it's ok with you, sir, I'd like to sit here for now." Mewtwo reached a hand down and petted him, "Ok, it's your choice."

Floatzel approached Ashchu and kissed him. Ashchu opened his mouth as wide as he could, inviting Floatzel's tongue to enter it. Floatzel immediately accepted Ashchu's invitation and shoved his tongue into Ashchu's mouth and eagerly explored it, moaning at the taste and textures. Ashchu moaned, the taste and feeling of Floatzel's tongue being very pleasurable, and he sent his tongue into Floatzel's mouth, exploring it just as Floatzel's tongue was doing in his mouth, causing both of them to moan louder. They especially enjoyed exploring each other's teeth with their tongues, the smooth texture and pointed ends. They made out for an hour before they broke the kiss, and Floatzel spoke up, "For a toy as used as you are, your mouth tastes and feels so good, plus your tongue is so talented." "Thank you, sir. Your mouth tastes good, and your tongue is talented as well."

Floatzel stood up, "Ok, toy, my bladder is so full, it's about to burst. Get to work." Ashchu nodded, knelt down, and put his mouth on Floatzel's sheath. Floatzel put his hands on the back of Ashchu's head and looked down at him, "Get ready, toy, I hope you can handle a powerful stream." Before Ashchu could respond, Floatzel started pissing into Ashchu's mouth. Ashchu had to swallow quickly, as the stream was more powerful than he was used to. He managed to let out a moan here and there at the taste of the golden liquid. Floatzel moaned himself, "Oh, that's it, toy, drink my piss. You make such a great toilet, I wish I could make you my personal toilet." Watching what was happening, Tim whined and licked his lips. Mewtwo looked down at him, "You wish you could be in his place, huh?" Tim looked up at Mewtwo, "Yes, sir." Mewtwo giggled, "Don't worry, you'll get some soon." Tim nodded and continued watching as Mewtwo continued to pet him. After a few minutes, the stream died down and Ashchu sucked on the sheath while licking around and inside the pee hole to get as much of the piss out as he could. Once he was sure he got all the piss out, Ashchu took his mouth off the sheath, "That's some good piss you have, sir. I wish you had more to give." Floatzel chuckled, "I want to give you more, but there is more I want to do with you."

Ashchu started to work on the sheath, but Floatzel pulled his head off it. Ashchu looked at Floatzel, confused. Floatzel smiled, "I have something better in mind." He got onto his back, "Ok, toy, on top of me." Ashchu nodded, climbed on top of Floatzel, and turned into a 69 position. Immediately Ashchu went back to work on Floatzel's sheath, while Floatzel leaned up, folded Ashchu's tail onto his back and put his mouth on Ashchu's ass. Ashchu was confused, but continued his work, putting the tip of Floatzel's cock in his mouth once it started poking out, causing Floatzel to moan. Floatzel shoved his tongue deep into Ashchu's ass and moved it around wildly, causing him to moan onto the cock. As Floatzel's cock grew, Ashchu put more of it into his mouth, and used his hands to stroke it while he sucked. After a few minutes, Floatzel removed his tongue and had an evil smile on his face. While still working the cock, Ashchu was confused as to why Floatzel stopped rimming him. 

A moment later, Ashchu felt a cold, wet stream of liquid entering his ass, Floatzel was using watergun to give Ashchu an enema. Ashchu kept sucking on the cock while feeling his ass quickly fill up with liquid. Once Ashchu's ass was full of liquid, Floatzel stopped his treatment, pulled his mouth off the ass, and squeezed Ashchu's ass shut. While Ashchu was still sucking the cock, he felt an urgent need to shit. Floatzel giggled and smiled, "So, you really have to go, don't you, toy? Too bad, I want you to hold it in until I tell you to let it out." Ashchu whined loudly and nodded, still working the cock. After 30 minutes, Floatzel could feel his orgasm approaching, "Ok, toy, it's time. When I put my mouth on your ass, go ahead and shit." Ashchu nodded and Floatzel licked his lips right before he put his mouth on Ashchu's ass. Feeling the mouth on his ass, Ashchu let his shit out. Floatzel moaned, enjoying the taste of his water combined with Ashchu's shit, and he swallowed as fast as Ashchu was pushing it out. A few minutes later, Floatzel let out an even louder moan as he came in Ashchu's mouth. Ashchu swallowed the cum as fast as it came out of Floatzel's cock. With the cum shooting into his mouth and the watery shit going out of his ass, Ashchu felt like a hose, liquid coming in one end and going out the other. By the time Ashchu was done shitting, Floatzel's orgasm had subsided, Ashchu rolled off of Floatzel and laid on his back, panting. Floatzel rolled over and crawled, putting his face next to Ashchu's, "You are a very good and talented toy. I wonder how good of a fuck you are."

Floatzel got on his knees and went in between Ashchu's legs, spreading them, "Hmm, what a sexy hole you have. Although it does look really used." Floatzel brought his cock back to full length and shoved it all the way into Ashchu's ass, moaning at the warm hole, "Wow, you are loose, toy. But you are nice and warm, still quite good." Ashchu moaned at the large intruder in his ass, "I'm sorry, sir. It's been used and abused quite a bit." Floatzel smiled and giggled, "That part is quite obvious, my very USED toy." Floatzel started fucking Ashchu hard and fast, causing both of them to moan loudly. "Fuck me harder, please, sir." "Ok, you asked for it." Floatzel fucked harder and harder, but Ashchu kept asking to be fucked harder. "This is as hard as I can fuck you." Ashchu smiled, remembering an earlier encounter, he grabbed Floatzel's arms and started moving his body to make the thrusts harder and faster, causing Floatzel to moan even louder, "Oh fuck, toy, this is better than I imagined. You sure know how to be a good fuck. I'm glad I chose you, you might not be tight, but you sure know how to have a good time." 

After an hour, they both let out deafening moans as Floatzel came hard in Ashchu's ass. Once the orgasm died down, Floatzel pulled his cock out of Ashchu's ass, with a loud pop, both of them panting hard. "Wow, toy, I knew you were experienced, but I never expected you to know how to do that. I'm very pleased." "Thank you, sir." Floatzel leaned down and made out with Ashchu again for a few minutes, before breaking the kiss. He got up and looked at Mewtwo, "I'm spent, you have a very pleasurable toy here. I'll have to have another go at him sometime." "I'm glad to hear it, you may watch the next encounter if you like." Floatzel nodded and laid down in the bed to watch the next encounter. Mewtwo spoke up, "So, Meowth, which toy are you going to choose?" "I'll go with the son. I've had plenty of encounters with Ash, but I want to have a go with his son." "Have fun. Ash, you may lay on my lap if you wish. Tim, take your place." Ashchu walked over to Mewtwo, jumped on his lap, and laid down, as Tim walked to his position.

Meowth approached Tim, looking up and down his body, "Mmm, you are one sexy toy. I don't know who is sexier, you or your mother." Tim blushed, "Thank you, sir." Meowth licked his lips, "Time to taste that sexy mouth of yours." He moved closer to Tim and brought him into a deep kiss, shoving his tongue deep into Tim's mouth, exploring every inch of it, moaning as he did. After a few moments, Tim reciprocated, pushing his tongue into Meowth's mouth and doing the same thing, moaning at the taste and texture of the feline's mouth. Both of them moaned louder and louder by the moment, kissing like lovers, rubbing all over each other's body while kissing. Each time Tim rubbed Meowth's sheath and balls, Meowth moaned even louder and his cock started poking out. Feeling the cock poke out, Tim stopped rubbing Meowth, not wanting to get it too hard. A few minutes later, Meowth broke the kiss, "Wow, toy, you kiss better than your mother. I wonder what else you're better at. Now, time for you to be a toilet for me, get on your back." Tim nodded and laid on his back.

Meowth turned around and walked backwards, straddling Tim, and pushed his ass against Tim's mouth. Tim opened his mouth and licked around the hole, relaxing it and eagerly awaiting what was about to come out. Meowth moaned, "Oh god, that tongue of yours feels so good. I can tell you really want to eat my shit." He let out a loud grunt and started pushing his shit out. Tim felt the hole open and a solid object coming out. Knowing what it was, he withdrew his tongue and started sucking on the hole. As each piece entered his mouth, Tim hungrily ate it, relishing the taste and texture, while moaning. "Wow, toy, you really are enjoying that stuff. I have plenty for you, so eat up." After 20 minutes, Meowth finally pushed the last piece out and Tim quickly ate it. Tim licked around and inside the hole, thoroughly cleaning it as Meowth moaned. After a few minutes, Tim withdrew his tongue and Meowth turned around, pointing his cock at Tim's mouth. 

Tim leaned up and put his mouth on the tip and whined. "Aww, that's cute, the toy is begging to drink piss," Meowth said in a mocking tone. Suddenly, Meowth let out a sigh of relief and started pissing in Tim's mouth. Tim swallowed quickly, moaning at the taste. After a few minutes, Meowth stopped pissing and Tim licked around and inside the hole, making sure to get every last drop of piss, before pulling his mouth off of it. "You really like that stuff, don't you, toy?" "Yes, sir, I do, because it brings you pleasure. I enjoy anything that brings you pleasure." Meowth giggled and got off of Tim, while Tim got on all fours.

Tim crawled to Meowth's crotch, the tip of the cock still poking out of the sheath, and licked his lips, "Mmm, your cock, sheath, and balls, they look so tasty, sir. May I?" "Of course, toy, knock yourself out." Tim smiled and started licking and sucking on Meowth's balls, causing him to moan. After a few minutes, Tim slowly moved up to the sheath, licking around and inside it for a bit before putting his mouth on the exposed cock, moaning at the taste and swallowing the pre leaking from it, while Meowth moaned louder. As he sucked, Tim slipped his tongue down into the sheath as the cock grew longer, "Oh god, toy, no one has ever used their tongue like that. It feels so good, keep it up." Even as the cock got to full length, Tim kept this treatment up, Meowth moaning louder and louder. After 30 minutes, Meowth let out a very loud moan as he came, and Tim started swallowing, moaning at the taste and texture of the cum. After the orgasm faded, Tim took his mouth off the cock, "You are delicious, sir." "Thanks, toy, that was good, but not as good as your mother." Tim looked down, "I'm sorry for that, sir. I'll do better next time." "Don't be sorry, you did do one thing he didn't, which was pushing your tongue down my sheath after my cock was fully erect. That felt really good." "Thank you, sir." "Now, turn around so I can fuck that ass of yours."

Tim nodded, turned around, and lifted his tail as high as he could, presenting his ass to Meowth. Meowth admired Tim's ass for a moment, while he brought his cock back to its full length, then approached Tim and mounted him. Almost immediately, Meowth shoved his cock all the way into Tim's ass as hard and fast as he could, causing both of them to moan loudly. "Oh god, toy, your ass feels warm and tight, much better than your mother's." "Thank you, sir, I never imagined those spines on your cock would feel so good, massaging my insides." Meowth, not wanting to waste time, fucked Tim hard and fast, his hips looking like a blur and rocking their bodies back and forth quickly while both of them moaned louder and louder. After an hour, Meowth let out an even louder moan as he came, the pulsating cock, with its spines, massaging the inside of Tim's ass, causing him to moan louder as well. Once the orgasm faded, Meowth pulled his cock out, both of them panting.

Meowth looked at Mewtwo, "That was fun, you have such nice toys here. It's always a pleasure to be able to use them." "Good to hear, come back anytime you wish." Meowth nodded and left the lair, along with Floatzel. Mewtwo turned his attention to Tim and Ashchu, "You toys did good today, are you ready to return to the island?" Tim and Ashchu nodded and Mewtwo teleported the three of them to the island. Upon materializing, Tim and Ashchu went to the lake to wash up and play for a bit before sitting down and eating a meal Mewtwo had prepared for them. While eating, Tim spoke up, "So, mom, what kind of training are we going to have today?" "I was thinking of teaching you to use your powers. Electric shocks are painful at high power, but small shocks can be quite pleasurable for your users." "I've seen it used, but how do you know just how much to use and how long?" "That is what I'll teach you." They finished eating and prepared for their training.

Ashchu looked at Tim, "For this training, I'll be your user, so I should be treated as such, and I will be treating you like a toy." Tim nodded, "I understand, sir." Ashchu smiled, being the first time he was called "Sir", "Ok, toy, for today I want you to suck my cock." Tim approached Ashchu, knelt down, and started licking and sucking on Ashchu's sheath while using a hand to play with Ashchu's balls, causing him to moan, "That's it, keep it up." Tim continued his treatment, once the tip started poking out, he sucked on it, and bobbed his head up and down on it as it grew, causing Ashchu to moan louder. Once the cock reached its full length, Ashchu felt it was time, "Ok, toy, shock my cock, start out light and listen for the reaction." Tim obeyed and let out a light shock onto Ashchu's cock, and he moaned louder, "Oh, yeah, now up the power and keep increasing it until I tell you to stop." He increased the power of the shocks little by little, Ashchu moaning louder and louder. Eventually it was getting too powerful, "Ok, toy, that's a bit too much, back off on the power a little." Tim did as he was told and backed off on the power, "That's good, right there, toy. Now keep going until I either tell you to stop or I cum, whatever comes first." He kept up the shocks, and before long Ashchu let out a deafening moan as he came into Tim's mouth, which he drank, moaning at the taste and texture. Once Ashchu's orgasm faded, Tim took the cock out of his mouth.

Tim stood up, "How did I do?" "Pretty good for a first time." "Thanks, will the same amount of power work on everyone?" "No, each user will be sensitive to different amounts of power." "How will I know how much to use?" "Start off light and slowly increase the power. You will know when it's good enough by their moans. As your power goes up, their moans will get louder. They will either tell you it's too much, or their moans will turn to cries, the sounds should be enough to let you know how much to use. There are some that don't like the shocks, so be sure to stop immediately if they don't like it." "I'll keep that in mind, thank you, mom." "No problem, Tim. There is much more we could train on, but we should take it slow." Tim nodded and both of them re-made their bed of leaves and laid down. They kissed each other, "Good night, mom. I love you." "I love you too, Tim. Good night." They fell asleep cuddling with each other.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wartortle and Rhydon visit for some fun with our toys.

After sleeping for six hours, Mewtwo woke Ashchu up. Ashchu groggily woke up, “Huh? What's going on?” “Shh, quiet, you don't want to wake up Tim.” Quietly, Ashchu responded, “Why did you wake me?” “So you can do some somnophilia with Tim.” Ashchu sighed, not really wanting to do it now, but knew he would be punished if he refused. He got up and looked at Tim for a moment, before looking back at Mewtwo, “Ok, how should I do this?” “You can't fuck him, that will wake him up. So, suck him off. He's laying on his back, so it should be easy.” Ashchu nodded and got down on all fours in between Tim's legs. Ashchu looked at Tim's sheath and balls, licking his lips and thinking to himself, “God, he looks so sexy and tasty when he's sleeping. It kinda seems unfair to do this to him while he's sleeping. Well, here it goes.” 

Ashchu leaned down and started licking and sucking on Tim's balls, causing Tim to stir and moan in his sleep. "That's it, Dad, suck and lick my balls, your mouth and tongue feel so good," Tim said in his sleep. Ashchu giggled to himself, "This must be affecting his dreams. Sounds like he's dreaming about Pikachu giving him some pleasure." Ashchu continued his treatment for a few more moments before slowly moving up to Tim's sheath, licking around and inside it, then putting his mouth on it and sucking. This made Tim moan even louder, "Oh god, that feels so good, keep it up." When the tip of Tim's cock poked out, Ashchu put his mouth on it and lightly rubbed his teeth against it, causing Tim to let out a slight cry in pain before moaning again, "Wow, that hurt a bit, but felt good at the same time." Still thinking to himself, "He must like that." As the cock grew, Ashchu bobbed his head up and down on it, lightly rubbing his teeth along its length, causing Tim to moan even louder, "Oh god, dad, you sure know how to make it feel good." 

Ashchu got an idea and let out a very light shock onto the cock, not wanting to wake him up, making Tim moan even louder, "Keep it coming, dad, I can't hold back much longer." Ashchu picked up his treatment, and soon Tim let out a deafening moan as his orgasm hit, causing his cock to pulsate wildly and shoot large loads of cum into Ashchu's mouth, which he hungrily swallowed, moaning at the taste and texture. A moment later, still in orgasm, Tim woke up. Lost in the orgasm, Tim wasn't aware of what was going on. After his orgasm subsided, Tim laid back panting, "Wow, that was an incredible dream." Wanting to prove Tim wasn't dreaming, Ashchu kept a mouthful of cum and showed it to Tim, "Mom? I wasn't dreaming that?" Ashchu closed his mouth and swallowed, "No, Tim, you weren't just dreaming that. It did sound like you were getting it from your father in your dream." Tim blushed in embarrassment, "Yeah, I guess I kinda want him to give me some pleasure." Ashchu giggled, "It's ok, I now know just what you like when getting sucked." Tim looked confused, "What do you mean?" "Well, when I used my teeth and shocked it, you seemed to enjoy it even more." "You mean, you actually did that, too?" "Yep, and it was fun to see you in such bliss. Seems like we need to work on your stamina a bit. I brought you to orgasm quite quickly. Mewtwo seemed to enjoy watching it as well."

Ashchu kissed Tim and both of them stood up, walked over to the lake, and washed up before eating their breakfast. While eating, Tim spoke up, "So that was somnophilia?" "It sure was, I'm surprised you didn't wake up right away." "So am I, especially with the treatment you were giving my cock." Mewtwo approached them, "Ash, you did quite well. I might have to invite Pikachu back to give Tim, here, a little bit of pleasure, if he's good. I think that'll be a good reward for him." Tim smiled and looked at Mewtwo, "That would be awesome. I'll do anything for a reward like that." Mewtwo smiled at Tim, "For a reward like this, I expect great things from you. If I feel you've been good enough, you'll get that reward." Tim nodded, "I'll do everything I can to earn it. I really want that reward." "Good, let's see how you handle yourself in the meantime. For now, go ahead and finish your meal, we have a couple of guests waiting for you two. No need for an intro today, I've already visited the lair and they know what they need to, so you can get right to business." Tim and Ashchu nodded and finished their meal, before standing up and saying, "We're ready," at the same time. Mewtwo nodded and teleported the three of them to the lair.

Upon materializing, they noticed Rhydon and Wartortle eagerly waiting for them on the bed. From his throne, Mewtwo spoke up, "You all know how this works now. Rhydon, you're up first, choose your toy." "For what I want, I need a more experienced toy, so I will go with him." Mewtwo nodded, "Good choice, this should be interesting. You may begin when you're ready. Tim, you may lay on my lap, if you wish." Tim nodded and gave Ashchu a quick kiss before walking over to Mewtwo, jumping onto his lap, and laying down.

Rhydon got up and approached Ashchu, which made him a little nervous, as Rhydon was nearly five times his size. He reached down and picked Ashchu up, kissing him passionately. Ashchu returned the kiss and they eagerly explored each other's mouth with their tongues, moaning as they did. After a few moments, Rhydon shoved his tongue far into Ashchu's throat causing him to gag and reflexively swallow. The feeling of the throat muscles pulling his tongue deeper was very pleasurable for Rhydon, making him moan even louder. After a few more minutes, Rhydon retreated his tongue and broke the kiss, “That mouth and throat of yours is so good. I want to see how good it is on my cock. But first, I have to shit and piss.”

Rhydon put Ashchu on his back on the ground. He straddled Ashchu and squatted, putting his ass hole an inch above Ashchu's mouth. Ashchu looked at the hole, licked his lips, and whined, “Please, sir, feed me your shit. I'm very hungry for it.” “Wow, toy, you like it so much that you beg for it? I didn't expect that.” "Yes, sir, I love being a toilet for our guests." Rhydon smiled and grunted, farting loudly. Ashchu inhaled deeply and moaned, enjoying the smell and taste of the larger pokemon's gas. Rhydon giggled, "You really do love that? Well, get ready, I've been holding this in for a couple of days, so there is quite a bit of it." "It's intoxicating, sir, please empty yourself into my mouth." "If you want it that badly, then prepare for a rather large meal," Rhydon said just before he started letting out loud grunts. Ashchu quickly opened his mouth and watched the hole open as shit started pouring out and falling into his mouth. He quickly ate the shit as it was coming out really fast, moaning at the taste and texture as he ate. After 30 minutes, the shit was still coming out fast, making Ashchu wonder just how much he had left, but he still ate it, loving every moment of it. Another 45 minutes passed and Rhydon finally finished shitting, "Ahh, that feels so much better." He got off Ashchu and looked down at him, noticing the sides of his mouth dirty with shit and panting. Ashchu licked his lips, cleaning the shit from his face, "That was delicious, it really filled me up. Thank you, sir." 

He stood up, "Would you like me to clean your ass for you, sir?" Rhydon bent over, "Sure, knock yourself out, toy." Ashchu smiled, put his face by Rhydon's ass hole, and started licking around the hole, causing Rhydon to moan, "Oh god, toy, that feels so good." Once he was done cleaning around the hole, Ashchu shoved his tongue as far into the hole as he could and moved it around wildly, making Rhydon moan even louder, "Ah, that tongue of yours is heavenly. I could bask in this feeling forever." Ashchu kept this treatment up for a few more minutes before retreating his tongue and backing up a few steps, "All clean, sir. I'm glad it was pleasurable for you." Rhydon got up and turned around, "I never imagined anyone would ever be so into that and your tongue felt great."

Rhydon reached down to his crotch, "My bladder is over flowing, would you like a drink?" Ashchu licked his lips and smiled, "I would love that, sir." He walked up to Rhydon and rubbed the larger pokemon's genital slit, causing the tip of the cock to poke out. Ashchu put his mouth on it and whined, "Ok, toy, if you want it that badly, then get ready for a powerful stream." Right after saying that, Rhydon let out a loud sigh of relief as he started pissing full force into Ashchu's mouth. Ashchu quickly drank the piss, moaning at the taste and sucking lightly. Rhydon moaned, "That's it, toy, drink my piss." After a few minutes, the piss was still coming out full force, and Ashchu was still drinking it, relishing every drop. Soon, the stream died down and finally stopped, and Ashchu licked around and inside the pee hole, causing Rhydon to moan.

Without wasting any time, Ashchu went to work on the cock, licking and sucking it, while rubbing Rhydon's crotch and slit, causing Rhydon to moan loudly. Ashchu moaned as he sucked, the taste and texture of Rhydon's cock was different than any other kind of pokemon, which he loved. His treat quickly brought the cock to full length and he was bobbing his head up and down on the cock, even managing to take the entire length into his mouth. The cock was so big, it stretched his jaw as far open as it would go and went so far in, it made it half way to his stomach. He loved how the ridges felt in his throat and rubbing along his tongue. Both of them were moaning louder and louder, especially Rhydon, “Oh fuck, toy, that mouth and throat of yours, it feels so good and tight around my cock.” As pre started leaking out, Ashchu quickly drank it, enjoying the taste and extra gooey texture. After an hour, Rhydon let out a deafening moan and Ashchu quickly moved his head so only the tip of the cock was in his mouth just in time for Rhydon's orgasm to hit. The cum sprayed out like a hose, but Ashchu somehow managed to swallow it quickly enough so none leaked out, and he moaned, loving the taste, which was very different than any other kind of pokemon. Once the orgasm subsided, Ashchu took his mouth off of it and looked up at Rhydon with a smile, “You're delicious, sir. Much different than any other pokemon.” “Aww, thank you, toy. You are very talented, so far, and I'm glad I chose you." "You are too kind, sir. I hope you enjoy fucking me."

Meanwhile, Mewtwo's cock grew to its full length and Tim felt it press against his side. Knowing it might help earn him the reward he wants, Tim sat up, putting Mewtwo's cock between his legs and started sucking on it, using his hands to jerk Mewtwo off while sucking, causing Mewtwo to moan, "Oh, that feels good." Hearing this made Tim happy and he picked up his treatment, sucking harder and jerking faster, swallowing the pre that was leaking out, moaning at the taste and making Mewtwo moan louder, "Wow, toy, you must really want that reward. This will definitely help you earn it." With Mewtwo moaning so loud and pre leaking so much, Tim knew Mewtwo was getting close to orgasm. He kept sucking for a few more minutes before letting out an electric shock onto Mewtwo's cock, making him moan even louder and causing him to orgasm. Tim quickly swallowed the cum, moaning at the taste. Once the orgasm subsided, Tim took his mouth off the cock and laid down again, and Mewtwo started petting him again, "Thank you, toy, I see your mother taught you well, and you did that without being asked to. That kind of activity will go a long way to help you earn that reward you really want." "Thank you for the kind words, sir. I want that reward very badly and will do whatever it takes to get it." Mewtwo nodded and both of them continued to watch Ashchu and Rhydon.

Rhydon thought for a moment, "Hmm, how should I fuck you, toy? My size gives me some options." "Well, sir, I guess the real question is, which option would give you the most pleasure?" After thinking for a few moments, Rhydon got an idea and picked Ashchu up, suspending him in a doggy-style position. "I think this will be perfect, toy." Ashchu nodded, "As long as it's good for you, sir." He was nervous, since he hasn't taken a cock as big as this one in a while. Without warning, Rhydon shoved his cock all the way into Ashchu's ass as hard and fast as he could, causing him to moan, while Ashchu let out a combined scream of pain from the size and a moan of pleasure. "Are you ok, toy? That was a strange noise you made." "I'm fine, sir, I just haven't taken a cock so big and thick in some time, so I'm not used to it. Although painful, it is quite pleasurable with those ridges. I do appreciate your concern, though, but all that counts now is your pleasure." "Wow, you really act like a toy, that's cute, but I really don't want it to be painful for you, that kinda ruins it for me." "I understand, sir, the pain will go away soon. You can go ahead and fuck me."

Rhydon started fucking Ashchu hard and fast, Ashchu's cries of pain quickly dying down and both of them moaned louder and louder with every thrust. "Harder...faster...please, sir." Rhydon smiled, fucking Ashchu as hard and fast as he could, his hips and Ashchu becoming a faint blur, their moans getting louder, faster. Ashchu was in heaven, feeling the ridges on Rhydon's cock massage the inside of his ass, while Rhydon was feeling equal pleasure, having his cock in such a tight and warm hole, squeezing it. After 30 minutes, Rhydon and Ashchu let out deafening moans as Rhydon came hard. After the orgasm subsided, Rhydon pulled Ashchu off his cock causing cum to spray all over the ground from the backed up pressure. He set Ashchu on the ground and Ashchu quickly went to work cleaning up the cum. Rhydon watched in surprise, "You like my cum that much, toy?" "I do love it, sir, but I can't let the mess stick around." Rhydon giggled and walked back to the bad, laying down and panting. Once the cum was cleaned up, Ashchu sat down panting.

Mewtwo spoke up, "Good show you two, especially you, Ashchu, good work. Now, Wartortle, you're up, which do you choose?" Wartortle smiled, "I'll choose the younger toy. I like less experienced toys." Mewtwo giggled, "Alright, have fun." Tim jumped off Mewtwo's lap and took his position, while Ashchu walked toward Mewtwo. As Tim and Ashchu passed each other, they gave each other a hug and kiss. Once Ashchu approached Mewtwo, he jumped onto Mewtwo's lap and laid down, while Tim eagerly awaited his encounter to start. Wartortle approached Tim, smiling, "So, toy, I heard you had an encounter with a Squirtle before, right?" The question caught Tim off-guard and made him a little nervous, "Y...Yes, sir, why do you ask?" "Just want to know if you've experienced our "unique" type of cock, yet. It can be intimidating, since I'm twice as big as Squirtle, my cock is twice its size as well, just a fair warning." "Don't worry, sir, it may be painful, but I'm sure I can handle it." "That confidence is good, but don't under estimate the size." "Yes, sir."

Wartortle leaned down, being more than twice the size of Tim, and kissed Tim passionately, exploring each other's mouth with their tongues and moaning. Wartortle enjoyed having his tongue in a Pikachu's mouth, while Tim was enjoying the taste and feeling of Wartortle's. As they continued kissing, their moans got louder and louder, their tongues switching between exploring and wrestling with each other. After a few minutes, they broke the kiss, "You're good, toy, I'm surprised." "Thank you, sir, I really enjoyed your unique taste." Wartortle smiled, "If you liked that taste, I have more stuff for you to try."

Wartortle turned around and got on all fours, presenting his ass to Tim. Tim immediately knew what Wartortle wanted and quickly ran up to his ass, putting his mouth on it. "Wow, toy, for not having much experience, you sure know what I want without being told. That'll make this encounter much easier." Tim started to whine, "Ok, toy, if you want it that badly, here it comes." Wartortle let out a loud grunt and started pushing his shit out. Tim felt the hole open and shit coming out of it. He hungrily ate it, moaning at the taste and texture, "You like that, toy? I have plenty for you, so eat up." After 30 minutes, Wartortle was still pushing his shit out quickly and Tim was eating it just as fast as it was coming out, enjoying it so much, he wished it would never stop. Another 45 minutes later, Wartortle pushed the last piece out, and Tim quickly ate it before licking around and inside the hole, cleaning it, and causing Wartortle to moan. Once it was clean, Tim kept his tongue in the ass, moving it around wildly, poking and massaging Wartortle's prostate, making him moan even louder, "Oh god, toy, you really know how to make a pokemon and his ass feel good." Tim kept going for another 20 minutes before removing his tongue and mouth from the ass, "You are delicious, sir. I could bask in your taste forever." Wartortle stood up, turned around, and patted Tim on the head, "Aww, thank you, toy. If you wouldn't tire out, I would let you do that as long as you want. For now, I have a full bladder and I haven't pissed since last night, so there's plenty for you to drink."

Wartortle rubbed his crotch until his cock was long enough, "So, toy, how about a nice drink to wash that meal down?" Tim nodded and whined, "Yes, sir, I really love your tastes so far and can't wait to drink your fluids." "Good, toy, you better get in position, I can't hold it in any longer." Tim quickly put the large tip of Wartortle's cock in his mouth, and almost instantly Wartortle let out a very loud sigh of relief as he started pissing full force. Tim swallowed as fast as he could, not wanting to waste a single drop, moaning loudly at the taste, "Oh, toy, I can feel you swallow, it is so heavenly." A few minutes later, Wartortle was still pissing strong and Tim was still swallowing all of it, hoping it wouldn't stop as it was the best tasting piss he's had. But, after another few minutes, the stream died down and Tim made sure to get the last few drops out. Giving another sigh, Wartortle spoke up, "Ah, that feels better. I'm glad you enjoyed that as much as I did."

Hearing that made Tim happy, but he didn't stop and take a break, instead he immediately went to work sucking the cock, wanting to taste more fluids it had to offer, causing Wartortle to moan. He licked and sucked on the cock while using his hands to jerk it off at the same time. As Tim continued his treatment, Wartortle moaned louder and louder, he even deepthroated it as much as he could, causing the moans to momentarily get even louder. As pre started leaking out, Tim drank it, moaning at the taste and extra watery texture. After 30 more minutes, Wartortle let out a deafening moan as he came. Tim swallowed quickly as the cum sprayed out of the cock with quite a bit of force, and he moaned, loving the taste and texture, almost as watery as the pre. Once the orgasm ended, Tim got the last bit of cum out of the cock before taking his mouth off it, "Mmm, your juices are heavenly, sir, the best I've had so far." Wartortle giggled, "Thank you, toy, I'm glad you liked them. I want you in a position where I can see your face for the next part."

Tim nodded and laid on his back, "Is this good, sir?" "That is perfect, toy, just what I was thinking." Wartortle got his cock back to full length and knelt down in between Tim's legs, pressing his cock against the ass hole. He smiled and started pushing his cock in. There was a clear sign of struggle on both of their faces, since Tim was still quite tight, it was having trouble opening up for the cock. Soon, the tip started pushing in and Tim cried out loudly in pain, being stretched more than he has before. As soon as the bulbous head was all the way in, the rest of the cock quickly followed and Wartortle moaned loudly, while Tim was still crying, "Didn't I tell you not to under estimate the size, toy? Since you've given me so much pleasure so far, I'll leave it here for a few moments, so you can adjust." Tim still had his eyes shut tight and crying in pain, "T...thank...you...sir, I've never...taken a cock...quite so thick." A few minutes later, Tim's cries died down and he opened his eyes, "Sir, you can continue if you want. I know it will hurt for a bit, but I don't want to delay your pleasure anymore." "You speak like a real toy, only thinking about my pleasure, rather than the pain you feel."

Wartortle started fucking Tim slowly, basking in the pleasure of the warm and very tight hole. As he continued fucking, he picked up the pace with every thrust, and Tim's cries slowly died down and turned to moans. Wartortle saw the pleasure in Tim's eyes, "Wow, toy, it's nice to see you finally enjoying yourself." Tim didn't respond, being to engrossed in the pleasure of having the large turtle cock fuck him. As Wartortle continued to fuck Tim, pre started leaking out, providing extra lubrication and allowing Wartortle to fuck hard and faster. Every moment that passed, their moans got louder and louder. After an hour, Wartortle let out a deafening moan and shoved his cock all the way into Tim as he came. Feeling the orgasm happening in his ass made Tim let out a deafening moan as well. With the cock being so big, Tim really felt it pulsate in his ass, massaging his prostate as it did, also, with cum spraying out so fast, it like Wartortle was pissing in his ass. Once the orgasm ended, Wartortle pulled his cock out, the bulbous tip made a very loud "pop" as it came out. "You are a much better fuck than your mother, toy. I'm really glad I chose you for this encounter." "Thank you for the kind words, sir."

Wartortle turned to Mewtwo, "I'm done with the toy now, Mewtwo. Thank you for the opportunity, it was really great." "You're welcome and thank you for the compliment." Wartortle nodded and left the lair, along with Rhydon. Mewtwo teleported the three of them back to the island. Upon materializing, they washed up and drank some water from the lake, before sitting down and eating the meal that Mewtwo had prepared for them. While they were eating, Mewtwo sat down next to them, "Both of you did very good today, especially you, Tim. Your actions today will go a long way toward earning that reward I promised, keep doing what you did today and it will be yours for sure." Tim lit up with happiness, "Thank you, Mewtwo. I promise not to disappoint you." "That's good, but don't get ahead of yourself, it might cause you to make a mistake. Anyway, since you two have been so good today, I'll let you forget about training tonight. But, as you've seen today, Tim needs to be trained to take larger cocks. You were a trooper today with Wartortle, but it could've caused serious damage if he got carried away, you were lucky he was gentle." "I'll keep that in mind, thank you." Ashchu chimed in, "Mewtwo, I can only train him up to a certain size. Those butt plugs you used on me might be a better training tool once we get to that point." "Good idea, Ash, I think we'll have to do that. Anyway, enjoy the rest of your meal." 

Ashchu and Tim quickly finished their meal, made their bed, and laid down, looking at the night sky as they cuddled. "The sky is beautiful, isn't it, Tim?" "It sure is, mom." After watching the sky for a couple of hours, they kissed each other, "Mom?" "Yeah, Tim." "Do you think Mewtwo would want us to do some more somnophilia tonight?" "I don't know, but I wouldn't worry about it. If he wants it, he'll wake one of us up to do it." "Ok, mom. Good night, I love you." "I love you too, Tim. Good night." They drifted off to sleep, still cuddling.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another round of Somnophilia before Nidoking and Raichu arrive for some fun.

After sleeping for six hours, Mewtwo went over to Tim and shook him, "Tim...Tim, wake up, and be quiet." Tim groggily woke up and whispered, "Uh, Mewtwo? What is it?" "It's your turn for somnophilia." Tim sat up and shook his head a bit to wake himself up a bit more, "Oh, ok, what do you want me to do?" "See your mother there? He's sleeping on his back and his legs are spread, great position for you to suck him. You have to be kinda gentle, so you don't wake him." Tim looked at Ashchu, "Mmm, he does look kinda hot with his sheath and balls just hanging there like that. So peaceful in his sleep." "Well, what are you waiting for? Give him a nice suck."

Tim sighed and thought to himself, "Well, here it goes." Tim crawled in between Ashchu's legs and put his head near Ashchu's crotch, giving it a big sniff, "Ah, that is so intoxicating." Ashchu stirred a bit in his sleep and moaned, causing Tim to freeze, afraid he might have woke Ashchu up. A moment later Ashchu calmed back down and moaned, "Oh, Tim, that felt so good." Mewtwo spoke up, "Don't worry, he's still sleeping. Your activity is just affecting his dream." "He's dreaming about me doing this?" "Apparently so, it must be something he really wants. When Ash was doing this to you, you were calling him your father." "Wow, I never thought of that."

Tim leaned down and started licking and sucking Ashchu's balls, causing Ashchu to moan louder. He got an idea and let out a very light shock on Ashchu's balls as he continued his treatment, "Oh god, Tim, that training paid off, that feels so good." After spending a few minutes of Ashchu's balls, Tim moved up to his sheath, licking around and inside it, while sucking on it, making Ashchu moan even louder, "Ah, that mouth of yours, Tim, it feels so good. You've really improved since the last time." As the tip of the cock poked out, Tim concentrated on it, licking and sucking on it, making Ashchu moan louder and Tim let out a quiet moan as this time was more pleasurable than last time. When the cock grew longer, Tim bobbed his head up and down on it, using a hand to jerk it off and the other hand to play with Ashchu's balls, causing Ashchu to let out a loud moan, "Oh...fucking...god...Tim, you know just how to give me pleasure there." Hearing that made Tim happy, but he got another idea and let out a light shock along the entire length of the cock, which caused Ashchu to let out a deafening moan as he came hard in Tim's mouth.

Tim quickly swallowed the cum and didn't notice the orgasm had woke Ashchu up and he put his hands on Tim's head. Once the orgasm ended, Ashchu's hands fell to his sides and Tim looked up, "Mom?!? When did you wake up?" "It's kinda hard to sleep through an orgasm like that." "I guess, that was some orgasm." They slowly stood up and kissed and hugged each other. "Mom, were you actually dreaming about me?" Ashchu blushed, "Yes, I was. I love feeling your mouth on my cock and balls." Now Tim was blushing, "Oh, mom, I'd be happy to do that to you whenever you want. You never have to hold it back." "Really? I thought it made you somewhat uncomfortable." "Even though you're my mother, I do enjoy your taste, and your moans are music to my ears." Mewtwo interrupted, "Well, that was a good show there. Tim, if you're just as good today as you were yesterday, I will have an extra special surprise in store for you, one that you'll love." Tim lit up with happiness, "Is it that reward you promised?" "I'll keep it a surprise, but you'll find out IF you're good enough. What you did so far really helps with it. Anyway, you better wash up and eat, our next guests are waiting and know the rules."

Ashchu and Tim nodded and went to the lake to wash up. Once they were clean, they sat down and ate their breakfast. While they were eating, Mewtwo sat with them, "I must say, you two are the best toys I could ask for. It's been a long journey, with many punishments and rewards. But, both of you have shown how enjoyable this can be, and all of our guests really enjoy their time with you. All of them go back home with renewed energy and in a great mood. That Pignite returned just before his trainer realized he was gone, and his battling has really improved. His trainer is also allowing him some "private" time if he sees a pokemon he likes. I wouldn't be surprised if Pignite comes back sometime." Ashchu responded, "Wow, that's awesome. I felt bad for Pignite having a trainer as tough as that. I'm glad his experience here helped him so much." Tim chimed in, "Same here, I didn't realize having encounters with us would have such a positive influence on so many pokemon." Mewtwo responded, "Well, it's all thanks to you two for being the good toys that you are, and also why so many return for more encounters. Oh, I almost forgot, to make their choices better, they will choose you by name. But, that is the only time they will do that. Anyway, you better finish quickly, we don't want to keep our guests waiting." Ashchu and Tim nodded and quickly finished their breakfast.

They stood up and Mewtwo teleported the three of them to the lair. Upon materializing, they noticed the guests were Nidoking and Raichu. Mewtwo sat on his throne and spoke up, "Here are the toys. I do believe Nidoking wanted to go first, so choose your toy." "Hmm, Tim seems like he couldn't handle my size, so I'll go with Ash." "Good choice, since Tim still needs some training for larger cocks. Anyway, you should relax, Tim. If Raichu chooses you, you're going to need the rest." Tim nodded and ran over to Mewtwo, jumped onto his lap, and laid down. Mewtwo petted him lovingly, "Go ahead and sleep if you want, Tim, it's ok with me." After hearing that, Tim closed his eyes and went to sleep with Mewtwo still petting him.

As Nidoking approached Ashchu, Ashchu got a little bit nervous. Nidoking was about a foot and a half shorter than Rhydon, but was more intimidating, being more muscular. He giggled, "Nervous, toy? From what I've heard, you like them big." "I am nervous, sir. But, not from your size, it's your muscles, they are intimidating." "So, you're intimidated by strong, muscular pokemon?" "Yes, sir, it scares me to think what might happen if you get carried away and accidentally break something." Nidoking picked Ashchu up and brought Ashchu's face close to his, "Don't worry, toy, I wouldn't want to ruin the fun for others," Nidoking said just before he kissed Ashchu, their tongues intertwining and wrestling a bit, before exploring each other's mouth, both of them moaning into the kiss. After a few more minutes of exploring and relishing the taste of each other's mouth, they retreated their tongues and Nidoking broke the kiss. "Mmm, being used so much really makes your mouth taste so good, toy." Ashchu blushed, "Thank you, sir. You taste really good yourself." 

Nidoking put Ashchu down on his back, straddled him, and squatted, putting his ass hole just above Ashchu's mouth, "Now, toy, I bet you know what's next. You better open wide." Ashchu quickly opened his mouth as he noticed the hole open and shit was being pushed out. As he ate it, he moaned, enjoying the unique taste and texture, and with each swallow, a lump could be seen going down his throat. After an hour, Nidoking pushed the last piece out, and Ashchu quickly ate it, "Mmm, that was good, sir." "I'm glad you like it, now clean me off, I hate having a dirty ass." Ashchu leaned up and licked around the hole, causing Nidoking to moan, "That tongue of yours feels nice, toy." Once the outside was clean, he shoved his tongue inside, moving it around wildly, making Nidoking moan louder, "Oh, and talented as well. You sure know how to make an ass feel good, toy." After 20 minutes, Ashchu removed his tongue, "That was tasty, sir. I would like some of your golden liquid to drink, please." "You really want that, huh? Ok, toy, since you asked nicely, I'll give you some."

Nidoking stood up and got off Ashchu, and Ashchu stood up, moving so his face was next to Nidoking's crotch. Ashchu rubbed Nidoking's crotch until his horizontal slit started to open and the cock poked out. He quickly put his mouth on the tip of the cock and signaled Nidoking he was ready. Nidoking put his hands on Ashchu's head, firmly holding it in place as he started pissing. The sound of piss splashing in Ashchu's mouth and swallowing made Nidoking smile and moan, "That's it, toy, drink my wonderful piss, just like a toilet." Being too engrossed in drinking the piss, Ashchu just moaned, enjoying the taste of the liquid. After a few minutes, Nidoking's bladder was empty and the stream died down. Ashchu licked around and inside the pee hole, making sure to get the last drops, "That was great, toy, you really love being a toilet, don't you?" With Nidoking's hands still holding Ashchu's head in place, he could only respond in a muffled, "Yes, sir, I love it. One of my favorite things. Even being my own toilet." Nidoking giggled, "I could barely understand what you said with that cock in your mouth. Since you already have it in there, you might as well get on with the next part."

Ashchu nodded, using his hands to rub around the crotch, while he went to work on the cock in his mouth. Soon, the cock grew too long to stay in Ashchu's mouth, so he started jerking it. Nidoking let out an evil laugh, "Come on, toy, I heard you are a master at deepthroating and you love massaging cocks with your throat." After saying that, Nidoking shoved Ashchu's head as far down the cock as he could, causing Ashchu to choke and gag on it, reflexively trying to swallow, which caused Nidoking to moan loudly, "Oh, fuck, toy. That really does feel good." He held Ashchu's head in place for a few minutes, relishing the feeling of Ashchu's throat muscles massaging his cock, before fucking the mouth. Ashchu relaxed and let Nidoking have control of his head, "Yeah, that's it, toy, let me fuck that wonderful mouth of yours." Nidoking roughly fucked Ashchu's mouth, moaning louder and louder as he did, while Ashchu also moaned. As pre started leaking out, Ashchu drank it, enjoying the taste. After 30 minutes, Nidoking gave a few more rough thrusts and let out a deafening moan as he came. Ashchu quickly swallowed the cum, moaning as he relished the taste and gooey texture. Once the orgasm subsided, Nidoking threw Ashchu's head back, causing him to fall on his back. "That was fun, toy. Now, get on all fours, so I can mount you properly." 

Ashchu nodded, rolling over, getting on all fours, and raising his tail high, presenting his very used hole to Nidoking. "Wow, toy, seems like that hole has seen quite a few cocks. This should be easy for you." "It has, sir, many cocks, of all shapes and sizes." Nidoking approached Ashchu and mounted him, immediately inserting his cock into Ashchu's ass as far as it would go, causing both of them to moan. Without pausing, Nidoking fucked Ashchu hard and fast, "Oh, god, sir. Your cock feels good, please fuck me harder and faster. Give me all you've got, I can take it." "If you want it that badly, ok, toy." Nidoking fucked harder and faster with every thrust, both of them moaning louder and louder every thrust. After an hour, both of them moaned even louder than before as Nidoking's orgasm hit, "Oh, fuck, sir. I can really feel your cock pulsate in my ass and every shot of cum shooting into it." "Ah, toy, your ass in unbelievable." Once the orgasm subsided, Nidoking pulled his cock out and Ashchu collapsed on the ground, panting hard, while Nidoking stood there panting as well.

Nidoking turned to Mewtwo, "That toy was wonderful, thank you for this opportunity." "You're welcome, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." Nidoking went to the bed and laid down, still panting. Mewtwo shook Tim, waking him up, "Get up, Tim, your mother is done with his encounter." Tim yawned as he woke up, "Already? Seems like I just fell asleep." Mewtwo looked over to Raichu, "Your turn now, which toy would you like to play with?" "It would be nice to play with Ash again, but it looks like Nidoking did a number on him. I think I'll try Tim this time." Mewtwo nodded, "Tim, take your place. Ash, come have a rest." Tim jumped off Mewtwo's lap and walked to his position, while Ashchu walked toward Mewtwo, kissing and hugging Tim on the way. Once he approached Mewtwo, he jumped onto Mewtwo's lap and laid down.

Raichu approached Tim with an evil smile on his face, "I hope you had a nice rest, toy. As your mother can attest to, I like to be rough." "That's alright, sir, be as rough as you like." Raichu's smile grew wider as he pulled Tim into a deep, passionate kiss, their tongues exploring each other's mouth, but Raichu's tongue was being especially rough. His tongue was being so rough, it was keeping Tim's tongue from exploring like it wanted to. Suddenly, Raichu put a hand on the back of Tim's head and pulled him into an even deeper kiss and shoved his tongue down Tim's throat, moving it around wildly, causing Tim to choke momentarily, while Raichu moaned. After kissing for a few more minutes, Raichu roughly shoved Tim's head back, smiling, "You like that, toy? That was only a small taste of how rough I'm going to be." "That was surprising, sir, but enjoyable." Raichu giggled, "So, you really do like it rough? I guess I'll have to show you how rough I can be."

Raichu shoved Tim, causing him to fall onto his back, straddled him, and sat down on his face, pressing his ass hard against Tim's face with all of his weight, smothering him. Tim struggled, barely able to breathe, Raichu giggled, "I warned you, toy. Now, I would rather not mess up that pretty little mouth of yours, you better open your mouth quickly." Tim quickly opened his mouth just before Raichu started shitting as fast as he could. Tim had no choice but to swallow the shit whole, as it was coming out too fast to chew first. After 15 minutes, Raichu pushed the last piece out and Tim was finally able to chew and relish the taste and texture of it before swallowing. Raichu lifted his ass up slightly, allowing Tim to clean it off. Tim stuck out his tongue and licked around the hole a bit before shoving his tongue inside, moving it around wildly. Once the ass was clean inside and out, Tim removed his tongue and Raichu shifted his position putting his sheath by Tim's mouth, "That was great, toy. You were able to eat my shit, even though it came out quite fast. Now to wash it down."

Tim quickly put his mouth on the sheath, and Raichu put a hand on the back on Tim's head just before he started pissing full force. It was coming out so fast, Tim had to swallow faster than he's had to before, in order to keep any from leaking out. "That's it, toy, drink my piss, just like you ate my shit, you dirty toilet slut, you." After a few minutes, Raichu's bladder was empty, and Tim kept a small amount in his mouth so he could relish it, before swallowing. Raichu took Tim's head off his sheath and tilted it up, "Did you like that, toy?" "It was more rough than I'm used to, sir, but enjoyable." 

Raichu giggled and shoved Tim's head into his balls, "Good, now get back to work." Tim quickly went to work licking and sucking on Raichu's balls for a few minutes, before Raichu raised Tim's head back to his sheath. He licked around and inside the sheath for a bit before Raichu forced Tim's mouth onto it. Tim sucked and licked the sheath, working on the cock as it poked out and grew quickly. Once the cock grew to full length, Raichu started fucking Tim's mouth, "That's it, toy, let me take control and fuck your mouth." Raichu was fucking Tim's mouth very roughly, his hips being a blur, but Tim still enjoyed the taste and texture of the cock. As pre started coming out, Tim swallowed as best he could. After 20 minutes, Raichu let out a deafening moan and shoved his cock all the way into Tim's mouth as he came. Tim swallowed quickly, enjoying the sweet cum being shot into his mouth. "Oh, fuck yeah, toy, swallow my cum, don't waste a single drop." Once the orgasm subsided, Raichu shoved Tim's head back, falling to the floor with a thud. Tim groaned in pain, "That hurt, sir. Was that necessary?" "Oh, it was, toy. It's all part of how rough I like to be. Now, stay like that, I like to see my toy's face when I fuck it."

Raichu moved back and knelt down in between Tim's legs, and shoved his cock roughly into Tim's ass, causing him to cry slightly at the sudden intruder. Raichu giggled, "That's a good look for you, toy." Immediately Raichu started roughly fucking Tim as hard and fast as he could, causing Tim to wince in pain for a while before moaning in pleasure along with Raichu. Raichu put his hands on Tim's shoulders, using them as leverage to fuck him even harder. Both of them moaned louder and louder by the minute. After an hour, Raichu let out a deafening moan as he came in Tim's ass, still fucking him throughout the orgasm, causing Tim to let out a deafening moan as well, not being fucked like this before. Once the orgasm subsided, Raichu pulled his cock out and stood up, leaving Tim there panting hard.

Raichu looked at Mewtwo, "That was fun, thank you for this opportunity." "You're welcome, our toys need the rough treatment once in a while." Raichu nodded and left the lair with Nidoking, while Mewtwo teleported the three of them back to the island. Upon materializing Mewtwo spoke up, "That was good, Tim. I have decided that your training for today is a butt plug. I need you stretched, as you're going to have to take much larger cocks in the future." "As you wish, Mewtwo, sir." Mewtwo materialized a butt plug that was a bit longer and wider than any cock he's taken before, then slowly inserted it into Tim's ass. Tim cried loudly in pain as it was inserted and Ashchu went to him, "Shh, it's ok, Tim, I'm here." "It hurts, mom." "I know it does, I've had bigger in my ass. It will be better once the plug is all the way in." Soon, Mewtwo pushed the plug the rest of the way in and secured it in place, and Tim slowly calmed down. Mewtwo spoke up, "There, it's in and secured. Walk around and it will feel better." "That's right, Tim, let's go to the lake and wash up, then we can eat." 

Ashchu helped Tim to his feet and they walked to the lake and washed up. Once they were dry, they sat down and ate their dinner. After they were done eating they made their bed and laid down, relaxing and watching the night sky. Mewtwo walked over to them, "I have something special in mind for the both of you tomorrow and something extra special for you, Tim, for being so good. For now, it will stay a surprise." Tim and Ashchu together said, "Thank you, we can't wait." Mewtwo nodded and went back to his spot. Tim and Ashchu cuddled together, watching the night sky, kissing every so often. After a few hours, they kissed one last time, saying good night and how they love each other, before cuddling and going to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

After sleeping for six hours, Mewtwo woke up and teleported himself to the lair. Upon materializing, he saw Lugia and Pikachu just arriving. “Ah just in time, thank you both for coming.” Lugia replied with “No problem,” while Pikachu looked confused, “No worries, but I don't understand why you called me here.” “Well, Pikachu, I promised Tim a reward for being good and it seemed what he wanted most was for you to pleasure him like he pleasured you.” “Really? I had no idea he'd want something like that.” “Well, he really wants it and he was really good, so I want to give him what he so badly wants. The thing is, I don't want him to know you're here until the proper time. So, I want you to stay hidden until I tell you. You may watch the encounters before, as long as he doesn't know you're here.” “Ok, you got it.” “Good, now, Lugia, I have something special for you.” “What is it?” Mewtwo psychically told Lugia his plan, who giggled, “Oh, Mewtwo, you are so dirty. I love it.” “Good, sounds like we're all going to have a very pleasurable day. I'm going back to the island, watch the portal and be in position when we return here. Lugia and Pikachu nodded, before Mewtwo teleported out. When he materialized, he sat and waited for Ashchu and Tim to wake up.

Mewtwo waited another few hours before Ashchu and Tim yawned and stretched as they woke up, still cuddling each other. They looked at each other and kissed, "Good morning, Tim." "Good morning, mom." Mewtwo spoke up, "Good morning to the both of you." Together they said, "Good morning, Mewtwo." "I hope you two are ready for today. I've planned everything the both of you will be doing today, including your reward, Tim. I must say, you will really enjoy it." Ashchu and Tim stood up and Tim smiled, "Oh, I can't wait for it." "Well, hurry up, you two need to wash up and eat breakfast, but don't fill up." They walked to the lake and washed up before sitting down and ate their breakfast. Mewtwo sat with them, "Now, Tim, your reward will happen after we return from the lair." "That's fine with me, Mewtwo, I'm still excited." "Just don't get so excited that you slip up. Your reward can still go away." "I'll be good, I promise." Ashchu chimed in, "Don't worry, I won't let him slip up, I know how much this means to him." "That's good, you two should finish eating for now, we have a guest waiting." They quickly finished eating and stood up, signaling they were ready to go. Mewtwo nodded and teleported all three of them to the lair.

Upon materializing they noticed only Lugia was waiting for them in the lair. Mewtwo sat in his throne, "For today, I will be in control of your encounter here, in the lair. Also, look beside my throne." Ashchu and Tim looked and noticed a bed was next to Mewtwo's throne, "This is where you can watch the other's encounters. It gives you an alternative to my lap and the hard floor of this lair. Now, as for Lugia..." Tim looked at Lugia and became nervous as Mewtwo continued, "Both of you will have an encounter with him...at the same time. While you slept I discussed my plan with him and both of us enjoyed the idea." Ashchu noticed Tim was nervous, "Are you ok, Tim?" "He's...so big." "I know, but remember, Mewtwo will not allow permanent harm." Mewtwo just realized he forgot something, "Oh, Tim, we forgot something. Your plug needs to come out. Ash, please help him." Tim got down on all fours while Ashchu went around to Tim's ass and grabbing the plug, trying to pull it out, "It won't budge, Tim, try pushing it out while I pull." Tim tried pushing as much as he could, while Ashchu was pulling with all his might. Suddenly, the plug started to slowly move, "That's it, keep going." Once the widest part was out, the rest quickly followed, knocking Ashchu on his back, and Tim let out a loud sigh of relief, "Oh, that feels so much better. Thank you." Mewtwo spoke up again, "That was good, now we can begin the encounter."

Lugia approached Ashchu and Tim, licking his lips, "You two look very tasty." Mewtwo smiled, "They do, don't they?" Lugia leaned down and picked them up in his mouth and closed it tight. Mewtwo psychically spoke to Ashchu and Tim, "Now, toys, make out and don't stop until he swallows you." They immediately started kissing, exploring each other's mouth with their tongues, while Lugia moved them around in his mouth with his tongue. Although difficult in this situation, they managed to keep kissing, even when the tip of Lugia's sharp teeth rubbed against their bodies and they were slammed into his cheeks and roof of his mouth. They moaned loudly into their kiss, enjoying it, and getting turned on as their cocks grew and were being squished between their bodies, causing them more pleasure. Once their cocks were at full length, they started leaking pre, which Lugia tasted and moaned at the pleasurable taste. Lugia's moans only turned them on even more and they moaned even louder. After a few minutes of making out, they broke the kiss, and Mewtwo told Lugia to swallow, which he was happy to do right away.

Upon landing in Lugia's stomach, Mewtwo psychically spoke to Ashchu and Tim once again, "Now, I want one of you to fuck the other. You will not be let out until you orgasm, no matter how painful or digested you are." This scared Ashchu and Tim a bit, they need to decide quickly. "Tim, I think you should fuck me. You're rather new to doing it to someone else and should finish a lot quicker than I would." "Mom, I'm scared, I don't know if I can." Ashchu put a hand on Tim's cheek, "It'll be ok, I'll be right here with you. Plus, I'm so stretched out and used, you can't hurt me, trust me." "Ok, mom, I'll try." Ashchu nodded, turned around, and leaned against the wall of the stomach, the fluids already starting to fill it, "You better hurry, Tim. We don't have much time." Tim quickly went over to Ashchu, trying to keep his cock fully erect, and put it in position before shoving it all the way in, by now, the fluids were at their ankles. Tim started fucking Ashchu as hard and fast as he could, causing both of them to moan loudly. 

Wanting to help himself get off quicker, Tim put a hand around Ashchu's chest, using the other to jerk him off, and kissed him deeply, both of them moaning louder and louder, as the fluids reached their hips, and Tim's hand on Ashchu's cock making splashing sounds. After a few minutes, their moans turned to screams of pain as they were staring to get digested and the fluids were at their necks. Tim broke the kiss, "Mom! It hurts, I don't know..." "Come on, Tim, you can do it. Finish as quickly as you can, and it will be over." Tim picked up his fucking, going harder and faster, both of them letting out a combination of moans and screams, their situation being pleasurable and painful at the same time. As he felt his orgasm approaching, Tim fucked harder and faster, still jerking Ashchu's cock. Soon, Ashchu orgasmed, shooting his cum into the stomach fluids, the contractions in his ass sending Tim over the edge, and he came hard in Ashchu's ass, both of them moaning very loudly. Once their orgasms faded, Mewtwo gave Lugia the signal, and immediately, both of them were back in the lair. They laid on the ground in a pool of stomach acid, a lot of their fur missing and some of their bones and muscles could be seen, being partially digested. Mewtwo healed them, "You two took a bit longer than I expected, but you still did quite well, despite your pain and agony. No time to rest, time for the next part." 

Mewtwo made a bathtub appear, "Now, I want both of you in that tub." They stood up and climbed into the bath tub, "I wonder what this is for, mom?" "We'll find out soon, I'm curious myself." Mewtwo gave Lugia the signal to continue, and he turned around, putting his ass above the tub. Ashchu and Tim looked at it in awe, "Tim...I think...he wants us...to bathe in...Lugia's shit." "I think you're right, mom." Lugia let out a loud grunt and started shitting as fast as he could, covering them and filling the tub with shit. Once the tub was filled, Lugia stopped shitting and turned around, watching the pokemon in the tub. Mewtwo spoke up, "Now, bathe you two, rub that shit deep into your fur." They started rubbing themselves and each other vigorously, moaning at the feeling of being completely covered and bathing in shit, they even started to eat it, enjoying the taste and texture. Mewtwo and Lugia moaned at the sight, while Pikachu was watching from his hiding spot and quietly moaning himself. Suddenly, they filled their mouths with shit, started kissing, and went below the surface. They shared the shit in their mouths with each other, mixing their own flavors with the shit, moaning very loudly at the new taste and being completely surrounded by shit. Suddenly all of the shit disappeared, including the shit on their bodies, and they broke the kiss and sat up. Mewtwo spoke up, "That was so sexy, now for the next part."

Mewtwo gave Lugia another signal and Lugia began rubbing his crotch. Soon, the tip of the cock was poking out of Lugia's genital slit. After making it grow a bit longer, he stopped and pointed it at the tub. Ashchu and Tim both knew what was next, after what happened earlier. Lugia let out a sigh of relief and started pissing, showering the two pokemon in piss, while filling up the tub. Going with the flow, Tim and Ashchu started rubbing themselves, pretending they were in the shower and drinking the piss that landed in their mouths, moaning at the unique taste. Once the tub was filled enough, Lugia stopped pissing and watched the amazing sight. Tim and Ashchu bathed in the piss, drinking all they could and moaning louder, "This is great, mom. Especially after that vore experience." "You got that right, Tim. I'm loving this." They went below the surface, enjoying the feeling of being surrounded by piss and taking big gulps of the golden liquid. While still under the surface, they kissed each other, tasting each other's flavors mixed with the piss, and moaned at the taste. After a few more minutes, Mewtwo made the piss disappear, just like he did with the shit earlier and they broke the kiss again. "That was fun, mom. I wonder what's next." "I had fun as well, Tim. There's only one thing left and we're going to love it even more."

After getting the signal from Mewtwo, Lugia started jerking himself off. Tim looked at the full length cock in awe, "I'm so glad a cock that big isn't going inside me. It has to be at least double the size of my body." Ashchu giggled, "Yeah, you'd be better off being his condom than his fuck toy." Soon Lugia let out a very loud moan as he came, quickly filling up the tub with cum. Tim moaned, "Wow, mom, this sure feels different than earlier." Ashchu moaned, "Doesn't it feel so much better than piss and shit?" Tim didn't answer, as both of them started bathing in the cum, enjoying the gooey liquid on their fur and skin, drinking it as well and moaning at the taste. They let themselves slide under the surface to bask in the feeling of being submerged in cum. They enjoyed rubbing the cum deep into their crotches and shoving some up their asses, moaning even louder at the pleasurable feeling. Still submerged, they started taking very large gulps of cum. Both of them were in heaven, the experience was pure bliss for them and they never wanted it to end. Seeing both of them enjoying themselves, Mewtwo decided to allow them some extra time bathing in the cum. After an hour, Mewtwo figured they've had enough and made all of the cum disappear, along with the tubs.

Mewtwo smiled and spoke up, "I hope the two of you enjoyed yourselves as much as we enjoyed watching." Ashchu responded, "Oh yes, sir. At least the tub part, that was the best experience so far." Tim spoke up, "That was better than I ever imagined." "I'm glad you two had fun. Now, Tim, time for your rewards." "Oh boy, I get more than one?" "Yes, but you're not getting them here, in the lair. Plus, I think the both of you need to get cleaned, to make sure all the shit, piss, and cum are off of you." Mewtwo teleported himself, Tim, Ashchu, and Pikachu to the island. Pikachu materialized behind a tree near the lake, while Ashchu and Tim materialized in the lake and Mewtwo beside the lake. Ashchu and Tim immediately started washing themselves, making sure they were squeaky clean, before getting out of the lake and drying off.

Mewtwo approached Tim, "Are you ready for your first reward, for being such a good toy?" "I sure am, what is it?" "Your first reward is...your mother." Tim and Ashchu looked shocked and confused, "My...mother? I don't understand." "Your mother is to be YOUR toy, for an encounter, to pleasure you as you'd like." Ashchu looked at Tim and smiled, "Sounds good to me, you deserve it after all." "Are you sure, mom?" "Of course, besides, there's nothing you can do that I haven't done before, and I'd love to give you pleasure. Plus, this is a chance for you to be on the other side of the "fence" for a change." Mewtwo stepped back, "Well, you better get started."

Tim took a deep breath and grabbed Ashchu, pulling him into a deep passionate kiss. Ashchu was stunned at first, not expecting Tim to get into this so fast, but quickly snapped out of it and returned the kiss. Tim was dominating with his tongue, shoving it into Ashchu's mouth and exploring it, around each tooth, inside the cheeks, and pushing it down Ashchu's throat a bit, while Ashchu did the same in Tim's mouth, both of them moaning loudly into the kiss. Tim reached down and squeezed Ashchu's ass cheeks, while Ashchu rubbed Tim's crotch and balls, both of them moaning louder at their treatment. They made out for 30 minutes, before Tim broke the kiss, "That was great, mom...I mean toy." "That's ok, sir. You're not used to being a user. So, what's next?"

Tim let out an evil smile and shoved Ashchu onto his back. He turned around, straddled Ashchu, and squatted putting his ass just above Ashchu's face, "You can guess what I want now, right?" Ashchu nodded and started licking around the hole, trying to relax it. Tim let out a grunt and farted. Ashchu deeply inhaled the fart, moaning at the taste and smell of the gas, "So you like my gas, toy? Then, you'll love what's coming out next." Ashchu licked his lips, anticipating what was coming. Tim grunted again and started pushing shit out. As Ashchu saw the hole open, he put his mouth on it and sucked, causing Tim to moan, "Oh god, I never knew how good that would feel." As the shit entered Ashchu's mouth, he quickly ate it, moaning at the taste and texture, "That's it, toy, eat my shit." After 15 minutes, Tim was still shitting and Ashchu was still eating it, both of them moaning loudly, "Ok, toy, I'm about to finish. Keep a mouthful for me. I want to watch you eat it." A few moments later, Tim pushed the last piece out and Ashchu made sure to keep a mouthful of shit, as he was told. Tim got up and turned around, "Now, toy, let me make sure your mouth is full." Ashchu opened his mouth, showing Tim that it was completely full of shit, "That looks so sexy for you. Now, eat it." Ashchu closed his mouth and chewed for a bit before swallowing, moaning again, while Tim moaned at the sight.

Tim turned around and put his ass in front of Ashchu's face again, "Clean me, toy." Ashchu licked his lips, "With pleasure, sir." He leaned up and licked around the hole, enjoying the taste, while Tim moaned at the pleasurable feeling. Once the outside of the hole was clean, Ashchu shoved his tongue inside and moved it around wildly, causing Tim to moan louder, "Oh, god, toy, that tongue of yours is incredible." As Ashchu's tongue moved, it massaged Tim's prostate, causing him to moan even louder. After an hour eating Tim out, Ashchu removed his tongue from Tim's ass, "How's that, sir?" Tim stood up and turned around again, "That's good, toy. I never thought feeling a tongue in there like that would feel so good and pleasurable." "I'm glad you liked it, sir."

Tim put his sheath in front of Ashchu's mouth, "Now, toy, I have to piss. I'm sure you'd love something to wash that shit down with." Ashchu licked his lips, smiled, and put his mouth on the sheath, whining. "So, toy, you really want my piss, huh?" Tim let out a sigh of relief as he started pissing, looking down at Ashchu as he began to swallow, moaning at the taste. Tim moaned, enjoying the feeling of pissing right into another's mouth and hearing the loud gulps of Ashchu swallowing it, "That is so sexy, toy. Drink my piss, just like you ate my shit, like a good toilet." After a few minutes of pissing, the stream died down, and Ashchu licked around and inside the pee hole, making sure to get every drop out, before taking his mouth off the sheath, "Did you enjoy that, sir? You have some delicious piss." "That was wonderful, toy. I'll be happy to give you more another time."

Without warning, Tim grabbed Ashchu's head and shoved it into his sheath and balls, holding it there. Ashchu inhaled deeply, moaning and causing Tim to moan, “Yeah, that's it, toy. Inhale my musky male aroma.” After a few more times inhaling, Ashchu started licking and sucking Tim's balls, causing him to moan louder, “God, your mouth is heavenly, toy. I bet you love having your son's balls in your mouth, you dirty toy.” Ashchu thought to himself, “Wow, he's really getting into this. I hope he doesn't go too far with it.” Lost in pleasure, Tim loosened his hold on Ashchu's head, and Ashchu used the opportunity to lick up to Tim's sheath. Once at the sheath, Ashchu wasted to time putting his mouth on it, licking around and inside it, causing Tim to moan louder, "Oh, fuck, that feels so much better than I imagined." Soon, the cock started poking out, and Ashchu concentrated on it, sucking and licking it, while also sliding his tongue into Tim's sheath to coax it out even more, making Tim moan even louder, "God, toy, that feels amazing, you must really want that cock." Ashchu smiled and thought to himself, "I'm glad he's having fun with this. I know he's my son and all, but I kinda enjoy doing this, myself."

Once the cock grew to full length, Ashchu bobbed his head up and down it, licking all around it as he did. With one hand he started stroking the cock, while using the other hand to massage Tim's balls, causing Tim to moan a lot louder. After a few minutes, Ashchu stopped massaging Tim's balls, and rubbed back and forth on his taint for a bit, before moving to his ass hole, slowly rubbing around it, and Tim continued to moan loudly. Once the hole relaxed a bit, Ashchu slowly inserted a finger in it, causing Tim to let out a louder moan. Ashchu smiled, with the cock still in his mouth, and moved the finger around, searching for Tim's prostate. Once he found it, he massaged it, causing Tim to moan louder and pre to start flowing steadily out of his cock, which Ashchu swallowed, moaning at the taste. 

Ashchu could sense Tim's orgasm was slowly approaching and took his finger out of the ass, putting the hand back on Tim's balls. Once the hand was back on the balls, Ashchu let out a somewhat powerful shock along the cock and onto the balls at the same time, causing Tim to let out a deafening moan as he came harder than he has before, "OH FUCKING GOD, TOY! THAT FEELS AMAZING!" Ashchu swallowed as quickly as he could, the cum shooting out so much, so quickly, it would fill Ashchu's mouth with each shot. Ashchu thought he'd give Tim something else, and when the orgasm stopped, he made sure to keep a mouthful of cum as he took the cock out of his mouth. Tim got off of Ashchu and looked down at him, Ashchu slowly opened his mouth and Tim looked inside, "That is so sexy, toy. The site of my cum in another's mouth is so hot. Go ahead and swallow now." Ashchu closed his mouth, swished the cum around a little, and swallowed it in a loud gulp, then opened his mouth again to show it was empty for a moment, before closing it again. "That felt amazing, would you teach me techniques like that?" "Of course, that is why we train." "Awesome, let's move on. For the next part, I want you to fuck me, since I fucked you earlier. Not like last time you did, though. I want it nice and pleasurable, got it, toy?" "Yes, sir."

Ashchu stood up, while Tim laid on his back. Ashchu looked at him, "Are you sure this is the position you want to be in, sir?" "Of course, toy." Ashchu nodded, reaching down and bringing his cock to its full length, before pressing it against Tim's ass, "Are you ready, sir?" "I'm ready, toy. Take it nice and slow, until I tell you otherwise." Ashchu nodded again and slowly inserted his cock into the hole, moaning and causing Tim to moan, "That's it, toy. That feels so good." Once the cock was all the way in, Ashchu started fucking Tim slowly. After a few moments, "Ok, toy, pick up the pace." Ashchu picked up the pace, fucking Tim harder and faster, moaning louder while Tim moaned louder as well, "Oh, fuck yeah, toy, that's it. Fuck me harder and faster." Ashchu was happy to obey, fucking Tim even harder and faster. Tim kept on telling Ashchu to go harder and faster, both of them moaning louder and louder. After a while, Ashchu was fucking Tim as hard and fast as he could, their moans could be heard loudly all around the island. "Sir, this is the hardest and fastest I can fuck you, without help." Thinking back, Tim remembered seeing something his mother did before, and grabbed Ashchu's body, using it as leverage to help Ashchu fuck him harder and faster. "Kiss me, toy." Ashchu leaned down and passionately kissed Tim, both of them moaning loudly into the other's mouth as their tongues explored. After fucking Tim for an hour, Ashchu let out a deafening moan into the kiss as he came in Tim's ass. Tim let out a deafening moan as well as he felt Ashchu's cock pulsate and shoot cum in large shots into his ass. Once the orgasm subsided, they broke the kiss, and Ashchu pulled his cock out of Tim's ass. Once the cock was out, Tim laid there for a moment, panting, before standing up.

Tim hugged Ashchu, "That was awesome, mom. Thank you so much." "You're welcome, Tim. You deserve some pleasure after what you've been through." Mewtwo clapped his hands, "That was a good show. Are you ready for your next reward, Tim?" Tim smiled, "Yes I am, Mewtwo, sir." Mewtwo called out, "It's time, you can come out of hiding now." Pikachu slowly came out from his hiding spot behind the tree, and walked toward them. Ashchu and Tim smiled, happy to see him again. Tim spoke up, "DAD! I'm so happy to see you." "It's nice to see you too." Pikachu approached Tim and Ashchu, hugging them and kissing Ashchu, and Tim spoke up, "How long have you been hiding?" "I've been around since your encounter with Lugia." "Did you like it?" "I found it kinda sexy. Anyway, Mewtwo called me here to give you a special reward, Tim." Tim looked at Mewtwo, "Is he supposed to be my toy, now?" "Not exactly, I told him to give you pleasure, but not as a toy. He is to do everything you want him to, but you are not to treat him like you did your mother." "I understand, it'll be nice to actually be pleasured by him." "That's good to hear. Ash, let's stand back and let them do their thing." "Sounds good, Mewtwo." Mewtwo and Ashchu took a few steps back and sat next to each other, and Mewtwo started petting Ashchu lovingly.

Pikachu looked into Tim's eyes, "I'll follow your lead, just don't be too rough, ok?" "Sure," Tim said, moving close to Pikachu, hugging him tightly, and kissing him passionately. Their tongues explored each other's mouth, both of them moaning at the pleasurable feeling of the other's tongue. Their hands rubbing all over the other's body, while they started grinding their sheaths together, causing them to moan louder. Every so often, they stopped exploring and wrestled their tongues inside and outside their mouths. As they continued kissing, their moans kept getting louder and louder, loving the tastes and textures of the other. After an hour, they broke the kiss, panting a little, "That was wonderful, dad. I never realized kissing my father could be so pleasurable, after last time." "I enjoyed it as well. Last time, you were resisting so much, you kept yourself from feeling the pleasure. This time, you actually wanted to, so it felt better. So, what's next?" "Well...I do have to go..." "No, Tim, please don't ask me to..." Mewtwo got irritated and interrupted, "Don't complain, if he wants you to do something, you do it." "But..." "No "buts", do it, or else." Pikachu lowered his head, not wanting to be on the receiving end of what's next, but didn't want to upset Mewtwo, "Ok, I'll do it." "Thank you, dad, and to you, Mewtwo." "This is your reward, Tim. I want to make sure you get what you want out of him, as rewards like this don't happen very often. Even your mother didn't get a reward like this."

Tim nodded, turned around, and got on all fours, raising his tail high. Pikachu let out a loud gulp, thinking to himself, "Well, here it goes," before he got onto all fours himself, and approached Tim, putting his mouth on Tim's ass hole. Tim moaned, enjoying the feeling of Pikachu's mouth against his hole for once. Letting out a grunt, Tim started pushing his shit out, Pikachu was nervous, never wanting to be on the receiving end of this treatment. As the shit entered his mouth, Pikachu grimaced at the taste and texture, but still managed to chew and swallow it, hating it, "Oh, that's it, dad, eat my shit, just like you made me do." After 30 minutes, Tim was still shitting into Pikachu's mouth, and Pikachu started wondering how much more he would have to eat, his chewing and swallowing was loud enough for everyone to hear, and they were all enjoying it. Another 30 minutes later, Tim let out a very loud grunt as he pushed the last piece out, which Pikachu ate. 

Once he was finished, Tim looked back at Pikachu, "I'm finished now, dad. But, I need to be cleaned." Pikachu whined, eating his son's shit was bad enough, but the thought of cleaning him off afterwards disgusted him even more. He stuck out his tongue and licked around the hole slowly, causing Tim to moan, "Oh yeah, dad, that feels so good." Pikachu kept licking for a few minutes, making sure the outside of the hole was clean, before shoving his tongue into the hole, which caused Tim to moan louder, "God, that feels so good. Your tongue feels so good inside there." After fucking Tim's ass with his tongue for a bit, Pikachu started moving it around wildly inside, massaging Tim's prostate in the process, which made him moan even louder, "Wow, you're good with that tongue, especially for someone that doesn't like doing this." Once he was sure the ass was clean on the inside, Pikachu withdrew his tongue and took his mouth off of Tim's ass, "All clean, Tim." "Thank you, dad." "What would you like me to do next?" "My bladder is getting full, and it looks like your mouth is really dirty from that shit..." Pikachu's heart sank, knowing what Tim wanted, eating his son's shit was bad enough, not being into that kind of stuff, and drinking piss was just as bad, "So, how do you want me to do this?" "I want to stay in this position, so get on your back and move to my sheath."

Pikachu laid on his back, and slid underneath Tim, causing Tim to moan as his face brushed Tim's balls, stopping when Tim's sheath was in front of his face. He let out a sigh and opened his mouth, waiting for Tim to start. Tim let out a sigh of relief and started pissing and Pikachu managed to have his mouth in the perfect position to catch it. Tim moaned, hearing the splashing of his piss in Pikachu's mouth, and the loud gulps as Pikachu swallowed it, "That is a heavenly sound, dad, keep going." Pikachu grimaced at the very pungent taste, but didn't let it leak out or splash on his face and body, as he didn't want to get any on his fur. Mewtwo and Ashchu loved the sight of the golden piss leaving Tim's sheath, going into Pikachu's mouth, and Pikachu swallowing. After pissing for a few minutes, the stream died down and a few spurts later, Tim stopped pissing and Pikachu swallowed one last time. Tim climbed off Pikachu and helped him stand up, "That was great, dad. How did it feel being the toilet for once?" "It was disgusting, I didn't like it at all." "Well, now you know how mom and I felt when you made us be your toilet, our first time." "Yeah, sorry about that. What would you like me to do next?" "I want you to suck me." "Ok, that I would love to do." Tim kissed Pikachu, "That shit and piss made your mouth taste better." Pikachu blushed, "Thanks, I guess."

Tim laid on his back, while Pikachu got on all fours and crawled in between Tim's legs. Pikachu looked down at Tim's sheath and balls, licking his lips, "God, your stuff looks so hot and tasty. You may be my son and all, but I can't pass up genitals like that." Tim smiled and blushed, "Thanks, dad, it's nice to see you want to do this." Pikachu nodded, leaned down, and started licking and sucking on Tim's balls, causing him to moan loudly, "Oh yeah, dad, this feels so much better than I ever imagined." Pikachu smiled, thinking to himself, "I bet he didn't think of how this will feel," before he let out a light shock directly on Tim's balls, which caused him to moan louder. After a few minutes of concentrating on Tim's balls, Pikachu took his mouth off Tim's balls and very slowly licked up to Tim's sheath. Once he got to the sheath, Pikachu licked around and deep inside it, while Tim moaned louder. Once he felt the cock start to grow, Pikachu put his mouth on it, sucking and using his tongue to vigorously lick it. Tim put his hands on Pikachu's head, still moaning, "Yeah, dad, suck my cock, this is what I've dreamed of for a while."

Once the cock grew to full length, Pikachu bobbed his head up and down on it, using one hand to jerk it, while the other hand massaged Tim's balls and sensually rubbed Tim's taint and around the ass hole, making Tim moan even louder and squirm a bit, due to the pleasure, “Oh, fucking god, that feels so good! I never thought you'd be such a talented cock sucker, dad.” Pikachu smiled, still sucking on the cock, happy Tim was enjoying his treatment. Tim could feel his orgasm approaching and spoke up, "Dad, I'm getting close, don't swallow it all. I want to see it in your mouth and I want you to share it with me." Pikachu nodded and continued sucking, hoping Tim wouldn't last too much longer. After sucking on the cock for almost an hour, Tim let out a deafening moan as he came. Pikachu let his mouth fill up with cum before he started swallowing. With Tim's previous orgasms, he didn't have too much cum left. Once the orgasm subsided, Pikachu took his mouth off the cock, and crawled over to Tim's face. He opened his mouth, showing Tim the cum that was inside it for a moment, before closing his mouth and kissing Tim. They shared the cum between their mouths, each swallowing about half, before breaking the kiss, "Thank you, dad. I really enjoyed that." "I'm glad, Tim. I hate to admit it, but I enjoyed that as well." "Now, I want to fuck you." "Ok, but take it easy, please. I don't like it rough." Tim looked at Mewtwo, who looked irritated, "Pikachu, Tim can be as rough as he wants, and you will take it." Pikachu looked a bit sad, "Alright."

Tim looked back at Pikachu and smiled, "Ok, dad, I want you on all fours." Pikachu nodded and got on all fours as Tim stood up. Pikachu raised his tail high, presenting his, almost unused, ass to Tim, "Oh god, dad, that ass looks so good. I hope it feels as good as it looks." Tim approached Pikachu and mounted him, shoving his hard cock all the way inside as hard and fast as he could, causing Pikachu to cry out at the sudden intruder, while Tim moaned loudly at the tight and warm hole, "Ah, I thought someone like you would be loosened up, dad." "I mostly DO the fucking, I very rarely GET fucked, Tim." Tim smiled and started fucking Pikachu as hard and fast as he could, his hips being a blur, their balls slapping each other, and Tim smacked Pikachu's ass with his hand from time to time. Every passing moment, Pikachu's cries were slowly replaced by moans, while Tim's moans got louder. Still fucking Pikachu, Tim leaned down, wrapping his arms around Pikachu's chest, and kissing his neck and shoulders. Pikachu turned his head and kissed Tim, both of them moaning into the kiss. Tim picked up the speed of his fucking as much as he could, their moans getting louder and louder. They broke the kiss and were already panting. Suddenly, Tim let out a deafening moan and thrust his cock all the way into Pikachu's ass as he came. Once the orgasm subsided, Tim pulled his cock out and Pikachu stood up and kissed Tim, "Did you enjoy that, Tim?" "I sure did, dad, thank you."

Mewtwo stood up, "Good show, you two. There is one thing I want the four of us to do. I want Ash and Tim to have a nice feast of shit and piss for dinner." Right after saying that, he made four plates and four bowls appear. Each of them grabbed a plate and bowl, putting them in position, and shitting on the plate and pissing in the bowl. Once they were done, they put them next to each other, and Mewtwo spoke up, "Ok, Ash and Tim, enjoy your meal." Tim and Ashchu sat down, eating and drinking, enjoying their meal. Once they were done, they went to the lake, washed up, and rinsed their mouths out. Mewtwo spoke up, "This was a great day. Pikachu needs to go, so say your good byes." Tim and Ashchu hugged and kissed Pikachu saying "Good Bye" before Mewtwo teleported Pikachu out. Tim looked at Mewtwo, "Thank you so much, these rewards were fantastic." "You're welcome, Tim. Keep up your good work and you'll get more rewards like that. You two have had quite a day, you should probably get some sleep." Tim and Pikachu nodded and went over to their bed of leaves, making it up, before laying down on it. They cuddled together, kissed, said "Good night" to each other, and went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my story. The next part of the series will start on May 2.
> 
> Update: The next part of the series can be seen here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512995


End file.
